As Azeroth Turns
by Sky'ree
Summary: When the Battle for Azeroth leaves the entire planet in shambles, Dalaran and Teldrassil are the only remaining safe havens in the world. With all races coming together to finally live, can they live without drama? Or will they tear the very foundation of both cities apart? Acts as a sequel to A Change in Strategy, but not necessary to read. Please R&R no matter what you thought!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights pertaining to Warcraft! All of those belong to Blizzard Entertainment and partners! I simply thought of plot and any original characters! This is also AU such was A Change in Strategy!

 **Prologue**

The woman continued to saunter through the barren expanse. Everywhere she looked nothing remained. The ground itself was completely dead. Gray ash extended as long as the eye could see, not a single piece of vegetation or foliage sprouted from the ground except for the annihilated tree trunks that were split in half and burned to a pitch-black. Each step she took caused dust to float and dance around her feet, and sudden bursts of the burning hot air would pick up more and join it causing tiny dust twisters all around.

Though the sun was making itself apparent, the bright star couldn't be seen anymore. Maroon clouds covered every inch of the sky so that only a red hue surrounded what was left of the world. Whether the clouds were caused by all of the dust and devastation, or if that was what they looked like when the end of the world had come, the woman did not know. All she knew was that with the heat, the dust, and the chance any deformed monster, or worse, other survivor would attack was that she needed to get to her destination quickly.

Determined, the girl pushed forward. Once the most recent dust storm stopped, her haven sprung up before her. Towering over her was an enormous steel dome. It protected the city underneath from all types of looters, demons, weather, everything. Inside she heard, that if you look to the skies it's not like looking at metal but just as if the sky was above you with ever-changing weather effects as to not make the people inside feel like prisoners. The sun seemed to gleam off of it and blind her, but it didn't hold her back. She knew that under the dome was the last remaining city of Dalaran, and many survivors had made their way here.

Anguish tore through her as she neared closer. The once vibrant land of Azeroth, it's numerous continents and areas was now down to one. The battle for Azeroth had seemingly brought about the end of the world, much like the orc homeworld of Draenor had been ripped apart. Only Dalaran had remained as it had been flighted during the time. Soon after the Kirin Tor decided to bring it back to the ground and offer it as a safe-haven for the survivors that could make it. They settled it next to the only other remaining place in the world, Teldrassil.

She could barely make out in the distance the lush forests that surrounded the island, and the remaining pieces of the actual World Tree that made up the island itself. Rumors had fluttered that the source of Night Elf civilization had been burnt to the ground due to unknown reasons. While the tree had been decimated and the elves had lost their ability to practice magic, the villages beneath it barely survived, and before everything became apocalyptic the elves had placed a magical protective barrier around it much like the mage city had. In time they rebuilt, but kept the shield up to protect them from anything like it again.

As she neared the entrance, a wooden sign blew back and forth in the wind. She caught it with her hand, and it read: _Magical suppression beyond this point. No magic allowed within city limits._ The girl laughed out loud. The Kirin Tor didn't want people who made their way here to feel like prisoners, but they were basically doing just that by taking away something that very well could identify them. Dalaran was now quite simply a city of all mortals.

The entrance to the city was made of the same metallic pieces the rest of the dome was. Next to it was a broad red button. She could only assume that was her way into the refuge. As she hit it, a million clicks could be heard from the other side each one grinding louder than the last. From a top the door a bright light appeared and scanned her before the door slid up and granted her entrance.

When she took her first couple steps into the city, she was still in a small archway. From it she heard a familiar voice greeting her. "Welcome to the city of Dalaran the last remaining refuge on Azeroth! You are currently in Krasus' Landing. Please make your way forward and then take a right to come to the Dalaran Visitors Center for new resident orientation! You'll know you've come to the right place when you see The Violet Hold right in front of you. Happy travels and may your stay here be 'common'!" The voice laughed to herself and then quickly became silent.

Shaking her head the girl continued forward out of the archway and right into a downpour. Rain drenched her from the sky that was completely clouded over. _So much for having a better atmosphere than outside,_ she thought to herself. Hastily she took in her surroundings and realized the city had remained almost exactly the same. Numerous violet towers reached for the ceiling of the dome, casting shadows on everything below it. The streets were still the same violet cobble as they had always been, twisting and turning through each business and district acting almost as if a guide.

Realizing the city hadn't changed since she was last here, and dismissing the voice she had heard upon entering, she knew she needed a drink right away. Sprinting down the road she passed numerous people from humans, gnomes, and worgen to even goblins, orcs, and pandaren. All around her people were upon different mounts running to and fro, at one point even a mammoth train passed her just as she reached her stop. It had appeared that the end of the world had been what was needed to finally create peace among all the races.

Above her a large wooden sign with a mug of ale swung back and forth in the wind and rain. It had the words Legerdemain Lounge carved into it, and the newcomer walked through the doorway into the warmth of the inn. As she entered, again it surprised her that the place hadn't changed. To her left was a staircase which she knew led up to the rooms that the place had to offer. Across the back wall there were six ornate bookshelves that were trimmed in oak and shaped almost like a palace. Each one was stuffed with books and scrolls galore. Five wooden tables were then placed right in front of them, each with enough chairs so that you and two others would be able to comfortably sit around them, except for the table in the middle of the inn that had a Victorian style sofa on either side of it. Finally she looked to her right and noticed the bar that stretched from the wall she had entered all the way to the far wall where another entrance was locted.

She noticed a mirror on the wall as well and peered at herself in it. Her snow-white shoulder-length hair had streaks of maroon in it from the dust outside as well as covered her face. To her that wasn't so bad, as it helped to cover up the numerous deep scars that polluted her face and took attention away from her emerald eyes that people had once been jealous of. A black cloak covered her right side and hung to the ground, but it illuminated the silver metal chest piece that covered her left breast. She brushed off the metal with her gloved hands and shook out her hair before examining the patrons of the bar.

Only a few members even populated the bar area. The first was the one she chose to sat on a wooden stool next to at the bar itself. Even seated he towered over her. Where a normal orcs skin would be a vibrant green, this man's was as ashy as the ground outside the walls of Dalaran. His jet-black hair hung down to his waist but was beginning to gray and was missing in places leaving simple bald spots throughout his scalp. Like most orcs he chose to not wear a shirt, just a pair of tan leather-clad pants with metallic knee pads. While she was amazed to see an orc at the bar surrounded by seven giant mugs, it was his left hand that amazed her. Instead of a functional hand, a jagged immensely sharp blade protruded from it. Legends and myths alike had been told, and she knew that this man was none other than Kargath Bladefist.

The bartender was also present. The woman's bright pink skin and pointed ears immediately shouted that she was a Night Elf. Her lustrous pale gray hair that flowed around her face seemed to match the glistening white eyes she had as well as the open-chested blouse she was wearing. She toned the brightness down with the cardinal pants she wore, and the violet tattoos that looked like scars around her eyes. "Maievs! Can I get anofer one?" Kargath slurred. Instantly the bartender was more familiar. She hadn't recognized her without her armor and umbra crescent, but tending bar was none other than the betrayer hunter, Maiev Shadowsong.

Maiev moved about and grasped another mug and pulled the handle of the tap down, filling it up. As she sat it down in front of him she placed her hand on his oversized good hand. "Do you really think you need one? Am I gonna have to call you a mammoth again?" Maiev asked.

Kargath moved his hand away from her and flailed it about the air, almost hitting the onlooker. He spat, "I'm fined! I'll left you know when you've had toos much!"

Maiev laughed at him and turned her attention to the new customer next to the orc. "You seem to having quite the day, and you're drenched! How about a hot spiked mana tea?"

The girl grinned and replied, "That sounds great, thanks."

As Maiev walked away to mix the hot water, tea, and alcohol, the girl eyed the other patron in the room. He sat at the farthest table from the bar, completely engrossed in a scroll placed on the table in front of him. His clothing she could tell was made from dragonscale and appeared to be garb that an Alliance prince would wear; however, she knew who the Alliance prince was, and this was not him. His skin was a dark bronze from what could be seen, and his eyes were a crimson red. On his head he wore a white turban that was encircled in a royal red ribbon. As she inspected the man, Kargath seemed to take notice she was next to him and began to speak to her.

"Hey! Whose is you?" he asked swaying in his seat.

Maiev sat down the tea, and without taking her eyes of the man, she took a sip and responded, "My name is Corette Milton."

"Corette," Kargath pondered taking another sip of ale, "that's a pretty names. Ny mame is Kargath Bladestist. Dal'ran new in you?"

The slurring of his words began to grate on Corette's nerves, but she knew better than to make waves already. She simply smiled, "Thank you, Kargath." Her eyes were still plastered to the mystery man in the corner as he placed the scroll back on the shelf and replaced it with a new one all without looking up at the bar.

"If you're new then you haves to know that Dal'ran is a different place. The city is fulled of secrets, lies, and defeats," the orc began to explain.

Maiev interjected, "Don't you mean 'deceits'?"

Kargath waved her away and growled, "That's what you-I said! By the way that girl there, her name is Maiev. She's the best bar wench in town!"

"Watch it, Kargath. What have I told you about the name calling?" Maiev threatened as she wiped down glasses that had just got done washing. "It's nice to meet you, Corette."

Corette nodded, still fixated on the man. Kargath noticed her staring and intruded, "That there is the dragon boy! His name is Wrathion...I-I don't knows if he's last name or not."

Being a dragon, Wrathion heard his name spoke and looked up locking eyes with Corette. For an instant she was frozen in place, she couldn't even take a sip of her tea. Slyly he sneered and mouthed "It's you." Before she could shake her head, the feeling was gone, and he was back to looking through texts. Quickly she swung her legs around and faced the bar again. A shiver ran down her spine. From stories she knew that wherever Wrathion was, destruction seemed to follow.

As she turned around two more people entered the building laughing. They each hung on each other like the world could tear them apart at any moment. They strolled by her, and she examined them as they headed upstairs. The woman had the features of an absolute angel. Her soft skin made her face, even though tattooed, a vibrant light that matched the pointed ears that protruded from the forest-green cloak she wore. Her golden braided hair would have blinded her had there been sunlight, and it blended with the gold outline of the rest of her green and feathered armor.

The man seemed entirely too old to have his arm around someone that vibrant and young. She rarely judged, but she figured in this case she'd make an exception. His entire body was clad in bright-lighted golden armor that glistened as if made by the Light itself, and clanked with each footstep and stair he took. His face was covered in a neatly trimmed beard and his hair meshed right with it, both of them being almost as silver as the metal on a sword.

Kargath introduced, "Those two are Alleria Windrunner and High Exarch Turalyon, although here his tittle means nofing." Corette knew of the two lovers who had fought legions and legions of demons to be together. They had been lost when Ner'zhul destroyed Draenor, but had simply been battling demons for thousands of years in the Twisting Nether, never once their love faltering.

Once he finished introducing them, another member joined them. This one was another Night Elf, but much taller than even Maiev. The pointed ears and skin around his body was all a light lavender, but his chest and arms were embedded with lime-green tattoos that seemed to represent who he was. He had jet-black hair that was styled straight up in the air, with other strands just flailing about his shoulders. Much like the orcs he chose not to wear a shirt, each muscle protruding out of him trying to get noticed. The only thing he wore was a pair of bland black pants that were decorated with fur at the bottom. Corette laughed to herself. The man didn't even bother to wear shoes into a bar.

He walked up to the bar and slightly nodded his head. "Maiev, how are we doing this evening?"

"It's always a good night when you order," Maiev flirted. Nonchalantly she picked up the brown paper bag that had been sitting at the opposite end of the bar and handed it to him.

The man wrapped his hands around the bag and her hands. He flashed her a dazzling smile showing each perfect tooth he had. "If you keep making burgers this good, I may just have to come live here," he told. Maiev's face flushed in an instant, and just as quickly as it had happened he left the building leaving the bartender smitten as could possibly be.

"That's Illidan Stormrage," Kargath revealed. "He lives in the ony other refuge around, Teldrassil. Most of the Night Elves live there. They own the main trade on wumber as all the trees grow there, but he's angry with his brother still as he owns the 'company' so to speak and has the woman Illidan has always wanted. Maiev secretly-" he hiccuped. "Maiev secretly likeshim." Corette watched as Maiev again blushed, but continued to wipe the bar, putting an excessive amount of work into one single spot on it.

The woman turned back to Wrathion just as the dragon looked up from his papers and towards the door. Through the door walked another man. They both quickly greeted each other with hugs and began to talk. The newcomer was the same height as Wrathion and looked like he could have almost been from the same royal family. Their garb was almost identical except the new boy's was a bright azure color. The resemblance ended there as the new patron had dashing blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His sapphire eyes could have pierced through her soul had they wanted to, and his skin was so pale she hoped that no person was around when the sun hit him just right.

The two of them began a conversation, but the music in the inn was too loud she couldn't make out what they were saying. They both laughed a bit. A look of concern ran over Wrathion's face for a moment, but the new guy seemed to try to comfort him and ran his hand down the dragon's arm. Immediately Wrathion jumped back as if he had been touched with a hot poker, and stormed past the guy and out into the streets. The boy had a somber look pass over him and after thrusting his hands into the pockets of his royal coat, he set out after him.

"Anduin, when are you going to learn," Maiev whispered to herself.

Corette's ears perked up. She asked, "Anduin? Was that Anduin Wrynn?"

Maiev nodded, "It was. The poor boy is never going to learn. That dragon is only going to break his heart. The whole lot of the black dragonflight are nothing but scum. Anduin deserves better."

Corette raised an eyebrow at the statement, but was brought out of thought by Kargath almost tapping her on her shoulder to get her attention, but with the bladed hand. She swiftly dodged it, and he apologized, "I-I'm so sorry. I just wanted tof know why's you in town?"

When she started to respond, a somber chill filled the entirety of the Legerdemain Lounge. Silently in walked another person. This person was wearing a black and white blouse that matched the same long trailing skirt she had on both leaving her stomach exposed. The woman's glistening white hair trailed about her shoulders and back like it was made of silk, the lone strand of gold stood defiant in front of her face. "Good evening, Maiev. I'm just checking to see how things are going here. I pray you've had time to think about what I've said," the woman said. She smiled at Maiev, but Corette could feel the falseness of it from clear across the bar.

The bartender seemed incredibly terrified at the sight of the woman. She stammered, "I-I have, Jaina. I-I'm s-so sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I'm trying to fill up the rooms I am, b-but it's just so hard. It seems like the remaining survivors are already-"

Jaina held up her hand, as it dropped she responded, "Listen, Maiev, I didn't come her for excuses. I told you to find a way to fill those rooms, or I would shut you down. You're simply not bringing in enough revenue to the city for me to keep putting faith into you. I literally told the same exact thing to Uda and Hamaka over at The Filthy Animal. Now guess what?"

A silence filled the room where no one spoke or moved. Finally Jaina broke the silence. She snapped, "I said guess!"

"T-T-They're s-shut down?" the terrified bartender asked.

A sneer crossed Jaina's face that matched the smug look she had. She answered, "Yes, they're no longer, and if you keep it up I'll make sure you end up just, like, them." She spun around and deliberately used her arm to knock the pitcher of water sitting on the end of the bar straight to the ground. Almost instantly she noticed Corette.

Sassily she strolled over to the new girl, throwing her hips into every step. She smiled and tilted her head at Corette. "I'm sorry. Have we met? You look familiar. I know everyone in Dalaran," she informed.

Corette responded, "No, so sorry, I'm new here."

Once the hint of sass flew from Corette's mouth, the smile from Jaina faded by a look of non-amusement. "Did you take the new resident orientation?" the mage snapped.

"Does it look like I did? I feel like you probably would have been informed," Corette retorted.

Jaina scoffed, "I'm sorry do you just think you're better than the system? It's put in place for a reason. That way complete random people from the outside can't bring in outside disease or monsters in with them."

Corette countered, "Does it look like I'm either of those?"

"No, but do you even have a place to stay here?" Jaina asked.

"I can stay here," Corette answered.

"Sure! Amisi normally handles the innkeeper stuff, but I have the keys right here, and we can get you in right away!" Maiev declared happily dangling a room key above her head.

The sorceress took two steps closer and slammed her one hand down on the bar and leaned forward until she was within inches of Corette's face. "Listen, new girl-"

"It's Corette," Corette corrected.

"I don't care if your damn name is Uther the Lightbringer," Jaina continued. "I am the leader of this city and you will live by my rules if you hope to survive here. Believe me, I can make your life a living Hell without even trying. You do not want me as your enemy, but if you keep it up I will bury you alive. Keep it up and you'll find your ass out back in that barren wasteland again before morning."

The only sound that came was from Kargath gulping, but the two women continued to glare into each other's eyes, threatening to burn a hole into one another's skulls. Finally Jaina stood up and slapped on a new fake smile that she directed at Corette. "Anyway, be sure to hit up the Dalaran Visitor's Center and I hope your stay here is 'common'," Promptly she stormed out, with the same hip swaying walk she had before and as she neared exiting the door she made sure to kick over the plant that was near the door. "Maiev, your plant is broken!"

As quickly as she had come, she was gone, but Corette kept glaring after her. She heard Kargath behind her ask, "Whys you come here again?"

Corette took a deep breath and let it out. Still gazing after the leader of Dalaran she responded, "I have some unfinished business here."

 **Authors Note:** Please R&R I love reading reviews so much no matter they're good or bad. I would love to see what you want to see in future chapters, what you don't want to see, what you like, what you don't like, let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

Alleria ran her hands through Turalyon's beard and traced her fingers down his chest and circled each abdominal muscle. She kissed his neck, his arm, and followed down to his hand. The sweet taste of his skin intoxicated her. Nothing else mattered in the world. Not even the apocalypse could keep the two of them apart.

Aerobically the paladin spun her around until he was above her looking down into her eyes. The chocolate of his eyes seemed to dazzle her, and she fell into them. He bent down and kissed her lips, working his way down her chest, and to her stomach. His rough hands rubbed down the side of her, and made their way back up her leg.

The elf wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. Playfully she nibbled his ear as he came closer to her. He laughed and nipped at her neck. Closer and closer they came until a splitting scream erupted inside her head. Suddenly images passed by her face in a blink of an eye. She saw famine, death, plagues, and war that were happening to friends she knew and people the elf had never even seen in her life.

Instantly she shoved her husband off of her and sat upright in bed grasping her head in her hands. Turalyon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and questioned, "My love, are you alright? What's happening?"

The screaming in her head drowned out his words. Nothing made sense to her, and she couldn't get a grasp on anything. More and more images flew by as the screaming intensified until all at once it ceased. When the screaming stopped she envisioned herself in a wide open plain. Everything around her was a dark violet color. She saw planets around her that were wrapped in tentacles, and other planets that had been obliterated to pieces. A purple spirit floated up to her, his voice deep and thundering in her head. "You. Must. Go."

"Who are you? Go where?" Alleria asked.

"Alleria Windrunner, you know who we are. Those that transcend reality. Everything is open to us," the voice responded.

Panic struck her as she realized who she was speaking to. "Y-You're the Void Lords?"

A deep chuckle resonated throughout her body. "Is that the primitive name we've been given? Alas, it matters not. We have come to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

The apparition replied, "Your relationship with Turalyon must end."

Alleria caught herself before she laughed outloud. "Are you serious? I would never!"

"Your love will bring about the end of everything. Light and Void may not come together for if they do destruction shall ensue," the void recited.

"I don't understand," Alleria started. "It's been years since I accepted the Void, and we've been together and fine since then. Why all of a sudden is it a problem? Plus what do you care? Isn't what you seek the end of all?"

"The end of life, yes, not the end of the Void as well."

"No! I won't do it. You're lying!" Alleria yelled.

The void warned, "Leave him and save everything, or stay and destroy the ones you love."

In an instant she was brought back to reality. Her heart was racing so fast she couldn't even catch her breath. Sweat poured from her as she tried to recollect herself. Turalyon's arm was still wrapped around her, and she turned and looked into his overly-concerned face. "My Light, are you okay? You seemed to leave me for a second," he asked.

She swallowed and nodded her head. "I'm fine, my love. It was nothing," she lied. "Now where were we?"

Turalyon smiled as she gently placed her hand on the back of his neck and in an instant he jumped back and shouted, "Ow!"

"What happened?" Alleria asked.

He responded, "I-I don't know. It felt like when you touched my neck all of a sudden I was burned."

The elf skirted around the bed to look behind Turalyon. As he rubbed his hand on his neck she noticed a mark beneath it. A blister had already begun to form on the bright red hand print that streaked the back of her lovers neck. She gasped and crawled backwards.

 _I've hurt him._

* * *

Anduin moped out into the busy streets of Dalaran. Although hundreds of people rushed by, greeted him, and even tried to stop and converse with him, the young boy just kept moving forward. The only thing on his mind was his conversation with the black dragon he had just had.

" _It's great to see you!" Wrathion greeted._

 _Anduin responded, "You too! I almost didn't see you there. Seems you take the part of brooding black dragon to a whole other level." Laughter burst from the two of them and a sudden look of concern washed over Wrathion's face._

" _I broke it off with Myzerian," he revealed._

 _A gasp escaped Anduin's lips and he reached forward brushing the dragon's arm with his palm. "Why what was wrong with him?"_

 _Wrathion jumped back instantly away from Anduin. "Listen, I'm really busy. I have to go." Hurriedly he stormed by Anduin out into the streets. The boy shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out the door..._

He shook his head as a goblin cart came speeding by him, swerving to miss him completely. "Watch where you're going, jackass!" the goblin screamed. His head didn't stay out of the clouds long as he continue to walk down the roads and the black dragon filled his thoughts again.

 _Was it something I said?_ he thought. Never before had his friend sprinted out in an instant on him. He'd also always wanted to talk about his ex-boyfriend, but now the moment Anduin said something he felt the need to run off.

The former king of Stormwind sighed to himself. Why did he care so much? He felt almost disgusted with himself when a feeling of almost hope had washed over him when Wrathion had told him he was single. They were just incredibly good friends. Things like this shouldn't bother him so much; it really wasn't any of his business.

Finally he reacted to the world around him and realized he had ended up at his destination. He peered up at the sign that read A Hero's Welcome and walked inside. Quickly he waved to the innkeeper, Isirami, and headed upstairs to his room.

When he opened the door he was surprised there was already someone inside. The woman stood almost a foot taller than he, if not taller when considering the curved horns on top of her head. Her skin was a pale lavender that seemed even paler with her light gray hair that trailed down the back of her head. Slowly he closed the door behind him and smiled at her. "Yrel, I wasn't expecting you tonight," he greeted.

The draenei grinned and ran up to him. She bent down and pecked him on the lips before walking back to her seat on the bed. "I thought I would surprise you. Seems the shipment of lumber from Teldrassil is taking longer than expected, so I wasn't needed today," Yrel explained.

Inside Anduin groaned, but on the outside he showed off his pearly teeth and walked towards her. "That's great! I feel like we don't get to spend enough time together," he laughed.

As he wandered within Yrel's range she grasped his coat and began to pull him closer to the bed. He resisted slightly but let himself be coerced into the draenei's arms. Tenderly she kissed his cheek and moved down to his neck and slyly her fingers worked to undo the buttons on his coat.

Reluctantly he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He started to run his hands down the curves of her back and brought them around so they were positioned on her hips.

Just as his hands moved down her back, one of Yrel's traced up his leg. The moment it hit his knee he jumped back and pushed her away. A look of shock and horror covered her face. "What? What is it?" she gasped.

Anduin wiped his face off and with fumbling fingers buttoned his coat back up. He stammered, "U-Uh I f-forgot... or food order from the bar! I just couldn't wait to get home, and completely spaced it!"

"Can't it wait until _after_?" she asked bobbing her head.

"It'll only take a minute! I'll be right back, and we can pick up right where we left! I love you so much, Yrel," he shouted back as he sprinted out the door, leaving the draenei alone and confused.

* * *

Even outside she could hear the plant shatter that she had kicked over on her way out the door. It had no effect on the mage at all. She continued storming down the street knocking past vendors and other people on the road.

As she walked a nagging feeling kept eating at the back of her mind. Somehow she knew that newcomer. For some reason she couldn't place it. Had it been someone she had exiled from Dalaran? She simply could not know her at all and the nagging feeling was just her being overprotective of the city.

 _Yeah, that's what I'm doing. I want what's best for Dalaran and my people. Having an outsider come in and break all the rules doesn't fit my standards,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly a hand clutching hers brought her back to reality. She looked down into the face of a goblin. The woman stood up to Jaina's knees, her giant ears appearing to weigh down her head, and the green of her skin made her blend into the plants all around her. Next to the woman was an even smaller goblin that had a tiny purple hair bow and was playing with a paper doll. "Please, miss, do you have any spare change?" the goblin woman pleaded.

Jaina smirked down at the goblin, judging the potato sacks both were wearing. Ever so slowly she tugged each individual finger off of her hand. "Honey, I don't give my money to charity cases. Especially not a go-fund-me for goblins. Your lot is notorious for ripping people off. I can list off about ten other things I would rather give my money to," she snapped.

"Please. It's just me and my daughter. We haven't anything," the woman cried.

"What's your name?" the mage asked.

"Spookie."

Jaina let out a short chuckle. "Spookie, what kind of name even is that? Listen, I've heard this song and dance before. In my city, we all work for our stay. There are plenty of places hiring around town. So I suggest, you go and find yourself a source of income before you find yourself outside with the rest of the aborms." Instantly she spun on her heel and continued to walk on leaving the goblin to deal with her fate.

She shook her head and sighed. Throwing her to the races that had succumbed to radiation or other types of poisons after the war seemed a little harsh, and she almost felt like she should turn around and apologize. As quickly as she thought about it, she laughed it off even quicker. Ever since she had gone on her terrible journey before the war and became a dreadlord, niceness seemed like a distant memory to her. It never got her anywhere. Plus the cold never bothered her anyway.

Before her stood the Violet Citadel, Jaina relaxed as she was finally home. Lazily she walked through the doorway and started to ascend the stairs to her room. There were other apprentice mages of the Kirin Tor with their faces in the books in the main room, but she brushed them off as they waved and said their greetings. Her mind was turning back to Corette, and she wanted to be alone to think.

When she reached the stone wall, she waved her hand and a door illuminated itself. After walking through, she crossed the short balcony to her room, or as others called it the Purple Parlor. She assumed it was called that because of the oversized violet circle that took up most of the floor. The only other things in the room were bits and pieces of her furniture, a couple plants, bookcases, and a tiny wooden table.

Once she took off her shoes she sauntered over to the doorway and stepped out onto her balcony. From the view she could see almost all of Dalaran, and she peered towards the Legerdemain Lounge. Not many residents were coming and going, but she knew that was due to it almost being closing time; however, she noticed from afar that Anduin seemed to be almost sprinting towards it. _That's odd,_ she thought.

That didn't concern her as much as the far right room's window. Through it she could see Corette getting ready to go to bed. The woman had clearly already changed and showered, and was shining the plate on her left chest. _I wonder, why does she only have a plate there? You would think that a full chest plate would be far more beneficial._ The thought dwindled in her head as she tried to continue to search her brain for who this woman might have been. No matter who she was, though, Jaina knew she did not care for her and had already made it her goal to get that woman to either take the new resident orientation or run her from the town.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a child's voice rang out behind her. The mage spun around and noticed the little boy that had burst into her room. She beamed when he ran up to her, his tiny chubby cheeks bouncing as he ran. He quickly jumped into her arms, and she lifted him up as he showed her what he had brought home.

"What do you have there, Arza?"

The little boy held up what appeared to be a vial of water. "I learnded how to make mana water today in school!"

She laughed at how excited her child was. During the days, most of the children of Dalaran went to some form of school and beings she was a gifted sorceress, she figured her son should learn magic. At least the only magic that was able to be done in the city which was basically crafting beverages and food. Everyday he brought home something new and was more excited than he had been the previous day. It warmed her heart, and she never fully realized how lucky she had been to find him six years ago.

Slowly she sat him down on the ground and kneeled in front of him. She ran her fingers through his newly short cut golden hair that had stripes of blue that ran through it. "I'm so proud of you. My sweet boy, I don't ever tell you enough how proud of you I am, and how much I love you," she soothed.

Arza beamed and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Mommy!"

She loved this child more than she had ever loved anything ever. No one would jeopardize his future, not even a refuge from out in the world. _You will be gone, Miss Milton_.

* * *

Her breathing was heavy as she jumped out of bed and started to pull on her clothes. Turalyon stood on the other side of the bed, dressing as well. Panic welled up inside of her threatening to burst out in the form of tears. Never before had she been as scared as she was at this moment. Thousands and thousands of years fighting demons had not prepared her for what had just happened.

Alleria replayed it in her head as she reached forward to touch her lover's neck and instantly had burned a handprint into him. Her heart ached at the thought of hurting him. Had the nightmare been more than that? _Can I really not be with, Turalyon? Is this what my life has come to_ , she thought.

"Alleria, it's fine. I'm not dead. Will you calm down so we can talk about this?" the paladin asked.

The elf shook her head as she ripped her shirt over her head. "No. No. No we can't talk about this. I-I have to go somewhere else and think. I don't want to hurt you again," she answered.

He stopped midway through putting his arms through his shirt. Quickly he snatched it off and threw it back on the bed and took a few steps towards her. "Are you serious? I'm your husband. This affects both of us, and you don't want to talk about it?" he yelled.

She instantaneously stepped backwards. "Please, Turalyon, I'm so sorry. I really just need to clear my head. If you truly love me, let me do this. I'll be back." She kissed her hand and blew it towards him. Immediately she slipped through the door and down the stairs as she heard his fist collide with a wall. _Having to pay Maiev a repair fee is so much less than having you dead._

As she neared the bottom of the stairs, Alleria noticed Maiev was beginning to close the inn. Kargath was passed out on his bar stool, and a boy sprinted to get inside. "Oh! Alleria! I was just-," the boy started.

"I'm so sorry, Anduin. I really don't have time," Alleria interjected.

Maiev asked, "You have your key to get back up to your room?"

Alleria reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature silver key from her pocket. "Thanks for looking out, Maiev." The bartender winked and the elf stepped out into the night. The rain had died down, but the amount of people roaming around the city had not. She had to weave in and out of everyone just to get anywhere. She knew she needed to talk to someone about the dream she had, and what had just happened with Turalyon and only one person would be able to soothe her in a time like this.

Instinctively she headed towards the Dalaran Visitor's Center where her sister, Vereesa worked as a type of "law enforcement" for the city. Along with her husband the two made sure that nothing went wrong for the citizens beings magic wasn't around anymore to save people. Her steps quickened as the building came into view. Just as she was reaching for the door another vision burst into her head. She screamed and dropped to her knees, her shoulder grazing the wooden door to her sister's office.

A vision of a burning Dalaran plastered itself to her brain. Everywhere buildings burned, towers were brought to the ground, whole structures obliterated. Blood paved the streets as did the bodies of every race in Azeroth. It was as if the battle for Azeroth were replaying over in her head, but just enclosed to one city.

Behind her a crash made her spin around. A blonde haired elf boy came sprinting around a corner and kept dashing towards her. As he was nearly upon her a bright purple spike pierced through his body and hauled him into the air. His body quivered for only a moment before it fell limp on the spike and the face looked directly into hers. As the ethereal weapon dropped his dead body to the ground she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Tears wanted to fall from her eyes, but nothing happened. There lying on the streets of Dalaran, was her son Arator.

The same purple apparition she had seen earlier appeared above his body. The voice tore through her mind. "Leave. If you do not, this is the fate that will be. Light and Void will be no more, only Chaos will be left in its wake, and in that Chaos your son will be ripped from you."

Without so much as a response, she was brought back into the real world. She woke up finding herself in a chair. The elf looked around and noticed she was in a small office. Nothing special seemed to spark her interest about it. A boring desk lined the far wall, littered with papers and other miscellaneous items, and a jail cell took up the other wall.

"Praise the Sunwell you're okay, sister," a voice rang out.

Alleria turned towards the doorway to see her sister Vereesa walk in. Even while working, her younger sister knew how to radiate a room. Her silver hair framed her face and brought out the baby blue of her eyes. The silver and blue uniform she wore seemed to compliment every feature the elf had. As she walked in, she smiled and all of Alleria's concerns seemed to melt away.

"Vereesa, thank goodness. I need to speak with you immediately," the eldest sister panicked.

Vereesa strolled over to her desk and took a seat behind it. "What's going on? City appears to be dying down I have some free time."

"I've had two terrible visions. Both occurring almost back to back," Alleria explained.

"Of what?" Vereesa asked.

Alleria went on a rant explaining the first vision telling her she needed to leave Turalyon for the sake of the world. She continued on with the second vision about seeing her son stabbed through the chest and dropped onto the burning streets of Dalaran.

"Alleria, they're just visions. It's the Void trying to mess with you. This isn't the first time this has happened," her younger sister assured.

A lump formed in her throat and she seemed to choke. It passed and finally she was able to say, "It's not only that. I hurt him, Vereesa. I tried to touch my husband and I burned a handprint into his neck."

The younger sister gasped and raced around her desk to hug her sister. Alleria tensed thinking she would hurt the other, but nothing happened as she hugged her back. Vereesa stood up and eyed her sister, "What are you doing to do?"

Alleria's shoulders slumped. Every aspect she looked at it, something bad would happen. After all these years had bad luck really caught up to the couple? They had scraped by so many other times, and finally after thousands of years made it back home to their son. Maybe this was the consequences. She would do anything to save her husband and son, though. "I have to leave," she decided.

* * *

Wind brushed his hair past him as he ran. People, mounts, signs all flew by him in a blur as he raced away from his room. Without even thinking he sprinted right into the Legerdemain Lounge, and stopped hoping that his breath would eventually catch up with him.

He looked around and noticed Maiev was preparing to close down, and that Kargath had drank himself to pass out on his bar stool. He laughed as he knew that was something the orc did almost every day and Maiev simply let him stay there until the following morning. He also noticed Alleria coming down from her room upstairs. She was just the person he could speak to. "Oh! Alleria! I was just-."

"I'm sorry, Anduin. I really don't have time," she interrupted him and continued off into the night.

"I was just coming to talk to you about something completely important, but no, it's fine you go do your thing," he finished whispering to himself as he took a seat at the bar.

"What's the matter?" Maiev asked walking up to him.

"I think I have a problem," Anduin answered.

"What kind of problem?" Suddenly a dwarf stumbled through the doors. The man's flaming red beard and hair seemed like a tangled mess, a mess that noted that he had been drinking for a latter part of the day. "Excuse me, sir, we're just about to close for the evening."

"Me snake needin' to be empty," the dwarf slurred.

Maiev pointed to the far bookcase on the wall. "The restrooms are just beyond that bookcase. Simply pull on the candlestick next to it," she directed.

"Aye," the dwarf responded and stumbled towards it.

"Now what kind of problem are you experiencing," the elf asked as she handed him a beer.

Anduin grabbed the mug and took an enormous swig out of it. The cool liquid seemed to dull the ever increasing fire that was raging inside of him. So many questions seemed to pop into his head, but not one of them he could find an answer for. He looked up into Maiev's face and saw the concern that was in her eyes. The boy laughed to himself as never in a million years would he have seen Maiev Shadowsong to be the type to bartend and listen to a poor boy's woes. He smiled back at her. "Yrel and I almost...you know."

She stumbled backwards and had to grasp the counter for support. She gasped, "You haven't yet? Anduin, you realize you've been seeing each other for about a year right? Elune-adore."

"I don't need Elune to be with me. I just-I just wanted my," his voice diminished to a whisper, "first time to be with someone special," he declared.

Maiev questioned, "Is Yrel not special?"

He answered, "No! It's not that! She's great! I love her, but I can't seem to put that foot forward."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Anduin sighed. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Plus I've been really worried about Wrathion. He just broke up with Myzerian, and he doesn't seem to be handling it very well."

"He seemed fine to me," Maiev noted pouring Anduin another beer. "Goodness you're pounding these."

"It's fine," he said waving at her. "He is putting on a front. I know it. Deep down it's killing him, and it bothers me because he's hurting. I'm his best friend, and I want to be able to help him, but I can't. When I do he just bursts out the door and doesn't even say anything to me."

A smile crept onto Maiev's face, and then she laughed outloud. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna tell me." A fuzz began to descend upon his brain as he somehow came close to the bottom of his second mug of beer. He scoffed internally at the thought of getting drunk already. As King of Stormwind he rarely got to drink, and when he did it was a glass of wine at supper and that was it so it always came as a surprise how fast he actually lost grip on things.

Maiev leaned across the bar closer to him. "I think you worry about Wrathion for other reasons. Like your friendship I'm pretty sure has blossomed into something more whether you want to accept that or not. Could also be why you and Yrel haven't slept together yet."

The thought outraged Anduin. How dare she think the royal heir of Stormwind would be into a dragon, a male dragon at that. "I do not like him! I'm into women, Maiev! Why would you even say something like that?" he shouted.

"Ah, datin' tha boys. What I wou' give ta be young again," a voice stammered. Anduin spun around to see the dwarf headed out of the bathroom and watched him stumble and make his way back outside.

"I don't know. I just thought-," Maiev shrugged.

Anduin slammed the rest of his drink back and threw the mug back onto the bar causing Kargath to snort from across the bar. "You thought wrong! I can't believe you would even say something like that. I'm gonna go home and make love to my girlfriend because I can and I want to." Quickly he stood up and his head began to rush and just as fast as he had stood up, he tripped and fell backwards over his bar stool.

Maiev leaned over the bar and asked, "Are you okay? Anduin, you can't. You're clearly intoxicated."

"Yeah. I'm intoxicated with love," he paused for a bit and started to saunter towards the door, "for my girlfriend." As he strolled out onto the street he noticed the city had died down a bit. The thought made him smile as it would be easier to get back to his room.

Determined he set off in the direction of A Hero's Welcome, swaying every couple of steps he took. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to the inn and up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Yrel beneath the covers in bed reading a book. She looked up when he entered the room, and almost immediately looked back down. "Where's the food?" she asked.

"What I wanted-," he hiccuped, "wasn't on the menu," he declared as he closed the door. Slowly he walked towards the bed and once he reached it he began to crawl on top of the draenei.

"Anduin, what are you talking about? What's going on?" she asked.

"Sh," he whispered. His fingers wound their way into her hair, and he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Gingerly the moved their way to her neck and as he opened up the blouse she was wearing he started to trace the contours of her chest.

As he started to caress her, she tossed her book to the side and ripped open his shirt. She noted how scrawny he was and hoped that she wouldn't hurt him, but threw the thought aside as they both pulled off the rest of their clothing and made their way under the covers.

When Anduin reached Yrel's bottom abdomen, he stopped and sat up. Her entire form had changed. Instead of a blue draenei he saw a brown skinned man. "What's the matter?" the man asked. Anduin peered into the man's red eyes and knew it wasn't real, but he didn't care. He dove back into Wrathion grasping every muscle in his body. They swung back and forth in ecstasy until at last a rush of relief filled his body, and he rolled over.

"Anduin, I love you," he heard Yrel say. He peered over and sobered almost instantly as he saw the woman lying there. His eyes quickly darted to the ceiling and a new sweat broke out over him.

 _What did I just do?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Citizens of Dalaran! Raise your eyes to the sky and observe! It's morning!" a booming voice screamed over the city. The sound bounced off every single building that existed in the magical city. Everywhere the noise rang, the people of the city began to stir getting excited to begin their days. The makeshift sun was just beginning to rise in the sky, but already the streets were bustling with early birds.

At the Legerdemain Lounge, Corette felt anything but happy. She sat up in her bed and threw her pillow across the room. It bounced off the wall and rolled silently to the floor. Hearing Jaina Proudmoore's voice shouting out over the city was the last way she wanted to begin her day. It had been like she had been shaken awake violently and given the worst news she could have possibly be given. The grating words seemed to cause her chest to stab with pain.

Slowly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and crawled out of bed. Instinctively Corette pulled on her clothes that had apparently been washed overnight. They were free of any dirt or sweat she had accumulated while walking across the barren wasteland that was Azeroth now. Just picturing the faceless aborms, the savage survivors, and the very land itself that made up the once majestic land sent shivers down her spine even though she was wrapping her cloak around her.

As the woman exited her room, she came face to face with her neighbor. He bent down to pick up his morning copy of The Dalaran Daily. When he stood up, she stopped in awe at the man. His salt and pepper hair was still damp from what she assumed was a shower, as the only thing he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist. Corette's eyes glued themselves to the chiseled muscle that seemed to jump out at her. The man smiled at her, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't realize I had other neighbors other than Maiev. I'm Turalyon,"

The paladin reached out his hand and Corette shook his hand. "I'm Corette Milton," she introduced. Gradually she noticed his towel was beginning to slip and immediately he let go of her hand and grasped his falling cover.

Turalyon's cheeks turned a deep red, and he took a step back into his room. "I suppose I'll see you around then, Corette. I'm kind of like the law enforcement around here with my sister-in-law Vereesa," he stuttered and hastily closed his door. Corette chuckled to herself as she descended the stairs and saw Maiev who had already opened the doors to the bar, and a drunk Kargath was passed out on the floor next to his stool.

"This is a normal occurrence," Maiev assured. "He'll wake up in a couple of hours ready to drink again. He's a good man."

Corette smiled, "Good for business I bet. What was that terrible noise about?"

"Jaina wants everyone to make sure they get up early enough for work and the like. She wants the city running on a schedule almost. I hated it when I first wandered here too. You'll get used to it eventually," Maiev informed.

 _I don't think I'll ever get used to her annoying voice,_ Corette thought to herself. "Couldn't they have just hired a rooster like a normal person?"

Both of the women had a good laugh over the joke, but it was cut short by an uninvited visitor. Jaina Proudmoore burst through the doorway, her elegant turquoise gown and braided hair following behind her. Corette glared at her noting how she looked like a character out of a movie that she had seen before the apocalypse. Everything about the woman made her angry.

"Good morning, Maiev! I see-" her words cut short as her eyes scanned the room and rested upon Corette. "Oh. So you're still here. It's funny I haven't received any paperwork on you going by the new visitor center lately. I figured that had meant you just decided to leave."

"Oh no," Corette responded, "I've decided to stay. Not many other places to go, and Teldrassil doesn't seem like my type of residence."

Jaina's eyes burned with anger. Corette could tell she wanted to lash out at her, but somehow retained her composure. A sarcastic smile passed across her face, and she suddenly turned her attention to the bartender. "Listen, Maiev, so the real reason I came by is that I did some soul-searching last night."

Maiev's eyes brightened as the mage spoke and asked, "You've decided to not shut me down? I've got another resident, plus Turalyon and Alleria!"

The mage glanced quickly at Corette clearly disgusted and turned back to the night elf. "Yes, well your clientele isn't exactly what I would call 'business'; however, either way I'm afraid I'm going to have to close the inn part of the bar down."

"What are you talking about? Jaina, you can't do this!" Maiev shouted.

A serene darkness seemed to overcome Jaina as she glared through Maiev's soul. "I can do this. I am the leader of the Kirin Tor making me the leader of this city. If I wanted you executed on the spot I could. I'm simply making a bold business statement. The people you harbor in this inn will clearly drive others away making it even more of a liability than I thought it was. The only reason that I'm leaving the Legerdemain Lounge itself stay open is because this drunken orc," she motioned towards the passed out Bladefist, "spends so much money here each evening that he could light the city."

Corette took a step towards the mage, her eyes baring deep into Jaina's. "Don't do this just because I'm here. I can find somewhere else to stay."

"Honey, not everything is about you. Maiev simply doesn't bring the revenue to the town to keep this place afloat," Jaina retorted. "Shame about you, though. It seems you _will_ have to find somewhere new to stay. Have a great morning you two!"

As Maiev and Corette looked on, Jaina sauntered out of the building a grin the size of Un'Goro Crater upon her face. The woman had struck again, and this time Corette's being around had hurt someone else. Corette was furious and became more infuriated when she saw the shamed look that was upon Maiev's face as she attempted to wipe the same spot off of her bar. Corette walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Maiev, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll be sure to get far away from you, and maybe she'll rethink about keeping your inn open," she apologized.

Maiev shook her head. "It's fine. Jaina has been gunning for this place long before you came around. Plus I really don't want you to go. I think you should stay. My room is upstairs as well, but it's a two bedroom and Elune knows I don't need both."

"Oh I couldn't possibly-"

The night elf cut her off, "You're staying. I'll move your stuff over later. It's informing Turalyon and Alleria that they have to move that's gonna be the worst. I'm sure they'll manage. Worse things have happened to those two."

Corette smiled, "Thank you. Listen, I need to go wander around a bit and get some supplies I didn't bring with me. Lord knows I need a new change of clothes and other necessities. I'll see you tonight then?"

Maiev nodded just as a new patron entered the bar. Corette was again mesmerized by the tattoos covering his body and the golden light that shone from his eyes. "Good morning, Illidan," the night elf greeted.

"Beautiful as always, Maiev. Who's your friend?" Illidan asked.

"My name is Corette Milton. I'm new to town," she answered.

Illidan smiled, "Well be careful, Corette. There's more to this town than it seems. Between this and my hometown of Teldrassil, it's like a circus practically."

"I'll be sure to keep my chair and whip out to keep things at bay then," Corette laughed as she exited the bar and headed out into the city.

* * *

The demon hunter looked around at what remained of his home. The once proud looming world tree had been almost burnt to cinders taking half of each town within it to the grave aside it. Never before had he seen so much destruction not even the numerous times the Burning Legion had tried to claim each World Tree as their own. Even worse was that this time the damage had been done by a mere mortal.

Now the night elf civilization had been left with nothing. They had blocked themselves off from other attacks by using the remainder of their magic to surround the city with an impenetrable force field. After that, magic ceased to exist both here, and in Dalaran after the spell Jaina Proudmoore had cast. The only thing they had going for them was they provided the main lumber export Dalaran relied on. As purveyors of the forest, they were able to gather lumber from the trees without destroying them which was a sacred law of the elves, which led to them being able to provide with others for a profit.

Illidan growled to himself as he realized that his brother Malfurion Stormrage was the one in charge of all of it though. As the leader of the Night Elves, he not only controlled the people, but he also controlled all of the trade of lumber to Dalaran. Illidan had no part in it, and it infuriated him. Just because he had made a few "mistakes" in the past, his brother tried to act like he didn't even exist and that he had no say in the things that went on in the civilization.

In anger, he burst out of his small cottage and into the rest of the small town where he resided. Dolanaar was a tiny town, but the people that lived there were good and the inn was a top notch according to Illidan. As he came down the ramp he waved and smiled at Talonkai, the innkeeper. No matter what, the man seemed to always be in the best spirits and seeing him first thing in the morning made the demon hunter's day all the better.

As he downed the other ramp to drop onto the streets of the town he came face to face with his brother. Malfurion stood above him his antlers and forest green beard that encompassed his face, seemed to want to swallow him whole. He was bare-chested, his lavender skin exposed, and from his arms enormous gray feathered wings sprouted. The druids golden eyes beamed just as bright as Illidan's, but seemed so much more empathetic.

"Ishnu-alah, brother. It pleases me to see you on this morn," Malfurion greeted.

Illidan scoffed, "Don't be coy, brother. What are you really doing here? Checking up on me. Don't worry I don't plan on attacking any deadly citadels from a long lost tomb today. You needn't keep checking up on me."

Malfurion's wings twitched, and the druid shook his head. "I don't understand why you must jump to conclusions so quickly," he responded.

"Isn't that what you've done for twelve thousand years?" Illidan questioned.

"Why are you bringing up old stuff?" Malfurion asked.

Illidan's anger began to boil beneath the surface. His smug brother was always around to judge him and make him feel down on himself. Never had he said he was proud of him. Even after he had decided to sacrifice himself and be the dark Titan's jailer, no one had congratulated him. Most had been just happy that he was gone. Once he had made a deal with the Pantheon to make his way back to Azeroth, no one had regarded him as a hero.

The most painful was that of his dearest love, Tyrande. He had hoped after saving the entire world that she would welcome him with open arms and leave his brother to rot. That hadn't happened at all. A random traveler that had picked up his crystal he left had told him that Tyrande simply didn't believe everything that he had said to her. She thought he was lying and trying to play her again. The priestess figured that he could never change and that he deserved the life he had chosen.

Illidan's lip twitched as he glared at his druid brother. "You're lucky, Malfurion."

Malfurion tilted is head and laughed, "And why is that, Illidan?"

"You're lucky because," Illidan started, "Tyrande chose you. If she hadn't none of this would be yours. The lumber business, the Night Elves, none of it would be yours. It all came with her."

"It's lucky for me you chose the road of a demonic bastard then isn't it?" the brother questioned.

Illidan lunged forward and watched as his fist made contact with Malfurion's cheek. A speck of blood spat forward from the druid, but Illidan cared not. If he still had the power of the demons he would have ripped his brother to pieces right there, but he had left those to guard over Sargeras. Instead he was simply the same Night Elf mage that had been foolish to turn away the druidic teachings long ago.

Malfurion spat into the ground. "Tyrande is my life. She's my love. The Night Elves are my people. You need to get over yourself and understand that."

"No," Illidan breathed, "I am the rightful ruler. I will take my place there someday. What have you truly done? I have sacrificed everything, you've given nothing."

"Given nothing? Have you gone mad? Rebuilding this civilization has been nothing but exhausting," Malfurion proclaimed. He motioned his winged arms around him revealing the half built buildings, the homeless elves, and the devastation that the burning of Teldrassil had wrought.

Illidan felt sadness he hadn't felt in ages welling up inside of him. "If I were the leader, I would have done things differently. Maybe this wouldn't have even happened."

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Malfurion snapped.

Illidan took a few closer steps to his brother as the druid took a couple steps away from his demonic brother. "I never said that, but let's face it. You're nowhere near as strong as I am. I could protect our nation far better than you ever could."

Malfurion steamed, "I should rip you-"

A woman's voice interjected, "Stop this you two!" The woman rode towards them on a white and black striped tiger that everyone know as Ash'alah. Her purple skin radiated in the rising suns light, her sea green hair projecting light as if it were a mirror.

"Tyrande," Illidan breathed.

"For thousands of years, your two's bickering has gotten us nowhere. Even after the destruction of Azeroth you still feel the need to do it. I won't have it! Our people don't need it. The Night Elves and the other races that have taken refuge in our home don't need you two ruining their peace." She referred to the other races that had made their way here whether it was human, orc, draenei, or even undead. In the final hours of the world, all were welcome in the home of the Night Elves.

"Aw, I simply do this for your attention, my priestess," Illidan flirted.

"Illidan Stormrage, I chose your brother long ago. You need to forget any idea of you and I being together and stop the nonsense words in which you speak to me," Tyrande responded.

The demon hunter grew saddened. After all he had done, the priestess still didn't want him. A thought blossomed in his mind as he began to realize what he needed to do to make her want him. As that thought grew, he realized he needed to talk to someone that would listen to him. He needed to be with someone who he knew wanted him. Without speaking another word to his brother or sister-in-law, he headed towards the tram that connected Teldrassil and Dalaran. He needed someone to keep his mind off of things. Maybe then he could think of a way to bring his brother down.

* * *

"Good morning, Illidan," Maiev greeted as the demon hunter strolled into the establishment.

"Beautiful as always, Maiev. Who's your friend?" Illidan asked.

"My name is Corette Milton. I'm new to town," Corette answered.

Illidan smiled, "Well be careful, Corette. There's more to this town than it seems. Between this and my hometown of Teldrassil, it's like a circus practically."

"I'll be sure to keep my chair and whip out to keep things at bay then," Corette laughed as she exited the bar and headed out into the city.

Maiev wiped every surface that was available to her in the bar. Even after wiping numerous times she felt like she couldn't scrub all of the dirt and grime from all of her patrons throughout the day. It was annoying to have to wake up so early and get ready, but Jaina's voice rang readily through the entire city, and once she was awake, the Night Elf pretty much couldn't get back to sleep. Now the only man that could distract her was standing before her grinning from ear to ear.

"What can I do for you? We're not exactly quite open yet, so food will have to wait for a bit," Maiev informed.

The male night elf sat himself at the closest stool and continued to watch Maiev clean. He laughed, "It's fine. I don't mind waiting. So long as you don't have a problem with it."

Her heart rate started to spike and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She knew that she didn't fully open her bar for another hour and Illidan Stormrage wanted to sit and wait with her. The inner child in her seemed to do cartwheels at the idea of being able to actually spend time with the demon hunter. For so long the two's fates had been intertwined, as she was his jailer for centuries until he was released. She had spent many years hunting him down, and when he became Sargeras's jailer she felt nothing but sympathy and sadness for him, and realized that all of her feelings before had been of something more.

She stammered, "S-Sure it's no problem."

"Thanks. You know for years we faced off, but I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are," Illidan complimented.

Maiev instantly blushed and turned around to open up and wipe off the beer taps. Words seemed to fail her as she continued to clean and the room filled with immense tension and silence. The only noise being made was coming from the comatose orc that was lying on the ground. _Come on, Maiev, say something. Don't be that person,_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks they're mine," she sputtered.

Illidan let out a hearty laugh and slapped the bar. Embarrassment flooded through her and the only thing she wanted to do was crawl into a cupboard and lie there. Never before had she been so lost for words that she uttered complete nonsense especially not to a guy that she dearly liked.

The demon hunter sighed, "I sure hope so. I would hate to think that you had hunted someone else and taken theirs."

Maiev shook her head, "I don't hunt anymore."

Illidan smiled, "Good to know I was your last." Extreme silence and tension began to fill the room again as she walked away towards a bookcase and opened it up. Quickly she walked inside where her kitchen was hidden and turned on all the appliances. As she came back out Illidan spoke again, "You know after all the years we have together, you think we'd have more to say to one another."

She ran by him and resumed her spot behind the bar. Fumbling she picked up a glass and started wiping it clean. She apologized, "I'm so sorry. It's just incredibly hectic when I'm trying to open. Really busy."

He smiled at her again and her knees almost gave out. Between his shining teeth, golden eyes, and chiseled body she didn't know what more a person could ask for in a man. "Let's make time then. Go out with me. Tonight, or whenever you're free," he invited.

A shattering crash echoed throughout the Legerdemain Lounge as the glass in her hands slipped and fell barreling towards the ground. The pieces flew everywhere and bounced off of every surface, but she still didn't take her eyes off Illidan. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but it seemed like it was still coming out in short gasps. _A dream, this has to be a dream. Wake up, wake up, wake up,_ she yelled to herself.

Minutes had past where no one said a word or made to pick up the shattered glass from the ground. A look of concern then replaced the dazzling smile on the demon hunter's face. "Unless you don't want to, of course. I'm sorry I-"

"No!" she screamed startling the sleeping orc awake. "I would love to!" Hastily she reached for a napkin and brushed his hand as it sat on the bar. Sparks seemed to sprout from his fingers as she slid by him. Maiev scribbled her number as well as the number to the inn down on it and handed it to him.

"I'll get in touch with you then," Illidan informed as he turned around and headed for the doorway.

Maiev gasped, "Wait! You forgot to order food!"

A soft chuckle escaped the demon hunter as he entered the doorway. Without turning around he responded, "I didn't come for the food." After a slight wave backwards he entered out into the city leaving Maiev standing dumbfounded.

"So he finally asked did he?" Kargath asked snapping her out of her entranced state. "I'll have my usual morning cocktail."

She didn't speak words, but simply found the largest mug she could and filled it with her thunder ale while stirring in melon juice to create the perfect breakfast cocktail for the orc. As she sat it in front of him her mind was still reeling. She never thought this day would come and finally it had. There weren't words made up for how happy she was.

Kargath took a giant swig of the mix and pointed out, "It's odd, though, don't you think? For thousands of years your reigned as his jailer and put both of yourselves in tremendous danger. Why now all of a sudden does he have an interest in you?"

"I don't know, Kargath, but I think I owe it to myself to find out," she responded. He let out a rough noise that she assumed was a laugh as he raised his mug to her and drank.

* * *

Corette headed down the road as she exited the inn. Directly in front of her was a blacksmith and that needed to be her first stop. The plate she wore had become severely tarnished and blotted and needed to be shined. She headed towards the building careful to avoid the people and the enormous stone well that was built right in the middle of the road. As she neared it the orange emblazoned axe on the wall and the shields above the doorway let he know she was in the right place.

As she entered the establishment she found herself looking at a wall adorned in many pieces of armor that had clearly been made by the blacksmiths there. Swords, shields, suits of armor all covered the wall and seemed to grow with the staircase behind them.

She took notice of the other people that were present as well. Two of the men appeared to be blacksmiths as they slammed down on their respective anvils, and the other was simply a salesman same as the blood elf woman that stood behind the counter as she walked in. The other man she knew was Anduin Wrynn. He was admiring the shields on the far wall from her, running his hands over them admiring the craftsmanship.

The blood elf at the counter greeted her, "Good morning, I'm Imindril! Is there anything I can do for you?"

Corette motioned to the silver plate on her chest. "Yeah I simply need this shined."

Imindril responded, "If you'd like to just drop it off here, I can make sure we get it done and have it ready for you within the hour."

"I can't remove it," the woman responded.

A look of panic crossed the blacksmithing vendors face as she had no idea how to respond. Finally she worked up a comment, "Well both Vridiel and Alard are kind of messy in their craft. I wouldn't want you to get hurt while they do it. I'm not sure if we'll be what you're looking for."

While they were talking Anduin had sauntered his way over and was intrigued by the conversation. "Hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

"This lady wants her chest plate shined, but I don't think they can do it without removing it, and she can't do that," the vendor replied.

Anduin held out his hand a beaming smile plastered on his face. "I'm Anduin Wrynn. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to town?" he asked.

She shook his hand and answered, "I'm Corette Milton. Yeah I just came to town yesterday."

"Well, welcome to Dalaran! Imindril, do you have any of that strong flux on you?"

She nodded her head, "Of course!"

The king handed her seventeen silver coins, and she handed him what appeared to be a silver liquid. Without hesitation he squirted the liquid on to her breastplate and started to vigorously rub it into the metal. Afterwards he grabbed a heavy cloth that was sitting on Imindril's counter and rubbed circles into it.

Circle by circle the flux wore off and the shine came back to the plate. Corette thanked him, "I appreciate your help. Had I known that stuff would do that, I would have done it myself."

"Not many people know you can shine things with flux instead of just making items with it. It's something I learned a long time ago," he told.

Out of nowhere a child came bursting into the blacksmith. He was incredibly small, his round face surrounded by golden locks that had streaks of azure blue that ran through them. "Uncle Anduin! Uncle Anduin!" the boy yelled as he jumped into Anduin's open arms.

"What's going on, little man? Where's your mom?" Anduin asked.

"I ran ahead," the little boy sneered.

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath ever since the child had walked in. Instantly she took a deep breath, and it startled Anduin and the little boy. "Who's that?" the child asked.

"This," Anduin started, "is Corette Milton. She's new to town. Maybe you can tell her your name."

"Arzagos," the words slipped from Corette's lips like a tiny exhale.

Both Anduin and the boy seemed frozen in their tracks at the mention of his name without them telling her. Tension began to build in the blacksmith, so thick not even the hammers around could break it. Anduin sat the boy to the ground and both of them stared at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know my full name," Arza asked.

Corette dropped to her knees so that she could look the boy in the face. She brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled back at him. "Well-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice screamed at her.

She quickly stood up as she watched Jaina Proudmoore storm into the blacksmith. A look of pure terror and rage was upon her face, Corette almost feared that the mage would put and end to her at that instant. She brushed it off and smiled at the newcomer, "I was just saying hello to this little boy."

Jaina retorted, "Saying hello to _my_ son? What gives you the right?"

Anduin interjected, "I was introducing the two of them. I told Arza to tell her-"

"I don't care what was happening. Did you really think I would want a complete stranger to know my son?" Jaina snapped.

" _Your_ son? I didn't notice the resemblance at all," Corette sighed.

The mage imposed herself upon Corette walking with in inches of her. "Yes, _my_ son. Some disgusting excuse for a parent left him abandoned, and I found him. I want you nowhere near him ever again. I don't trust you. I don't like you, and until you go to the visitor's center I don't even consider you a citizen of this town. Speaking of which, why are you even still here? Do you plan on sleeping on the streets? Believe me I can shut that down much faster than I did a poor night elf's inn," Jaina explained.

"Actually," Corette began, "I'm staying with Maiev. She has a two room ordeal. It was delightful of you to kick out the other occupants, though. It'll give us much more room and privacy."

She could tell she was getting under the mages skin as her face turned incredibly red. Jaina's fists clenched as she fought to not strike out at the woman. The fact that she had spoken to the child was more infuriating than the idea that she was even still in town. The thought pleased Corette as she watched her fume. She had come to Dalaran for more than one reason, but one of them meant going after Jaina, and so far she had made that very apparent.

Jaina started to wheel her child out of the blacksmith and turned around, "If I ever catch you near Arza again, I will make sure you are out of Dalaran so fast you won't know what hit you. Have a fine day, Miss Milton."

Together both the leader of Dalaran and her son marched out of the building leaving Corette, Anduin, and the vendors alone. The king simply stared at Corette still in disbelief that she had known his "nephew's" name out of the blue. He needed answers.

"How did you know Arza's full name, his dragon name?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

Anduin Wrynn stood in shock at the woman before him. Although somehow new to town, Corette knew the real name of his nephew. The only people in the city who knew that he was even part dragon was Jaina and himself. Yet without hesitation she had blurted out Arzagos as if it were common knowledge. Something about the newcomer began to send off alarms in Anduin he didn't even know existed.

"How did you know Arza's full name, his dragon name?" Anduin interrogated.

Immense silence fell over the entire blacksmith as the former king and Corette stared at each other neither one bothering to budge. Even the hammers that had slammed all around them all morning had ceased their noise and all attention was on the two of them. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Anduin waited for an answer, for any sound at all to come from the woman.

"I have an affinity to dragons. It's been a talent of mine since I was a child. Somehow I'm able to infer their names just by simply talking to them," she revealed. "When Arza asked me how I knew his name I was just about to tell him the same exact thing before your 'aunt' so rudely barged in."

Suspicions ran rampant in the young boy's brain. Not a single word in her statement made sense to him. "There's no way. I've never heard of that being a thing. Ever," he retorted.

Her shoulders shrugged as she responded, "I don't know what to tell you. Different people in different places believe in different things. Perhaps no one around Stormwind showed you just what they could do. Revealing that kind of ability to a noble could prove useful to one of high blood, and maybe they wouldn't want to be used like property for the use of power."

He could tell she was deflecting the question. He wasn't about to let her get away without fulling answering his question and telling him just exactly who she was. "No. Stop deflecting. Who are you? Is your name really Corette Milton?"

A brief notion of panic slipped across her face before she regained her composure. All at once he knew she was hiding something. No one was that concerned when asked that question when they came to town if they had nothing to hide. In fact, all new residents always headed to the visitor's center so that their entire life could be verified for everyone. She hadn't done that. There was something she wanted to hide, and he intended to find out.

"Of course! Listen, if you don't believe me then that's your own prerogative. My name is Corette Milton, and I simply came her to live out the rest of my life in peace, but somehow each resident in this town seems to want to bring up some sort of problem with me. Most of them stemming from Jaina Proudmoore," Corette snapped.

Anduin shouted back, "Jaina is just given a bad reputation by others in town. She's a great person! You on the other hand seem to be hiding something. Why can't you go to the visitor's center and let us all know about you? Are you hiding something so secretive? What is it?"

"Nothing. I simply don't think it's okay to exploit people's personal lives just so that you can know who is coming and going through the city," she explained.

"It keeps people safe."

The woman laughed, "Safe? Who does it keep safe? Jaina? I'm sure she's plenty safe in her comfy little house up there in the parlor."

"You don't know a damn thing you're talking about. I want you to answer my question. Who-," Anduin fumed.

"Is this a bad time?" a man asked.

Anduin spun around to come face to face with someone he had no desire to see at that moment. The sun beamed off the black dragon's skin as if he were made of a metallic ore and almost blinded the boy until he fully stepped into the blacksmith. Quickly Anduin went to turn his attention back to Corette and watched as she had already sprinted out of the door and gotten herself lost in the throng of people. _Dammit. Who is she,_ he asked herself.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. How are you?" the king of Stormwind answered.

Wrathion moved forward to stand next to his friend, their arms barely centimeters apart. He let out a sigh of despair and looked towards the ground. "I'm still very upset about Myzerian, but I figured my best friend could help me take my mind off of him," the dragon explained.

"Sure!" Anduin exclaimed playfully punching Wrathion in the arm. "I wish you would have asked earlier. I could tell you weren't feeling like yourself, and I wanted to help somehow."

"Yeah I'm so sorry about yesterday. I really just wanted to be left alone. You caring and trying to ask how I was just simply reminded me of how he used to care and ask. I know it's silly, but what can you do? The heart wants what it wants," Wrathion said.

Anduin's heart flipped in his chest at the words. The vivid images of what he had done last night flashed through his head. Making love to his draenei girlfriend, but somehow picturing that it was the black dragon scared him. He shook his head and tried to replace them with other thoughts that were more coherent and believable.

"Do you want to see a movie today? I heard the new movie Steamy Romance: Forbidden Love is in town. I'm a sucker for a good love story," the black dragon admitted.

The thought of being alone with his best friend normally wouldn't make him feel any emotions at all other than the joy of hanging out with someone, but now he felt different. Excitement and terror seemed to plague him as he thought about how to answer. On one hand he really wanted to go, but on the other something told him that he shouldn't. Everything about what he had experienced the night before tried to stop him.

Finally he smiled and answered, "I would love to. Meet at the Dalaran Picture at seven?"

The dragon's pearly whites clearly stated he was excited about the answer. "I'll meet you there," he responded and quickly skipped out of the blacksmith leaving Anduin to ponder just what this movie was all about.

* * *

Alleria woke up and rolled over to grab her phone. Even though the gnomes had finally come up with the device after hundreds of years of working on it, the elf still had a hard time adjusting to it. The thing almost seemed like it had to be attached to her hip at all times. Constantly receiving phone calls, text messages, emails, and other alerts kept her more on her toes than any war ever had. The mere thought of words being transferred in an instant over some electronic device seemed almost ludicrous to everyone in Azeroth even after they had seen machines made of Azerite terrorize the entire countryside.

As she looked down at the device she saw she had a text message from her husband:

 _from My Love,_

 _Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I want to help. I love you, Alleria Windrunner. Please come home._

Despair ran through her as she realized the position she had put him in. First she had scalded his neck with a touch, and then ran out on him. What kind of person was she? The Void was slowly creeping it's way into her life, and she knew she needed to get ahead of it. There was no way she would allow the love of her life and her son to be caught up in what she'd caused and be hurt by it.

She responded:

 _to My Love,_

 _I'm alright. I just need some time to think. I need you to leave me alone, Turalyon. I know it's in your blood to hover, but you have to stop. It's incredibly annoying._

The moment she hit send the guilt flooded over her. Never before had she said a rude thing to her husband, but now she knew she had to. She had to push him away so that when she left to find out about these visions he wouldn't follow her.

Dots showed up on her screen, and she instantly knew that he was texting back. He retorted:

 _from My Love,_

 _What's with the attitude? First last night you just run out without saying anything and don't even come home. Now you're telling me I'm annoying? What's gotten into you? Please come to the room._

Every fiber of her being wanted to run across the city and jump into his arms. She wanted to tell him everything was alright, that nothing was going on and it was all a fluke, but she knew she couldn't. She knew the visions she had seen were correct. If she stayed with him despair would fall upon everyone she loved. People would die. The world would become worse off than it already was in it's post-apocalyptic state. The elf knew she couldn't be the reason that happened. She peered down at her phone:

 _to My Love,_

 _I don't have an attitude, and you accusing me of having one is an attitude on itself. I'm staying with my sister for now. I'm not coming home. Please, leave me alone._

She immediately expected mini dots to form again in a form of a message being typed but even after a few minutes nothing happened. _Maybe he's gotten the hint,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly her sister burst into her room. In her hand she was carrying an enormous wooden tray. Scattered around the tray was an array of food items. Alleria could see there was cabbage kimchi, wild ricecakes, steamed mandu, a "very berry" pie, and what she knew was a bottle of Dalaran Noir. She laughed aloud, "You know it's barely noon right? A bit too soon for wine?"

Vereesa responded as she sat the tray down on the bed, "It's only too early if you say it's too early. The old world saying used to go, 'it's noon somewhere' right? Let's embrace that. We both need it. I'm off today, your husband has the day shift so we can do what we want."

The mention of Turalyon seemed to bring her mood even farther down that she thought possible. She wanted him near, but she had to push him away in order to save both his life and their son's. She knew he would never understand and that's why she had to make sure he wanted nothing more to do with her no matter how much it hurt.

Alleria reached out for the bottle of wine and snatched the glass that accompanied it. Luckily the cork was already pulled, and she as able to pull herself a full glass. The moment she sat the bottle down an entire swig of the red liquid found itself sliding down her throat. All at once she hoped that the liquid would help her forget about what she had to do. Nothing had ever been more painful than what she was doing.

Both sisters jumped as a knock sounded at the door. Vereesa stood up and went to answer it. Alleria couldn't see who it was from the room, but she could make out faint arguing. She started to worry more as the seconds drug on, and her thoughts became a reality as Turalyon stormed into the room

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

Vereesa came jogging in behind the paladin. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I told him you didn't want to see him."

He looked back and forth between both women and shook his head. "Don't want to see me? What kind of statement is that, Alleria? I'm your husband and if we're having problems I should be able to talk to you and try to fix them."

Alleria slid her feet off the bed onto the floor and gulped down the last remainder of wine in her glass. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just barge into my sister's house and start saying things like that. Turalyon, if I wanted to see you I could have messaged you saying I did."

"I just don't understand what's going on? Did I do something? Is it the Void? We can work through whatever it is," he pried.

The elf threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Turalyon!" she screamed. "I don't want to work this out! I don't want to see you! I can't make this any clearer to you!"

"Why?"

Time seemed to come to a stand still as Alleria prepared what she needed to say next. Ever since the Void Lords have first spoken to her she knew she would have to say something terrible to Turalyon to make him forget all about her, but actually doing it was so much worse. In a single inhale she breathed, "Because I don't love you anymore.."

Turalyon stumbled backwards as the words seemed to hit him with physical force. The aura of light that always seemed to emanate from him dulled, and tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his face just as quickly. "I-I have to be having a n-nightmare. Why would you say something so hurtful?"

She kept her feelings back. If she so much as had a tear fall, the whole thing would be over. Stone cold hatred was the only thing she could put forth in order to save her family. "What I'm saying is true. You can choose to believe it or not, but the sooner you realize it the sooner you can move on. I was going to wait and leave until tomorrow, but," she said as she crossed past him and grabbed the bag that Vereesa had packed for her, "you're making a scene and quite frankly I don't want to deal with it anymore." Leaving her words to linger she continued forward and opened the door. Without hesitation she wandered out into the public and headed towards the barren abyss that awaited her outside of Dalaran. She was leaving behind everything and everyone.

* * *

The moment Anduin stepped into the theater he was greeted by his friend. Wrathion waved at him and walked forward to give him a hug. Anduin returned the hug. He ran his hands down the dragonscales of his friends coat and felt the muscles of the black dragon's arms contracting as they wrapped around him. Anduin took a deep inhale of the cologne that Wrathion was wearing becoming intoxicated by the scent.

All at once the young king broke the hug and pushed Wrathion away. Quickly he laughed, "Shouldn't we be going? I would love to see the previews!"

Wrathion chuckled back and motioned for Anduin to lead the way. Anduin almost sprinted forward trying to get rid of the butterflies that had started fluttering in his stomach. He shook his head. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was or how to fix it. He hoped that the movie would take his mind off of things and bring him back into focus.

As they found their seats, the lights in dimmed and previews began. Numerous trailers for upcoming movies played the sound almost deafening in the small area. Anduin wasn't paying attention to the screen, though. He slyly turned his head to admire Wrathion in the faded light and enjoying how his eyes gave off a red hue even when there was no light around.

Hesitantly he turned his attention back to the movie screen just as the feature film began to play. Anduin placed his arm on the arm rest for his seat and immediately his fingers touched a hand. His insides jumped, but instead of retracting his hand he casually moved his hand forward, brushing Wrathion's forearm and palm until their fingers intertwined.

The boy king expected the dragon to retract his hand right away and scold him. He almost wanted it to happen. He needed someone to tell him that what he was doing was wrong, that it was a bad idea. Nothing happened. Instead of panic and sickness he felt relaxed, calm, and happy. _What is this? Who am I,_ Anduin thought to himself.

A cough from another nearby theater occupant caused him to jump, and he quickly ripped his hand away from Wrathion's. Why had he done that? It was almost as if he had been caught stealing. Nothing made sense to him in that moment until he turned his head to see his friend's reaction. Expecting disgust or an angered look Anduin was surprised to see a smile cross the black dragon's face. Even in only the light from the screen his teeth seemed to twinkle and Anduin became lost in his friend's eyes.

Wrathion's hand crept up towards the boy's face, and he gently brushed his fingers along Anduin's cheek. It slid down until his finger and thumb held Anduin's chin between them. Gradually the dragon brought his hand back to him, carrying the boy's face with it. As it neared him, Wrathion leaned in and kissed the king of Stormwind. Anduin expected himself to pull back, but he didn't. Instead he fell into it. At first it was a simple peck, that turned more intense, until finally Wrathion's tongue met Anduin's, and they both seemed to forget a film was playing before them.

All of a sudden the lights became brighter and Anduin leaned back, breaking the moment. They had been so distracted the entire movie had played without them knowing. The two smiled at each other as they rose from their seats and all but sprinted to get back out into the bustling streets of Dalaran.

"I have to say that was one of the best movies I've been to," Wrathion declared.

Anduin shrugged his shoulders and clapped his hands. "Eh, it was okay. There were some parts that I really didn't under-" his words were cut off by Wrathion jumping in to kiss him again. Only this time it wasn't reciprocated.

The boy shoved him off and stood back frantically eyeing all the people around them. "What the hell was that?" he shouted.

A look of concern crossed Wrathion's face. He asked, "What are you talking about?"

"That! Right there! I'm not gay," Anduin yelled.

"What do you call what happened during the movie?"

"I don't know," Anduin started, "Maybe I didn't know what I was doing. I don't really have an explanation for it, but I know it's not that I like men. I have a girlfriend, and I love her. Yrel is who I'm meant to be with!"

"Does it bother you, having to hide who you really are?" the dragon asked.

Anduin clenched his fists and took a step towards his friend. Anger seeped from him like sap from a tree. He huffed, "I know who I am! I'm Anduin Wrynn and I love my _girlfriend_. I don't know what happened during the movie, but it won't ever happen again, and Yrel can never find out about it."

"Find out about what?" Yrel asked.

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, glad for how busy the streets of Dalaran were. It made it so much easier for her to blend in. When she figured she was in the clear she stopped to catch her breath. Her altercation with Anduin Wrynn had been a risky one, one she wouldn't let happen again.

Corette sighed to herself as she fully realized how stupid she had been in letting her guard down. That one child had almost brought everything down around her. _How could he not, though,_ she asked herself. She remembered that little boy all too well. Even if he had grown up, the azure in his hair was the same as the day she had left him. This hadn't been how it was supposed to go. Some other family was supposed to find him and raise him as their own away from her. Jaina Proudmoore was not what she had foreseen as a parent. It was the last person she wanted near Arzagos.

Her child being here in Dalaran under the watchful eye of Jaina changed her whole plan. Perhaps staying in the shadows and worming her way into things wouldn't work, now she needed to attack at the heart of the problem. Her initial plan was to simply wait and strike when the time was right, but there was no way that would happen in the time she needed. Every single moment wasted was another that Arza stayed with that terrible woman and didn't know his real family.

As she strolled the road, Corette began to hear shouting. She moved closer and saw that Jaina was screaming at a random blood elf female. The woman had billowing amber hair that seemed blend into the burnt orange robes, gloves, and shoulder pads she wore. She looked almost like a movie star, and the woman noticed that Jaina was yelling simply for the flyers she was posting up around the city promoting a play the blood elf was in.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked.

"Anaisa Runecloud. Yes I'm well aware of who you are. I've seen several of your plays regardless of how mediocre they actually were," Jaina responded.

The actresses eyes widened, and she laughed, "Then you know how famous I am and how much the people of this town would appreciate knowing when my next play is."

Jaina ripped the flyers from the blood elf's hands and shredded them in two before tossing them back at Anaisa. "I don't care if you're the Great Akazamarak! These are not going up on the walls of my town. If I had my way, you wouldn't be putting on the shows anymore in the first place," the mage snapped.

Corette stepped forward among the gathering of people. "Let her put them up, Jaina. Maybe it'll liven the city up a bit because you're sure not doing them any favors," she sassed.

A few of the townspeople laughed at the remark and then whispered to each other as they pointed at the mage. Her face immediately flushed red and she turned her attention to the newcomer. "You just can't seem to stay away from me can you? I do not see how this concerns you, Miss Milton, so I suggest you leave us be," Jaina warned.

"I think it does concern me," Corette replied taking a few more steps towards Jaina. "You see when I see someone being threatened in the middle of the streets I make it my business to stop the said person. In that case, that person is you."

Anaisa laughed, "I really don't need your-"

Corette held up a hand to motion her to stop speaking. The blood elf hastily picked up the remaining pieces of her flyers and ran off into the crowd. Jaina stomped towards Corette until they were only a few inches away from each other. _Right here, right now. I could end you. I could save everyone from your tyranny,_ she thought to herself.

"I've said this once, and I will say it again because apparently you just don't get it. I'm in charge here. What I say goes. If you don't like that, I can gladly show you to the door," Jaina motioned towards Krasus' Landing

"Leaving would be too easy. No see, I pay attention to a lot of the posters and things around the city and noticed there's an election with the next month. Clearly you've ran unopposed because let's face it, that has to be the only reason you're still in power, but not this time. I'll be running against you and making sure you don't bully anyone else," Corette informed.

"Mark my words. You will regret this," Jaina threatened and then spit on the ground at Corette's feet. "Come on, Arza, let's go home." The mage went to grab the child's hand but grasped only at air.

Panic and terror hit both Jaina and Corette as well as began to spread through the towns people. "Arza? Arza, where are you? Arza!" Jaina shouted.

Corette frantically pushed people aside hoping to see the small silhouette of a child, but nothing came up. Others started moving side to side looking for him as well, but it seemed people kept coming up empty-handed. "Arza!" she shouted.

Fear manifested over the two women and the town as a desperate search for a tiny child started.

* * *

Not even when clad fully in armor had his body felt this heavy. Lead filled his bloodstream threatening to push him further and further into the ground. The love of his life had just said she didn't love him anymore. There were few fates worse than death and in this moment, Turalyon realized he was living one. His entire world had shattered in one sentence and none of it made sense.

Hours passed and the paladin simply stood rooted in the spot he had lost everything. He knew his sister-in-law had checked on him a couple times, but words failed him, and he was never able to respond to her. She brought in food, water, and even covered his shift for the day. Her kindness further confused him as if her sister truly hated him, why was she remaining close to him. _It has to be the Void. It snapped something inside of her. Maybe I can help fix her,_ he thought.

Alleria's words still rung hot in his ears though. _Because I don't love you anymore._ Not even when she had first accepted the Void and not been able to control it had she ever said something so cruel. As much as he wanted to blame something else for it, this seemed like it all came from her which hurt him even more. After so many years, so many battles, so long together, why did she finally tell him he wasn't for her anymore.

Anger seemed to fall aside his sadness and pain and filled him with mixed emotions. The entirety of his life had been devoted to her and now he didn't know how to fill the emptiness she had left him with. Did she even know how much she had hurt him? Did she even care?

Fluidity returned to his body as he realized that he wasn't done with her. He needed her to know how terrible it was what she had done. Without thinking, he left the house and headed towards the door out of town. As he stood before giant metal door, Turalyon knew she had been through here. The scent of her perfume still lingered in the doorway, and it further angered him. He was disgusted by the fact that she had the audacity to clean herself up to break his heart.

His fist slammed into the oversized green button that was on the wall. In a swift motion, the door slid up and revealed the barren landscape that was Azeroth. For fear of letting in invisible looters and the like, he quickly stepped outside and heard the door close behind him. Without any idea of where to go, he started running forward hoping to catch up to her.

"Alleria! Alleria! Where are you?" he shouted into the land. A raging dust storm blew all around him and surrounded him making it impossible to see even the direction of the city. "Alleria!" he screamed again this time the agony throughout his body making an appearance in his voice.

Suddenly from below him a hand burst from the ground. The ground cracked and heaved beneath the blackened hand, and almost right after, three more hands burst forward. The paladin took a few steps back as the hands pushed aside more of the dried ground and swiftly hoisted the rest of their charred bodies from below the dirt. He eyed them closely as their distorted bodies loomed before him.

Their faces weren't in any place a face should be. It had melted and was firmly plastered on their necks. Their misshapen skulls matched the deformities of the rest of their bones where one arm may be longer than the other, or their engorged knee hung so far over it drug on the ground. _Aborms_ , Turalyon thought to himself. He had heard of the damage that the battle had done to some survivors but he had never seen it in person.

They were monstrosities, and he knew they must be put down as such. As one of them lunged towards him he held out his hand and watched as a great beam of bright yellow light formed and shaped itself into a light-forged maul. Despite the size of it, the paladin spun it around and brought it slamming into the stomach of the aborm that had launched itself at him. He quickly brushed it aside and ran at the other three.

As he neared them an image of light formed in his head and he sent out his hand. A blazing bright hammer descended into the nearest monster and crushed it with burning light. Turalyon heaved the maul above his head and brought it crashing down into the skull of the next aborm and then with his free hand shoved it into the stomach of the last. He heaved the disgusting thing above his head as it squirmed and screeched and reached out for him.

All the anger, all the pain, everything that he was feeling seemed to well up inside of him. Tears began to pour down his face. He opened his mouth and let out a heart-wrenching scream that could have been heard from kingdom to kingdom had they still been standing. As his screaming intensified a glow could be seen from within the body of the aborm. Almost instantly it exploded into tiny shivers of light that scattered around the paladin.

More of the things sprouted from the ground and started to run at the paladin. Turalyon peered at his glowing hand that had just exploded one and pointed it at the rest charging at him. A divine storm of glowing swords flew at the group knocking them aside, and cutting down two. He heaved his maul up and charged forward slamming it into each one that dared oppose him.

 _Why did you go? Why did you abandon me? Am I nothing? Was I not enough for you? Where have you gone? What am I going to tell our son?_

With each swing that cut down an aborm, another question sprouted in his mind. With each question, his maul seemed to fade.

 _Arator. You left our son._

He swung his hammer at the last standing aborm, but as he asked himself the last question, all the light surrounding him and the maul itself seemed to disappear, and he fell face first into the ground. The aborm launched itself into the air and began to descend upon the man. He embraced the end. There was nothing he wanted more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Arza? Arza, where are you? Arza!" Jaina shouted her voice barreling above the frantic cries of the onlookers around her.

"Arza!" Corette screamed pushing aside everyone that was near her.

Fury manifested all over Jaina's body. Nothing like this had ever happened before Corette had shown up in town. Now that she was here, turmoil was popping up everywhere. She was losing control of everything, and deep down she felt as if the newcomer was gunning for her. To top it all off, now her child was lost because of her.

The mage spun around and launched herself at Corette. Her hand lashed out and crashed right into the woman's face causing her to stumble backwards. "Don't you dare call out his name! Don't you dare! This is your fault!" Jaina screeched.

Corette brushed her hand across her face and glared back at Jaina. She lashed out at the mage and returned the favor she had just been given. The leader of Dalaran wavered backwards and ended up tripping over a random citizen and falling to the ground. She stalked forward and leaned down towards the fallen woman.

"How dare you blame this on me? Look around you, Jaina. This town runs like robots, because of you. They don't have their own lives. Perhaps your son felt the same way and decided to branch away from," Corette snapped.

Jaina shoved herself off the ground and plummeted at Corette, tackling her to the hard ground. She raised her fist high into the air and prepared to bring it crashing into the woman's face. _I'm gonna finally be rid of you,_ Jaina thought to herself. As her hand started to trail down to the downed woman, another hand caught her and pulled up off of the ground.

"Are you insane, Jaina?" the woman asked hauling her off of Corette.

The mage turned around and immediately recognized the silver hair as her friend Vereesa Windrunner. "This woman," she pointed at Corette as the woman was helped up by a couple bystanders, "is trying to take everything from me. I don't know who she is, but I'm telling you she's after me, and now Arza is missing because of her!"

"Jaina, you're talking crazy. This woman is new and doesn't even know you. Plus, Arza is missing? Don't you think we should be looking for him?" Vereesa soothed.

"Let's go," Jaina demanded and pushed through the crowd to begin scouring the town.

The elf caught up to her easy enough and steered her into the nearest building. She recognized it as the menagerie in town. They both questioned the owner, but he hadn't seen a boy yet that day. The pair left and headed off towards another destination, hoping someone had information.

Vereesa informed, "You know after a public display like that I should arrest you. It's literally my job."

Jaina sighed, "Yes and I put you in that position. On top of that you're my friend, and you have to believe me when I say I know that woman. She's after me for some reason."

"You realize it's incredibly hard to think that some random woman who _just_ came to down is after you. We've all been in peace for years now since the last war. There's no reason that one person is after you. If anything you would think an entire faction was out there looking for your head," Vereesa replied.

As they came upon the Antonidas Memorial, numerous people were gathered around it. Jaina ran ahead and began to question them all and asking if they had seen a child come near them recently. Every single of them shook their heads and apologized hoping that she would find him soon.

They strolled away from the crowd and headed elsewhere and Jaina continued, "I know it's hard to believe. I'm not sure if I really believe it either. All I know is that ever since she came here, and refused to go to the visitor's center and literally reveal her life to us, bad things keep springing up. Now my son is missing."

"Was that really her fault though? Maybe you just weren't paying attention to him?"

"Only because she was trying to embarrass me in front of the city. Then she had the audacity to tell me she's going to run against me in the next election. You still going to tell me that she's not after me specifically?" Jaina asked.

Her friend shrugged as they neared the Violet Citadel, and they became intrigued by a group of elves and orcs discussing something with intrigue. The distressed mother ran ahead and waved at the group. "Hello, excuse me. Has anyone seen a small child? He's about six years old, blonde hair with very noticeable azure streaks running through it," Jaina described motioning with her hands all the details.

"Actually, yeah, we was just talking about that," one of the orcs said.

She jumped forward and grabbed the orcs arms in her hands, her heart beginning to race more than it was already. "Where did he go?" she begged.

One of the elves responded, "He headed towards that gate there." The night elf motioned towards and opening in the side of the Violet Citadel, and she knew that it led straight down into the crime infested part of Dalaran: the Underbelly.

Panic zipped through her veins like electricity, and she shoved by the group and sprinted through the gate and began to descend the stairs. There was no way she would ever forgive herself if something had happened to him because he wandered into an area of the town she had very little jurisdiction over. More and more stairs loomed before her, and it seemed like she was descending into the center of Azeroth for how long it was taking.

Her friend was directly right behind her and together they raced to bottom. When they finally reached it, they both came to an abrupt halt and Jaina was both relieved and horrified at what she saw.

The tiny boy was sitting right next to a blood elf guard that stood guarding (at this point) the entrance to the Underbelly. Relief flooded her body at the sight of her child, but she couldn't contain the disgust at who he was talking to. As the two neared the bottom of the stairs, Corette stood up and faced them a smirk crossing her face.

Arza sprinted into his mother's open arms. "Sweetheart, what are you doing down here? Why'd you leave my side?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy, I was chasing a butterfly. It's okay, Corette found me. She says she knows me! Do we know her?" Arza asked.

As she hugged her child, he eyes fixated on Corette, both women shooting daggers from their eyes. She brushed his hair with her hand and stood up. "Why don't you head home with Aunt Vereesa. I'll be right behind you," she directed.

Arza giggled and ran to Vereesa grabbing hold of her hand, and she led him back up the stairs to the main part of the city. Jaina strolled forwards towards Corette, "Who are you? How do you know my son?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's much more fun this way," she taunted.

"Tell me," Jaina demanded, "or I swear-"

"Swear what? You haven't made good on a single promise so far. Let's be honest without magic in this city you're nothing," Corette sneered.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Miss Milton. I suggest you stay away from me and my son or so help me I will destroy you," Jaina warned. Without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and stalked back up the stairs. She was determined to find out who this woman was and why she was here.

* * *

Maiev walked from place to place pointing out different things to her assistant bartender, Arille Azuregaze. Before the apocalypse had happened, Arille had been the only person that tended bar, but since Maiev had came to town she left most of it to the night elf. Slowly Maiev had made changes here and there, and soon Arille dismissed herself from the craft. Every once in awhile, though, when the night elf needed a night off Arille would fill in, but she would need to be reminded of all the new things Maiev was trying and bringing in.

Lucky for her the aging lady was a fast learner and caught on to everything Maiev was teaching her almost immediately. She had already dressed and gotten ready for her date, and time was nearing closer that she needed to leave. Having to stay and describe more things to her would have been catastrophic.

"And remember the giant mugs go here, while the smaller one-," Maiev directed.

Kargath interrupted her after taking a drink of his millionth drink that day, "Are you just retelling her things so that you don't have to leave?"

"Sh. No one asked you, Kargath," she snapped.

"I know no one asked," he responded, "but I'm looking out for you. You have an attracltive guy waiting for you, and you keep trying to makes things happen here. Gos. Have a good time. We deserve it."

She laughed as his voice began to slur and his speech became incoherent. With a final nod to the two, she headed out into the city and headed towards the Antonidas Memorial. Behind it, many months after everyone had settled there, a bridge had been extended out towards an island that floated there. The center was a giant pond with three trees that encompassed it. They called it Dalaran Park and many couples used it as a site for their first date.

Maiev had been so giddy when Illidan had texted her (the term was still so foreign to her) and asked if she would like to meet him there. All too quickly she had agreed and then for the next twelve hours her heart had been racing as if she had taken a dose of adrenaline. It had been literally since the dawn of time since she had been out on a date, and now everything was coming into fruition and she had no idea how to react.

As she neared the end of the bridge, her date came into focus. He was still wearing the same pants, and his hair was still done the same way, but for their date he had put on a plain black t-shirt. She laughed at how informal it was, but knew it was who he was and didn't plan on changing the demon hunter at all.

She noticed on the ground he had a checkered red and white blanket spread out on the ground near the pond with a wicker basket setting in the center of it. She smiled and noticed how cliché it was, but realized Illidan hadn't been around people as long as she had and perhaps thought this was the only way to have a picnic.

When she reached him, Illidan grasped her hand tenderly and kissed the top of it while bowing. "Maiev," he breathed.

"Stand up. We're not in the middle ages anymore, Illidan," Maiev laughed.

He led her to the blanket, and they both sat down. He responded, "I'm sorry. It's been thousands of years since I've even thought about being on a date, let alone actually gone on one."

She winced as she knew that he was speaking of the priestess Tyrande. Every Night Elf knew the story of how she had fancied both brothers and eventually chosen Malfurion over Illidan without so much as an explanation. "You speak of Tyrande?" Maiev decided to ask.

"Ha! So you, like most of our people, know all about the Stormrages and Tyrande Whisperwind," he said.

"It's quite the story," Maiev declared. "I even remember during the time I was trying to capture you. You did everything in your power to save her from the Scourge even though most of us knew it would cost you your life. It seemed the only thing that even kept you going down in the cells was knowing that she was out there still."

Silence descended upon them both and Maiev continued, "It's funny. I talk about her, and then I think to myself how can I even compete?"

He leaned forward towards her and crept his hand towards hers. "You don't have to compete. Tyrande means nothing to me anymore. She's made it perfectly clear that nothing was ever going to happen between the two of us. It was time that I moved on," Illidan declared.

Time slowed as they both stared into each other's eyes, and they slowly began to drift towards each other until Maiev snapped them out of it and sat up straight. "So what did you bring in the basket?" she motioned to the basket on the ground.

Illidan shook his head and opened up the lid, "I brought us the finest bottle of Dalaran Pinot Noir. I also cooked us up some radish kimchi and wild ricecakes, and decided to have versicolor treats for dessert," the demon hunter revealed as he pulled each item from the basket and sat it on the blanket.

She looked it all over. Her mouth salivated at how amazing everything looked. Never before would she have pegged Illidan Stormrage as a cook. Looking at the cuisine laid out in front of her, though, she realized that she had misjudged him. That was the theme of their relationship though, and oddly enough she never wanted to let that go.

"So tell me about yourself. You know all about me, the prophecy, my brother, my sister-in-law, but what is Maiev Shadowsong all about?" Illidan asked.

Dread began to creep up from her stomach as he asked that question. No one had ever wondered about her. She was so minute that the only thing people knew about her was that she had spent thousands and thousands of years hunting the betrayer. No matter what they knew she would do whatever it took to get to him; however, there was so much more to the Night Elf, but Illidan had been the first to ever ask. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to know everything. For sure he would run away, then.

"Well both of my parents are deceased. The only remaining relative I have is my younger brother Jarod, you know him. My favorite color is gray. I enjoy hunting, obviously, but I also love the smaller things like going to a wine tasting, or simply sitting outdoors talking with friends," Maiev informed.

"Ah," Illidan mouthed as he grasped a ricecake and stuffed it into his mouth while offering the warden one as well. She took it from his hand and took a bite. Even though it was dry and crispy the flavor still burst in her mouth, and all at once she was no longer worried about their date. He could cook. He wanted to know about her, and best of all he was over Tyrande Whisperwind the one woman in Azeroth she found as a competitor.

"This is so good," she said.

"Thanks," the demon hunter smiled. "So really only your brother is around? He never married or anything? What about a dark secret? Let's be honest you know most of mine."

"Uh," she began to panic, "I did have a sister-in-law, Shalasyr. She passed away long ago from a-an illness due to us being mortal." Images of a vial, and a glass snapped into her brain, but she pushed them away. She wouldn't go there again. There was no reason to.

Illidan soothed, "I'm so sorry. I know becoming mortal has taken a few of our brethren's lives. It pains me so that we had the power to stop it but instead gave it away."

"Yes, but honestly it's all for the best. We stopped the Burning Legion time and time again, and for me it's better to live as a mortal. I get to meet so many more people and experience so many other things. It's amazing. _This_ is amazing," she motioned to everything around them.

The demon hunter smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing. This has been amazing."

A sudden ding brought them back to reality, and Illidan pulled out his phone and eyed it. An evil grin crossed his face, and then as he put his phone away it was replaced by a smile that he flashed at Maiev. "I'm afraid that's an emergency I can't get out of. I had an amazing time, and I would love to do it again sometime."

Her heart fluttered as he moved closer to her. "It was great. I'm glad we did it." Neither of them spoke, but each inched further and further together until their arms were touching. All at once the demon hunter leaned his head in and brought his lips down upon the wardens. Their kiss eased itself from soft to intense where Maiev brought her hand up to grasp his cheek just to keep from falling over.

Illidan pulled away first and grinned back at her, "I must really be going. Until next time, Maiev."

* * *

The demon hunter peered down at his phone. The entire object was still a complete mystery to him. The goblins and gnomes had come together to make a complete device that made it so simple to contact one another. It always amazed him that they hadn't come up with it sooner especially beings the S.E.L.F.I.E. camera had been so easy for them and taken up countless more resources they could have placed elsewhere.

He noticed the time and smiled to himself. His date with the wonderful bartender Maiev was coming up, and instead of being nervous about it, he found himself in awe and disbelief. Thousands of years bound their lives together and not one time had he ever thought they would try and do something other than play a game of cat and mouse. Once he had returned from guarding Sargeras, though, he had noticed something new about her. She seemed to faint every time he walked into a room, and even the slightest greeting caused her to quiver.

It was all very schoolyard to him, but he played along with it. Eventually he started to find excuses just to go down to the Legerdemain Lounge to see her. It could be he simply forgot silverware for his to-go order, or he needed a quick drink. There was always something and each time he found himself more and more attracted to her, until finally he decided to go for it and ask her out. _And it paid off,_ he thought to himself.

Instinctively he dialed a number and listened to the ringing. "Hello?" a voice answered.

"We need to meet. I'm ready to put the plan into motion. Meet me at the tram," Illidan instructed. Without waiting for a response, he hung up and strolled out of the shade of the bank and made his way towards the tram that connected Teldrassil and Dalaran.

As he stepped into the sunlight, he was immediately stopped by a woman. She was tall and fair, her glittered covered dress bounced light brilliantly all around her, and her fair aquamarine hair shimmered down her back. Her piercing pearl eyes showed anything but compassion for the demon hunter as she neared him, though.

"Where might you be off to, Illidan?" Tyrande asked.

"I really don't think that's any of your concern, priestess," Illidan responded.

The priestess scoffed and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the demon hunter. "You see most of the time when you do something it brings pain and misery along with it. Seeing as I'm the leader of these people and you'll bring it upon them it makes it my concern, demon."

Illidan cackled, "Leader? Please, you're only a 'leader' because you're married to Malfurion. If you weren't, Tyrande Whisperwind would simply be some priestess sitting in the Temple of the Moon. I would lead our people, and I would lead them to much more greatness than my brother is doing."

"Really?" Tyrande questioned. "I led the priestess of the Moon long before I chose your brother. I had more power than either of you did at the time. And what, do you truly think you would do better? You would have led our people to destruction, and had I chosen you I would be nothing but a pile of crushed bones somewhere. Wake up, Illidan."

He threw his head back in disgust and cracked his neck to signify how annoyed he was becoming with the woman. The feelings of love that he felt for his brother's wife were slowly turning to disdain. "If you must know, I have a date, and I'm headed to Dalaran to meet her."

"A date? Illidan Stormrage has a date? That's incredibly laughable!"

Illidan clenched his fists and smiled back, "One can't chase after you forever, Tyrande. I would rather let my brother have the washed up priestess of the moon."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tyrande whipped out the dagger at her side and lunged for Illidan pressing the cool sharp metal against his throat. When he swallowed, he felt the blade dig deeper into his jugular. "Perhaps you should just stay there. We all know that this place would be better off without you," she threatened.

His fingers curled around her wrist and with more force than she was exerting, he pushed her arm away and stepped away from her. Rubbing his throat he retorted, "Oh no. I won't do that to the Night Elves. I will take my place as leader. Mark my words. For now I must be going, you've delayed me quite long enough." Before she could get out another sentence he turned and ran towards the tram hoping that he wasn't too late to meet his contact before heading to Dalaran.

When he reached the tram, the man he wanted to meet was still standing there leaning against the wall. The goblin was short like most, but his skin had a gray hue to it almost as if it were dead. His azure eyes were pupil-less simply giant glowing pools, and he didn't try to cover up the fact that he was dead as he only wore a loin cloth and a couple leather straps that covered his chest. As he neared, the goblin pushed himself off the wall and hobbled over to Illidan. He had to look clear up at the ceiling to see the demon hunter's face and he outstretched his hand, "You must be Illidan."

"And you, little goblin, must be Scourge," Illidan evaluated shaking the man's oddly oversized hand. "It seems weird that a death knight such as yourself would have a name like yours."

The death knight stood back and shrugged his shoulders. "It used to be Gryndaz Glumblade, but other than being hard to pronounce it didn't quite fit how I felt about becoming a death knight. Therefore I changed my name to Scourge."

The demon hunter nodded to signify that he was pretending to care. "So are you aware of the plan?"

"I believe so," Scourge started. "I'm going-"

He was interrupted by a ding that came from Illidan's pocket. The night elf reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and saw he had a text message:

 _from Darkness,_

 _Hey, how's it going?_

Illidan laughed out loud, "I'm so sorry. Darkness just texted me. My friend thinks he's so funny that he changed his name to that. Anyway, go on."

"I'm going to bring this document about moving to town to your brother. When he signs it, I'll manipulate it to say that he's given me permission to cut down the trees on Teldrassil for some extra money. That'll make it look like he's destroying his people's homes for more cash in his pocket. You'll photograph the whole thing and then use it to bring him down. It's quite the simple plan," Scourge answered.

"Excellent. I've spent the past couple of weeks chopping down trees with the saws from one of your goblin shredders as well and people in Dolanaar and Shadowglen have noticed trees are missing and are starting to begin rumors which will help all the more," Illidan revealed.

The goblin questioned, "So when do I get paid?"

"Ah yes, of course your race is all about the money. Help me bring my brother down and there will be more money than you know what to do with. I'll control not only my people but the lumber trade for Dalaran which brings Darnassus coffers and coffers of money."

"I have a date right now, but let me know when you're ready. I'll be there and we'll bring my brother to his knees," Illidan sneered.

Scourge nodded and headed back towards Darnassus as the screech of metal and clanging of carts blared within the small enclosed tunnel and tiny little carts wheeled into the station ready to take him to Dalaran. To his date.

* * *

Jaina was incredibly thankful that Vereesa had offered to take Arzagos to her nanny where he could play with her sons Giramar and Galadin. She needed time to think about how she had almost lost her son because of the feud she had ongoing with a random newcomer. Where had Corette come from? Why was she here? What had Jaina done that made her so angry with her?

The mage recalled the conversation she had just had with her best friend:

"What's going on with the two of you, Jaina?" Vereesa asked.

"It's nothing," the mage brushed off as she ran her hands through Arza's hair.

The elf walked forward and placed her hand on the mage's arm. She rubbed her thumb up and down trying to calm the woman. "Jaina, we've both been through so much together. You are my best friend. You can talk to me. There has to be so much on your plate being the leader of this town. Move a little of it onto mine and let me help you."

"Who is she, Vereesa? Why did she come here? It's clear she has a problem with me, and for the life of me I can't figure out why," Jaina exclaimed.

Vereesa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure she's just a random lady that wandered from across Azeroth. We're constantly getting more survivors every day that haven't lost themselves to madness out there. That has to be why she's here. As to who she is and what she has going on with you, why don't you just look over the results from the visitor's center. That book that it gives you literally tells you everything about someone down to their blood type."

Jaina rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache begin to spring forward. "Do you think I haven't tried? The moment I first met her I made sure to tell her to make her way there. She still hasn't. Where was the law enforcement I put into place to make sure that all new people were escorted there?"

"I'm not sure if you've realized," Vereesa started, "but there's quite a bit more going on in town than simply watching for new people to hopefully wander in. Hell, even now my sister has run out on her husband and son to save them from the Void, so she says. We all have our problems, and I'm sorry I can't make Corette do exactly what you want her to do. Maybe you came off to brash to her when she first arrived and this is her rebelling."

The leader of Dalaran reached out and grasped her friend's hand and held it for a minute before letting it drop. She replied, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what you were going through. I-"

The high elf interrupted her friend, "It's fine. I don't want to talk about me. We're talking about you and how this Corette is coming in between you and your son."

"I don't know about her. I-I may have come off incredibly rude to her when she came by, but it seemed like she never had any plans of doing what the welcome message told her to. She seems to have her own agenda about why she's here, and it's not just to avoid the wilds. But I can't-No I won't let her come in between my child and I."

A bump from a random stranger brought Jaina back to the present. She peered around and realized she had somehow walked to the the Legerdemain Lounge. Her mind had brought her right where she needed to be. Somehow she needed to find out who the mystery woman was and why she was so bent on ruining her.

Quietly she stepped into the bar and noticed how extremely busy it was. Dwarves, humans, and orcs alike kept shouting at the bartender asking for a drink, and she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Clearly she was knew, but it worked all the better for Jaina.

Silently she stepped around the bar patrons and headed up the stairs. After she had scaled two stairs of steps she came to a set of three rooms, and she assumed Maiev and Corette's had to be the one that had the biggest door. Praying to the Titans that the door was unlocked she moved forward and turned the doorknob. As if answering all of her wishes, the knob turned, and she jumped inside and closed the door behind her.

The sun had already began to set in the sky, and caused a dark shadow to set over the room. Luckily she had brought her cell phone and immediately her flashlight came on. As she scanned the room she saw nothing out the ordinary. Two large beds took up much of the entryway with a few pieces of clothing draped about the ground. She noticed that the room then branched off into three directions. As she shined the light towards it she realized one room held their bathroom, another was the kitchen, and a living room area was in the third. She didn't figure that any of those rooms would have anything she needed.

Her phone illuminated more of the bedroom and finally she came upon an oversized mahogany dresser. "Jackpot," she whispered to herself. The mage calmly walked towards it and began to open the drawers. At first only disappointment flooded her. She moved aside delicates, socks, and shorts. Each drawer she opened only further made her sad as there was nothing to incriminate Corette Milton. Just as she was about to give up she noticed a tiny jewelry box on top of the dresser. It had a "CM" engraved in the top of it and knew who it belonged to.

The moment she opened the box the thing she had been looking for was sitting directly on top. It was a miniature gold chain that joined together a smooth gold plate and formed a bracelet. The plate had an engraving on it: _I'll always be there for you, AM._ A breath caught in her chest as she knew exactly who the bracelet belonged to. There had been many days in her past she had seen it. At one point it had been deemed missing and no one could find it. Everything was quickly followed by an incredible sense of dread. If Corette was who she thought she was, everything she had worked for was about to crumble.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the door open behind her, or noticed the light above her turn on. "What exactly are you doing?" Jaina heard as she turned around and faced Maiev.

* * *

Maiev was lost in a sense of ecstasy as she recrossed the bridge and headed back into Dalaran. Never before had she thought she'd be on a date with the great Illidan Stormrage nor had she thought that he would kiss her on the first date. Everything seemed to be swirling around her, and she wasn't sure she would be able to contain the pure excitement within her body. There was absolutely nothing that could bring her down.

A splitting image of a vial burned into her brain and caused her to stumble as she walked. She brought her hand up to her forehead and winced in pain.

Another of a woman's body lying dead on a funeral bench, overlooked by many different priestesses of the moon. It caused her to screech and drop to the ground; onlookers on the streets ran to her side and questioned whether she was alright.

A final image shot into her brain of jet-black haired violet-skinned night elf standing above her, anger flushed his face as he tossed an empty vial at her, screaming in extreme anger at her. She knew clearly who the man was, _Jarod._

The final image almost caused her to collapse in pain, but as quickly as it had happened it was over. She looked up to see many city members gathered around her. Many of them were regulars at the Legerdemain Lounge, and she reassured them all that she was fine; there was nothing to worry about.

As they cleared out, panic set into her bones. She had displaced the images in her brain for so long that she had forgotten they were there. Clearly talking about her past to the demon hunter had brought something out inside of her. Now the memories of what she had done were burned into her skull, and she felt like she'd never be able to hide them again. Hunting Illidan for thousands of years had helped that, but never again would she do that. Now she had to face them.

Once most of the people had cleared she began to head home, but one person remained in her way. Even in the dimming sunlight her dress still sparkled like vampires she had read about in mortal books, and her hair looked like it had been combed by Elune herself; her piercing pearly eyes gazed into Maiev's soul.

"Tyrande, I'm amazed to see you off your royal seat in Darnassus," Maiev seethed. If there was one person in the entire world she couldn't stand, the priestess of the moon was one of them. There had been a reason many years ago she had lied and told Malfurion she had been killed by the Scourge. She hated her. She hated the woman who thought she was better than everyone else, the woman who had freed Illidan and caused so much more pain for people than needed to be.

The leader of the night elves sauntered forward and smiled at her. "So you're the mysterious woman that Illidan had a date with."

"Did you stalk him all the way here?"

"Oh no," Tyrande assured. "I came much after. At first I really didn't care. Having someone else meant that he left me alone, but then I became intrigued on what kind of monster would be stupid enough to give him a chance."

Resentment boiled within the warden. "How dare you. He's actually a good man. Maybe if you hadn't been a royal prude and given him a chance maybe you would know that. Hell, maybe he wouldn't have done some of the terrible things that he did."

Tyrande laughed, "Ha! You think what Illidan became is my fault?"

Maiev answered, "I don't recall blaming someone else."

"No matter what that bastard would have fallen to corruption somewhere down the line. I'm just happy I was nowhere close enough to him to fully feel it's repercussions. Quite the contrary we come to you; you hunted this man for thousands of years and now all of a sudden you're willing to _date_ him? Have you lost your mind?" Tyrande shook her head.

"I realized that I had misjudged him," Maiev retorted. "He sacrificed everything to save our people. That's more than can be said for some people."

The priestess knew it was a shot made at her, but she didn't care. She had literally given up saving the love her life to slay a dragon that would have terrorized everything and everyone around. She knew what she had given up. No one else needed to, and she didn't need their sympathy. Plus the distaste she had for the warden warranted even more to not reveal what had happened during the invasion of the Legion or the battle for Azeroth.

"Tell me, Maiev. How does it feel to be second best?"

"What are you talking about?" Maiev challenged.

Tyrande shook her head and laughed. "Face it," she admitted. "If I were to walk up to Illidan right now and tell him I loved him and wanted to be with him, he would leave you in an instant."

"No."

"No? Really? He's pined after me for more years than I can possibly count. You're simply something to take his mind off of me. If for whatever reason I was stupid enough to say yes to him, he'd leave you without even thinking."

Deep down Maiev knew for some reason that she was right, but she wouldn't let her know that. Without another word she stormed past the priestess and headed home.

When she arrived at the lounge, it was in an uproar, but she knew Arille would power through it, and she simply wanted to see her room. After climbing two flights of stairs she came to her door and went to turn the knob and cursed herself for not locking the door.

As she entered she heard a slight shuffling and braced herself. She didn't know what she would do if someone had barged in. It had been years since she had fought anything or anyone and didn't even know if she could fend off a wild disfigured prairie dog anymore. Trying hard not to make a sound, she reached for the light switch and as they illuminated the room it revealed the intruder.

Jaina Proudmoore was standing at her dresser trying to nonchalantly play off why she was there. "What exactly are you doing?" Maiev asked.

Minutes seemed to pass by where no one spoke or move. All at once the mage slowly turned around to face the warden. A nervous smile sprouted upon her face and she revealed, "Oh hello, Maiev! I was simply wandering your room to make sure everything was up to code. A health inspector could be heading through sometime next week, and I couldn't let your room fall prey to him."

Maiev didn't believe a word the woman was saying. Never before had she dropped by to make sure she didn't fail a health inspection not in her bar where in mattered and certainly not in her room. The images from earlier and her date with Illidan made it so she really didn't care, though. She wanted the woman out and didn't really care for questions or answers to those questions.

"It's fine then?" she asked.

"It's great! I really should be going now! It was great seeing you, Maiev," Jaina said in the most fake voice she possibly could. In an instant she sprinted out of the door and out into the city. Maiev shook her head and eyed the spot she had been standing in. A small golden chain hung out of Corette's jewelry box.

 _I'll tell Corette about it in the morning_ , she thought to herself. Hesitantly she flipped the switch on the wall to turn the lights off and crawled into bed knowing the images of what she had done would haunt her the rest of the night.

* * *

He glanced down at his phone:

 _from Scourge,_

 _I'm ready._

"I'm afraid that's an emergency I can't get out of. I had an amazing time, and I would love to do it again sometime," he stated.

"It was great. I'm glad we did it." Neither of the two friends spoke, but each inched further and further together until their arms were touching. All at once the demon hunter leaned his head in and brought his lips down upon the wardens. Their kiss eased itself from soft to intense where Maiev brought her hand up to grasp his cheek and sparks seemed to shutter throughout his entire body.

Illidan pulled away first and grinned back at her, "I must really be going. Until next time, Maiev."

Gradually he stood up and started walking down the bridge back into town leaving the warden by herself. As much of a good time as he had, bringing down this brother meant more to him, and if his associate was ready to go he couldn't tell him to wait. There would be another date where he was sure he could make it up to her.

Speedily he ran through the city and made his way back the tram. As he stood there waiting for the screeching and clattering of carts his foot began to tap. Worry settled on his heart as it came closer and closer time to expose his brother. What if it didn't work? What if everything turned around on him, and he was simply forced out of Teldrassil? _That won't happen. This plan is flawless,_ he thought.

Almost as hearing his thoughts the station began to tremble, and the screeching cars came to a halt in front of him and he hopped aboard. After what seemed like hours, they took off and he had to grab ahold of the metal base to keep from falling off. Everything flashed by in a whirl of colors and shapes and before he knew it, the cars were stopping, and he knew he was in Darnassus.

Illidan jumped off the cart and sprinted up the stairs that led down into the tunnel. As he arrived in what his people called the Craftsmen's Terrace he began to ran through it headed towards the Cenarion Enclave where Scourge said he would be meeting his brother. The more and more he pumped his arms as he ran the more and more he was excited for the plan to begin.

Finally he ended up on the outside of the enclave, and he hid behind the trees that surrounded the bank in the Temple Gardens. From there he could see the giant tree that housed all three buildings in the Cenarion Enclave. As he looked on he noticed his brother was standing in the center of the area awaiting someone. On cue, the miniature goblin walked across from what seemed like nowhere and handed the druid a piece of paper.

Without hesitation, Illidan ripped his phone out of his pocket. Quickly selecting the camera app he zoomed in on the business that was happening. As Scourge handed Malfurion the document, he quickly snapped three different pictures of it. They consisted of him receiving the papers, signing them, and handing them back. Then as the two shook hands, he made sure to get several pictures of that as well. It looked like a night elf was making a deal with a goblin. That was exactly what he was looking for.

The moment it started it was over and the demon hunter headed towards the seclusion of the Craftsmen's Terrace and met his accomplice there. The goblin handed him the document that now instead of reading about how he wanted to become a citizen of Teldrassil, read about how Malfurion wished to simply chop down the trees for much more than he was getting for harvesting them with wisps and not hurting them. "This is perfect," Illidan breathed.

"Alright, where's the money?" Scourge asked.

Illidan sighed. "I told you. You'll have all the money you could wish for after you help bring my brother down."

Scourge replied, "I'm not sure if that's good enough for me."

"It's going to have to be! Elune, you goblins are incessant. You _will_ have you damn money. You know how successful the lumber business is here in Teldrassil."

"I do-" the death knight started.

"Then you know what you'll be receiving!" Illidan yelled.

The goblin nodded and began to retreat towards the shadows leaving the demon hunter alone to dwell on what he had in his hands. Finally the night elves and the lumber business were within his grasp and no one was going to stop him. What he had been promised long ago was coming to fruition.


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

Grogginess flowed over him. Images came in and out of focus as his eyelids fluttered open and close. Excruciating pain seared through his left arm causing it even harder to open his eyes. A groan of sorrow barely escaped his lips, and as his eyes pulled farther and farther open and a woman's face appeared in his vision.

"Alleria," he moaned.

The woman started to come into focus, and the blonde hair he thought he saw washed away to a gleaming silver. He noted the look of concern on her face, but also the smile she greeted him with. The man's heart fell into the pit of his stomach as he realized everything he was beginning to remember was actually true. His wife wasn't before him, and she never was going to be again.

"Not exactly. How are you feeling?" Vereesa asked him.

A pounding in his head made it almost hard to hear his sister-in-law. He tried to sit up, and the pain in his arm caused him to slam back down to the bed. His eyes peered over at his arm and saw there were bandages wrapped tightly around the tricep and wrist. They had already been soaked in blood, and clearly needed to be changed again.

"I-I hurt all over," Turalyon responded.

She laughed, "You fought nearly twenty different aborms all by yourself. You're lucky those two gashes on your arm are the only thing that happened to you. You did develop quite the fever right after, but that broke almost immediately. It was an odd breakout. Seems your connection to the Light helps you quite a bit when you've been wounded."

The paladin stared up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. _The Light can only heal so much. It can heal scrapes and scratches and other surface wounds, but it won't ever be able to fully help me to recover. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._ The words kept replaying in his thoughts as if he couldn't fully understand it. It simply didn't make sense to him. Why was he here anyway? He had hoped the aborms would take him.

"How did I get here?" he complained.

Vereesa pulled a chair up next to his bed and seated herself in it. "You don't remember anything from outside?"

He closed his eyes and the scene replayed in his head:

 _He felt the warmth of the light fade from him as he fell face first into the dirt. The aborm launched itself into the air and was quickly descending down upon him. He smiled to himself. It was over. He wouldn't have to hurt anymore._

 _Two more sets of hands burst from the ground and tore into his arm. He felt the flesh being peeled away from it, but didn't even wince. Blood poured down his arm like a stream, blending into the already stained ground. Just as the aborm was about to land, a teal arrow shot through the air and pierced through the head of the falling monster causing it to crumble and roll behind him._

 _From the dust storm a scream echoed and out jumped Vereesa. She tore her sword from her belt and brought it plunging into the back of the nearest aborm. As the other noticed what was happening it started to lunge towards her. She quickly used the heel of her boot to kick the sword up out of the dead monster and grabbed ahold of it and sliced neatly through the neck of the diving one._

 _Four more appeared above her, but in a flash she pulled her bow from her shoulder and nocked four arrows into it. In a blaze of blue flame, the arrows ignited, and the elf released them. They flew straight into the chests of the aborms, and they burned to a pile of blue ash that showered the two of them._

 _Turalyon felt nothing, and gradually slipped into darkness._

"You," he breathed. "You saved me."

Vereesa nodded, "I couldn't have you killing yourself out there."

He shoved himself up in an instant, the pain almost mind-numbing. The man's eyes glared into the back of her skull. "Why? I think that's my choice to make! I have nothing else here! She left me! You have no idea what it's like to lose the love-"

In an instant, the high elf stood up and had kicked her chair backwards sending it flying across the room. "The love of my life? Is that what you were going to say? Oh no, you're right you're the only one that has happened to. Allow everyone to break down for you and tell you how terrible your life is. Blah, blah, blah," she seethed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-," Turalyon started.

"No," she cut him off. "No, you did mean to say that. It's fine. Just know that I know what you're going through right now, Turalyon. I did it. Rhonin died. The worst part was is that he died to save someone else. Do you know how long I resented Jaina? Now look at us. It may seem like everything is lost when you lose a loved one, but there are others around that care for you. And you have those people. I didn't have anyone."

She threw her hands in the air as she paced back and forth and laughed out loud. "Hell, I was going to kill myself so that I could be with my dead sister. How insane does that sound? It's terrible, and I get it. I do. But you have two nephews that need you, and I'm still here for you. You don't get to just give up because she left you. That's not the way it works."

He thought about Galadin and Giramar. While not actual blood nephews, he had spent so much time around them that Turalyon looked at them as if they were his own. Even Arator had come and spent time with them. They were all family. He dearly loved those boys and the thought of disappointing them hurt him more than his arm possibly could.

"I'm sorry. In the moment I simply forgot about everything. You know I love your boys so much. Plus Arator couldn't take losing both his mother and father again. By the Light, what am I going to tell him?" Turalyon explained.

"I believe my sister already took care of it before she left."

"Of course she did. She wouldn't leave town without leaving a wake of hurt in her path would she? I loved her so much, Vereesa. I don't understand how this could have happened," he sighed.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, a look of reassurance plastered to her face. "I'm gonna help you get through this. I know how much I wish someone had been there when Rhonin died. I'm here. You're gonna make it out of this funk. Plus you missed so much while you were outside."

He laughed as he knew she was trying to take his mind off of Alleria. Perhaps that's what he needed. "Like what?"

The high elf sat down next to him on his bed. "Have you heard about that new girl in town? Corette Milton I think her name is."

"Yeah. She's my neighbor at the Legerdemain Lounge. I met her this morning. Very nice girl," the paladin disclosed.

Vereesa scoffed, "Oh no the woman I met. She literally attacked Jaina in the middle of the city today. Jaina believes this woman came to town simply to ruin her life. I told her that seems incredibly silly, but it's weird. She seems out for blood. And during it all, Arza went missing-"

"Arza's missing?" Turalyon gasped.

"No we found him," she reassured. "He was in the Underbelly, but Corette found him and told him that she knew who he was. It's all very weird."

Turalyon shook his head, "That all happened in just the small time that I went outside and searched for Alleria? That's insane. Perhaps we should keep an eye on Corette then."

"I was thinking the same thing," Vereesa nodded.

The paladin scratched his head. Talking about the new girl and the drama in town made him almost forget how bad he hurt that his wife had abandoned him, but maybe this is what he needed. He had Vereesa to talk to, and maybe that was just enough.

* * *

"Find out about what?" Yrel asked.

"Find out that-," Wrathion began.

Anduin interrupted, "Find out that the movie was horrendous! My goodness I've never seen anything with bigger plot holes since I saw that numbered shades movie. It was terrible, and I'm glad you didn't have to see it. How are you doing?"

As he said the last words he leaned forward and kissed the draenei on the cheek, and she beamed at him. "Other than being sick these last couple of mornings, I just got done with my shift at the hospital and was headed home. Would you like to head that way with me?"

The king began to respond and Wrathion stepped forward. "Actually, he and I were just having a serious discussion."

"A discussion that was over," Anduin snapped glaring at his friend.

Wrathion's eyes widened, and he placed his hands on his hips. "As far as I'm concerned it's not over."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to finish it some other day then, won't we?" Anduin retorted. "We really have to get going. It's almost dark."

Quickly he clutched Yrel's hand and yanked her towards their home. They passed throngs of people that looked like they were frantically looking for something, but he didn't stop to ask them what was going on. He wanted, no, he needed to get home. The day had been too much for him, and his mind was racing.

Once they reached A Hero's Welcome, Yrel stopped them and she ripped her hand from Anduin. "Anduin, what's going on? You've never spoken to your best friend like that, and now you're hauling me across town like it's life or death."

A fake smile tried to creep onto his face. "It's nothing. We just got into a little argument. He doesn't see an issue like I do. Got a little heated. I simply wanted to get home."

"I really don't believe you."

A cold drop of sweat raced down his forehead. He couldn't tell her he had just kissed Wrathion. There was no way she would understand what was going on. He didn't even fully understand. If he told her, only pain would ensue, and he'd be left alone trying to think about who he was and how he really felt.

"Yrel, I love you. Trust me when I say there's nothing going on. It's a fight between friends. I'll even text him when we get home. Everything is okay. Let's go inside, and we can talk about you. Like why haven't you been feeling good?" he redirected.

Carefully she started to stroll into the inn and headed upstairs with Anduin at her side. "Actually I don't know. I was going to ask Velen while I was at the hospital today what he thought, but I'm almost certain it's something I ate. We did have that basilisk liverdog that I told you tasted kind of funny."

He laughed as they neared their room and slowly entered it. The boy flipped on the light switch illuminating their place. "I do remember that. Hopefully it was just some couple day bug. I'm tired, though, shall we head to bed?"

The draenei had already started to peel off her clothes and was headed to the bed that was a straight shot from the door. "Yeah I'm beat, and I have to be to work early in the morning anyway."

Anduin watched as she crawled into bed and made herself comfortable under the covers. He flipped off the light and stripped down as he made his way to the bed. Once he was under the covers he turned away from his girlfriend and reached for his cell phone he had set on the table next to him. Notifications flashed on the screen. A soft snore from behind him let him know that Yrel had fallen asleep exceedingly fast. He decided to check his messages:

 _from Wrathion,_

 _Listen I don't know what's up with you, but you know what there is between us. I know it's hard, but you need to understand what you are and embrace it. Once you do we can be together and you'll be much happier than you are right now pretending with Yrel. I promise you that._

He sighed and shook his head and opened the other message:

 _from Wrathion,_

 _Think about it. Think about what you want and who you are. Once you figure it out, talk to me. Until then, I don't want to hear from you._

A stabbing sensation pierced through his heart at the thought of not speaking to his best friend. What could he do, though? There was no way he was gay. Was there? If he was, what was so wrong with it? He knew plenty of people in Azeroth who were gay and not one of them were as closed off as he was. He also clearly remembered the first night that he and Yrel had sex. He had envisioned that he was doing it with Wrathion.

Anduin snorted under his breath, careful not to disturb Yrel. If that didn't answer his question, not many things would. But he couldn't do that to her. He loved her. Whatever that really meant in the circumstance.

 _What do I do?_

* * *

Corette strolled into her room that she shared with the bartender and was welcomed by a terrified woman. She tilted her head and asked, "Maiev, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Jaina was just here. She says she was here to inspect the place to make sure it was 'up to code', but the lights were off, and she seemed to be going through our dresser," Maiev responded.

Panic struck Corette. The woman had the audacity to go through her things. That could spell doom for her if she found the right things. Swiftly she ran to the dresser and started to search every drawer. Each one was in the same exact order she had left it in when she departed that morning. Her eyes slowly drifted to her jewelry box and noticed a gold chain hanging out the side of it. She knew exactly what bracelet it was, and clearly Jaina had seen it.

There was no doubt in her mind that the mage knew who she was now, and what she was doing in town. The only thing she had going for her, was that she had no tangible proof so she could lay low for a bit longer she hoped.

"I'm headed to bed, though. I'll see you in the morning sometime?" Maiev announced as she crawled into her oversized mattress.

Corette snapped herself out of her thoughts to respond, "Yeah. I think I'll turn in for the night too." All at once she sauntered to the door, flipped off the light switch, and crawled into her newly made bed. She knew that she wouldn't sleep, though. Her head was spinning with too many questions.

How would she get her revenge now? How could she sneak around Jaina and the rest of the city if their leader knew who she was? How had everything come to this? All at once the memories blinded her:

 _They carried her limp body across the fortress until they came to a portal. In a demonic tongue, they spoke to each other about what to do with it. They had been given instructions, but they didn't want to follow them. Instead they decided to send the dead woman through the portal back to her homeworld. Even the Burning Legion had somewhat of a conscience, and they were going to abide by it._

 _As they tossed her body, she felt it zip through what felt like a vacuum before she landed on the cold hard ground. Blood poured from the wound in her chest, but she weakly tried to hold her hand up to it and looked around. She was in a tiny area she knew well from growing up in Lordaeron. The little offset area was just a minuscule slab of concrete enclosed by a lattice fence. She laughed to herself, how fitting it was that she would die outside of her dying kingdom._

" _What in the world?" a voice breathed._

 _She couldn't see where the sound had come from, but she did feel herself being lifted from the ground. Ever so quickly everything went by in a blur, until they descended down into a chamber. It appeared to be some sort of mausoleum, and she was laid down on a slab of concrete that she knew was supposed to be a table._

" _I'm going to make this better. Don't you worry," the voice said._

 _Finally the person came into view. He wore dark blue and white robes that appeared to have wings perched off the back of them. He seemed to be decaying, but still mostly human, and his golden eyes blazed in their sockets. She had heard of this man before. He was none other than the Bishop of Secrets himself, Alonsus Faol._

 _She wanted to speak out. She wanted to say words, but the pain was too much. With each passing minute, she could feel her life essence draining from her. Soon, Jaina will have won. The dreadlord she had become had succeeded in ruining everything around her. The woman knew that killer her had gotten rid of the last bit of humanity in the mage, and it tore her apart. She had loved Jaina just like a sister, and in an instant, for power, Jaina had shoved an icicle through her heart._

 _Maybe she had tried to fight the evil side, though. Maybe that's why she missed the heart._ No, she knew what she was doing, _she thought to herself._

 _While she thought to herself, Alonsus was busy at work with a metal breastplate, that appeared to be missing a plate. His hands glowed an auburn hue, and magical words escaped his lips as he waved them over the plate. Ever so gently he lifted it off and brought it towards her._

" _This is going to hurt. A lot," Alonsus warned._

 _She was too far gone to respond in anyway, but as he shoved the plate down upon her left breast a new life formed inside of her. The woman's screams could have been heard in both the Undercity and all the way to Silvermoon. He pressed down on the burning metal, and it began to fuse through her body. As soon as it had started, it was over. The plate had taken the place of her chest before. All at once it was easier to breathe, and she began to regain consciousness._

" _I imbued that plate with holy light. It should heal everything that went wrong inside of you, but you'll have to wear it for the rest of your life. I hope that's okay...I didn't catch your name," Alonsus informed._

 _As the pain subsided, the woman sat herself up and looked into the eyes of her savior. "Calia."_

 _He pried, "Calia...?"_

" _It's just Calia now," she responded._

She came back to the present and peered around at the darkroom. She had spent years after that, training as a priest under Alonsus and even fought back against the Burning Legion from the Netherlight Temple. Everything, though, had been leading up to her coming back and facing her sister. The woman had betrayed everything she ever loved, and eventually had tried killing her. There was no way Calia would stand for it.

On one hand she thought maybe she should lay low. If she did, maybe Jaina would give up the search on her. Maybe the bracelet hadn't given too much away. She shook her head at the thought knowing that Jaina had seen it numerous times when her brother had given it to her. There was no way that she didn't know, so what good did lying low do?

Another thought began to run rampant through her mind. Perhaps she should just be done with her. Instead of an all out war, why not simply take care of her from the shadows? It's how she would have done it had she not required the power of the dreadlords. The thought soothed her. That was exactly what she was going to do. A new wave of sleep seemed to come over her as she realized that she would finally be rid of Jaina Proudmoore.

* * *

"No. It's fine, Maiev. I understand. I'll find somewhere else to stay," he replied hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" a voice asked. Turalyon looked up and saw Vereesa strolling into the kitchen carrying two ceramic mustard colored mugs that appeared to be steaming. She came closer and sat the cup down in front of him and he examined the burning liquid. The only thing he could see was a mound of whipped cream that appeared to be a dash of cinnamon.

He answered still cross-examining his drink, "That was just Maiev. She said Jaina shut down her inn, so it seems that I'm looking for a new place to stay."

She caught his staring as she pulled out a chair across the wooden table from him. "It's hot chocolate. I thought about making up some starfire espresso, but I figured it's too late for coffee. I put both boys to bed, and figured you might just want a drink to help wind down after the day," the high elf stated.

"Thank you, Vereesa. I love that you remembered I liked whipped cream and cinnamon,"the paladin smiled.

A laugh escaped her lips as she took a sip. "It's something my sister hated dearly. Whipped cream might as well have been made by Sargeras himself."

"She didn't much care for hot drinks at all."

"I always thought that was crazy," the high elf snickered. "This is one of my favorite drinks there is."

Turalyon took another sip of the dark liquid. It warmed his entire soul, and he started to feel the weight of the entire day starting to push down on him. After losing the love of his life and battling aborms, the last thing he thought he would be doing was sitting at a kitchen table drinking hot chocolate with his sister-in-law. Somehow, though, it made it all bearable.

"There were a lot of things her and I disagreed on, but somehow we still managed to love each other all these years. I still don't understand why she just stopped loving me," Turalyon sighed.

A creak from the chair made the man look up to see the high elf shift uneasily in her chair. A nervous look briefly crossed her face, but was gone as fast as it showed up. She quickly lifted her mug to her face and took a giant swig from it. His eyebrow raised as he peered at her. "Do you know something, Vereesa?"

Coughing erupted from behind her mug, and hot chocolate spilled all over the table and all over the elf. She instantly sprung up and flicked liquid from her hands and raised towards her sink. As the water poured from the sink and she started washing them she responded, "Sorry. No. She didn't tell me anything, just that she was leaving."

A sense of dread poured over him as she responded. He softly sat his mug down on the table and pushed himself up and sauntered towards Vereesa. His hand outstretched and placed it upon her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I almost accused you of something incredibly terrible. Of course you wouldn't anything. She practically abandoned us both. I've spent much of the day worrying about how it affected me, but I haven't checked on you. How are you?"

Silence filled the kitchen and all at once Vereesa's shoulders began to heave. She turned around, and he saw the tears falling from her eyes. She sobbed, "I just don't understand. I'm trying to process it all, but I-I can't. Why, Turalyon? It just doesn't make sense."

As he moved forward to embrace her, little footsteps could be heard making their way towards the kitchen. Suddenly two twin boys came sprinting around the corner. They both appeared to have been crying and were breathing heavily. "Mom, we had that nightmare about dad again," Giramar cried.

Vereesa had turned away from their entry as they came in, hoping to hide her own tears. Before she could respond, Turalyon whispered, "I'll take care of it." He stood forward and bent down eye level with the two boys. "It's okay. How about I take you guys back to bed, and I tell you guys a story about one of my campaigns to help you get back to sleep."

Giramar and Galadin both seemed to perk up at the sound of hearing their uncles stories be told. They both spun around and headed off down the hall, and he took off after them. As the boys crawled into bed, he laid in between the two of them and both children sat their heads down on his chest, and he began his story.

After a couple minutes, he could hear tiny snores and peered down to see the twins passed out. He wanted to move, but knew he couldn't. At the same time a buzz erupted from his pocket, and he somehow maneuvered to grab it and read the message:

 _from Vereesa,_

 _I know you need a place to stay, and I have an extra room. Why don't you stay here?_

Gingerly he sat his phone down on the bed, a smile crossing his face. All at once the weight he had been carrying around all day seemed to dissipate and sleep started to overtake him until only blackness surrounded him.

* * *

By the time Corette woke up in the morning, Maiev had already left for the day. That bode well for her. She could put her plans into motion without someone looking over her shoulder the entire time. This was something she needed to in secret, because if it came out, everything about her would be revealed. _I can't have that,_ she thought.

Speedily she dressed herself and headed downstairs and joined the lines of people that were already gathered in the city. It amazed her everyday how people were up and ready to go so early in the morning. She supposed with a giant voice screaming over the city, people would have no problem awakening early to go about their lives. Lucky for her, she had purchased ear plugs the second day she had been here.

As she followed the many people, eventually she spurred off and entered a grate in the wall. She descended a couple flights of stairs and found herself in the depths of the Underbelly. This place was considered the slum of Dalaran, and most of the shady deals that went down in the town ended up happening here. Most of the time guards stood watch over it, but if any patron of the sewers had the pockets, they could pay the guards off for an alloted amount of time.

She continued forward, passing numerous goblins, and other shady dealers. The sewer water ran next to her, but she stepped over it via bridge and headed in her destination. Corette ended up in a tiny rounded room that was filled with numerous rogues. They ranged from gnomes all the way to trolls. Each one clad in dark leather, most of their faces hidden by hoods.

"How ya doin' mon?" the closest rogue spoke.

"I'm fine. I seek the man known as Alchemist Cinesra," she directed.

Not a soul moved and no one responded to her. Finally the troll from before took a step towards her and asked, "What ya be needin' wit' da human?"

"Well," she started, "that's really none of your concern. Is he here?"

The troll responded, "I think ya best be leavin' now mon."

"I'm not leaving until I speak to Cinesra," she stood firm.

The moment the words left her mouth, a dagger appeared in the trolls hand, and he attempted to plunge it into her. With ease, she sidestepped and as her cloak trailed behind her, she grasped the end of it and quickly wrapped it around his wrist. In one fluid movement, she then ripped him forward and slammed her knee directly into his face and unwrapped his arm and watched him roll to the ground.

In response to their comrade being taken down, what appeared to be an orc and an undead lunged towards her. Immediately she rolled forwards between the two of them and spun around on her heels, pulling out the two miniature daggers she kept in her boots and tossed them. They both implanted themselves into the attackers achilles tendons, and both stayed grounded, howling in pain.

As she stood up and brushed herself off from the dirt she had contracted, there were two remaining rogues. One appeared to be the gnome and was quivering before her. The other she realized must be the human she was looking for. She shuffled forward and greeted, "You must be Cinesra. I assume I've won your favor?"

The man replied, "Quite so. What can I do for you?"

Corette handed him a list, and he handed her a vial that she had been looking for. "It was a pleasure doing business with you and your associates," she bowed. Not waiting for a response, she started to leave, making sure to step on the downed troll as she passed him.

Leaving the Underbelly and heading home was the easy part of her plan. Once she arrived the hard part began. Finding the flour, cactus apples, pans, and everything to make her dish was harder than getting the one item she needed for it. As she mixed everything in the bowl and placed the pie crust, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial she had received from the alchemist. The label was bold and read: _Deadly Poison_.

The scent of apple pie wafted through the apartment and she hoped that Maiev wouldn't come home anytime soon and ask to try it. After what seemed like forever, the timer dinged, and she pulled the steaming pie from the oven. She grabbed a knife and was careful to slice it into generous pieces.

Once she covered it with saran wrap, Corette left the Legerdemain Lounge and headed towards the Violet Citadel. Upon entering she saw no one, and wondered just where Jaina lived. As she looked around the room, she noticed an odd archway at the top of the stairs and remembered stories about the Purple Parlor who's entrance was behind the citadel. Slowly she headed up the stairs and hit a button she hoped was a doorbell.

Almost instantly the doorway melted away into purple light and the silver-haired mage stepped out of it. Anger flushed her face, and she thought Jaina might shove her backwards down the steps right there. "What could you possibly want?"

She presented the pie to Jaina and smiled, "I made a Cactus Apple Surprise and decided to bring it to you as a sort of peace offering. Our fight that has no actual reasoning behind it put an innocent boy at risk. I don't want to see that."

Jaina took ahold of the pie and turned around disappearing back into the parlor. After a few minutes, she reappeared. "Tell me who you are. I have a pretty good idea, but I want to hear it from your mouth."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Corette Milton. I'm simply here to live out my life. I just want to live without anymore drama," she responded.

"Why? Why do you continue to play dumb with me? I saw the bracelet Arthas gave you. I know it's you, Calia. I don't know how you survived, but there's no way you're here for a little meet and greet. And now the pie? No. This isn't right," Jaina growled.

Corette shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I don't know this 'Calia' girl. I don't know how to help you anymore, Jaina. I brought that pie as a symbol of good faith, and clearly you don't want that. You must think everyone is out to get you. I'm going to go, though, and I pray you leave me alone." Instantly she started to head out of the citadel. Each step she took an evil grin spread farther and farther across her face. _Finally._

* * *

Anduin rolled around in bed. Tossing and turning over and over, he couldn't figure out what he wanted to do. The feelings he had for Yrel were real, but he knew they weren't as real as what he felt for his friend. It was wrong though, wasn't it? He couldn't possibly choose Wrathion.

 _What would father say?_ _'Anduin, this isn't what us Wrynns are about! How can you even think about this? Think of the disgrace you'll bring to the crown and your people! Stop this immediately!'_

He shook his head silently. Of course his father would go to how much it would affect the throne. Never before did he truly care about how he personally felt; it was all about the throne. Nothing Anduin ever did was going to be good enough.

What did it matter what his father would think now, though? His father was dead. He had been brutally murdered on the Broken Shore by the warlock Gul'dan. No more did he need his approval. If he wanted to love a black dragon he could, even if that black dragon was a male.

 _Is that me, though?_

Images of Wrathion's naked body soared through his head. Excitement rushed through his body as he remembered the night he had made love to Yrel, the entire time thinking she was someone else. It had been one of the best nights of his life. A close second had been the movie his best friend had taken him to. Anduin remembered distinctly their hands intertwining and how he had felt when the dragon leaned towards him and embraced the kiss he had received.

Hesitantly he reached for his phone on the nightstand and opened it up. He replied to his own message:

 _to Wrathion,_

 _I'm sorry. This is a whole lot to take in. I thought what I felt for Yrel was real. It is. I do love her, but I think that I love her like a great friend. What I feel when we're together is something entirely different, and as scared as I was to admit that, I can't keep hiding who I really am. It's tiring. It weighs down on me like a sadness that I can't even begin to describe. I apologize for how I acted._

He hit send and watched as the message was sent. Minutes went by, and the dots to show that he was replying never appeared. He gritted his teeth and sighed. The king had thought something like this would happen if he did reply or perhaps it was just that late at night. He replied:

 _to Wrathion,_

 _I'm going to tell Yrel in the morning. I will text you once I do it. If you don't hear from me, assume I chickened out, and we don't have to speak ever again._

The message sent and a weight lifted off his chest, and he was able to drift effortlessly into sleep.

Before he knew it, Jaina's voice was booming above the city awakening every living thing that dwelled there. Anduin snapped awake and lifted himself out of bed. Yrel wasn't around, and he assumed that she was out grabbing them coffee. His hand snapped towards his phone hoping that Wrathion had responded, but the only thing he saw was the time of the day.

Nerves started to jitter within his body as he waited for Yrel to come back. Today was the day he was going to reevaluate his entire life. Everything was going to change. He smiled to himself and brushed his hair out of his face. As he did a ding signified that he had received a message:

 _from Wrathion,_

 _I hope everything I read was true. I'll be waiting by the Antonidas Memorial tonight after you've hopefully told her. Meet me there 3_

A burst of positive energy surrounded him, and he beamed as he began to type a response. As he did the door the room opened, and Yrel strolled in. His happiness turned somber as he saw her, and that she wasn't holding any coffee, but instead was hiding something behind her back. "Yrel, I have something to talk to you about."

The somber look on her face mirrored his own, and she responded, "I have something to tell you too."

Any sense of happiness fled him as she told him she also needed to speak to him. What could she possibly have to say that was so dire that she looked the way she did? "Um, why don't you go first? Yours seems super important," Anduin nodded.

The draenei hesitantly brought her arms around facing Anduin, and he noticed the white stick in her hands. As he peered closer he saw the tiny monitor on it had an addition sign on it. _Oh no, is that...that's not a calculator,_ he gasped to himself. "Anduin...I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 6

**Six**

Jaina stormed back into the parlor and screamed out loud. The sound resonated throughout the room and bounced off every surface in the tiny room. She had finally cornered her. She finally knew the truth. Somehow Corette still had the audacity to lie straight to her face.

 _Who does she think she is?I know what happened. I know who she is. Why won't she just admit it? I can make it all happen again,_ she thought.

 _But you won't._

 _You!_

 _How is this possible? I snuffed you out long ago._

 _Me? The last remaining vestige of humanity that resided in me? You see, finding out Calia was alive, and that my last burst of energy worked to stop you from actually piercing her heart, it brought me back. You're no longer fully in control, dreadlord._

 _You're simply a fragment. I still hold the power._

 _For now. But for how much longer? Seeing what I've done, what I've saved. It empowers me, and it's only a matter of time before I can regain control and find a way to be rid of you: the darkness inside me._

 _No. I will do what I have to. Calia must be exterminated. I will do my best to make sure we finish what we started years ago. That woman is filth upon the people of this town, and they will be rid of her._

 _You can try. The one thing I know about Menethils is that they don't give up easily. She can bring you down just as quickly as you bring her down._

 _Then that doesn't bode well for you either does it? She comes after me, and you somehow regain control, your entire life is lost as well. Don't you see? She has to be dealt with._

Silence filled her mind afterwards. Anger flowed through every vein that pumped blood through her body. Everything she had worked for was quickly crumbling underneath her and there was nothing she could do. So long as Corette roamed the town and undermined everything she did, there was no hope of gaining ground.

She walked to the nearest table that was littered with books, a glass, and other assorted items and shrieked as she shoved it all off onto the floor. The glass shattered and pages of the book flew open, but it still didn't make her any less worried. She couldn't lose it all. Everything had taken too long to gain, and it could all be taken away just as fast.

"Mommy, what's going on?" a tiny voice asked.

As she turned around to face her son, she saw a look of panic upon his face. "Oh, honey, it's nothing," she assured as she ran up and hugged him. "Mommy is just having a really bad day. How are you doing? You had a pretty scary day yesterday."

His tiny eyes fleeted around the room seeming to take everything in. When they reappeared on his mother, he replied, "I'm fine. That lady was really nice. She should have supper with us tonight!"

Jaina pursed her lips and then brought them into a full smile trying to appease her child. "I don't think she'd be able to make it. Listen, Arza, what did she say to you exactly?"

"She said," his tiny fingers tapped his temple as he tried to remember what had happened the previous day, "that her and I would get to spend more time with each other really soon. She even knew my dragon name!"

Blind hot rage burned within her. _How dare she talk to my son,_ she thought. Jaina wanted to find Corette right that instant and wrap her hands around the woman's neck and squeeze until no more air came out. Even plunging a sword made of cold hard steel into her heart wouldn't be terrible enough for the woman that was gunning for everything in her life.

Somehow she forced another smile for her son. She responded, "Why don't you go grab yourself a snack and later you and mommy will go the Dalaran Park together."

Her son jumped in the air in excitement and raced to the cupboards behind him. Jaina, however, had her attention elsewhere. Quickly she whipped out her cell phone and dialed information. There was one thing about the new phone system that had been introduced in Azeroth. Each phone was someone able to be found, through such a simple woman. When she asked for the number of a Corette Milton, the operator said there was no record of that name, but the moment she said Calia Menethil, she was immediately patched through.

"Hello?" a voice asked apprehensively.

"I have to say I really appreciate the pie, Calia, but know one thing you're not coming near my son. And this silly thing you have going for me? I'm going to shut it down right quick," Jaina said.

Corette laughed, "Evening to you too! Have you tried the pie yet? It's quite delightful. I told you I want nothing more to do with you. I simply want to put whatever problem that you have with me, behind us. I'm tired of it all. It's incredibly silly, and I personally would like to get on with my life."

"So," Jaina breathed, "you're still denying it, then? That's fine. Just know that I won't stop coming for you. We both know the history between us, and I won't let you take away everything that I've worked for."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but please enjoy your pie, I'm gonna let you go," Corette responded.

"Don't you dare hang up on-" as she began to threaten the woman a coughing noise came from behind her. Instantly she spun around and saw a red coloring covering her son's hand and much of it also covering his face. He was coughing and what appeared to be choking. Her horrors were confirmed as his face started to turn a shallow color of blue. Time seemed to stop, and Jaina's phone dropped from her hand and slowly crashed to the ground.

"What's going on?" was the last thing heard from the phone.

* * *

Illidan eyed the photographs in his hand. Literally everything he had ever wanted was actually within in grasp. With the photos of his brother "scheming" with a goblin, the entire night elf community would be up in arms as their precious trees were being cut down for an extra profit. A profit the people weren't seeing and the leaders were keeping for themselves. And one thing Illidan knew was that they held honesty above all other amenities.

As his legs carried him down the road between Dolanaar and Darnassus, all he could think about was how long this had been coming. He had absorbed the Skull of Gul'dan and become a demon to help his people. He had tried to destroy the Lich King only to be shut down by his Maiev, which now he didn't much care about, and then everyone had come to Icecrown to stop him. Even when he had given everything and stood against Sargeras there was still doubt as to whether he was genuine. It was his brother that put this poison in people's minds, and today he would rectify that.

For too long his people had been ruled by two idiots that had no idea what they were doing. He was banished long ago, but he was back. The demon hunter was back to do what no one else could, and that was lead the night elves. Soon everything would be his.

As he neared the looming city, a lone night elf wandered the entrance pacing back and forth. Illidan's vision focused as he came upon him and the antlers protruding from the elf's head were hard to place on anyone else. He sneered as Malfurion's pacing ceased and his brother turned to face him. Angrily he marched forward to meet Illidan, both their golden eyes glaring into each other.

"What have you done?" Malfurion shouted.

The demon hunter laughed and marched past his druid brother to stand on the platform that was the entrance to Darnassus. From there he could view the Temple of the Moon, the Howling Oak, the Craftsmen's, Warrior's, and Trademen's Terrace, as well as the Cenarion Enclave; it amused him that with the simple pictures he was hiding in his back pocket, everything he saw would be his.

"Is walking offensive to you now, brother?" Illidan asked.

Malfurion marched up behind his brother and spun him around to face him. "You know what I'm speaking of. The trees. The trees that have been mysteriously cut down around Dolanaar. Seems peculiar that you live there and all of a sudden they start disappearing."

Illidan shoved his brother's hands off of him and growled, "Do not touch me again."

"Then tell me, brother," Malfurion started, "what have you been up to? Cutting down trees will have you banished out of here faster than you can say 'Cenarius'."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm simply living my life among my people for the first time in thousands of years. I would never jeopardize that. No matter how much you and Tyrande want me out of here, you're not going to blame every catastrophic thing that happens around here on me. So I suggest you take your accusations elsewhere," the demon hunter warned.

"Why? Everything terrible that has ever happened to us has been brought by because of you! Each time you make a step back into our home something terrible happens! It's been that way since the day you were brought into this world! Azeroth would have been much better off had you never been born!" Malfurion screamed.

Blind fury welled up inside the demon hunter. Without thinking, his anger took form and he lashed out and shoved the druid. "How dare you! After all we've been through I have never wished you weren't around!" As he shouted the words, he looked down the ramp into the city and saw a crowd had began to gather. Like most races, night elves also enjoyed drama especially when it came to their leader and his brother. No matter how angry he was, Illidan couldn't help but smile as this was exactly what he was waiting for.

The druid retaliated and pushed his brother just as hard back in the opposite direction. "You are nothing, Illidan! You have always been nothing. Just because some over intrusive Naaru decided to make up some ridiculous prophet about a child with golden eyes, and you saved Azeroth you think that you're everything? That child could have been me, brother!"

"No", he responded, "it couldn't have because you don't have what it takes to do anything great! Even being the leader of our people you don't know what it takes to actually lead them! As we speak, someone is defiling the very forests that we call home. They're making a mockery of Teldrassil!" The gasps and cries from the crowd that had gathered were a sign that everything was going according to plan.

 _Soon. It's all going so smoothly,_ Illidan sneered to himself.

"What do you even know? The trees are clearly some devious plan of yours to hurt the people you claim to so dearly care about! This is on you, Illidan Stormrage!" Malfurion screeched angrily.

The time he had been waiting for had so proudly presented itself. Most of Darnassus had gathered in front of the feuding brothers, and finally the problem that was beginning in Dolanaar had been revealed to the entirety of the night elf people. It was time for his plan to come into fruition. The last few weeks had all lead up to this, and he couldn't help but be incredibly giddy about it.

"Really, brother?" Illidan smiled.

"What do you mean 'really'?"

From his back pocket he slowly pulled the damning photographs out to reveal them to his brother. "These seem to paint a different picture. It appears it's _you_ that's been cutting down the trees in Dolanaar," Illidan admitted.

The druid ripped the pictures from his brother's hands and sifted through them. His once purple face seemed to flush with red anger. The entirety of his body shook, and he threw them out into the crowd. "What the hell is this? Those are clearly doctored! What are you trying to do?" he seethed.

"What are _you_ trying to do? Clearly you're deceiving all of our people. It appears you're siding with a goblin and chopping down trees to get a little extra income. Where is this income going, Malfurion? You haven't made any changes to anything in Teldrassil. We have all seen that," the demon hunter declared using his arms to encompass the crowd.

Malfurion shrieked, "You made these! Do you think anyone actually believes that this is real? I would never jeopardize this place! _My_ people know this."

Whispers, gasps, and loud talk was starting to rise up from the crowd as the photos were passed from person to person. Worgen, elves, and humans alike were all shocked at what they were seeing. Doubts sprouted from each person like flowers dashing out of fertile soil.

Slyly Illidan reached into his other pocket and pulled out a pile of documents he had folded up. As he opened them a smile crossed his face. "It seems to me 'your' people have put their trust in the wrong Stormrage brother. These documents you clearly signed say right here 'I hereby give the goblins permission to dismantle the forests' and there's clearly a pay increase here just for you. Coming from a man that cares so much, why hasn't that money gone to fixing things in Teldrassil instead of into your pocket? And what did you see when you saw the trees that had been cut down? What daresay, brother, had they been cut down by?"

"G-Goblin shredders," Malfurion sputtered.

The entire crowd fell silent as Illidan felt his victory set in.

* * *

Maiev rolled off the demon hunter and simply laid in bed facing the ceiling. Their heavy breathing echoed from wall to wall, making the darkness around them seem even thicker. She knew morning was fast approaching, and it was only a matter of time before she needed to leave the confines of her room to start her day. As she traced her finger down Illidan's arm, following each contour there was, the warden knew that she didn't want to leave the bed ever again.

She was grateful Corette had gone out and bought herself some earplugs. Their sleeping together hadn't been planned that evening, but when it happened it began so quickly there was no time to ask her roommate to step outside. Her eyes scanned the bed across from her, and Maiev could barely make out Corette's sleeping silhouette. They clearly hadn't disturbed her at all, and she laughed to herself.

"Well I was gonna go for my early morning run, but I feel that was a good enough workout for the day, wouldn't you say?" Illidan asked leaning over to kiss Maiev's shoulder.

"I think so; however," she started, "if we went again I think it would match what running would do."

He laughed, "Oh I would love to, but I really need to go here soon."

Maiev propped herself up on her elbow and peered down at him. Even though the sun was barely beginning to rise she could see the demon hunter almost perfect. Her heart jumped as she realized how happy this man actually made her. Never before was that emotion so rampant through her. Happiness had always been a step ahead of her, or always taken from her grasp the moment her fingers closed around it.

Not this time, though. She knew this was different. The demon hunter and her had a connection she hadn't felt ever. No one had made her feel this way, and every part of her was saying that even though they had barely began seeing each other, that it would last.

"What exactly do you have planned today? Are we doing something? I could close the bar for the day," Maiev asked.

"As much as I would love to just stay in bed with you all day, I have something I need to do. Incredibly important errands, that if I don't do today I could forget about, and they could change everything for me," he smiled.

Her eyebrow raised, "It seems intriguing? Are you getting a new job somewhere? What's going on?"

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"Tell me then," Maiev demanded.

Illidan brushed a strand of hair from her face as the room began to light up even more. "I will, but for now I want it to be a surprise."

She groaned and threw herself down and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Fine, but you owe me something nice in return for not pushing this little ordeal," she stated.

Illidan climbed out of bed and stretched and slowly bent over and proceeded to put on his clothes. "I promise. Dinner tomorrow night? I'll even cook. With televisions, there's so many great cooking shows on. They're kind of a guilty pleasure of mine."

Maiev grinned, "Illidan Stormrage: chef. That's not something I figured I would ever hear."

He leaned across the bed and softly kissed her lips and headed towards the door. As he closed it behind him he flashed her one last smile and replied, "I'm full of surprises."

A disgruntled sigh escaped her as her head hit the pillow. He was clearly hiding something from her, and she wanted to know what it was. On the other hand, she realized that they hadn't been seeing each other that long and really it was none of her business. _I need to let it go, and just live in the moment. We're happy and that's all that matters_ , she thought to herself.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass and crashing pans caused her to bolt out of bed. The noise had originated downstairs in the bar, and her heart raced as she heard continued movement coming from below the room. More banging, clashing, and shuffling seemed to just keep happening to a point Maiev was sure whoever it was had broken everything she owned.

Quickly she went to wake Corette, but stopped short. The woman didn't need to be involved in anymore drama in the city. Maiev had been a warden for thousands of years, she could take care of some random burglar in her establishment. _Assuming it's just a random_ person _that is,_ she feared to herself.

Silently she took each step cautiously and descended until she came to the destruction. Tables had been overturned, glass was shattered everywhere, books had been taken from the shelves and strewn everywhere. As she moved into the room, Maiev found herself standing in a pool and saw that a tap on the wall had been busted off and had clearly ran its course while creating a pool on the floor. Other minuscule debris cluttered the floor and bar, but her attention snapped to the kitchen door that was sitting wide open.

Hesitantly she tip-toed towards the door as more pans and glass fell to the ground. When she neared the door Maiev reached her hand out and grasped the door and started to open it further, but as she did, the intruder sprinted out and rammed into her knocking her clear back across the bar. The person stopped as she looked up. Whoever it was stood just as tall as she was, but wore a giant cloak that hid their face. A thin strand of pearl white hair and the pointed pink ears that poked from the hood of the intruder's cloak were the only thing she saw. In an instant, the person jumped out the door and raced away into the early morning.

Heart still racing, Maiev lifted herself off the ground and headed back into the kitchen. If the scene in the bar area had been bad, nothing had prepared her for this. Fridges had been overturned, food spilled and kicked everywhere. A stove had been tossed across the room. Every dish imaginable was on the floor and either broken or dented. Shaking her head and trying to fight back tears her eyes noticed that one tin pan was still hanging from the ceiling. When she moved towards it, the warden noted a tiny piece of paper had been attached to it.

It read:

 _I'm here. I'm coming for you._

 _-J_

A lump formed in her throat. Her heart sank into her knees, and goosebumps lined her arms. Who would do such a thing? Why were they taunting her? Since the moment she had come to Dalaran, every violent tendency she normally had was turned off. Yelling at a drunken patron was the closest she came to brutality anymore, yet somehow she was attacked.

Maiev calmed herself and worried about the immediate problem at hand. No one could know what had transpired here. Thankfully, although magic didn't work in Dalaran, goblins and gnomes were still constantly tinkering with everything that they could. Swiftly she trudged through the mess in the kitchen to get to her broom closet. Sitting on a shelf in front of her were mini toy-looking robots. She grabbed all three and set them on the ground and touched the single green button on their backs.

Instantly they expanded and grew to robots that looked like they could have been used in an army. Instead of fighting, though, they immediately went to work cleaning everything in sight. Pushing things aside, picking them up, quickly repairing things, it all seemed to go by in a blink of an eye and suddenly it looked like nothing had even happened and they strolled back to her and turned into the tiny toys they had been when she removed them from the closet.

After putting them away, she walked back out into the bar just as Kargath decided to stroll in. _Where did he go off to,_ she wondered to herself. He flopped himself down on the nearest stool and beamed a giant smile at her showing all of his grotesque teeth. She would ask him why he hadn't passed out on the floor like every other night later, for now she needed to pretend like nothing was wrong and go about her day. Something was coming for her.

* * *

Just as fast as the quiet set in, so did the riot. Immediately the people of Teldrassil started shouting and throwing anything they could get their hands on. Malfurion put his hands up to avoid being hit by things and tried moving side to side.

Illidan beamed as he watched the people turn on their leader. It was all so simple. All he had to do was put a single doubt in their minds, and they ran with it. Finally the years of torment and betrayal were all beginning to seem like nothing. It was his time now. He had the control.

"Stop this! All of you! What are you doing?" a voice cried into the crowd.

The demon hunter shook his head and knocked his thoughts aside. Standing in front of the druid protecting him from the crowd was Tyrande. Her entire being shined in the sunlight and blinded Illidan. It was as if a guardian had come out of the woodwork and was trying to fight back against him. _I won't let you get in my way no matter how much I still care for you,_ he growled to himself.

"This is preposterous!" the priestess shouted. "Malfurion has done nothing but care for the people of Teldrassil! Even before all of you joined us, for thousands of years he ruled over the night elves with no question and nothing going wrong. All of a sudden this _betrayer_ comes in and you're all just going to believe him?"

 _Betrayer._ The word stabbed into him like a hot trident. How dare she call him that. It was her fault after all that he had been let out into the world. If it weren't for her, he would still be chained beneath the earth, bathed in darkness. His only companion being the Warden Maiev. He chuckled to himself thinking how back then it was terrible, but now that was all he wanted; however, it didn't cease the burning anger welling up inside of him. Tyrande Whisperwind had taken everything from him. She wouldn't have this.

"I have the proof right here, priestess! What more do you want?" Illidan seethed.

She spun around and faced her brother-in-law. Hatred burned bright in her eyes and they bared into his soul. "Proof? You mean the doctored papers and photos you have? That proves nothing except that you're a soulless scumbag just as we all thought!"

"No! You are wrong, Tyrande! I know that you can't bother to accept that your precious husband is capable of such treachery, but somewhere deep down you know that he's perfectly capable of such things." Illidan turned to address the crowd. "You all know this! Everyone has their weakness. They have their mistakes, their faults. I know this first hand, and you all know my story. Throughout everything, though, I have always loved my people, and now even with so many different faces from so many different races I simply look out and see pride. I am proud of all of you for coming together. When I saw this, my only thought was to protect you all! I want what is best for Teldrassil and its people! Don't you want that too?"

Voices rang throughout the gathering. People chattered among themselves and looks of concern passed around the faces of every citizen present. Doubt was clearly hanging over their heads. Regardless of what Tyrande had tried to say to them, the people seemed to not believe anything that was happening. He found his opening. It was now or never. Soon all would come into sight.

"Now tell me, citizens of Teldrassil. What would you rather have?" Illidan shouted.

Tyrande stormed up to him, "What do you think you're doing? Is this really what's become of you?"

"See this! Even now the wife of the man who betrayed us all is trying to threaten me! What kind of leaders are they? They have let you down, and now come to fight the one man that wants to help you all. So I say to you, what do you want?" he preached to the people around him.

"Illidan!" a voice chanted from the crowd. The demon hunter smiled to himself as he knew that the goblin, Scourge, was out there trying to entice them all, bring them to his side.

More and more voices rose from the crowd. Each one of them shouting "Illidan" at the top of their lungs. He smiled as it became apparent that the people of Teldrassil clearly wanted him. Now he just needed to seize it.

"The people have spoken!" he declared. "They no longer want you, brother. They want-No, they _need_ me! I will lead them in a way that you never could before. After your dastardly deeds with the goblins, it seems that you cannot be trusted anymore. Therefore hereby on the words of our people I am taking the mantle of leader! And you, Malfurion, I banish you to the Barrow Dens where you will wander the Emerald Dream for the rest of your existence!"

Tyrande screeched, "Illidan! You can't do this!"

"It is done!" Illidan retorted.

"You can't just-" Tyrande retorted.

Her cries were drowned out by the people screaming and shouting "Illidan.". Every second more voices erupted with his name and it fueled him. The sound of his name made him feel as if he were a god. He was winning.

He snapped, "I can do what I want! I do what I need to for our people, and they have clearly voted for me! I am the new leader. My brother is nothing more than a traitor. For his traitorous actions, he must be punished."

"Punished?" Tyrande exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"He has no place amongst us anymore. My brother has chosen his bed, and he shall lie in it. Malfurion Stormrage, I beseech you. Accept your punishment or accept death!" Illidan declared.

Malfurion still cowered behind both his brother and his wife. Terror had seized him like the grip of a giant. No muscle in him wanted to move, but when he was told to choose banishment or death his legs seemed to move on their own accord. "I shall make my way to the Barrow Dens," he responded. As he walked farther away he turned around and growled, "This isn't over, brother."

The twin brushed it off and watched as Malfurion was whisked away by two Darnassus guards all the while Tyrande stood in watch. She stalked up to him and came within inches of his face. "I will prove that you framed him, Illidan. We both know what you've done and when it comes out...one way or another I will destroy you," she promised. After her threats, she stormed off further into the city hoping to never have to come in contact with Illidan again.

He smiled to himself. Everything had gone according to plan, and there was no where she could go to hide from him. Finally he was the leader of the night elves.

* * *

Hundreds of small beeps filled her ears as she sat behind the glass and stared at her son. Numerous machines and lines were hooked up to his tiny body, so much so Jaina almost couldn't recognize him. His little chest barely rose up and down, but she was happy to know he was at least breathing again. For how long she did not know.

The events leading up to the hospital rushed through her mind. The moment she saw that he was choking she had called an "ambulance" as they were called in Dalaran even though it was simply just a medically equipped mammoth. In a matter of seconds they had arrived. Both a gnome and a blood elf EMT stormed through her doors with a large backboard and other supplies.

Jaina stood back but was losing herself quickly to hysteria. "What's going on? Is he gonna be okay? Oh my god it's all my fault. I should have watched him," she cried.

The blood elf ran up to her and placed her hands on either both of Jaina's arms. She looked at the mage with sympathy and smiled at her. "Ma'am, my name is Rethala. Both Omi and I are going to take care of your son. I need you to calm down and breathe, though, and tell us what happened."

"He went and started to eat some pie, and-and then all of a sudden I looked and his face was blue, and he couldn't breathe," she sobbed.

Rethala nodded her head and instantly turned around to rejoin Omi. The gnome had taken Arza's blood pressure and listened to try and hear for an obstruction while the elf had been trying to calm Jaina, but had found nothing. "We have to perform a tracheotomy right now or his lack of oxygen is going to cause brain damage," Rethala stated.

Omi agreed and opened the large bag they had brought in with them. He pulled out a scalpel, some alcohol wipes, and an odd tube that Jaina had never seen before. In a fluid like motion, Rethala used the wipes to clean Arza's throat and quickly took the scalpel and made a minor incision in the anterior aspect of the boy's neck. Immediately she placed the tube into the hole and Jaina let out the breath she had been holding as her son's face began to return to normal as they lifted the boy on to the backboard and strapped him down readying him to go to the hospital.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present time, and she turned to see Vereesa and Turalyon standing behind her. A new wave of emotion burst from her, and she jumped at the elf and wrapped her arms her. Tears matted Vereesa's shoulder and Jaina struggled to breathe.

Vereesa patted her friends back and then stepped away. "We came as soon as you called. What happened, Jaina? Is he okay?"

She wiped her face on the back of her sleeve and nodded her head. "For now he's fine, yeah. Corette happened. That's how this happened."

"What do you mean?" a voice asked.

The three peered down the hallway and watched as Anduin made his way towards the group. He quickly hugged Jaina and continued, "Sorry Yrel is working and said that Arza had been brought in. What do you mean it's Corette's fault?"

"Earlier today she stopped by with an apple pie of some sort. She said that she wanted to put the past behind us and get on with her life. Some part of me wanted to believe her, but I shouldn't have let my guard down even a little bit. I told Arza to go grab a snack, and he found the pie. Apparently she had poisoned it. That's all I can think of," Jaina explained.

Turalyon replied, "Do you still have the pie? If we can prove it was her, Vereesa and I can put her away for quite awhile. She wouldn't be a nuisance any longer."

She rubbed her fingers into her temples, clearly annoyed, and responded, "I thought the same thing. Shortly after they brought him here and Yrel asked what he had eaten, I was going to grab it to bring to her and to you guys, but when I went back home...it was gone. There wasn't a single trace of it."

"Do you think she-," Anduin was cut short by the entrance of an unwanted visitor.

Through the other hallway Corette followed by Maiev and Illidan strolled in to join the group. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Instantaneously Jaina lunged for Corette, but was quickly caught by Anduin and Turalyon. "Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you here? You do this! Admit it! It was that damn pie you brought me!"

A look of surprise crossed the woman's face, and she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I can't bake nor would I bake anything for you anyway."

"Are you kidding me?" Jaina screeched. "I can't believe you're actually sitting there and trying to get away with this. You attacked my _son._ This is the end of the line for you, Corette Milton."

Maiev stood forward and nervously added, "There was nothing at our place either to show she had made anything. I've tried to let her cook once or twice and the outcome was not good. I know you two have your silly feud for whatever reason, but trying to kill you seems a bit much doesn't it?"

"Really, Maiev?" Vereesa snapped. "You're defending this woman?"

"She's new to town. Someone has to. Clearly everyone follows what Jaina Proudmoore does on a whim. I'm not one of those people. I get to know someone first, and from what I know of Corette she seems like a decent human being," she retorted.

Silence and tension filled the room. Jaina pulled herself away from the two men holding her back and brushed her robes off and glared at the two women. She sneered, "Just how well do you know this woman? Do you think she's who she says she is?"

Corette interjected, "You need to stop with this."

"Why?" Jaina asked. "Are you finally going to tell everyone who you really are?"

"Ugh, I have had it with-," Corette was interrupted by two draenei entering the area. They all knew the younger female to be Yrel, but the older gentlemen people only rarely saw when they were sick. He was taller than all of them, but his wrinkled and aged skin seemed to weigh him down. His deep eyes clearly had seen years of terrible things, and working in the hospital did nothing for them at all. Even though they rarely saw him, most people in Dalaran knew him as the once great Prophet Velen.

"It's splendid to know that this little boy has such a huge support system. I'm sure he'd be so happy to see that so many people came to see him," Velen smiled.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jaina questioned.

Yrel and Velen both looked at each other and then back at the group. Immediate worry flooded over everyone. Panic gripped at their hearts and breathing shallowed. The doctor continued, "It seems whatever caused his episode has done a number on his body. As we speak both of his kidneys are shutting down. Even being half-dragon doesn't seem to be enough to keep his organs going."

Yrel revealed, "This means he's going to need a donor."

A somber mood seemed to fill the room. Hatreds seemed to dwindle away as a child's life hung in the balance. Nothing mattered more in that instant that trying to make sure Arza got what he needed to survive. All at once each person present agreed to try and donate.

"Very well, we will simply start with a minor blood test first to see if any of your blood types match his. If they do, we will then follow up with a tissue typing and cross-matching. If and when we find a match, we can get you in right away and save this little boy's life," Velen explained.

Instantly everyone formed two lines, and both doctors quickly gathered a sample of blood from each person. Yrel took each sample and wandered off. Velen assured, "With all the recent advancements in gnomish, goblin, and draenei technology we should have these results back almost instantly."

After only a few minutes the other draenei returned with a few sheets of paper. Everyone's bodies tensed as she entered the room. It was as if the Titans themselves had arrived to deliver news on whether or not Azeroth would survive. She cleared her throat and directed towards the group, "Well I have the results. Only two of you had compatible blood types with Arza. From there I was able to use those same samples and mix the white blood cells from them into white blood cells from his to see if an immune response would occur. I'm happy to announce that one of the two of you is a match for that little boy."

Corette stood forward, "Who are the two? Who's the match?"

"It came down to both you and Jaina; however, Jaina's tissue did not match. Yours was almost perfect, though. Delving deeper I noticed that everything about you matches that little boy's in there. Why is that?" Yrel questioned.

All eyes turned towards the woman as all color flushed from her face. Jaina's eyes burned through Corette's skull. Every ounce of her wanted to strangle her right then and there, but this woman was the only chance at saving her son. _Even though she's the one who caused it,_ she thought.

"What's going on?" Anduin asked.

Maiev added, "I would like to know as well, Corette. How are you a complete perfect match in every way? I thought you said you were new here."

"Yes, 'Corette', indulge us," Jaina growled.

"I'm a match because," she began, "because Arzagos is my son." Gasps erupted from everyone as the revelation was made. Even Velen took a step backwards as it shocked him. Everyone stood staring at the woman. "I gave birth to him six years ago after a one-night stand with Kalecgos."

Illidan was the first to speak, "Who are you really then?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "My name...is Calia Menethil. Now we can gasp and ask 'how' and do all that stuff later. For now there is a child in there dying that needs my help and I intend to give it to him."

Velen pointed into the room where Arza was located and directed, "Right this way then."

Calia turned to follow him, all eyes watching her every move. Just as she went to enter the room she spun and stalked back towards Jaina. From her back pocket she pulled out a folded up stack of papers. "I meant to give these to you earlier, but I feel now is a better time then ever," she snapped.

Before Jaina could respond, the woman took off into the room with Yrel and Velen. As the curtains closed around Arza and Calia, the mage opened the papers and read:

 _Complaint for Support-Custody-Visitation_

 _I, Calia Menethil, hereby put forth my rights as legal guardian of Arzagos, and seek full custody from his mother, Jaina Proudmoore._

"What did she give you?" Anduin asked walking up next to her.

Dread filled her. She knew that everyone was still around staring at her, but she didn't care. Her life, her world, her everything was crashing down around her. Calia had finally been revealed and she hoped when she had the woman would leave and never come back. This was the exact opposite of what had actually transpired. Calia was trying to take the last remaining thing she had from her.

Finally she answered, "She's trying to take my son away from me."


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 _(One month later)_

Turalyon leaned back in his desk and watched his partner work. It always amazed him how Vereesa moved so flawlessly through the tiny workspace they had. Twisting and turning around the filing cabinets and their desks made her seem like she was a lightweight shado-pan. He smiled to himself. No matter how long they had worked together, he still loved watching her.

A flutter went up inside of him when he realized it didn't even have to be at work that he saw her and enjoyed it. The past few weeks he had stayed with her he loved watching the way she worked around the house. He loved the way she took care of her two children all on her own, she cooked fantastic meals, and her home was always immensely clean. Most of the time Turalyon felt like he needed to wear a bubble suit to make sure he didn't make a single inch of the home dirty.

Like a speeding mammoth it hit him. _Do I have feelings for her?_

The very thought of having feelings for his sister-in-law seemed to disgust him. They had known each other for literally thousands of years, but she knew how he had felt for Alleria. She had been his entire world. The Light of his eyes. It had been all ripped away from him though.

She had said before she left that she was no longer in love with the paladin. It occurred to him that maybe it was time to finally stop wallowing and waiting for her to come back. His son had even told that she wasn't coming back. The hate he was feeling for his mother seemed to be insurmountable, and he could almost feel it emanating from his child.

He internally sighed. Alleria Windrunner wasn't coming back to him ever, and it was time to move on. To move on with his sister-in-law, though? Were they even technically related by marriage anymore? Was he married? Questions burst through his brain like an ox ramming through a brick wall. A part of him knew that it shouldn't be this hard, but he knew it was about time to push through.

"Mankrik! Mankrik! Listen to me! Stop shouting!" Vereesa yelled.

Snapping out of his trance, he peered back up at the elf and saw she was seated at her desk with the phone receiver glued to her ear. An annoyed expression plastered her face and her free hand was flailing about as she tried to get the other person's attention on the other end.

"Yes. Yes. I understand that. I know you just got her back. I'm sure-yes, I'm sure she's fine. We'll do everything we can. I will let you know the moment Turalyon or I find out anything. Mhm, buh-bye," she promised and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Turalyon asked setting his chair back upright.

She shook her head and rubbed her knuckles into her forehead. "It was Mankrik again. He claims his wife is missing, and he's so scared because he only just got her back. I'm almost certain she's out and lost at the menagerie again. One of us can head out there and check it out. Get her back to her husband," the elf answered.

Slowly he stood up out of his chair and stretched. "I suppose I can go check it out. You've been doing most of the work this morning."

"Thank goodness," she sighed, "I'm supposed to stop by Jaina's first day of the custody battle. I figured if I had to do much more I would probably have to miss it. God knows she needs someone there."

"I can't believe that's today. I can't believe Calia actually thinks she's gonna get custody of her child back. She abandoned it and now all of a sudden she wants her rights back? I pray Jaina has a good lawyer and that the judge has a good sense of character," Turalyon stated.

"It's all so surreal," Vereesa started. "I don't understand what problem Calia has with Jaina. As far as I knew they were the best of friends, until the day that Arthas trounced through Lordaeron. I don't know what happened between the two of them, but it's terrible that they're bringing poor little Arza into it."

The paladin nodded and started for the door. As he reached it something sparked inside of him. With so much turmoil going on in the city, a good thing needed to happen. On top of it all, he needed to get on with his life. He had spent enough time deep inside his self-pity. Now was the time to act. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she answered.

Turalyon looked down at the floor and back up to the elf. He replied, "Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, having to haul the kids out and everything. Wouldn't it just be better if I cooked at home?" Vereesa asked as she began to ruffle through papers on her desk.

"That's-," he sighed, "not what I was thinking about. I meant just you and I. Dinner. Alone."

The shuffling of paper instantly stopped, and she snapped her head up and peered into the paladin's eyes. A look of terror and then nervousness swept across her face. "W-What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you out on a date, Vereesa. I think it's pretty clear," he nervously laughed.

"No. No! What are you doing? Turalyon, you're still _married_ to my sister," she gasped.

"Am I? Vereesa, she left me. She left all of us. She's not coming back. She literally said that she doesn't love me anymore. Why can't I move on?" he asked.

The elf responded, "With me, though? That's insane!"

"Why is it so crazy? This last month, Vareesa, I have been so incredibly happy with you after she left. I never thought I would be happy and you made me realize that I could be. I know you feel it to. I like being around you. I like being around your boys; they even like me. I don't understand what's so 'insane'," the paladin retorted.

She paced back and forth and ran her fingers through her hair. Turalyon could tell that she was fighting internally among herself. "What's 'insane' is that I can't even believe we're having this conversation. Never did I think this would happen. I don't even understand why I would even consider the idea," Vereesa stated.

Taking his hand off the door handle he stepped towards her. Gently he brushed her arm trying to get her to stop pacing. For a second she stopped and peered into his eyes, seemingly lost in the chocolate pools they were. Turalyon grinned at her and for a moment it seemed like he had gotten through to her until she stepped back and shook her head.

"I haven't even looked at another man since Rhonin died. I didn't think I could possibly move on, and to think I would do it with my sister's husband is preposterous! I love how great you are with the boys and I love having you around but-"

Turalyon interrupted, "You say you haven't done anything since Rhonin's passing. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to try and be happy? Don't you think Rhonin and Alleria would want us to find happiness and if that happiness is between the two of us then so be it. They'd be overjoyed for us I'm sure."

Vereesa sighed, "I don't know."

"Vereesa, I'm not saying we run away and get married or something incredibly stupid. I'm saying have dinner with me. That's all. If we feel something, so be it. If not or if it's too weird then we be done with it," the paladin assured.

"What about Alleria though?" the elf asked a look of deep concern crossing her face.

Turalyon threw his hands in the air in exasperation and seethed, "She. Left. Us. I don't know how to make that any clearer. She gave up having any say in our lives when she did that."

"No," Vereesa corrected. "That's not it."

The paladin took a step back and his eyes squinted, confused about what he heard. "What are you talking about? Do you know something I don't? Did she leave for some other reason?"

* * *

A bead of sweat dripped down Calia's forehead as she sat and looked around the room. They had entered the Chamber of the Guardian and used the central teleporter to drop below into what was known as the Portrait Room. Gleaming chandeliers and candles lined the walls as well as Kirin Tor banners. As they descended the ramp they had landed on, she saw ahead of her five immense columns she knew were where the objects known as the Pillars of Creation used to sit.

In an instant they had taken a sharp left and ended up at their destination. Two plump sofas, and a few chairs all sat around a large wooden table. She had taken her seat on one side of the table while Jaina had dropped on the opposing end. The entire time the mage's eyes had not left Calia, and even as she took in the room she could feel them beaming into her.

The liaison that had led them in said their lawyers and judge would be in soon. The thought worried her as she hadn't the money to seek out legal counsel and had instead been provided one. For all she knew, she could get someone straight out of university whereas Jaina had plenty of money and rumors had started to fly that she had hired one of the best lawyers Dalaran knew. It didn't take long before worry and almost a sense of panic set upon her.

 _I just want my baby boy back,_ she thought. _I know I left him, but I never thought he'd fall into the hands of Jaina Proudmoore or that I would even still be alive to care for him. I only wanted what was best. Now I think I'm best for him._

"I know you aren't sitting over there thinking this is actually a good idea," Jaina snapped.

"You think him staying with you is a better one?" Calia responded.

The mage scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me! I've taken care of him for the past six years. You dumped him somewhere and _hoped_ that someone would find him. What if they hadn't? What would you have done? How would you have felt knowing you left your son for dead?"

Calia stood up and slammed her hands on the table leaning towards the mage. "I wanted to give him the best life I thought I could. I didn't think that life would lead him towards you. We both know what you've done in your life, Jaina, and my son does not need that around him."

Jaina sprang up from her seat and practically jumped over the table. Her nostrils flared as her face started to turn red. "I've done _everything_ for him! I am his mother! Not you! I swear to the Titans I will-"

"Now, ladies, let's not do something any of us might regret," a voice interrupted the two men.

Another laughed and joined in, "Oh, girls, let's not be hasty. All the fighting will be done soon enough."

Both women turned to see who the newcomers were. The first who spoke strolled over to stand beside Jaina. It was clearly her lawyer. He was a tall brooding draenei with jet-black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. A gleaming suit of armor adorned him which was clearly supposed to be what draenei must have thought was a suit. Slowly he sat his briefcase on the table and extended a hand to Calia.

She grasped it and her hand felt like a babies within his gaping blue fist. "I am Maraad." He then directed his attention at the other newcomer and outstretched his hand again and asked, "And you must be?"

The other joiner was a simple blood elf woman. She wore an elegant violet pant suit and complimented the black as night hair that fell along her shoulders and framed her face. Although her eyes burned green from being exposed to fel magic, kindness filled them as she reached out her hand to the draenei.

"I'm Luma. I'll be representing Miss Menethil today. I assume you'll be doing the same for Miss Proudmoore," the woman asked.

Maraad puffed his chest and beamed a glorious smile at the plaintiff and her lawyer. "That I will. I do hope you'll make this interesting. I'm sure you've heard of me before."

Calia shivered. She hadn't even been in the city that long and his name had been on everyone's lips in town. He was the best there was at what he did, and even if you thought you went into a case squeaky clean, he had a way of digging up dirt. How was she supposed to deal with that? The lawyer she had didn't even have a business card it seemed, let alone experience in the courtroom.

"Call this off, Calia. The only real person who gets hurt here is Arzagos and you know it," Jaina said.

"Why? So that you can raise him how you see fit, and he can grow to be up like you?" Calia retorted.

"All rise!"

Every attendant spun towards the ramp and saw an enormous worgen descending the stairs. Calia noted he was clearly the bailiff and was introducing the judge. She deeply hoped it wasn't someone that Jaina had in her back pocket for being the leader of the entire city.

"Judge West presiding!" the worgen shouted. As he announced the judge, she lightly glided down the ramp. It was a Darkspear troll dressed in long black robes. She had navy blue hair that was braided across her shoulder and matched the same tone of her skin. Gracefully she trailed in and seated herself on the sofa that was across from the two women and her lawyers.

"Alright we all know you two have better things to do, which means I'm almost certain I have something better to do so let's get this over with," she declared. "I've reviewed each of your personal statements as to why you feel that you deserve full custody. Each side will have their chance to cross-examine the other, and once both have had their case I'll make my decision and get us on with our lives."

Each party sat down and looked upon the person who held their fate in her hands. West had been known far and wide as the craziest warlock Azeroth had ever seen. She had been on of the only warlocks during the invasions of the Legion to actually practice demonology which was frowned upon in every way. They also knew that she had been kidnapped from her parents as a child and raised by humans. It was why instead of speaking like very other troll, she was fluent in Common.

Everything had come to this and as much as it scared Calia, she had a good feeling that she would win her son back. West was completely for making sure the right side was upheld. Justice was all she cared for, and if there was any justice Arzagos would come home to his biological.

"Miss Menethil, you'll be first," the judge informed.

Slowly she rose and strolled to the opposite side of the room and seated herself on the wooden bench placed there. The hard wood beneath her made her even more uncomfortable than she already had been.

Her nervousness peaked as Luma stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of the judge and herself. "So you are the biological mother of Arzagos, is that correct?"

"That is correct," Calia responded.

"And you gave your child up in order for him to live a better life than you could provide at the time?" Luma asked.

She nodded her head reliving the exact moment in her mind. "Yes, I did."

Luma sighed and stopped in front of her. Her eyes held sympathy and compassion for her. "And when you gave your child up, you never thought for a second that he would be picked up by a heartless, no good, woman such as Miss Proudmoore?"

"Objection! Your Honor, she's belittling my client," Maraad interjected.

West nodded, "Get on with your point."

"So knowing what you do know of the situation your child is in, back then and even now he would be better off in your care?" Luma continued.

Calia sighed, "Yes. I deeply believe so. I regret it so much knowing he's currently stuck where he is."

"You regret your decision and now know you're a better mother. You also now have a solid place of residence? It would seem you are more than ready to take care of a child?" Luma continued.

"That's correct," Calia answered. "I have a home and so much love in my heart for that child. I simply want to see him home with his mother."

A smile crossed the lawyers face as she peered at Calia. "No further questions, Your Honor." With renewed confidence, she walked back to her seat as Maraad rose from his ready for further questioning.

The large draenei form should have intimidated her, but as good as the first set of questioning had gone she felt almost untouchable. He didn't pace like Luma had. Instead he stood steadfast in front of the judge and Calia ready to do what he was known to do best.

"Good afternoon, Miss Menethil. Do you mind if I call you that? It has been awhile since you've been called that. In fact, you actually came to the city with a different name didn't you? A one, Corette Milton?" Maraad started.

Calia shifted in her seat and responded, "I am indeed Calia Menethil. Much happened where I didn't want to be kn-"

"So you came to town under a presumed name? Interesting. Also all of this talk of 'giving up' your child, you in fact abandoned him did you not?" Maraad insisted.

"I did, but it was for good reason. I-I didn't abandon him. I wanted him to have his best chance at growing up and _living_ ," she assured.

"You dropped him off in the middle of a battle scarred Azeroth. You _hoped_ that someone would find your child. You didn't know someone would. You simply had faith that a random person would be out in the extremely dangerous world that is Azeroth. That-That is disgusting."

"That's not-"

Maraad smiled to himself as he started to stroll back and forth from plaintiff to judge. "And on top of that, is it true that you attempted to poison the current mother of your child, leaving him motherless? Even more is that your _son_ then ingested the poison you had sent to Miss Proudmoore and was sent to the hospital."

Calia gritted her teeth, "I never tried to poison Jaina, and would _never_ attempt to hurt my child."

The draenei growled and spun around and headed towards his briefcase. In an instant, he had opened it and pulled out a tiny baggie with a red stained towel within it. He stalked towards West and handed it to her. "I would like to put this into evidence. It is the towel that wiped the hands of the boy after he was brought to the hospital. It had been tested and was shown to have traces of Deadly Poison. It is apparent that Calia Menethil poisoned her child."

Luma sprang up from his seat, "Your Honor, this is ridiculous-"

West put a hand up silencing him. "It seems this is genuine. The reports of what this is have been handed to me ahead of time. The entire city knows that Arza was sent to the hospital and received a kidney transplant from you, Miss Menethil. How do you explain all of his?"

"I-I never did anything. I don't know what that is, or why people keep blaming me for trying to hurt Jaina, let alone my own child," Calia snapped.

Maraad continued, "It would appear this is not the only time that you have abandoned a child though is it?"

It felt like a stone was thrown at her and collided with her entire body. "What do you mean?"

The man drew more papers from his briefcase and handed them to the troll. She eyed them, her face contorting into numerous faces and emotions. He finally strolled back to Calia and asked, "I asked 'this isn't the first time you've abandoned a child is it'?"

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Calia stuttered.

"When your own brother decided to ravage all of Lordaeron, you, Calia Menethil, left not only your own daughter but your own husband in order to save yourself," Maraad revealed.

A gasp erupted from not only Jaina, but also Luma. Neither had seen that information being revealed and Calia's lawyer gasped more because it hurt their case more than anything else. Jaina was astounded that the stories she had heard were all wrong.

Calia sat defeated as Maraad announced, "No further questions, Your Honor," and she knew she was that much closer to losing her son.

"We'll have a quick recess and then get right back to the grind," West announced as she stood up and walked into her chambers.

* * *

Yrel placed her hands around her stomach. She could almost feel the heartbeat and for sure felt the kicks and squirms that were coming from within her. A smile crossed her face as she fully realized that she was growing a life within herself.

The thought that scared her was that she had no idea who-

"Hello, baby, how are you doing?" a voice called.

She spun around to see a draenei headed her way, his finely adorned armor clinking with every step. The dark black hair trailed behind him, but his smile was what lit up the entire room. She melted upon seeing his pearly white teeth. Everything about this man lit up her world, and was the exact reason that she was in trouble now.

He walked up and wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her. "You will not _believe_ what's happening at the hearing today."

She nervously smiled and clasped her hand on his shoulder. "I can only imagine. It's a case between Jaina Proudmoore and Calia Menethil. It doesn't seem like it's all that simple."

Maraad laughed, "It's actually quite simple, but it's just a question of why did Calia ever think she would win this? There's nothing there for her, plus everyone in the city knows that I'm able to dig up dirt on literally anyone. Her past is something to talk about."

Yrel nervously laughed and placed a hand on her stomach as the child within her kicked. Maraad quickly placed his hand upon hers and chuckled, "I can't believe our child is literally growing within you. I can't wait to meet him or her."

"I know. It's going to be such a great day. I'm here to get some additional tests done to see how well the child is doing. What are you even doing here right now?" Yrel announced.

"Oh," he started, "we had a short recess before we cross-examine Jaina, and I figured I would come see how you were doing."

She tenderly brushed his arm and turned away from him. "I'm doing fine. You really should get back to the courthouse. I can do this on my own. I'm almost certain nothing is wrong."

He laughed, "Yeah I'm headed there. I know nothing is wrong. You're the best and strongest woman I know. A child isn't going to bring you down." Quickly he kissed her and began to drift away, headed back towards his case.

As he left another draenei walked up. She was an older looking woman with shining white hair, and green glasses that took up much of her face.

"How are you doing, Yrel?" the woman asked.

"Oh my goodness, Mishka. I don't know how I'm doing this?" Yrel complained.

Her best friend responded, "Is it about your baby? What's wrong with it?"

Yrel answered, "There's nothing wrong it. I don't think. But I-I don't know whose child it is."

A gasp escaped Mishka's mouth. Being a psychiatrist she didn't have to deal much with this, but when she did it never ceased to surprise her. Never would she have thought that her best friend could be pregnant with one of two guys' baby. She secretly hoped that Yrel would get what she wanted, but somehow she knew that it would turn out exactly the opposite of what she was expecting.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Maraad and I have been seeing each other for months now. Ever since I felt Anduin pulling away, and not, well, you know. I needed someone and I found him; however, I was about to let Anduin know it was over when all of a sudden it just happened. Something sprang into him and we made love," Yrel sighed running her hand through hair. She remembered the night fondly, but now wished she had stopped it before it went too far.

"And you've also slept with Maraad," Mishka stated.

"Yeah," Yrel answered, "numerous times. I really like him, but now that I've seen this side of Anduin I can't stop seeing the man I adored when he first asked me out. What do I do when I find out whose child this is? Do I simply tell the other man I'm done with him because I'm carrying the other's baby. I don't know what to do! I'm freaking out-"

Mishka rushed forward and embraced her friend. She could feel Yrel's body trembling as she sobbed. "It's gonna be okay. Everything is going to work out," she soothed. "Listen we've all done stupid stuff before, albeit probably not to this extent, but still. We learn from our mistakes and move on."

They both took a step back and Yrel wiped her face with the back of her hand. A tiny smile appeared on her face. "I'm gonna ignore the fact that you called me stupid because I love you, but you're right. I have to deal with what I've done one way or another."

"The way I see it, both men currently think it's their child. Once you get your results back simply tell the one who isn't the father and move on. That way only one of them gets hurt," her friend explained.

A look of sorrow swept across Yrel's face yet again. She sighed, "I don't want to hurt either one, though."

Mishka shook her head. "You should have thought about that before getting involved with two men. Sorry it's blunt, but it's the truth."

She knew it was. As she rubbed her stomach, she thought about both of her relationships and to her it was quite clear who she wanted to be with. Yrel just hoped that once the paternity of the baby was known it would swing in her favor.

"Anyway, I have an appointment I really need to be getting off to. I hope everything works out for you," Mishka informed.

"Wait," Yrel stopped, "you're not gonna wait for the results with me?"

"I can't. Plus I'm almost certain you'll call me once you find out and do what you need to do. Until then there's really nothing I can do, and I have to get back to work." With a wave, she turned around and walked down the adjacent hallway. She sighed and wondered how she had been so lucky to have Mishka as a friend.

"Ahem," a quiet cough came from behind her.

Yrel jumped and turned around and saw no one around. Another tiny cough and she looked down towards her hooves. There stood a gnome that barely came up to her knees. Her immense pink hair was significantly short, but when she looked up at the draenei with a look of concern, the locks seemed to still flow seemingly.

"Are you Yrel?" the woman squeaked.

Even after knowing them for years, the way they spoke and their size never ceased to amaze her. "I am. What can I do for you?"

The gnome pulled out a white envelope out of her small lab coat. Instantly fear gripped at her as she reached for it. Once she had the item in her hand, the gnome bid her farewell and was off headed back towards her lab.

Nervousness and fear chipped away at her as she started at the plain white envelope. She wished someone else was there to open it for her and take away any bad news it held; however, she knew that was entirely out of the question. Instead she needed to do what her best friend had told her to do and simply get it over with.

Hesitantly she flipped it over and ripped the letter open. As she unraveled it her eyes quickly darted over the lines and lines of text. Quickly she skimmed and found the words she was looking for. As they registered in her mind, her heart stopped.

* * *

Binnu Niftycog had always loved her job. She loved getting the different samples of things and running the numerous tests it required to give her an answer. Maybe that was just in her gnomish DNA, or perhaps she had a few screws loose in her head to love sitting in a lab for hours on end. The gnome ran her fingers through her short pink hair and smiled.

Her latest job was to find out the paternity for some draenei woman. It saddened her when women came in not knowing who the father of her child was. There was too much promiscuity in Dalaran and Teldrassil these days. She wished people would simply stay with one partner much like she had with her loving wife Issee.

As much as she disliked the people who came in, the job itself was one of the most fun to her. Taking the samples of DNA and matching them together with that of the child. Binnu also always made it a game among herself to try and guess which father the woman wanted to be the one. This time she thought maybe it would be Anduin Wrynn is who she wanted, but she personally would have wished for Maraad. That man was known far and wide as the "ladies man" and the way he looked, although not her type, said it all for him.

Carefully she grabbed her dropper and allowed two drops of liquid to fall into each test tube she had. She placed a stopper in each tube and placed them both in the centrifuge and flipped the switch. Faster than she could see the machine spun the tubes around mixing the liquid.

Five seconds later she pulled them from the machine and it was apparent of who the father was. Binnu sighed to herself and turned to her laptop and started to type out the results. As she did, a cool metal was pressed in between her shoulder blades. There had been enough time during her time on Azeroth when she built machines and weapons from scratch. She knew the feel of the barrel of a gnomish pistol too well and now it was literally trained on her.

"Don't move. Don't turn around. Don't scream. Do what I say and you'll get to play around with your little lab toys another day," a gruff voice demanded.

"Well if that ain't a cliché in a half." Her sarcastic comment resulted in a sharp slap in the back of the head.

The person retorted, "I don't need backtalk. Now do as I say."

"Are you gonna tell me instead of this continuous blabber?" Binnu snapped.

She expected another slap to the head, but instead the person leaned in closer to her, still just out of eyesight. "You're gonna switch those results."

A soft chortle rose out of her chest. "I can't do that. It's against the law. I could lose my job."

The intruder shoved the muzzle of the gun harder into her spine causing her to wince in pain. "You could also very well lose your life. Now tell me, what do you think its more important. Switch them."

Her moral compass spun around in rapid circles. On one hand she was jeopardizing everything she had ever worked for. On the other she was putting her life at risk which is something she thought she had given up after the war. An image of her sweet Issee flashed through her mind. She couldn't bear not seeing her everyday.

With extreme hesitation she grabbed her dropper and tampered with both specimens. They turned a pale green and then flushed to black. After she had ruined them, her tiny finger flew over her keyboard filling in the template with the required information. Each line she typed was another lie and it pained her inside, but the thought of dying pained her even more.

"There," she seethed, "it's done. Now what?"

The intruder laughed an almost hiss like sound, "You'll give them out just as you were going to. Just know that if you tell _anyone_ about this. I will come after you. And I won't gun for you right away. It'll be your precious Issee and that mechanical dog, Toaster, is that his name?"

The image of her tiny puppy that Issee and her had built on their third date caused panic to erupt inside of her. "I won't tell anyone."

The voice assured, "I know you won't." Suddenly she was hit in the temple with the butt of the gun and slowly everything went black.

* * *

"Seriously, what do you know, Vereesa? It seems there's something you're not telling me," Turalyon demanded.

The elf sighed and shook her head, "No that's not what I meant. When I said 'that's not it' I didn't mean that she didn't leave the two of us. I simply meant what if for some reason she was to ever come back? Say we do this, say we start something. Do we want to risk hurting each other if she were to come back into the picture?"

The paladin grasped her thin hand within his own. "It would mean nothing. I will always love Alleria Windrunner, but what she did to me, to us, was inexcusable. I don't think I could ever forgive her for abandoning her family."

Vereesa shifted uneasily as she stood. He could sense something was bothering her, but he couldn't get it out of her. _If she wants to truly talk about it, I'm sure she'll tell me,_ he thought. He was almost certain just talking about her sister made her uncomfortable, but he needed her to know that he was ready to move on. He wanted to move on...with her.

"So? Just dinner tonight," he asked.

A moment of pause filled the room and finally it was broken by the sound of her stomach rumbling. A minuscule grin spread across her face that burst forth and turned into a laugh. "Alright. I think we can do dinner. You're lucky my stomach betrayed me."

He laughed, "You won't regret it. Our shifts are over in a couple hours, we can change, and then we'll just head down to the Legerdemain Lounge. We always loved the food there. I'm so happy you-"

His words were cut short by a blood- curdling scream coming from outside. Instinctively both of them looked at each other and sprinted outside. The moment they stepped out they didn't have to look around long to see where the commotion was coming from. They simply jumped into the already sprinting crowd and ran towards Krasus' Landing.

A crowd had already gathered and with force the two "police officers" as people called them, shoved their way through the throng of people to see what everyone else saw. Standing there covered in blood holding a dagger coated in the same color as she was, stood the town's homeless girl, Spookie. Beneath her laid the bloodied body of another. Even through the multiple stab wounds, Turalyon and Vereesa could see it was none other than Elizabeth Ross. The human woman was the sole person whose job it was to take care of the Dalaran Visitor's Center when the two of them were off-duty. She would take calls, leave messages and memos, and check newcomers into town through the scanning machine.

"Murdering scum!"

"I knew it was a bad idea to try and live with members of the Horde!"

"Goblins are good for nothing!"

"We should stab her and see how she feels!"

The people gathered began to hurl words like boulders from a catapult all the while Spookie stood panicking, screaming, and crying. Turalyon put his hands up as a sign of good faith and slowly took a step towards her. "Hey, Spookie, what's going on here?"

The woman screeched, "I-I don't know! I was sleeping and all of a sudden I woke up with this knife in my hand. I was covered in b-blood and there was...oh my goodness! Elizabeth! What happened! Turalyon, did I do this?"

"Of course ya did! Ya murderous goblin filth!" a voice screamed.

Vereesa spun around and faced the person who had shouted his opinion. She came face to face with a Zandalari troll. Although a newer race once they joined the Horde, she had met many in her day, and even now in this time they were some of the biggest trouble makers they had to deal with.

"'Ey 'mon, ya be comin' ta deal wit' da traitorous wench? Or ya lookin' for a good time?" he asked while winking.

All at once anger overcame her and she punched him right in the face sending him flying backwards into the crowd. Shaking her hand out she yelled, "This is now a crime scene! I need you all to back away and return to your homes! If you do not, I will be forced to arrest you for obstruction of justice. Thank you for your time!"

As the crowd began to disperse she turned around and returned to Turalyon as he still inched towards the goblin. "What's going on?"

"Spookie here says she has no idea what happened. She was asleep and all of a sudden she woke up like this," he answered.

"That's unreasonable," Vereesa said.

Spookie perked up and pointed the knife at the two of them. "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

Turalyon took a step back, but still didn't lower his hands. He responded, "No one said that. It does all seem suspicious, but you've never caused us problems before. There's no reason to believe that you would do so now. Just put the knife down, and we can talk about this."

The goblin took a tiny step forward and thrust the knife outwards. "No! You're gonna put me away! I can't leave my daughter! I won't do it!"

Vereesa joined in, "Spookie, please. If this was someone framing you, then we need to get to the bottom of this, but you not cooperating isn't going to help anyone."

"I-I just know how b-bad it looks. I was doing so well too. I was about to start a business in Teldrassil with the help of someone too. I don't want to lose it all," she cried.

"I _promise_ you, Spookie," Turalyon started inching forward more, "We won't let anything happen to you." He came closer and closer until he was within reach of the outstretched knife. All at once he knocked it aside with his hand and lunged for the goblin. She fought and snarled, but eventually he pulled out his handcuffs and clasped her wrists behind her back. At once all of her struggling turned to sorrow, and she began to cry even more her tears pooling on the streets of Dalaran.

"Call the Gob Squad and tell them to clean up this mess. If Spookie really was framed for this, we have to find out who really did it in a timely fashion," Turalyon ordered.

"I already called them once we got here. They should be on their way. You really don't think she did it?" Vereesa asked.

Turalyon answered, "No. This poor woman isn't able to hurt a fly. We've known her for so long. There's no way she just all of a sudden turned into a cold blooded murderer."

The elf nodded as they peered down at the sobbing goblin. "If she didn't do it, and someone else did, why did they go through all of this trouble?"

Sirens alerted them of the presence of the Gob Squad as they pulled up in one of the only motorized vehicles in town. Their responsibilities included cleaning up messes, dealing with fugitives and other criminals, and watching over the prison in the Underbelly.

As they loaded Spookie into the back of their vehicle Turalyon shouted, "Don't worry. We're gonna find out who did this and get you out as soon as we can!"

More tears poured from her eyes as she was loaded into the vehicle and both the officers turned and began to head back towards the office. "What about her daughter?" Vereesa asked.

"Knowing Spookie she has her in a safe place with plenty of food and water to keep her going until we get her out. If it comes down to it, when we talk to her we can ask about her and put her somewhere safe and healthy until she's out," Turalyon responded.

As they neared the Visitor's Center goosebumps seemed to rise up and down the paladin's arms and his body's suspicions were confirmed as they neared the door and saw it was ajar.

Turalyon outstretched his arm and stopped Vereesa from venturing any further towards the office. He put a finger to his lips to single her to be quiet. Cautiously he pushed open the door and crawled inside with Vereesa right on his tail. Slowly they tip-toed through the room, but nothing at all seemed out of place.

Suddenly Vereesa silently pointed towards the far wall and Turalyon's eyes followed. Where there was normally a giant machine, was now nothing but bits of metal and bolts. They both stood upright satisfied no one was there anymore as they had clearly taken care of what they had meant to do.

"The scanning machine...they smashed it," Turalyon breathed.

"Why would someone do that? Do you think it's the same person who framed Spookie?" Vereesa asked.

Turalyon nodded sifting through the rubble, "It almost certainly was. They murdered Elizabeth to get us away from the office long enough to destroy this machine."

The elf shrugged, "Why though?"

The paladin gasped, "Someone doesn't want to be found out."

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I never should have taken this case. I wasn't ready. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I don't know what I was thinking! Gosh, I'm so dumb! I'm so sorry!"

"If you say 'I'm so sorry' one more time, I'm going to show you just how sorry you can be," Calia snapped.

The recess had ended and both women and their lawyers were strolling back into the Portrait Room. While Jaina and Maraad up ahead weren't speaking words to each other, Luma was panicking and sweating as if it were the biggest heat wave that had ever hit Dalaran. She had known the moment she saw her that something bad was going to happen, but never had she thought something so insurmountable would pop up.

Her lip twitched as she glared ahead at Maraad. The man was dirty she would give him that. He had found dirt that she thought had disappeared long ago. The only problem was that he hadn't looked at everything. There were details about that part of her past that people wouldn't ever know. They were dear to her and no one was going to use them to exploit her and take keep her child from her.

"I'm-I mean I just wish I could have done better. If we lose this case it's on me, and then I'll have to listen to my father tell me once again how big of a disgrace I am. You see everyone in my family is a doctor, and all of a sudden I was like 'I want to get a law degree' and everyone told me I couldn't do it, but I decided I would prove-"

Calia stopped and turned on her heel to glare at him. "Listen, I honestly don't care about your life. It's sad, boohoo no one loves you whatever, right now this day is about me. I need you to stay focused. I gave you the ammunition and now I need you to use it. Do that. Win my child back so that we never have to have these awkward conversations again."

Luma gulped as they entered the court area and took their seats. Jaina glared from across the table as she was seated on the sofa. Calia bore right back at her hoping that daggers would shoot from her eyes and stab the tiny mage where she sat.

"Hoping that daggers flow from your eyes? Are you really that mad? Did you honestly think you'd take my child," Jaina laughed.

"He's _my_ child," Calia insisted.

"Oh yes, _your_ child from when you slept with _my_ boyfriend. Yes I'm well aware of all that. It's cute. You couldn't have everything I had back then, and now you come back thinking that it's going to work that way?" Jaina retorted.

Calia growled, "How dare you! I never felt that way towards you. Clearly it was you who had a grudge you good for nothing b-"

The woman was cut off by the bailiff who had leaped clear across the room and landed on the table in front of them. His tail twitched behind him and he bared his enormous teeth at everyone who was seated. "All of you quiet down! This kind of disrespect will not be tolerated here. If you think you have the right, I can make sure the judge holds you in contempt or I'll simply rip you apart myself," he growled in his deep worgen voice.

Slowly he backed off the table and took his place next to the judge's chambers and quickly announced her arrival. As everyone stood and then sat for her arrival, a sense of tension spread over the room.

"I'm giving each side one more cross-examination before I make my final decision. I have both a pedicure and a manicure in less than three hours so it would do you all well to make something happen before then," West revealed.

Maraad strolled forward and smiled at them all. "Your Honor, I'm in such a great mood on behalf of having a child of my very own so soon that I will deny the examination on my part. I think our defense was strong enough that we really don't need it."

West responded, "I hear you and grant your wish. Luma?"

The blood elf stood up and inched forward towards the front. "Your Honor, I call Jaina Proudmoore to the stands one last time," she declared.

"What? What the hell are you doing?" Maraad shouted.

"Watch your tongue, sir," West warned.

Jaina slowly walked towards the front as she spun and snapped a glare at Calia. Calia simply smiled and waved as she knew what was about to unfold.

"Miss Proudmoore, how long would you say you've known my client?" Luma asked.

"I've known Calia for years and years. I met her while I was dating her brother Arthas Menethil," Jaina responded.

"Oh! You dated Arthas? We've all heard tales of that. A man out for vengeance eventually ends up turning on his own people and slaughtering his own father and kingdom. You were not only dating, but also engaged to that man were you not?" Luma questioned.

"That is correct," Jaina answered.

Luma gasped, "Oh my. That must have been so much to take for one woman! Your fiance is out parading around murdering people and you're stuck watching from the outside and can't stop it. That must have been taxing on a woman! Enough to go after the sister of the man you loved."

Jaina slammed her fist on the bench. "What are you talking about?"

"Objection, Your Honor! Relevance!" Maraad shouted.

Luma sighed and motioned towards the judge, "I assure you this is relevant."

West snapped, "Then I hope you get there shortly."

"What I'm saying is that a woman driven to madness by the death of her fiance, and yet seeing that her 'sister-in-law' had everything isn't it possible you would become incredibly angry?"

Jaina glared, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Miss Proudmoore, that you were so angry about losing Arthas and that Calia had everything that you felt the need to seek revenge on her. I'm saying you attempted to murder her," Luma declared.

"Your Honor!" Maraad shouted.

"Your Honor, there is proof that Jaina attempted to murder my client. The metal plate on my clients left chest is evidence of that. She was stabbed near the heart and left for dead. If she would do this to her sister-in-law what makes us think that she is able to carefully care for a child?"

"I never did anything to Calia!" Jaina screamed.

"Are you kidding me?" Calia shouted. "I am the way I am because of you. _You_ tried to kill me. Luckily I somehow managed to survive and Alonsus Faol found me and healed me. Jaina Proudmoore is psychotic and has no place taking care of a child!""

"Calia! Don't do this! You know who this hurts the most!" Jaina screamed.

West stood tall and screamed, "Everyone calm down! I will not have anymore of these outbursts! I think I've made my decision so, Luma, you may take a seat."

Calia's heart began to beat faster than she thought would be possible. Finally here and now she would learn if Arzagos would come back to her. It had all come down to this.

"After much deliberation over the recess and even now, I've come to a conclusion. Only one of you is fit for raising this child. And I will have you know that I raise child rights even over those of my own. But with that said and all the evidence presented to me, I hereby have to award full custody to Miss Jaina Proudmoore.," West announced.

* * *

Yrel strolled up to her home and the image of the paternity test burned into her mind.

 _Maraad._

Anduin wasn't the father and she needed to find someway to tell him that she had been sleeping around. One of the men that she cared about was soon going to find out one of the worst things she could tell him.

Slowly she trudged towards her home ready to tell the man that she loved that the child she was carrying wasn't hers. She only hoped that after it all Anduin still wished to be with her. She didn't truly know which man she wanted to be with, but she knew she wasn't ready to make that decision just yet.

As she entered the doorway a beep sounded from her pocket. She pulled her phone out of pocket and read the message she had received:

 _from Mishka,_

 _Sorry I didn't catch you. What did you find out?_

Quickly she typed out a reply:

 _to Mishka,_

 _I found out it's Maraad's. I don't know what I'm going to do. How do I tell Anduin I've been with another man? This is all a nightmare._

She hit send and watched the tiny dots float around as her friend typed out a reply:

 _from Mishka,_

 _I know you'll make the right decision. Who knows? Maybe Maraad and you can create something you didn't have with Anduin. You said you also really liked him. Do what's right, Yrel, and everything will work out._

A sigh left her and she closed the apartment door behind her. Yrel dragged her feet and rested herself on her kitchen counter. The envelope in her hand felt like a giant weight and with a look of disgust she ripped open a drawer and tossed it out of sight.

"Surprise!" a voice called behind her.

In fright she jumped, slammed the door shut, and spun around. Standing with his hands behind his back was the man she liked more than breathing itself, and also the same man she had to crush.

"What were you doing?" Anduin asked.

Yrel faked a smile and answered, "Oh I was looking for, um, those coupons to Simply Enchanting."

The man smiled back and directed, "Those are in the bedroom nightstand. Remember you put them there."

"Oh! That's right! I'm sorry my mind is a bit foggy. Long hours at the hospital lately," she grinned. "What's that behind your back?"

His smile turned into a child like grin. She could tell he was scheming about something. In an instant from behind his back he pulled out two different teddy bears. One was a bright blue and the other was a dull magenta and on their stomach the words "It's a boy" and "It's a girl" were embroidered.

She gasped and her eyes began to sting. "My gosh, Anduin, they're so adorable."

"I was walking home and came across these in a window. And we don't know if that little bundle of joy is a boy or a girl, but they were too cute not to buy. I figured one way or the other if we have both, _one_ of them has to be correct!" He laughed and moved forward and kissed Yrel on the cheek as he handed her the bears.

The draenei grasped them to her chest and let the tears fall. Her heart ached for what she had to do. Here was this man excited to have a child, and in an instant she would rip that from him. It was all like some terrible TV show, but it was actually happening to her.

"Yrel," Anduin said concerned, "what's wrong? I thought you would be overjoyed! It's one of the first things for our baby."

As he wiped away her tears she choked, "I-I know. Anduin, I h-have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

The words formed on her mind like a flashing neon sign. _Anduin, this child, this life inside of me. It's not yours. I've been seeing someone else. I'm so sorry. I don't blame you if you hate me, if you want me to leave, just know I feel absolutely terrible about it._

"You're going to make a magnificent father. I can't wait to raise this child with you," the words flew from her mouth before she could even stop them. Once they did, though, she felt a wave of relief rush over her. No one knew the actual truth except for Mishka and herself, so perhaps this was all for the better.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and she accepted his embrace. The feeling of his arms comforted her and she placed her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and exhaled...

 _What did I just do?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Anduin shoved Wrathion backwards onto the rickety wooden table. It groaned and heaved beneath his tiny frame, but held. They both laughed knowing that it would, but each time they met in their secluded place they worried finally the table would break.

They both stared into each other's eyes and Anduin thought back on the past couple of weeks they had been sneaking around. When he hadn't responded to Wrathion, the dragon had become worried and when they finally did meet it was a chance meeting in the streets. He had quickly explained how he was in the middle of calling him to tell him that he would leave Yrel, and they could be together, but instead she had announced she was pregnant.

The dragon's spirit had looked like it had been broken, but almost instantly Anduin had grabbed his hand and led him into the Underbelly. There they ran to the underneath of Canticle and Crows where they found a small enclosed corner with a badly worn table. With all the noise going on around them, no one noticed the two give themselves to each other for the very first time.

" _We'll find a way through this," Anduin had said._

" _I don't know how we can," Wrathion responded._

Somehow they had found a way. Each day they had snuck down to the same spot for the same reasons. Once they were done, they would simply lie in each other's arms for a few hours talking about what their lives would really be like if they could be together above the streets and sheets.

The former king wished nothing more, but he also knew that there was no way he would leave Yrel after getting her pregnant. It was simply disgusting to even think about, and truthfully he was kind of excited to have a child. He couldn't hurt her that way, and if he did he knew she would keep his child from him and there was no way he could deal with that.

Oddly enough, Wrathion had understood. While he had plainly stated he wanted to be with Anduin, he was more than willing to still be together in secret for a few hours a day. Their secret romance had only continued to blossom despite the fact that every night Anduin went home to Yrel where they talked about how they were going to raise a child together.

None of that mattered in this instant, though. They were here and they were now. Quickly he lunged forward and his lips met the dragon's. Swift as a fox, he stood back and pulled his lover's shirt up and over his head and tossed it aside. Just as fast, he pulled his own off and tossed it in the same pile. Ever so tenderly he moved his lips down Wrathion's neck, to his chest, to the individual ab muscles that bore through his abdomen.

When he reached his waist, Anduin stood up and expertly undid Wrathion's belt buckle and ripped it from the loops and threw it aside. As he worked the button to his pants, Wrathion darted up and pushed his hands away.

"What's wrong?" Anduin asked, his heart already racing.

A look of despair crossed his face. Silently he pushed himself off the table and walked to grab his shirt. As he pulled it on and rebuttoned his pants he responded, "I-I don't think I can do this anymore."

Anduin gasped, "Why not? Everything was going so well!"

"Well?" Wrathion asked. "Is that what you call this? We're sneaking around in the Underbelly of Dalaran _underneath_ an actual inn and having sex on a rickety old table. Anduin, this is not the relationship I had dreamed of for us and I quite frankly don't want to do it anymore."

"I don't want to lose you," Anduin sighed. Pain wracked his face and his eyes began to sting.

The dragon groaned, "Then leave her, Anduin. Leave Yrel and be with me. Be _actually_ with me. Not this song and dance we're pulling now."

"You know I can't do that, Wrathion," he responded.

"Why not? Because she'll take the baby away? Do you really think she's capable of doing that? Yrel isn't a vindictive woman like the rest of them in this city," the dragon retorted.

Anduin threw his hands up in the air and began to pace. "I don't know. Maybe because I don't want that to be my first act as a dad. 'Oh hey, I've been sleeping with someone else. By the way, that someone else is also a man'. That's simply ludicrous. Yrel is so pure I couldn't harm her like that."

"Pure?" Wrathion questioned. "Do you really think she's so 'pure'? Who's to say that she hasn't already been sleeping with someone else? You didn't put out for..how long? Do you really think she stood waiting around for it?"

"Yes," Anduin answered, "I do. She's not a bad person in anyway. There's no way her mind would even wrap around the concept of cheating let alone do it herself."

"I have a hard time believing that."

The boy reached down and violently grabbed his shirt from the floor. As Wrathion was relooping his belt, Anduin pulled his shirt over his head and with it on was hit with a new sense of annoyance.

"Why now? Why at this exact moment? We were having such a good time," he snapped.

Wrathion shook his head and ran both hands through his thick hair. He sighed, "Because as you went down to undo my pants _I_ began to feel guilty."

"Seriously? You're guilty for me? Wrathion, I know we're close, but that's a little ridiculous. You don't have anything to worry about. Yrel is never going to find out. Who knows, once she has the baby and I fully have her trust maybe then I can come out to her. Then you can help me to raise my child as well. Can't you see it?" Anduin explained.

The dragon's eyes sparkled for a second at the thought, and then returned to the present. "That's not what I want, Anduin! Gosh, I don't know how to get through to you. This. Is. Wrong. Everything we're doing is wrong. It might feel absolutely fantastic, but we're the ones in the wrong."

Anduin walked forward and cupped Wrathion's face in his hands. He kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him. "No, I'm the one in the wrong. I have to live with the choices I make. Just because we're having sex doesn't mean that you have to take on every emotion that I do. You don't have to worry about me that much. Everything will work out."

His hands were pulled away from the dragon's face and Wrathion slowly shook his head. "It's not all about you," he sighed. "There are things I haven't been truthful with you about."

"Like what?" Anduin pushed.

Quickly Wrathion grasped Anduin's hands in his own and squeezed them. A fledgling smile tried to take form on his face, but wasn't able to make it. His eyes shimmered as a lone tear drop fell from his face and ran down the length of his dark-toned cheek. He took a deep breath and revealed, "The real reason we can't do this anymore, Anduin, is because I'm seeing someone. Shortly after you refused to call me and tell me that you chose me, I met someone. I've been with him while also seeing you for over a month now."

Pressure pushed down on Anduin's chest and the ability to breathe seemed to come difficult. He had thought they had something wonderful, and all this time Wrathion had been seeing someone else, but then again so had he.

 _That's completely different. I wouldn't be with her if she wasn't carrying my child. He willingly found someone else,_ he told himself.

He gripped his chest as he reminded himself to breathe in and out. This was unreasonable jealousy and he knew that. The boy knew he needed to reel himself in, or it would destroy everything he and Wrathion had began to build.

"T-That's wonderful?" he replied uncertainly. "I mean I guess I wasn't expecting it, but you shouldn't have to sit around waiting for me all the time either. Does he treat you well?"

The smile he had been trying to force earlier, came almost second nature as Wrathion thought about it. "Very much."

"Then that's all I can ask for. Can I ask? Is it someone I know?" Anduin teased.

"Baine Bloodhoof."

* * *

Jaina smiled as she watched her son run from slide to swings and then back to the slide. His blonde and blue-striped hair bobbed as he joyfully ran from piece of equipment to piece of equipment. The excitement that bubbled up from him paled in comparison to what she was currently experiencing.

After over a month she was finally rid of Calia. Now that she had lost the rights to her son completely, there was nothing keeping her in the town. Her identity was out and she could no longer hide in secret, and Jaina had won. It all felt surreal to the mage, but somehow she knew she deserved to win.

 _Really? 'Deserved" to win? You realize that the only reason she came after you was because you attempted to kill her right?_

 _You again?_

 _I haven't gone away since the spark in my was relit. I'm just here biding my time until I can get rid of you. I was a fool to ever let vengeance and hate overtake my body to the point that I would become a dreadlord._

 _Oh! Well I'm so happy you've seen the light. It means nothing. I am in control and will always be in control._

 _We'll see how long that lasts. You've almost lost your hold on everything here in Dalaran already._

 _But I didn't. I've won and it's still all mine._

 _Mhm. For now._

"Jaina! I'm so glad I found you here." She peered up and saw Vereesa running across the park to join her.

As she reached the bench she was seated on, the elf also took a seat and peered out at the kids playing.. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the hearing. From the sounds of things, I didn't need to be there for support. You and Maraad seemed to have things under control. Arza is all yours now!"

Jaina beamed and hugged her friend. "I know! It all feels like a dream. I was so scared when Calia came at me for custody. I thought for sure I would lose beings she's his real mother and everything, but that wasn't the case."

Vereesa questioned, "How did that work? Normally the child's biological mother almost always has an upper hand in cases like that."

"There was apparently a lot of dirty secrets that Calia Menethil decided to hide. Thankfully my lawyer was able to pry up some loose floorboard and expose who she really was," Jaina replied.

Excitement sprung up within Vereesa and she laughed, "Oh my! Like what kind of things?"

The mages mind raced back to the last few minutes of the trial where she and the rest of the attendants found out that Calia Menethil had not in fact lost her husband and daughter to the plague of Lordaeron, but instead had left them to die.

She remembered the judge's last words after she had awarded full custody to Jaina:

" _Miss Menethil, naturally I would have sided with the biological mothers in these situations. It's always better a child be with the mother from which he was conceived. Their bond is stronger than anything."_

" _However, with that being said. I cannot deny the fact that you abandoned a poor defenseless child in the middle of a ravaged land. There are aborms, crazed survivors, and all sorts of other creatures roaming about and you thought it okay to set a child there_ awaiting _for someone to find him. That's ridiculous."_

" _While no one can prove whether or not you actually did try to poison Miss Proudmoore, the feud you two have going on only began once you entered the town and quite frankly that's not a safe environment for a child. Your final strike, though, was the fact that this isn't the first time this has happened. You abandoned your own husband and daughter when Arthas Menethil charged through destroying everything in Lordaeron. What's to stop you from abandoning poor Arzagos all over again? My guess is nothing. That's why I have no choice but to award full custody to Miss Proudmoore and you, Miss Menethil, are to never even so much as look at the child ever again in your life."_

"It was really nothing. Judge West just knew exactly what was the right thing to do. She simply looked at the facts that I was a better mother and wouldn't abandon my child and granted me full custody. Enough about me, though, tell me what's going on and why you didn't show up! I had so much paper work and phone messages when I got out I was up half the night going through it all," Jaina answered.

"Oh no! Of course you have to deal with all that publicity and stuff. A person was literally murdered in your city," Vereesa sighed. "Well what happened was we heard a scream and ran out into the city. There we found Spookie, you know her-"

"Nope. I'm afraid I don't," Jaina scowled.

Vereesa raised and eyebrow and then shook her head. She continued, "Well she's kind of the city's homeless person, but she's incredibly harmless. Literally the nicest goblin I have ever met, and she has the most beautiful daughter ever. Anyway, we found her at the scene of the crime standing over Elizabeth's body with the murder weapon in her hand."

"Then she must have done it!" Jaina exclaimed.

Vereesa groaned, "It's not that simple. She has absolutely no recollection of why she was there. To be honest, Spookie couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to. Turalyon and I believe that she was framed."

Jaina laughed. The thought of someone framing a homeless person seemed absurd to her. No one cared enough to do something so obscene. "Why in the _world_ would someone frame a homeless goblin?"

"Turalyon and I had the same reaction, until all of a sudden it happened," she answered.

"What happened?" Jaina asked.

The elf sighed and met Jaina's gaze. "The Dalaran Visitor's Center was breached. Whoever it was destroyed the scanning machine. Completely obliterated it."

"That means...every newcomer to the city is simply going to be just that. New. That's crazy. We've seen how well that worked when Calia didn't go straight there. Now any crazed survivor, normal seeming aborm, everything can just waltz in and live among us. This is detrimental," Jaina exclaimed.

"The point," Vereesa redirected, "is that clearly whoever murdered Elizabeth wanted that huge scene to go on so that they could do whatever they wanted to in the visitor's center."

The mage asked, "Do you have any fingerprints? Any way to lead some other place other than that goblin?"

Vereesa nodded, "Yeah. So far the only ones showing up are hers, plus without the machine when we do find something else we have to do it the old fashioned way and look through every file on every person we have in town. And if it's someone completely new, we'll probably never find out who it is."

Arza swung himself across the monkey-bars with the ease of an acrobat. Watching him play and seem so innocent soothed her. Sometimes she wish she was naive and kept away from danger again, but those days were long gone. Now the only good thing was her child.

"Why can't there be more good things? Why is everything in Dalaran just terrible?" Jaina breathed.

Before she realized she had said it outloud, Vereesa took a seat next to her. She began biting her lip and then looked at her friend. "Turalyon asked me out."

As she took a sip of water from her water bottle, all of a sudden it all came splattering out of her mouth. Water dripped down her face and soaked her clothes. "What? He did what? What did you say?"

Vereesa sighed, "I said I would give him a chance. I haven't dated since Rhonin died, and I think I owe it to myself, to my body, to get out there and try something new. Right?"

"Of course! The best thing is you guys already know so much about one another!" She noticed a worried look upon her friend's face and placed her hand on top of Vereesa's. "What's wrong? You're not excited about it?"

"It's my sister," the elf sighed.

"What about her?" Jaina questioned. "She's gone. She left and said that she didn't love Turalyon anymore. He deserves to also move on."

The only sound that came was from the children climbing, laughing, and running around the playground. Tension seemed to build between the two of them. Finally Vereesa spoke, "There's so much more to it than that."

Shock plastered itself on the mage's face as she gasped, "Like what? Vereesa, what aren't you telling Turalyon."

"It's nothing. I really don't want to talk about it. Either way we were supposed to have a date last night that got interrupted by someone being murdered. So maybe it just wasn't meant to be," she answered.

Jaina eyed her friend up and down hoping that something from her demeanor would reveal what she knew about Alleria. Try as she could, nothing jumped out at her. Perhaps one day Vereesa would tell her and hopefully by then it won't have blown up in her face.

"What about you, though?" the elf smiled immediately, changing the subject. "Why haven't you found someone?"

"I really don't need a 'someone'. I have Arza. He's the only boy I need in my life," Jaina laughed.

Vereesa playfully hit Jaina's shoulder and peered out at the children. "He's wonderful, Jaina, but is he enough? Don't you get lonely when he's at school or at a friend's? And what about...you know?"

A laugh busted out of Jaina the instant the words were uttered. "I'm good. I-I just haven't really thought about any of that. Sure if the right man came along maybe I would be up for it, but that's not the case. I know most of the men here in Dalaran and none of them are that great."

Her friend stood up, stretched, and yawned. As she started to walk away she turned around and replied, "You never know. Something could come along. Don't stop looking for happiness just because you don't think it exists. Anyway, I'm gonna go find Turalyon. See if there's any news on this case."

She watched Vereesa walk away from the playground and join the many people bustling up and down the streets of Dalaran. Find someone. That's a thought she hadn't even thought about in so long. The Legion had invaded and almost immediately after a battle that left the planet destroyed broke out. Finding a love interest was one of the last things on her mind.

What did it matter anyway? Every love interest she had ever had found some way of hurting her. Yet she was always dumb enough to still love them. Maybe it was her? Would she able to ever actually be able to love someone?

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the crunching of gravel and the arrival of someone else. "Hello, Jaina," a familiar voice greeted.

Her heart skipped a beat and she turned and peered into the last man to love her. Kalecgos. The father of the child she now had custody of.

* * *

Azshara pushed her concubines from the bed and lunged herself out, stretching every muscle in her body. The intensity of the stretch caused her to tremble, but she felt relieved afterwards. No matter how luxurious her life was, her body still tensed up like a stiff ball. It was something that her many lovers often took care of, though.

A smile crossed her face as she lifted herself out of bed and started to get dressed. She had a meeting with a goblin named Spookie today about opening a brothel within Teldrassil, and Azshara was not one to be late to anything. A brothel was just what this place needed, and it could potentially bring her a handful more lovers to the table.

Fluently she donned a pearl silk gown and placed the heels to match upon her feet. She looked in the mirror as she expertly did her makeup and brushed her matching white hair. Everything about her was perfect, and she would have no less. Once she had been a queen and everyday she knew that she needed to look and live like one.

That was the whole reason when she had come back to Teldrassil she had bought Shadowglen completely and built her own massive mansion. There she lived in peace with no one to bother her or tell her how to live. Everything as her own, just as she liked.

Swiftly she descended her stairs and headed for the doors. As she entered the outside she met her paper boy delivering the newspaper. He was a thin and lanky human boy that always blushed so much when she showed up that you would have thought he was on fire. She quickly blew him a kiss and his blushing intensified before he sprinted off giggling like a school girl.

Everything about people's reactions to her made it so much more worth the fact that she had come back to the miserable night elf society. Truth be told, she still had no idea how she had been brought back to life. Back when the battle for Azeroth was underway she had made an appearance and was slain by champions and foiled her plans. Now by a miracle she was back, and knowing the the compliments she would get from most of the society as they knew who she had once been, had moved back.

Bending over she picked up the newspaper and quickly unraveled it. The headline was bold and appeared to jumped out at her:

 _ **Night Elf Stock Prices At All Time High**_

 _Could this be due to the new leader Illidan Stormrage?_

Immediately she looked away from the paper and scoffed at herself. She head never confirmed it directly, but had heard all of the rumors and stories that Illidan had caught his brother in some enormous scam and both he and the rest of the people of Teldrassil had cast Malfurion out and inducted Illidan as their new leader. The entire idea seemed ludicrous to her. She had known both brothers for as long as she could remember, and if anyone deserved to rule the people it was surely not Illidan.

For a short time the demon hunter (as he was called now), had been part of her own court. He had followed everything that she had done at the snap of a finger. There was almost a time where she had invited him into her bed and possibly more, but as fast as the thought had crossed her mind Azshara realized he only had eyes for the Whisperwind girl, and then he had betrayed her with some random adventurers and destroyed all of her plans.

The one thing she knew about him was that he was cunning, and he would do whatever it takes to get what he wants. That's why she knew that whatever was actually going on in the elven society she was almost certain he had something to do with it. Her thoughts were all but confirmed when an unwanted visitor stormed up to her home.

Even in the dead of night she would have recognized the night elf woman marching up to her. The woman's fair skin and beauty was only dulled by her own. The glittered dress that sparkled off the sunlight seemed to mock her own silk, and the white saber she had rode to her home seemed to smile in disdain at the queen. All at once her blood started to boil as Tyrande Whisperwind spoke to her.

"What have you done, Azshara?" she snapped.

"Hello to you too, Tyrande. I don't recall asking for someone to rain on my parade today," she responded.

Anger flushed the priestesses face and she took another step towards the woman. "Don't do that. Don't be you. I've spent the past month trying to figure out how Illidan could have framed my husband and taken control of anything or why he would even want to. The only explanation that I came up with was you. You must have put him up to it somehow. He's clearly finally fed up trying to chase after me and settled with someone like Maiev and yourself and-"

Azshara's hand lashed out faster than she could think and slapped Tyrande so hard she stumbled to the side. She silently cracked her neck and let the rage begin to flow through her own body as well. "Settled? Honey, settling is what he did the moment he decided to start pining after you. Look at you. Is priestess of the moon the only thing that describes you and each day you have to look like one? Grow up, Tyrande, you're a grown woman. Start acting like one. All of the night elf people and myself are so sick of this self-pity introvert you've become, and now you come here blaming me for things. You insult me and accuse me of such ludicrous things like an absolute child."

The woman rubbed her cheek and snapped her head back to glare at her attacker. Tears formed in her eyes, but being the woman she was, Tyrande wouldn't let them fall. She instantly stood tall and firm in front of Azshara.

"There's no way Illidan would do this on his own volition. Aside from all the adamant things, he has always loved his brother. There's no reason that he would all of a sudden turn on him and do this," Tyrande explained.

Azshara laughed, "Really? After all the hell you and your husband have put him through for tens of thousands of years, you don't think he finally snapped?"

"He's not like that! He-"

"Tyrande," she interrupted, "everyone is like that. The literal code is written in everyone's DNA. He's been trampled into the dirt enough times that he finally had enough. Perhaps he finally thought he should take what could belong to him."

"It just doesn't seem right. Any of it," Tyrande sighed.

The former queen shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the only chair she had on her porch. It was an elegant lawn chair that looked more like it should have been in the throne room of Stormwind. "Are you so sure that Malfurion didn't actually conspire with that..what was the lesser race...gonome, goblime, goblame, goblin, yes that's it."

Pure rage crossed the priestess's face as the thought was exposed. "How dare you! You know that Malfurion would never do anything to jeopardize his people. The fact that you would even say that spits in the face of everything we stand for!"

Azshara sighed, "Dear, I haven't been a part of night elven society for a very long time. I am my own person. Anything I say or do only directly affects me, and nothing else. Don't be fooled. Just because I live here, I am _not_ one of you. With that being said, I do know who Malfurion Stormrage is, but sometimes people aren't always what they seem."

"There's no way! I can't believe it! I-I," her words began to cut out as she tried to stop her self from sobbing. Instead of breaking down in front of Azshara she spun on her heel and ran to her mount, Ash'alah, and rode off into the day.

"Ande'thoras-ethil, Tyrande!" she yelled after her sarcastically. "I really don't hope your troubles are diminished. In fact I hope that they're only just beginning." As much as she hated the priestess, though, the woman had a point. There was no way Malfurion had done any of what was said.

Quickly she summoned her steed boy Jamal Ryan, who had sworn to carry her personal carriage wherever she pleased so long as he was allowed a single night with her. She was more than willing to oblige as there was no way she could turn down the dark rippling muscle that lined his entire body. Her only stipulation was that he was only allowed to wear a pair of briefs at all times no matter what he was doing.

Without a misstep she hopped into the cart and ordered him to carry her to Darnassus where she could speak to Illidan face to face about what had transpired. She knew one way or another she could get the answers from him.

After what felt like hours to Azshara they pulled into Darnassus. She laughed and noted how her chauffeur hadn't so much as even broken a sweat running all that distance. With a flick of her wrist she flicked him a gold coin and headed towards where she figured the demon hunter would be residing.

Sure enough once she reached the Temple of the Moon there he was in all his glory. His jet-black hair was still pulled back into a long pony-tail. He wore no shirt and showed off the rock hard abs that lined his violet stomach and the lime green tattoos that scarred his entire body. The thing that intrigued her most was his golden eyes that shined brighter than the sun. When she had last seen him Sargeras had burned his eyes out and given him power beyond power. Somewhere he must have given it all up and returned to the state he was before. She didn't mind. He was still delicious to look at and part of her lusted for him just as she had in her younger days.

As he paced back and forth he finally realized she was in the room and turned towards her. "Queen, I mean, Azshara what are you doing here?"

"You can call me whatever you like, Illidan, but formalities are not why I am here," she answered.

"Then why _are_ you here, Azshara? You're literally not welcome anywhere. You know that," he retorted.

"Then we have much in common then don't we, _betrayer?"_ she retorted. She could see the word clearly made him immensely angry and took it as a sign to continue. "I'm here because of the rumors, Illidan."

He scoffed, "Oh and what rumors might those be?"

"Oh," she sighed, "just the ones that you framed your brother so that you could take over the night elven society. Nothing too big."

If she had been any lesser race, or had years less of experience she wouldn't have noticed the quick look of worry that crossed his face before becoming the same somber look he always wore. She was getting somewhere. Slowly but surely she would figure out what he was up to.

"What are you talking about?I had nothing to do with my brother betraying our people! People use that word for me, but they should have looked in their actual midst first!" he shouted.

Azshara laughed her high-pitched laugh and stepped closer to the man she had coveted for so long. She traced his jaw line with her nails and followed it down his throat to his chest. "I know you, Illidan Stormrage. It seems almost exactly like something you would do."

He stepped back away from her and growled, "Watch yourself, sea witch. If the rumors were true, then you know well that I am your leader."

Again she laughed. The mere thought of Illidan ruling over her was one of the funniest things she had ever heard. "Oh, dear boy, you will _never_ rule me. No matter how hard you try. I am my own leader. You would do well to remember that. With that being said, I grow restless of late and need something to occupy my attention. Finding out how truly came out this position should fill up quite the time gap," she threatened.

Illidan's upper lip twitched and he snarled, "It would be a fine waste of your time as well. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I simply took leadership over from someone who was unfit."

As she began to stroll away she looked back, "Then there should be nothing to worry about. I'm sure there will be nothing to find, and all will hold you in complete endearment as their leader. Believe me, I'm not the only one searching for something. Your precious priestess isn't going to give up until she has a way to get back at you. So I'll give you one chance. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

* * *

Illidan gritted his teeth. Sweat began to pool on his forehead, and every instinct told him to simply tell her what he had done. Azshara was as cunning and resourceful as they came, and sooner or later he knew she would know. Plus if Tyrande ever found out...

 _Perhaps she could be a formidable ally. I could let her in, she could help,_ he thought to himself.

Almost as fast as the though manifested he shot it down. _He_ was the one who had worked so hard to achieve his dream. He wasn't about to let a washed up, once has been queen take it from him. While she was good, he was even better. He could make this all go away. Somehow.

"You know now that you mention it? There is something I would like to tell you," he sassed.

A sneer crept across her lips, "And what is that?"

"Go to Hell," Illidan snapped. "I have done nothing wrong but protect our people for years. For you to think otherwise is laughable, you and Tyrande go ahead and search for something that doesn't exist and soon I shall have the people turn against the two of you just as fast as they did Malfurion."

Her sneer quickly faded away to anger and without another word she stormed off. Illidan glanced around to see if anyone was watching and whipped out his cell phone. Hastily he typed:

 _to Scourge,_

 _We need to meet, now. There are some extenuating factors on our deal._

Almost instantly the goblin replied:

 _from Scourge,_

 _What? I better still be getting my bi-weekly cuts. Your brother and I are the only two who know about everything, and if there's something I don't like I could go to somebody._

The thought of the tiny goblin threatening him fueled his anger. His fingers jabbed at the keys as he typed back:

 _to Scourge,_

 _That is precisely why we must talk. People are onto us. Meet me at my apartment in Dolanaar right away._

He knew that meeting in Darnassus would be sketchy and someone might catch them talking. If they met in Dolanaar, no one would think he was there and hopefully they would have the privacy that they needed.

Sneakily he joined the crowds of people marching through the city, and slipped out the gates and ran towards his home. The demon hunter was careful not to run down the actual road and quickly slipped in and out of the trees that surrounded the town and finally he arrived at his destination. With a quick nod to Talonkai, and Illidan noted that even though he usually greeted him with an overly happy greeting, the man didn't even pay attention to him, he headed up the ramp and was greeted by his visitor.

"This had best be good. My wife and I was just about to have our desserts if you catch my drift," Scourge snapped.

Illidan rolled his eyes and answered, "Not only is Tyrande Whisperwind investigating, we now have an even bigger problem. The former Queen Azshara who literally never mingles with anything in the city has deemed it her job to find out that we rigged this whole thing."

"Ain't that the tentacle woman from back in the battle for the world or something?" he asked. "How's she out walking around? She dead!"

"Apparently many people thought dead are sprouting back up. I don't know how it's happening, but that's something we can figure out at a later date. Dealing with the problem at hand is currently my highest priority," Illidan explained.

Scourge inquired, "So what are we gonna do then?"

The demon hunter began to pace the room and scratch his head. Something had to be done. But what? Somehow they needed to cover their tracks. Only three people knew of the fraud that had gone down, and he was certain the information would never come from himself or Scourge. If someone got to his brother locked away within the Barrow Dens, that could prove detrimental, though. By now Illidan as certain Malfurion had found proof within the Emerald Dream that he was framed, but had been banished and wasn't able to get that information to the people.

"It's peculiar to me that Tyrande hasn't thought to seek out her husband yet, but it's only a matter of time before she attempts to sneak past the guards I have stationed there and speak with her beloved. I am certain he has found proof wandering the Dream that he is innocent. If she finds her way in, and wakes him, it could bring this whole thing down around us," Illidan informed.

The death knight raised an eyebrow and deduced, "So you're saying you want me to take care of your brother then? I don't know buddy that's gonna cost a whole lot extra."

Illidan toyed around with the idea in his head for a bit. Never before had he ever contemplated murdering his own flesh and blood. No matter how angry he had ever been, killing Malfurion had never been an option; however, now it seemed like the only way to make sure his secret never got out. Was it worth it? Did power mean that much to him?

 _It does. It always has. Power has been the only true thing in my life since the day I was born,_ he answered himself.

"I can handle money. I will triple what I am currently paying you, but if this ever were to get out I will deal with you faster than I deal with rabble that used to invade the Black Temple," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're big and scary. I've heard it all before believe me. Not many things scare a guy that's already died once. Just make sure I'm paid and my lips are sealed. When do you want me to do it? I can make it look like a wildlife attack on both the guards and your brother," Scourge said.

He answered, "With both women snooping around, I think it's best that you do it as soon as possible."

The goblin nodded, "Tonight then?"

"Yes," Illidan stated, "that could work. I have a date, but I can cut it short and head home to make a big deal out of the revelation that my brother is dead. Text me the moment you head that way and I'll arrive shortly after."

Scourge gave one final nod and headed out of the small town. Giving him a few minutes as to not draw extra suspicion he then left as well. As he reached the bottom of the ramp he saw a small elf girl that he knew as a runner. He beckoned her over.

"I need you to deliver a message to the people of Teldrassil. Tell them there will be a city meeting in front of the Barrow Dens tonight. We're going to put the rumors to rest about what happened between my brother and I," he instructed. "Show up shortly before dusk."

The runner nodded and sprinted off. An evil grin spread across his face as he headed towards Darnassus. His home. His roost.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Are you going to try and take my son away from me too? Let me tell you it didn't go so well for the last person," Jaina said snidely.

The dragon, or rather the half-human half-elf form he had taken on, sighed and strolled slowly to the bench Jaina was seated on. Without waiting for an invitation he sat on the opposite end of her, and peered at her. Normally his sapphire-blue eyes could pierce the soul, but Jaina saw only pain and sorrow within them. The years of mortality were starting to take their toll on him as well, as bags had appeared under his eyes and wrinkles were forming near the sides of his eyes.

Jaina in that moment pitied him. He was one of the sweetest men she had ever met, and most of her still loved him, but she didn't think she could ever forget what he had done to her. Yet it all paled in comparison when she thought about everything else the man had been through. He had lost a lover once long ago. The blue dragonflight was down to a mere four dragons as most of them were dying off. And now even his son was out of his reach. Kalec was utterly alone.

"I heard about the custody case. I suppose a congratulations is in order?" Kalec said.

She turned to view the playground again and addressed him without looking, "There's nothing to celebrate. He's where he belongs. She didn't stand a chance. Calia abandoned Arza in the middle of nowhere. If I hadn't come along, who knows what would have happened. You most certainly are not going to come in between that either."

Kalec denied, "Jaina, until a few hours ago I didn't even know I had a son. Do you honestly think she told me anything? I simply put it all together from the words flying around town. Now seeing him up close, that's my boy."

"No. He's not," the mage corrected.

"He is," the dragon insisted, "but you have done the greatest job in raising him. He would be nothing without you and I respect you and commend you. Thank you so much. If I had known I had a son, and she would do that I would have taken him in a heartbeat without a second thought. I could have given him the life you thankfully have. I-I just never knew."

The mage's heart broke for Kalec as she faced him and watched the tears fall down his cheeks. His hands were clenched into fists as he shoved them into his legs and rocked back and forth. Tenderly she placed her hand on his and slowly rubbed it attempting to calm him down.

"For so long all I wanted was an heir. I was told by healers after my ordeals in the Sunwell that I would never be able to father children. W-When I got word that this was going on, and I might have one I thought it was all a dream. N-Now seeing him here w-with you. I just wish I had known-" his sentence was cut off by his gasps for air in between the crying and heaving.

Her own eyes started to sting at the sight of the pain before her. She wasn't mad at this man for the circumstances that had landed Arzagos in her hands. He had nothing to do with it. The poor father hadn't even known that he had a child. Calia had wronged them both. She was the root of all the evil that had befallen them.

"Kalecgos," she sniffed. "I'm so sorry for what she has done. I know you would have been an incredible father had you been given that chance. I am heartbroken that you weren't; however, I am Arza's mother. I've raised him. I-I can't just let someone else take over."

Trying to regain his composure he wiped his face with the arm Jaina wasn't grasping ahold of and took a deep breath. He faced her and put on the most fake smile she had ever seen. "I know. He's yours. I won't intrude on that. To be honest I really didn't even come here to talk about him until you brought it up. It was hard enough hearing about it, but having to accept it is a whole other thing."

"Then why did you come? I haven't seen or heard from you in years," Jaina asked.

Kalec answered, "I know. That's precisely why I came. Jaina, I miss you."

The words caused her breath to get caught in her chest. She coughed and slammed her fist into her chest trying to get the air out. Everything around her started to spin and she felt like she was going to be sick. On top of everything else happening, now the last man she had ever truly loved was trying to come back into her life. Had she angered the Pantheon? Were they so bored that they had to meddle in her affairs?

"W-What do you mean, you miss me?" she stupidly inquired.

He leaned over and placed his hand on top of the one that was in the process of rubbing his and genuinely smiled. "Naivety does not fit you, Miss Proudmoore. It's no hidden thing that I loved you, that I _still_ love you. Losing you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"Kalec, you cheated on me _with_ Calia. How is that love?" she retorted.

"I was a fool. I don't know what I was doing. I thought you were pulling away and getting ready to leave me and in my _minute_ of weakness she snuck her way in. I told you back then and I'll tell you again it meant absolutely nothing. I love you, Jaina Proudmoore. It's always been you," he declared.

A wave of emotion rushed over her. Every ounce of her wanted to fling her arms around him and simply make both of their pain subside into nothingness. Doubts began to fill her mind the moment she thought about it. There was always the possibility that he would hurt her again. She wouldn't stand for that. _Once a cheater, always a cheater_ , she thought to herself.

That wasn't entirely true, and she knew that. She wanted to forgive him. Both of them had been put through so much at the expense of one person. Calia Menethil. She was the root of their pain, and blaming him for everything that she did seemed almost unfair.

Vereesa's words ran through her mind. _You never know. Something could come along. Don't stop looking for happiness just because you don't think it exists._

What if it did exist? What if Kalecgos had been her ticket to happiness the entire time? She owed herself to find out. Living in the past did no one any good. It only keeps reopening old wounds and never allows someone to fully recover. She knew that. Theramore had taught her that.

"I should send you away. I should tell you I hate your guts and never want to see you again. You cheated on me with someone so close and dear to me at the time I thought I was going to die. Never before, not even Arthas slaughtering our own people, had I felt the way that you caused me to," she started.

"I know I-"

Jaina cut him off with a finger to his lips and continued, "In fact, I should have you exiled from town. Everyone knows our story and not a soul would defy me if I did. You quite simply don't deserve my time." Quickly she whipped out her phone and sent a small message and went on with her speech, "But, Kalec, I've learned many things over the years especially after my return to Kul'Tiras. Forgiveness is something more powerful than many other things. As much as your love hurt me and destroyed me I also learned that despite all that, love is the story behind some of my favorite scars."

Out of nowhere an elven woman appeared and greeted Jaina and slowly led Arzagos away. In that instant, Jaina fully grasped Kalec's hand within hers and led him towards the Violet Citadel. As the entered she led him upstairs into the Purple Parlor, her home. Upon being on the other side Kalec declared, "I just want to say-"

"No more talking," Jaina interrupted and immediately grasped his head in her hands and pulled his mouth down onto hers. The moment they connected, the sparks that had flew between them years ago reignited and took off. Their lips and tongues found every contour of their mouths as they moved backwards deeper into her home.

Suddenly the dragon wrapped his hands around her legs and hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Their lips never once broke as he carefully carried her over to where her bed was. The moment he arrived he bent over and dropped her down while carefully placing himself right on top of her.

Carefully his hand moved up her blouse as hers maneuvered his belt and quickly unclasped it gently pulling his pants down to his knees. As his hand moved up her chest, it crept around and found the clasp of her bra, expertly undoing it and pulling it from under her shirt.

As he tossed the bra to the floor and she stripped his undergarments and pants from him he breathed, "Are you sure?"

She took a deep breath and peered into his eyes and responded, "Yes. I love you, Kalecgos." Tenderly they fell into each other and everything else in Dalaran seemed minuscule.

* * *

All air seemed to escape the room as Anduin found himself unable to breathe. Nothing made sense at all to him. If the worse he heard were correct, he must have entered an alternate timeline. Surely this wasn't actually happening. One of his best friends was sleeping with another of his best friends while also still seeing him. No. That would be insane.

"Baine? Are you kidding me? You couldn't have me so you resorted to the next best thing? One of my dearest friends?" Anduin snapped.

"Really? Is that what you think I did?" Wrathion retorted.

Anduin rolled his eyes and began to pace the room. He responded, "I don't know. I don't understand anything at the moment really. We've been sleeping together for over a month and all of a sudden you tell me you can't do it anymore because you're seeing my friend? How long has this been going on?"

"The entire time," the dragon responded.

"T-The w-whole time? Are you serious?" Anduin exclaimed.

"Why are you trying to act so hurt? Aren't you the one currently having a child with another person? With a woman no less?" Wrathion asked.

Anger flooded Anduin and he came within striking distance of the black dragon, his fist tensing. "No. You don't get to talk to me about my child or Yrel. You know damn well I planned on leaving, Wrathion. Things happen and you can't do anything about them, but you have to deal with the hand you're dealt."

Wrathion laughed, "And what exactly do you think I'm doing? The hand I was dealt was that the man I like is seeing a woman and denying who he really is all while having a child with her. All of a sudden this incredibly attractive man shows up and asks me out for ice cream. Am I supposed to say no? Please let me know because I'm not up to date on this new dating lingo."

Without knowing it, they had begun walking through the streets of Dalaran and had ended up in front of Wrathion's apartment building. The two men simply sat and glared at each other. Even though minutes before they had been experiencing the true sense of love, at that moment neither patron could stand to look at the other. Bonds had been tested and lies had been told.

"I-I like you a lot, Wrathion. I just wish you had told me about seeing someone else. On top of that I wish it wasn't one of my good friends. That makes things so much more complicated," Anduin explained.

The dragon scoffed, "The most complicated thing is you won't tell people how you really feel. Do you think I'm supposed to wait around until you come out to everyone and then when you do we can finally start something? No. I'm ready now, and if you can't commit then I'm gonna find someone who can."

"Why Baine, though?" he shouted.

As if on queue, the door to Wrathion's apartment building opened and there stood the frame of a giant Tauren wrapped in a towel. He was dripping wet from clearly just exiting the shower and asked, "Oh, Anduin! Pleasure to see you here! What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh hey, buddy! I was just stopping by to say 'hey'! Wrathion said you would be here and I was like why don't I say hey to my best friend, but best of luck on whatever it is you're doing," Anduin spat.

"What's with the attitude, Anduin?" Baine asked.

Anduin laughed, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I just found out two of my best friends are shacking up and neither one bothered to tell me?"

Baine responded, "It's not that big of a deal. We aren't even sure what we are yet. Not something we thought we'd go run and tell everyone. Besides what does it really matter to you? Can't you be happy for your 'friends'?"

In that moment Anduin felt like blurting out how he and Wrathion had been sneaking around for some time. How they probably had more of a connection than those two ever would have, but a solemn look from the black dragon quelled him. He knew if revealed their relationship it would not only tear them apart, but he would probably lose both of his friends and then eventually someone would tell Yrel and he would then lose his child as well. As angry as he was in that moment, none of it was worth it.

"It's not. I'm sorry. I think I'm just tired and getting crabby at all the wrong things," Anduin forced a smile.

"Ha! We all get that way sometimes. Nothing to worry about," Wrathion responded clearly relieved.

"How's it going guy-Whoa there, Baine, probably shouldn't be standing out naked when your new boss drops by," a voice greeted.

They all turned to watch the handsomely dressed draenei walk up to them. Anduin knew this man as one of the best lawyers the town had to offer. Only recently he had helped his Aunt Jaina receive full custody of her child.

Baine stuttered, "S-Sorry, sir. E-Excuse me." In a flash, the tauren receded back into the apartment and closed the door.

"Maraad, how are you doing? What brings you here?" Anduin asked.

"Anduin, my dear boy, I was actually on my way to see how my newest associate was fairing. He had orientation this morning and actually begins at the firm starting tomorrow," Maraad explained.

Wrathion asked, "Baine's going to be working for you?"

"He didn't tell you?" the draenei exclaimed. "Yeah, I approached him a few days ago. He seemed pretty eager to start and with all the new cases flowing in I could use someone else at the office."

"That's great!" Wrathion laughed clapping his hands. "I was hoping he'd find a job soon. Didn't know he'd be able to get one this soon though."

"Well I'm a very giving man," Maraad laughed. "Speaking of which, how is Jaina doing, Anduin?"

The former king shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I think. Thanks for helping her out. I don't understand why Calia all of a sudden became so vindictive towards her. They used to be the best of friends, but times change I guess. It's great you were able to keep Arza where he belongs."

"It was my pleasure," he responded. As he did, the door opened and Baine stepped out with an elegantly adorned tribal outfit. He had groomed himself and for a second Anduin almost felt jealous of Wrathion. "Ready to go?"

Baine nodded and followed Maraad into the crowd of people that were going to and fro. Anduin and Wrathion sat looking after him before peering back at each other. Tension began to build but neither one motioned to break it.

Finally Anduin stated, "So I suppose this is good-bye then?"

"It doesn't have to be," Wrathion sighed.

The boy shook his head and took a step backwards. His heart pounded loudly, almost deafening him. "No. I think it does. Seeing you with someone else...it's too hard. This is my fault, but I can't just up and leave Yrel with a child. I wish it were all different. I wish it had never happened. What I won't wish away, is this past month with you. You and Baine are great for each other."

Without waiting for a response, Anduin ran away before Wrathion could see the tears that had started to sting his eyes. He had made a choice, and now he needed to live with it. His feet picked up pace as he headed home to Yrel.

* * *

Illidan wafted in the smell that arose from the sauce he was stirring. The scent itself was spicy enough to burn his nostrils, and he could hardly wait to actually taste it. First he finished browning the beef, and once he drained the grease, dumped it into the pot with the sauce.

Gingerly he mixed the beef into the sauce and watched it become a thicker consistency as it stuck together. As he placed the lid back on the dish, he turned the heat up and watched as the mixture began to boil and quickly turned it down to let it simmer. He smiled to himself as the dragonsbreath chili was almost done.

Immediately he grabbed the bottle of Northshire Red that sat on the counter and ripped the cork from it and poured a half a glass in each wine glass. The red liquid rocked back and forth before settling and sense of pride ran through the demon hunter.

Never before had he cooked an entire meal. Even more so he had never cooked a meal for a woman. Tonight had to be completely perfect for Maiev and him. He had too much other things going on for this to fail as well. He really liked her, and would do anything for her and that included making a dish he had never before prepared and buying one of the most expensive bottles of wine the stores had to offer.

A knock at the door signified that the night was about to begin. Butterflies fluttered about in his stomach as he headed for the door. Illidan had suggested renting a room in Dalaran instead of having dinner and staying at either of their houses and Maiev had agreed. To him it felt like a mini trip that they could take together, and he certainly didn't want her in Teldrassil when things went down, nor did he want to spend the night with Calia hovering over them.

The second the door was opening he lost his breath as he stood staring at the woman before him. She wore a sparkling pearl white gown that matched the hue of her hair that she had done into a long braid and fastened over her shoulder. He laughed to himself as he looked down and saw she wore heels, which is something he was almost certain she hated.

She directed with her glittering handbag, "Are you going to let me come in there? Or are we just gonna stand out here all night?"

He coughed, "Y-Yeah, please come in. I'm sorry."

Maiev laughed at him and brushed his chest with her hand as she passed by him and headed towards the smells filling the room. He started after her as the door swung close and met her in the kitchen as she awed over everything.

"Illidan, did you do all of this?" she asked setting her handbag down on the island in the middle of the room and seating herself upon a bar stool that sat in front of it. "It's so wonderful."

The demon hunter kept a straight face and handed her one of the glasses of wine. "No. Actually I got someone to do it all for me."

The sip of wine she was taking got caught in her throat and after a terrible gurgling sound she sat the glass down and licked her lips. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't know what-"

Laughter burst from him as he took a sip of his wine and then sat the glass down next to hers. It felt good to laugh. Despite everything going on, Maiev knew him deep down and actually liked him no matter what she knew. "Of course I did it, but none of it looks as great as you do."

Gradually he moved forward and tenderly kissed her lips. Maiev responded by wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and running her fingers through his hair. As the two fell into the kiss, Illidan's hand found the slit in her dress and his hand began to ascend her leg.

"Wait," she stopped as he reached her thigh. "What about dinner?"

In one swift motion, he leaned across and turned the burner off and came back to her. An evil grin appeared on his mouth as he returned to her. "I never was one for waiting for dessert until after dinner," he exclaimed.

Maiev burst into a fit of giggles as the demon hunter hoisted her up into the air and brought her down onto the island. Their lips met again and he slowly clamored on top of her and pressed his body down on hers. His hand found where it had stopped at and continued further up until it met the lace she was wearing beneath her dress. In a fluid motion, he pulled them off and tossed them aside.

Just as he did Maiev ripped open the buttons on the shirt he had worn for the night. They both laughed as a few actually tore from the shirt and skipped across the kitchen floor. Within milliseconds, the rest of his shirt had been thrown into the sink and their faces again were locked. As his fingers grasped the zipper on her dress, his phone dinged.

Illidan cursed the deepest darkest pits of hell at the timing. He knew exactly what the message would say, but he didn't want to end the moment. The demon hunter began to stand up and Maiev wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed, "No. Whatever it is it can wait."

"Maiev Shadowsong, I literally have no self control around you. When it comes to you I have such a hard time saying no. I really need to check that though. It could have something to do with Teldrassil or the lumber company," he admitted.

"I don't care, Illidan. If this is gonna work, they're gonna need to realize you have a life outside of running that city. Forty-five minutes is such a small fraction of time. I think they can wait," she declared.

Panic started to well up inside of him as he knew what was about to go down in Teldrassil. There was no way he could not go or everything he had been trying to keep a secret could be revealed right then and there. There was no way that Scourge wouldn't babble to the entire city about what he had been paid to do. Especially after they caught him murdering their ex-leader.

He pushed himself away from her and walked towards his phone. "I'm sorry, Maiev. I only just came into this. I can't simply ignore them if they need something." His heart beating quickly, he raced to his phone and opened it:

 _from Scourge,_

 _It's done. Where are you, though? There's a few straggling night elves headed this way. I don't know why they're showing up so early. I thought they weren't supposed to come until after I was gone. What's going on?_

His eyes spanned the message quickly and then headed to the next:

 _from Scourge,_

 _Seriously? Where the hell are you? The entirety of Teldrassil is outside the Den. I can't get out. I even think Tyrande showed up. If she find me here, man, I'm dead. I'll let you know everything I know before that if this is some sort of trick. Respond!_

Instinctively he went to respond as another message came in:

 _from Tyrande,_

 _I have upsetting news. That bastard goblin murdered your brother, Illidan. He murdered him! I can't even begin to describe how I feel, or how you'll feel when you get this. I need to speak with you immediately. I may have also not been able to control my rage and as he tried to plead his case...I slaughtered him. See you soon._

Relief flooded over him. An internal laughter erupted within him as he realized his plan had come to fruition without him even needing to do anything. He had called for the entire city to gather before Scourge could get out of the Barrow Dens so that they saw him and caught him. Then as he arrived he would rush to the goblin and slaughter him with his own glaives. Therefore not a single living soul would know how he had gained control of Teldrassil.

Somehow Elune had shined down upon him this day. Not only did he not have to murder someone, but his sister-in-law had taken care of the one last person that could implement him in the crime she was searching for. No matter what his plan had started out as, everything had worked out even better for him.

"Is everything okay? Do you have to go?" Maiev asked leaning up from the counter top.

Illidan tossed his phone back onto the stove and motioned back towards Maiev. As he climbed on top of her his lips met hers and he replied in between kisses, "Nope. It's just. An order. Mistake."

Maiev gleamed, "I'm so happy."

"I-I think I'm falling love with you, Maiev," Illidan said without realizing the words were coming.

At once every motion stopped, and then Maiev smiled, "I think the same thing. We'll see where this takes us."


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine**

The draenei and tauren walked down the streets of Dalaran in complete silence. The only sounds that came from them were the click of their hooves upon the pavement. People bustled to and fro around the pair and they even received concerned looks. There were still people in the city who were unaccustomed to seeing members of the opposite factions parading around together.

The pair didn't seem to notice. They continued to their destination without pause. Maraad even flashed a few onlookers a smile to try and calm their wits. He was well-known in town and not many things would soil his good name.

Without pause, they passed by the many stores and even the Violet Citadel until they came about Greyfang Enclave and walked inside it's immensely walled area. Even though everyone had come together both in Teldrassil and Dalaran, only members of the Alliance still went about their business within this small area. For most it gave those who still have their reservations about members of the Horde, a safe place to concentrate on the business they had to attend to.

After admiring the decor the Gilneans had redone to the Silver Enclave, Maraad took a sharp right and lead Baine up a small set of stairs. As they came to a tiny wooden door, the draenei pulled out a set of keys and opened the door revealing a rather cramped office space. There was a desk on both the left and the right of the room, with a double filing cabinet on the far wall. Other than that, the only other feature in the room was an enormous bay window to the left that illuminated the entire room and gave them a great view of things going on below them.

Baine retreated to his desk and began to rifle through the papers as Maraad closed the door and turned to face his colleague. An evil grin crept onto his face and his eyes narrowed. "How are you liking the job so far, Baine?"

The tauren's ears perked and a smile made it's way across his snout. He peered up and responded, "I enjoy it. It's nice, it's small, and-"

"And you'll do well to remember who gave you this job! If I'm not satisfied with what we agreed upon, I will kick you out on the streets so fast and make sure no other law firm ever hires you again. Do you understand?" Maraad threatened moving towards the tauren.

The young chieftain's ears fell flat against his skull and he removed his gaze from Maraad and focused on the paperwork in front of him. He mumbled something intelligible and shuffled everything on his desktop.

"What did you say?" the draenei asked.

"I said," Baine grumbled. "I understand."

"Good I was afraid I would-" he started.

"I don't understand what this is about, though. Why do I have to hurt people?" Baine interrupted.

In an instant, Maraad strolled forward and kicked the young tauren's desk across the room and grabbed him by the ceremonial tie that he wore around his neck. Blind fury etched his face as his gaze bore into Baine who instantly began to panic.

"Because, you worthless cow, I need to make sure that Anduin can never be with Wrathion. Ever. And it appears that so long as he's seeing you, he feels guilty about their tiny escapades they've been having. My sources tell me Wrathion broke it off. I can about imagine the pain that the fool king must be experiencing."

"Why me, though?" the tauren asked.

"Because," Maraad began, "seeing the man he loves with one of his best friends is even more horrific than simply Wrathion telling him he doesn't want to be with him. Plus when I asked Lady Prestor for a tiny dabble into the poor unfortunate souls of the town on who to prey, your name seemed to be at the top of the list. Unable to be an actual leader anymore has left you with quite the identity crisis, and you feel that your father would be so disappointed to find out you not only no longer lead the tauren people as a whole, but you fancy the other male species."

Shame washed over Baine as quick as a tidal wave. His head fell and his gaze dropped from the blackmailing draenei to the carpeted flooring below his desk. Maraad quickly let go of his tie and stood back glowering down at the mess in front of him. Baine knew that he was right about all of his accusations, but it angered him that he knew all of that.

He sighed, "How-How did she know all of this?"

A laugh burst from Maraad's chest, "Lady Prestor is quite the psychic I tell you. One of the only few that if you go looking for actual answers she's going to give them to you whether you like it or not. If all else fails when you come to this city, she's your ace in the hole. She can tell you whether you're going to survive it or not. Luckily for me, she made quick work of you."

A grunt echoed from the tauren and he looked back up at the man. "I'm not simply some thing you can walk all over."

"Except that you are," the draenei insisted. "You are nothing in Dalaran, Baine Bloodhoof. Nothing. The only reason you might even begin to have a name is because you're working for me. Like I've said, I will strip that all away from you in a heartbeat if you try to go against the deal we have. You will make sure that Wrathion stays with you and eventually Anduin will end up all alone. That child thought he could come between Yrel, my child, and I? No. I won't let that happen. I care about her too much."

"Then why lie to everyone? Why create this whole ordeal just to make sure she doesn't stay with Anduin? If she truly loved you, and you loved her, wouldn't you have an adult conversation about all of this? On top of that, why not just out him to her?" Baine asked.

Maraad smiled, "Sometimes that's the only thing you can do. When you feel like you're backed into a corner you pull the most desperate move possible. Going to see a psychic was that move. Happily it paid off for me. Yrel will stay mine for the foreseeable future. Plus outing him? No that's too deniable. There's no actual proof that I have that he's in to men."

"It didn't pay off for me," the tauren mumbled.

Maraad sighed and shook his head while heading to his desk. Softly he seated himself in his chair and looked across at Baine. "Didn't it though? You have a nice cushiony job, a loving boyfriend, and you're not stuck outside somewhere. I have a hard time believing that this isn't working out for you. Now I suggest you start actually doing your job before _that's_ the reason I fire you. There's numerous paperwork to do on the Calia and Jaina case. Plus you gave me an exceptional idea of what to do after that."

The tauren sighed as he filed a few more papers away. "What could that possibly be?"

"It's not just enough to use you to keep them apart. Somehow I need to integrate Yrel into the whole thing. Clearly carrying my child is not enough. I need proof that her caring and joyful boyfriend is in fact into those of the opposite sex," Maraad declared.

* * *

"You need to get out of a bed, Calia. It's been a week," Maiev urged.

Calia rolled over and gripped her pillow tight to her head hoping to block out all the sounds of the outside world. Darkness enveloped her as no light penetrated the blackness she was attempting to surround herself in. She didn't deserve to walk among the light. Nothing was worthwhile to her anymore. Even as Maiev called to her, she felt as if she had no one to look out for her. She was nothing.

Losing her son had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do aside from leaving him for another family to find. Never did she think in her wildest dreams that her own murderer would be the one to find him. If that thought had ever crossed her mind, she would have done whatever as possible to protect him from the threats in the outside world and wandered as much as she needed to in order to ensure her son's safety.

 _My god, what would Kalec say,_ she thought to herself. _He'd be so utterly disappointed in the fact that I left our son and that Jaina Proudmoore now had full custody of her._ A part of her exhaled at the fact that the blue dragon hadn't been seen in a year. He didn't have to know anything. She sighed as she realized she hadn't even told him that she was pregnant. To find out now would be absolutely detrimental to him.

"Listen, honey," Maiev breathed grasping Calia's hand, "I know you think this whole city is against you right now, but they're not. There are people who care about you. There are people who sympathize for what you have been through."

The words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Calia still pretended to not hear the night elf. Everything she had done since she arrived in the city had been for revenge and everything had blown up in her face. Now she had lost her son forever because of it. There's was no reason that she stayed. Quite frankly, she felt that she should leave now and live with the aborms that splayed themselves out everywhere. That's all she was. She was no greater than they were.

"Calia, come on. Talk to me. You have to at least know that I'm your friend. No matter what. Even though there's no proof that Jaina tried to kill you, I have no doubt in my mind it happened. She's been off ever since Theramore. Rumors have flown through that she's probably a dreadlord, but we all brush it off as a preposterous statement. There has to be something else the matter with her, but you can't punish yourself for that," Maiev continued.

Calia laughed at the words "she's probably a dreadlord". _If only you knew what I had seen your leader become in my last waking moments,_ she thought. She had personally seen Jaina's transformation into something so incredibly terrifying that even the worst night terror wouldn't have begun to describe it. Maiev knew what Jaina truly was, but there was no way she would ever be able to prove it, yet somehow she knew her friend still resided within the body somewhere. Somewhere the tired and destroyed Jaina Proudmoore still stirred and lived.

None of it mattered, though. Whoever was in control had taken the thing was dear to her. Even if it somehow turned out to be a whole "dreadlord" conspiracy she didn't think she would ever be able to forgive Jaina for anything. Not for trying to kill her and certainly not for taking her son away. There were some wounds that were just too deep to try and mend.

Irritated she pulled the pillow from her face and glared at her room's occupant. "Listen, Maiev, I love that you're trying to be a friend right now. I do. Especially considering I don't have any, but did it ever occur to you that I just want to be left alone?"

"I just thought-"

The woman snapped, "You thought wrong! Maiev, I just lost my son. You have no idea what that feels like. Did I make some mistakes? I did, but I never thought I would still be paying for them this far into the future. Somehow, someway I thought everything would work out and I would be reunited with my son. Now he's gone, and once his father finds out even more despair is going to fall on people."

"Wait," Maiev started sitting up on the bed, "you never told Kalecgos he had a son?"

"Of course not! What do I tell a once great Dragon Aspect? 'Oh I'm sorry we slept together this one time, but I'm now having your child. Please stay with me?' That's absurd! He clearly loved Jaina at the time that we had sex. There's no denying that. I knew...I _knew_ at that moment that I had betrayed her and when she caught us I felt all the more terrible. Letting him know that in that hour of betrayal we had created a life..that would have crushed any chance he had of getting back together with the woman he loved, and any chance I had at redeeming myself in the eyes of my best friend," Calia explained.

The night elf grasped her friend's hand and squeezed. A look of pity drenched her face as she looked upon Calia. She sighed, "I'm so sorry for what you've been through. Just know every choice you made, I personally believe was for the betterment of those you cared about. You did the right things."

Calia smiled, "Thank you. I never needed the reassurance, but to hear it makes me feel so much better. I only wanted what was best for everyone. Somehow I'm the one who gets thrown to the curb though. I think I just need time to feel sorry for myself. And while it's been a week, I don't think that's enough time. You need to stop worrying about me." She attempted to shove her friend towards the doorway while lying in bed. "You need to get down to work. I don't think the patrons of your bar have actually seen you in forever. That one other girl has been taking care of things for you. It's _your_ bar. Take care of it."

Maiev smiled and nodded, "It has been some time since I've been down there. I suppose Arille has covered for me long enough. She deserves a couple weeks off at least."

With one last look back, the elf headed downstairs and closed the door. Once she was gone all Calia wanted to do was lie back in bed, but knew that she had to handle what was going on. On top of it all, she knew she needed fresh air, Being cooped up in the same room with no airflow for so long would drive anyone to insanity.

Slowly she walked towards her dresser and pulled on whatever random garments of clothing she grabbed. She didn't care what she looked like, quite frankly Calia found herself lucky enough to crawl out into the streets. She tousled her hair and draped it around her shoulders and headed downstairs. After nodding to Maiev and Kargath who were in a serious conversation, she stepped out into the crowd.

A hand went straight up as she entered the outside world. The sun seemed as if it's main attempt was to blind her. As her eyes adjusted to the light she was then welcomed to the sights of every person passing by giving her a look of utter disgust and anger. Whispers came from every which way, and all at once she wanted to turn and run back in.

Perhaps this is what she needed, though. Maybe she needed to face the ridicule and deal with what she had done. Calia knew she had made mistakes, and the only way to get past them was to face them. In retrospect, she welcomed how the city was treating her, but she hoped that it wouldn't last for the rest of her life.

As she pushed through the crowd, that was clearly trying to bar her way, her eyes fell on a sight that numbed her to the core. Walking hand in hand from the north Dalaran bank was Jaina and the one person she had hoped would stay missing.

 _Kalecgos. What are you doing here? Why? Why are you with her,_ she thought to herself. In an instant the shock faded away and was replaced with anger. Red filled her vision and seemed to tunnel directly onto the mage.

 _How? How in the hell does she get everything? She's done just as terrible of things as I have and yet in the end everything works out for her. She has her child and now she has the man she loves. Where is her justice? Why doesn't she have to pay? Jaina Proudmoore, I abhor you,_ her thoughts declared.

Kalec's ears seemed to perk and his head snapped in her direction. Fast as light, she jumped back behind a group of people gossiping about how they thought the hottest eligible bachelor in Dalaran was. She prayed that the dragon had not seen her. Calia knew that she wasn't ready for the confrontation that would ensue if he found her. It was almost certain he knew about Arzagos and what she had done.

Sneakily she peeked around the group and and watched the couple begin to continue on their way. A sigh escaped her lips and one of the Forsaken women in the group she was hiding behind turned around and glared at her. "Excuse me, ma'am, can I help you?"

"No, you already did," Calia responded and continued on down the street.

The woman whispered, "Oh my gosh, that was that harlot, Calia Menethil."

She shook her head and strolled on down the street. There was no one out here she could look to, but she knew that she needed to talk to someone about everything that was going on. Someone who wouldn't judge her, or quickly take her side like Maiev would. As if by some higher power she peered ahead and saw the 'Church of the Silver Hand' beaming down at her.

This is what she needed to do. She needed to confess her sins to someone, ask for forgiveness, and simply lay it all out. That was the only way she'd be able to get on with her life in this town.

* * *

"Good morning! How are you this morning?" Arille greeted Maiev as she descended the stairs.

She quickly crossed the span of the room and stood behind the bar. "I'm great!" she declared. "I think it's time you take a much needed vacation, Arille. I can handle this for now."

"Are you sure, Maiev? I have no problem working this much if you have things going on," she responded.

Maiev laughed, "Everything is under control. My life is...finally falling into place. I've missed being back behind here."

"Goodness, you haven't been gone that long. Quit acting like you lost a puppy," an orc growled.

The elf laughed as she turned and faced Kargath. "You haven't changed at all. Still the same old callous orc. I hope Arille has been treating you well?"

He raised his mug above his head before taking a giant swig. "That she has! You know that no one will ever take your place in my heart though, Maiev."

"You're too sweet," she smiled. With a wave, she watched Arille leave into the city and Maiev quickly busied herself with work. There was a stack of paperwork sitting on the far end of the bar that she knew was purchase orders, new beer and wine lists, and most likely bills she needed to pay.

Paper by paper flew by as she scanned through them all. She checked off things on some papers, circled things on others, wrote checks for things, and before she knew it the pile had dwindled by half. A clink sound alerted her that Kargath's mug was empty, and she stood up and poured him another, swapping glasses.

After grabbing his empty mug, she moved towards the sink to quickly wash it. She knew that if she didn't keep up with the dishes, Kargath would quickly have them all dirty. Maiev laughed to herself as she never thought she would miss these days, but she had.

"So how's your boyfriend doing?" Kargath asked trying to strike up a conversation.

A pang of sadness rushed through her body as she thought about Illidan. They had barely spoken in over a week. Each one would text the other a couple of words and the simple "I hope to see you soon" but they both had so much going on and with Illidan grieving the loss of his brother, she felt it best to give him space.

Grabbing a towel, Maiev dried the mug off and sat it back in it's place on the counter and leaned against the same counter and gazed at the old orc. "If I were lying, I would say that he's fine. Truthfully, I really don't know. He's grieving the loss of Malfurion and taking it much harder than I thought he ever might. It's been over a week since we've even had so much as a cup of coffee together. Each time I tried to say let's do something, he's busy or he doesn't feel like going out. I totally get and respect his feelings, but is it selfish of me to want to see my boyfriend, to want to spend some fraction of time with him?"

"Ha! Oh, Maiev, you have it bad for this Illidan guy don't you? As an orc who has seen many things in his day, I've also grieved many times. Bloodlust can only cover true emotions for so long and eventually you begin to feel. What I'm going to tell you is that I truly wish that back when I felt so low about things, I wish someone had come along and been there to take care of me," he explained taking a drink.

"What are you saying?" Maiev asked.

"I'm saying dear girl," he started, "go to him. Bake him something nice and show up unexpectedly. Let him know that you're there for him in this grueling time. While he might not have cared for his brother at all, he still lost the only family that he had left. You're his rock in this time, and you need to be there."

The elf sighed, "If he wanted me there, he would have said something, though. It's constantly 'I don't feel like getting out of bed' or 'Work stuff, but see you soon'. I don't think he _needs_ me right now."

An enormous pause joined the two of them as the orc gulped down the almost full mug of ale he had in front of him. In an instant, he brought it down slamming onto the bar and shattering the mug into a million splinters of wood. "Dammit, Maiev! You're smarter than this. Ifs there's one thing I know about vat Stormrage boy is that he's a prideful one. There's no way he's going to let you know he's hurting and that he needs summons to take care of him. We orcs are like that constantly! That's why _you_ have to take the inititive. You care about him, so show him, makes you bond stronger, and please pour me anover drink," he rambled.

She laughed as she turned and poured another drink for the orc. Her heart warmed at his words. Although she didn't have many friends, she felt that she could claim Kargath as one. Granted she felt that if she ever stopped pouring him drinks that their friendship might fade away into nothingness, but in the now talking to him really helped her.

He gripped the drink away from her as she leaned to hand it to him, and she turned back to wipe up the mess she had made from pouring it. "There was a gentleman here looking for you a fews days ago by the way," Kargath informed.

Panic struck at her heart and she instantly stopped cleaning her mess. "Did he say what his name was? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nah," he continued. "He did say that he left you a note sometime ago, and just wanted to remind you that he was around."

She spun around and snapped, "What did he look like? Did you pay attention to that? Did you get _anything_ from him?"

"Whoa, Maiev, what's going on?" the orc asked leaning back in his chair.

"I need to know what he looked like! Did you see anything? Kargath, this is serious!" she yelled.

Kargath seemed almost terrified as he answered, "He had billowing silver hair much like your own. His features seemed rugged, like he had seen a few things in his time. Come to think of it, if you cut your hair shorter and had more masculine features. I would have guessed it had been you."

Her heart plummeted down to the very pits of her stomach. All at once it seemed as if her world was crashing down around her. In a flash, her past came back and rammed into her like a speeding tram. She gripped her chest as it became hard to breathe, and she steadied herself on the bar as the entire room began to spin.

"Maiev, is you alrights?" Kargath asked

"I-I-I don't know. Listen, Kargath, I'm gonna have to close the bar for the day. I need to figure this out and I want to surprise Illidan. Although store bought cupcakes are gonna have to do because I'm now in no mood to bake," she explained.

"What's going on?" the orc asked finishing his drink and pushing both the full mug and all the splinters on the counter into the nearby trash can.

She pushed him off his chair and hurried him out of the door. As they both exited she turned around and whipped her keys out locking the door. "I'm so sorry. I have to do something. Tomorrow you can have your first three drinks free. I promise."

"Sounds good to me," Kargath stated. "Grommash has been wanting to hang out and reminisce about old times anyway. I'll give him a call. I hope everything goves well for you."

The warden had already begun to sprint away towards the tram connecting Teldrassil and Dalaran and she looked back and waved. "It should! Thank so much!"

Her feet continued to carry her all the way down into the tram station, and when she arrived the carts had just taken off so she groaned as she had some time to kill. Quickly she ripped out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in ages. The dial tone rang and rang and with each buzzing her heart beat at an increasing rate.

With each ring she thought that she might suddenly have an aneurysm. Finally a person picked up the phone and responded to her. "Hello?" they asked.

"So," she breathed, "it is you. What do you want?"

A laugh emanated from the other side of the phone, "That orc helped you to figure it out did he?"

Maiev responded, "No, I pretty much had it figured out the day you attacked my bar and left me that damn note. He only confirmed what I thought. What do you want?"

"I think you already know what I want. Your happiness. I'm coming for everything you love and care for. I hope you have prepared yourself for utter despair and damnation. That's what I'm bringing to you. You have been warned," the man uttered.

"Jarod, please," she begged.

"Big sister, you've had this coming for a long time. I'm more than happy to deliver," Jarod seethed and with a click Maiev was left to herself as the tram to Teldrassil slammed to a stop in front of her.

* * *

"I just need to know if he loves me. Like, I feel like he has been super distant lately and I know he's been hanging around that girl Leslie lately, and we _all_ know what's she's about. Can you help me, Lady Prestor?" the Forsaken girl complained.

The woman sighed and pressed her palms into her temples. Her job, while an easy one, sometimes gave her the biggest migraines. People from all over wanted their futures told, and beings magic was no longer available to everyone it made it even more appealing to the masses. Somehow despite the lack of mystical waves in Dalaran, she was still able to peer into one's lives and see certain outcomes.

However, she never really felt the truth was needed. To keep her indulged she would always go with the most dramatic responses. She loved breaking up relationships, ruining friendships, and everything else that ended in despair. Despite being completely human, her heart was still that of a black dragon and there was nothing more than she loved than corruption and sadness. Being the town's only psychic she was more than able to cause pain from many fronts.

While kneading her forehead, she eyed the girl in front of her. Despite how integrated Dalaran was it still always shocked her how something like the creature sitting in front of her had personal relationships and some even leading to sex. Her purple-green hair was matted to her head as if it were constantly wet. Parts of her skin had fallen off and although she somehow tried to cover the patches up with makeup, the bones underneath stood out among it all. Thankfully out of all of it, the stench that wafted off her was more that of an old book instead of actually decaying flesh like most of the Forsaken.

She quickly peered into the crystal ball in front of her. As cliché as it was, Katrana liked having an instrument through which to look. It also seemed to soothe her clients and make them more inclined to believe the things she told them. Almost immediately the clouds that normally swirled through it opened up and revealed to her just what the girl's boyfriend had been up to.

Image after image soared by. Not only was the human boy sleeping with her undead friend Leslie, but the moment he would leave her house he would meet up with scandalous gnome and then hop from her home to that of an aging dwarf woman. Chills ran down her spine as she saw the man crawling into bed with the dwarf. How anyone could demean themselves enough to sleep with something so small was beyond her, yet anytime the mere thought of it was brought up she was revolted by it.

Clearly this man was a womanizer and she had no intention of letting Leslie onto the truth. It would be much more enjoyable to her if the girl found out herself and thought it was a complete surprise. She delighted in how evil she was. If only more people appreciated the practice.

"Oh, honey, it seems like your boyfriend is entirely pure. His heart holds only love for you. I can see why you feel the way you do, though. Walzting around with another woman, the entire idea seems preposterous! I love that you came to me, dear, but I can assure you nothing is going on. In fact, I highly recommend you ask him about your concerns," she explained. "Honestly is the strongest tool in a relationship."

The Forsaken girl lit up, as much as she could, and jumped out of her seat. She exclaimed, "I'm so grateful, Lady Prestor, how can I ever repay you?"

"You can start by paying the fee, and then by living your life. The time you seem to doubt him most is around three, and at that time he seems to like to find himself down by the docks of Teldrassil. I suggest you meet him there. Once you see nothing is going on, the two of you can experience a joyous life," Katrana promised.

A resounding excitement burst from the girl as she placed her money so quickly on the table that it bounced around and fell off either sides. In a flash, the undead woman had exited the room leaving Katrana to sneer and gather up the payment laid out before her. It overjoyed her to know that the moment the woman showed up at the docks she would witness her "boyfriend" having sex with another woman.

"Smiling? Apparently you must have just committed some treacherous act. That's generally the only reason you'd be joyful, Onyxia," a woman's voice echoed in the room.

Gritting her teeth she sat the money aside and peered up at her intruder. It was a draenei that seemed to have an otherworldly glow about her. A glow that almost seemed as if she were...

"Yrel! I see you have a little surprise!" she grinned leaning back in her chair.

Instinctively the woman's hands motioned around her stomach and worry covered her face. Slowly she sat down at the table across from Katrana and sighed. The sigh seemed to hold so much in it, as if releasing it would somehow get rid of whatever burdens the woman was holding onto. The psychic raised an eyebrow as she very much doubted that whatever was bothering Yrel would go away that easily.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the swirls within her crystal ball violently spinning and crashing against the glass, but she wasn't ready to peer into it...yet. First she wanted to know exactly why Yrel was there and what the girl needed. Then she would take a peek at the woman's life herself and revel in whatever misery she was going through.

She asked, "What exactly do you want? Are you actually here for a reading or what is it we're doing?"

The draenei continued to rub her stomach and stare down at the table. "I-I think I just need guidance," Yrel stated. "I don't know what the right thing to do is."

That was the cue she had been waiting for. Eagerly she moved her hands over the crystal ball in a circular motion and the clouds parted and began to tell her story. Katrana saw as Yrel drew away from the man she had been with and started to seek another partner. She could tell that over time their relationship grew, and then it flashed forward to her finding out she was pregnant. Confusion crossed the draenei girl's face in the ball, and the psychic realized that she had no idea who the baby belonged to.

In a rush, the ball flash-forwarded to Yrel standing in the hospital reading a piece of paper that Katrana realized was a paternity result. The vision bolded the name 'Maraad', and quickly swapped to another vision of a shadow threatening a gnome. She interpreted this as someone had deliberately changed the results. It piqued her interest, though, that she couldn't see the shadow. Her abilities always showed her everything, but somehow it couldn't show her who had swapped the results.

As she pressed harder the clouds swirled more viciously and tried to block the visions that were coming through. Before they cut her off, an image of the same shadow sliding a folder underneath an apartment door flew by and then all was blank.

Katrana knew that was Yrel and Anduin's apartment. She smiled as she knew whatever that person was doing and had dropped off would be devastating to say the least. Her path was clear.

"What is it? What did you see? Do you know what I should do?" Yrel perked up upon seeing the psychic smile.

"Dear," she began, "your path and choice just ended up at your front door."

"What do you mean?" Yrel asked.

"I think perhaps you should head home. All will be answered there, Yrel," the psychic answered.

The draenei rose and after dropping her payment on the table, rushed out of the room. Curiosity raged throughout the black dragon, and she peered back into the crystal ball. "What is in those papers?" she asked aloud. As if answering the clouds swirled and revealed the contents. A gasp escaped her as the image faded to black, and she began to cackle.

* * *

Maraad stretched and filed away the last piece of paperwork he had on the Calia/Jaina case and closed the filing cabinet. It felt good to be done with one of the biggest cases he had dealt with since moving to Dalaran. While he had already made a name for himself, nothing this big had ever landed on his desk before and he had been all to eager to oblige.

Helping Jaina Proudmoore was like helping Eonar herself. Being in the good spirits with the leader of the town set him up with so many different favors that he could call upon in the many years to come. If he were ever in a bind, all he would need to do is call her, and it could all go away.

"Knock, knock," a voice startled him.

He quickly spun around and saw the very woman he had been thinking about standing before him. This day she wore a dandelion pant suit that seemed to oddly accent her streak of golden hair that was twisted into a braid hanging over her shoulder. Maraad laughed to himself as he realized she looked like the exact definition of a business woman.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Proudmoore?" he asked strolling towards her.

She outreached a large brown envelope and he grasped it in his hand. Quickly he opened it and saw a wad of cashed stuffed in its confines. "What's this?" he questioned.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I suppose just handing you an envelope full of cash without saying a word seems pretty sketchy doesn't it? Ha, no that's the rest of the legal fees I owe from the court case you won for me."

"Ah!" he responded. "Of course! I knew you had one final payment to make. I think you even told me you'd be in today. I just have so much on my mind. Thank you." The draenei strolled to his desk and whipped open a drawer and tossed the envelope inside. Just as fast, he turned his attention back to the occupying mage. "So I assume you're enjoying having your little boy all to yourself?"

She sighed, "My goodness, yes. It's so nice to not have to worry about Calia Menethil suddenly popping out around every single corner and hoping to take back Arza. For the first time since she's arrived, I'm finally relieved. I cannot thank you enough, Maraad."

He smiled, "Don't mention it. It's my job. Clearly Calia had no business even having a child, let alone getting one back. What she did to her previous family is horrific. I can't even believe that she would think about taking another child into her care."

Jaina began to pace and her forehead scrunched as anger started to pour from her. With her hands placed on her hips she responded, "It's all so weird. I never thought Calia to be the abandon type, we were always told that she had hid in a ditch for days on end as she watched the Scourge roam by. Finally she was able to make it out, but by that time her family had perished. I can't believe she just left them. To think that my sweet boy ever even came from that woman is horrifying to think about." Instantly her pacing stopped and she faced back towards Maraad, as worry struck her. "Can she try again to come after him?"

"No. Judge West made it pretty clear that her past actions are what caused her to lose custody. There's no way a person like that can atone for her past mistakes and all of a sudden be forgotten. Calia Menethil will never be able to come for her child again. The only person that might be able to do anything is his father," Maraad assured.

Jaina laughed, "And that won't be a problem."

"Ah yes," Maraad started, "I have heard rumors that you and the blue dragon are seeing each other once more. How is that going? Does it seem like he might want to take the child away from you?"

"Not really. He's-He's great with Arza just like I knew he would be. It turns out he never even knew that he existed until he came to town and heard about the court ruling. I felt for him in that moment more than I ever had. To have a child and not know about it, that's something truly horrifying and clearly only something a Menethil would be capable of doing," she explained. "Side-notes aside, things are great between the two of us. It's almost like we never lost all the time we did."

The draenei cheered, "That's great to hear! You clearly deserve some form of happiness after everything you've had to endure. And my goodness, the Menethils, you're right it seems they are a dastardly family. I obviously was in a different timeline, but I have heard tales of Arthas Menethil. I heard how he slaughtered his own people in hopes that it would actually save them, and yet in the process he actually condemned both himself and his kingdom to ruins. I've also heard about the great love affair that was Jaina and Arthas. You both loved each other dearly but in the end it wasn't enough."

The mage began to pace again and started to play with her braid. Her eyes darted around the entire room as if scared people might listening and then she simply stood still. She didn't look at the man, but simply through him as a thought had taken her completely by surprise.

"You know," she started, "I don't think it was ever about love. If love had anything to do with it, I think that if he were to show up today the way he was way back when...I would still take him back. There's always going to be love in my heart for him. Even as he laid dying on the top of Icecrown Citadel, when I saw him there..all I could do is cry. That man had been my everything. My entire world revolved around him. The only thing that ever competed was my need to study, but I felt with him that I could find the perfect balance of the two, and he never hampered that vision."

"Somewhere along the way, though, that man was lost. He lost himself in vengeance. While he thought he was ultimately helping his people, Arthas walked right into the Lich King's grasp. I wanted to save him. I wanted to help him. I thought the night before Stratholme we might have made such a connection that he would come back to me, but it didn't happen. The next day he slaughtered an entire town. And in that moment I lied to him. I had told him the night that I would never deny him and I would be there for him, but in the hour of need I wasn't. I abandoned him and that will haunt me until the day I die, but for now Kalecgos is my new rock. He had his flaws and he made a mistake, but I've learned to not hold one thing against a person for it's the last you may ever get to be around them."

Maraad tilted his head and asked, "Shouldn't that apply to Calia, then? She made one mistake. By that logic, you shouldn't hold it against her."

The mage's fist slammed into the nearest desk and the sound obliterated Maraad's eardrums. "She is _not_ the same as her brother. Calia is so much worse. She started by sleeping with my boyfriend. Then she had his child and abandoned it. Next she decided to come to town and try to take him from me, but oh wait, before that she abandons her own family to the Scourge. There is no redemption for her. Never will she be the woman I thought she was."

"Well then let us rejoice in the victory we have. You have your son, and she can't come anywhere near him. On top of that it seems as if you finally have your chance at happiness. When that comes our way, it's too precious to give up no matter what," he indicated.

Suddenly Baine burst through the doors, clearly out of breath. He was heaped over and trying to take deep breathes, but it seemed almost impossible. "The. Truth. Has. Been...Revealed," he claimed.

Jaina's ears perked as she peered at Maraad. "What truth? What did you do, Maraad?"

* * *

The moment she entered a blinding white light blinded her. Her entire body seemed to be cleared of any angry thoughts, fatigue, illness, or pain. For once since her brush with death, she was finally at ease. The Light had bathed her in its glorious aura and for it she was grateful.

All at once the light dissipated, and she was left to look in awe upon the cathedral in front of her. From the outside it might have seemed like a regular boring church that had once littered Azeroth, but inside it was so much more.

Polished oak pews lined either side of the aisle in front of her. Writings and banners of the Silver Hand lined the walls and seemed to gleam off the hard wood floors. As she peered down the aisle her eyes fell upon the golden altar that towered at the end and next to it was a glass staircase that would up to a second level. There she noticed a pristine organ from which soft music was flowing, calming her nerves even more than the Light had.

From behind the altar a wooden door opened and out walked a Silver Hand member. The person wore an ornate armor that identified the person as a paladin. She knew currently the Silver Hand was made up of both paladins and priests and while they were basically the same thing, paladins normally wore heavy armor and were trained in melee combat; however, the light spoke through them both the same.

Calia was amazed at the look of the armor as the paladin walked down the aisle towards her. The feathered pauldrons, one of them with a copper metallic wing protruding towards the ceiling, the navy libram that hung from their belt, and the matching helm that rounded their face and kept it in the dark. She had heard rumors that members of the Silver Hand covered their identities and even were given aliases from the Light to protect the members when they went out into public, but she had never actually seen it.

"Bal'a dash, malanore," the female voice spoke. "I am Crucify the Undying. What brings you to the sanctum of Light this day?"

"I-I don't know exactly. I suppose I just need to talk to someone and ask forgiveness from the Light," Calia mumbled.

Crucify put her arm around the girl and led her to the nearest pew. As they sat down, she spoke, "I sense deep despair within you. Know that even the darkest of things can be forgiven by the Light so long as you truly feel remorse for the things you have done."

"I do," she started her eyes beginning to sting. "I-I've lost everything I've ever cared about somehow. I thought everything I did was for the betterment of everyone, but in the end it hurt so many people and left me alone. I hurt my best friend, my sister. I abandoned my family when my brother ran rampant and destroyed my people and my homeland. And when all was said and done, when I had been given another chance at happiness with my child, I abandoned him for reasons I thought made sense at the time, but now I-I-" her words were cut off as the tears overtook her. Her shoulders heaved and the water poured from her eyes, each drop filled with pain, regret, and sorrow.

"Ah, Calia Menethil. The Light talks often about your tale, as do we among the order," another female voice joined them. Calia noted that the organ had stopped playing its soothing music and peered towards the glass staircase.

Descending its brilliant framework, was an even more stunning priest. Her silk mauve robes trailed behind her as she strolled down the spiral, and the hood of the robes was draped well enough that she could clearly see where she was walking, but still hid the identity of the person beneath them.

Casually she joined the two of them and Crucify scolded, "Benedykt! We do not speak ill to people who come seeking our guidance. I apologize for her outburst. While a magnificent priest, her compassion levels don't exactly exceed the Light's expectations."

A scoff sounded from underneath the hood, "There are some people who should have been forsaken by the Light long ago."

The words stabbed at Calia like a burning knife. They even stopped her crying as the sheer bluntness and force were too much to comprehend let alone do any other bodily function.

"You come here seeking forgiveness. You want your story heard, and to be forgotten. There are some things that even extend the reaches of the Light. Calia Menethil, atrocities that you have done...they will forever be on people's minds. It is-"

Crucify interrupted, "Anar'alah belore! What has gotten into you? This is not how the Silver Hand functions. We accept everyone and help them all see the error of their ways and how to get back on the path of the Light! You need to go!"

Calia shook her head. She peered up at the woman and nodded. "Please go on. These are things I need to hear and accept."

"I'm sorry I cannot allow this harshness to be spoken in the-"

"It's fine. Really. I want the Light to accept all of me," she declared.

Benedykt continued, "It is mindbogglingly absurd that you would even think this were possible. Sure, things can be forgiven. It happens all the time, but terrible deeds are never forgotten. They will always be around to haunt you and the Light cannot help you with that."

The priest strolled forward and grasped Calia's hand in her own. She noticed the purple tint of her skin almost matched that of the clothing she wore. Benedykt was clearly an elf of some variety which explained the coldness to her words. But she was thankful for them, she needed the truth thrown at her.

"The Light may forgive you. Quite frankly, I know it will. As Crucify said, we accept all, and even if I find your past...haunting, in the Light we are all one; however, the people in your life. That's a whole different thing. They may never forgive and they most certainly will never forget, and that is where you need to begin your journey, Calia Menethil," the priest explained. "An'ratha adore," was the final thing she whispered to Calia before exiting out into the room behind the altar.

Calia and Crucify turned their attention back to each other and for a moment there was only silence. Finally the paladin spoke, "I do apologize for that is not how things are done in the church, but we do speak for the Light. It seems that it chose Benedykt as a way to express its feelings."

"And I understand everything. I do seek forgiveness from the Light, but once that's done. I have to seek forgiveness from the people around me. I have to make amends with them all and repair my own life. I came here thinking that by getting permission from an entity that it would fix everything," Calia stated. "That's not that case. This is something I have to do on my own. The only thing is..I wish there was someone in town that I could rely on through all of this, but other than Maiev I've truthfully burned all of my bridges."

A rush of warmth filled her body, and immediately she took it as a sign from the Light that she had been forgiven and somehow she had found her way back on the path she was on long ago when she met Alonsus Faol. A radiant smile spread across her face as she peered back at the paladin.

"The great thing about bridges, is that no matter how damaged they become...they can always be repaired or rebuilt. While it will never again be the pre-existing bridge it once was, new ones tend to hold better."

She spun towards the entrance and saw another visitor had come to seek the aid of the Silver Hand. The man appeared to be half-elven as his features appeared human, but the pointed ears that jutted up from his golden hair suggested otherwise. The yellow, white, and crimson robes he wore pulled tight across his toned physique, and his emerald eyes pierced through Calia and seemed to make her heart speed up.

When he reached them, he outstretched his hand to Calia. "I'm Arator Windrunner. It is a pleasure to meet you, Calia Menethil. That was quite the speech you gave there. I am happy that the Light has appeared to forgiven you."

"That was the easy part," she chided.

"Ah," Arator shined her a smile, "don't think too lightly of what the Light thinks. If things are bad enough, it will abandon you completely. Take your brother Arthas for example. Muradin Bronzebeard told a tale about how he wanted to heal him back in Northrend, but at that moment he no longer could call upon it. At that point, the Light would have never given forgiveness. It's a much harder thing to do, and you managed it which means I have no doubt your life will come together."

After Calia had shook his hand she regarded him with a look of confusion, "It's odd you say that. You don't know a thing about me."

The half-elf laughed, "I was once like you. Lost. Without a purpose. I never really had anyone around. Both my parents had gone missing since I was a child. I sought out the Light, and it brought me in and to this very day it's still one of the only solid things in my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be seeing Priestess Benedykt. Perhaps one day we'll meet again, Calia." The man bowed and walked into the back room where the priest had gone earlier.

Calia thanked Crucify and the Light for everything they had done for her that day and walked towards the entrance. Slowly the door closed behind her, but as she went to head into the bustle of town her path was instantly blocked by a woman.

"What the _hell_ were you just doing in there with my nephew?" Vereesa screamed.

* * *

The click from the other end of the phone seemed to echo in the empty tram station. The pit in her stomach expanded and threatened to swallow her whole. After years and years of running from it, her past was finally catching up to her. She never thought in a million years that Jarod would find out where she was. Quite frankly, she had hoped that he had died in the battle, but she couldn't be so lucky.

As she boarded the tram, her mind tried to go back to the night it had all changed, but she forced herself to stay focused. Right now was not the time to dwell. She needed to get ahead of this thing, but first she had to make sure Illidan was okay.

All at once the tram took off and the empty walls around her swirled past, and she became zoned in on the cars in front of her. As they moved on, slowly she slipped out of the present. Images, sounds, and smells all came rushing at her in an instant. The moment she realized it was coming on, she tried to come back to the present, but a few memories flashed before her:

" _You are a heretic, Shalasyr!" Maiev yelled._

" _Are you insane, sister? This is my wife you're talking about! She has done nothing wrong!" Jarod screamed._

The images became blurred as she tried to not remember what happened. Try as she must, more pushed through:

 _Maiev condemned, "Shalasyr, the illness that you have contracted is clearly due to your practice of the arcane magics. You are well aware of the by-laws that state any Night Elf caught tampering in the arcane will be sentenced to death!"_

The tram jutted to a stop, and she fell forward to her knees. It hurt, but she was thankful that it brought her out of her thoughts. Pushing herself off the ground she headed into the busy roads of Teldrassil. Her feet carried her forward into Dolanaar where she didn't think Illidan would be at the time, but she could surprise him when he arrived home that night.

 _Dammit, I didn't get any baked goods for him,_ she thought to herself. As if answering her very thoughts a night elf woman walked towards her holding a tray of freshly baked muffins.

"Danlyia, these look fantastic! I'll take two!" Maiev exclaimed.

The woman smiled, "Oh, Mistress Shadowsong, that's so gracious of you. I pray to Elune that you enjoy them. They're a secret family recipe, and I simply thought today would be a great day to do some baking."

Maiev laughed, "Well believe me, you saved me the headache of trying to make something." The two women shared another hearty laugh and both went on their separate ways. As she neared the ramp leading to Illidan's room, a woman's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Muffins? Really? It's like you go out and try to find the worst thing that you could bring to a person."

As she turned around the sheer stunning beauty of the person made it hard for her to not recognize the once glorious Queen Azshara. The two had rarely ever encountered one another during the War of the Ancients, but each time they had it had nearly come to blows. Maiev felt no compassion for the woman who had attempted to sabotage her people and sell them to a band of low demons.

"Azshara, my lady, are you well? How does a lower elevation treat you as it appears you've fallen from that high horse of yours?" Maiev asked.

She laughed her incessant, known, sarcastic laugh, "It is adorable that you try to hurt me with words when your very presence has the same effect on me. Plus those 'baked goods' that you seem to have to try and surprise Illidan is almost laughable."

"What do you want? Why are you even talking to me?" Maiev fumed.

The once valiant night elf began to stroll around her. Her eyes scanned the warden up and down and back again. "I saw you walk in here, and I felt the need to see for myself what Illidan Stormrage was raging about when he spoke to others about you."

Her heart fluttered. "He talks about me to people?" she asked.

"Oh, honey, don't get so high-spirited. He talks about a lot of things. The fact that you might be the topic in that first five minutes is nothing special," she spat.

"Okay, seriously," Maiev snapped, "What do you want? If it's nothing of 'royal' concern, I would rather be on my way."

Azshara tilted her head and peered at Maiev with lifeless emotion. "Do you think he'll truly ever love you?"

Maiev was taken aback by the statement. She scoffed, "What do you mean?"

The woman continued, "Exactly what I said. Do you think he'll ever truly love you? Everyone in our race knows the story of Tyrande Whisperwind and Illidan Stormrage. Do you truly think he will ever lose how much he cares about her? Face it Maiev Shadowsong, you're a consolation prize and eventually if a better prize comes along Illidan will go for it. Or what if Tyrande herself comes walking to him?"

The warden stated, "He would never-"

"Wouldn't he?" Azshara interrupted. "That man is as conniving as they come. He would do anything to get what he wants. Even now there are rumors that he caused the death of his brother."

"Illidan would never do something like that!"

"I believe it as well, but it's a thing that can't be put past him. And if he were willing to do that, if he finally had a chance to be with the woman he _truly_ loved for ages...why wouldn't he? Compared to the woman that imprisoned him, hunted him down, and tortured him...Tyrande Whisperwind is a saint," Azshara declared.

Maiev snapped, "I did those things to protect our people. I never knew his true motives, or the type of man he was. Less can be said about you."

"We're not talking about me, though, are we?" the former queen seethed. "I'm just saying to watch out. You've been through a lot, and it would be so _devastating_ to watch something even worse happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with an electrician." With a fake blow of a kiss, Azshara turned on her heels and clicked her way out of the inn.

The warden's temper was flaring, and she badly wanted to cool down before she reached Illidan's room. The nerve of the woman thinking that he would ever attempt to hurt her was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. They had a connection she felt, and they had both just told one another that they were falling in love with each other. She even thought that maybe she was ready to actually say...she was in love with him.

A renewed sense of determination hit her as she walked up the ramps and ran into his room door. With the muffins in her hands, she had to use her elbow to turn the knob on his door and used her back to open it.

As she turned around to actually enter the room she was hit by the most gruesome sight she had ever seen. Tyrande had her arms wrapped around Illidan's neck, their lips lock in an ever tight seal. She instantly felt like she had been punched in the stomach and all air left her. The muffins fell to the ground and as they did Illidan ripped himself away and peered at her in pure shock.

"Maiev? Maiev! No this isn't-"

Without waiting for another word from the betrayer she sprinted down the ramp and back towards Dalaran, the tears leaving a trail behind her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ten**

"What the _hell_ were you just doing with my nephew?" Vereesa screamed. Blind rage soared through her like a cascading river. Her fists twitched and threatened to reach up and knock Calia to the ground and continue to crush her until she was mesh with the concrete road beneath her.

Calia's face went white, and she took a step back towards the church. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she answered.

The elf took the step back as her chance to advance a step forward at the cowering woman. Her hand violently twisted and shook as she accused, "Don't play stupid, Calia, you're far too good at it. My nephew has been to Hell and back, and he does not need a no good woman like you getting involved with him."

"Involved?" she gasped. "What are you talking about? I came to the Church to seek forgiveness, and your nephew simply introduced himself. I think you're getting way too far ahead of yourself."

"Am I? We all know how it goes. Cute guy meets a 'needs-fixing' girl in some random area and agrees to court her. Eventually they end up falling in love, and let's be honest that cannot happen. You are no good for anyone let alone Arator. I will not stand for it. My goodness, if his mother were here you'd already be six-feet-under," Vereesa preached.

From the abyss, Calia's courage seemed to refill her, and she gritted her teeth, standing taller. Her eyes narrowed on the elf, and her hands balled into fists. "What is your angle, Vereesa," she asked. "There's clearly nothing going on between your nephew and I. He was simply introducing himself to me. He's also the only damn person in this town to show me even a bit of decency!"

"Decency? Do you honestly think you deserve it after all you've done? You tried to separate a mother her child-"

Calia marched closer to Vereesa as the words left her mouth. " _Her_ child? Oh no. No. Arzagos is _my_ child, and I had ever right to try to get him back."

"The right? Calia, you lost all rights when you abandoned your child in the middle of Azeroth. You left him in the middle of a torn world where hardly any inhabitants are except for some aborms and wild animals. And besides that, you abandoned your entire family the moment your brother came through Lordaeron slaughtering anything and everything that looked at him sideways. It's funny, people use the term 'morally gray' as a term for things people don't quite understand, but you can't say that can you?" the elf seethed. "No, you can't. You are a moral disgrace. Not a single thing about you screams morality. You are a terrible human being, and you need to realize that and leave us to our lives. That means especially leaving my nephew alone."

Calia gasped and Vereesa shook her head and scoffed, " Don't gasp. Don't insult me like that. You know how terrible you are. I'm sure you've thought about it numerous times. I'm almost certain that's why you came to the Church of the Silver Hand. You came to ask for forgiveness, well if you didn't get you answers let me help you."

Slowly she began to pace back and forth and shook her head. "You cannot be forgave. There's nothing for you here," Vereesa said. "Now is the time that you tuck your tail between your legs and run out of town."

A renowned sense of self-worth seemed to rush through the Menethil girl, and it almost worried Vereesa. She had thought she was finally tearing her down, but now she could retaliate and the elf wasn't ready for that really. Calia took a couple more steps forward until she their faces were almost touching.

The elf could feel the heat radiating from Calia's face. Her breath was like fire as she spoke, "I won't be doing that. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Ms. Windrunner, but I'm not leaving town like that. Not that it's any of your business, but while I was in the church the _did_ Light forgive me. The fact that your nephew even spoke to me like an actual human being unlike the rest of you 'people' in town was just an added bonus."

She took a few more steps down the stairs past the speechless elf. Her anger seemed to seethe through every single word that she said. "While you're drilling me, maybe you should think about yourself. Do you think you have any right to talk to me about morality? I'm almost certain that you're not perfect, but no one is judging you about it and letting you go about your life the way you want. I think you need to let me do the same. I thank you for your opinion, though."

Vereesa spun around and seethed as she watched Calia storm off. Everything inside of her told her to run after her and beat her down like she was a culprit she had found stealing from the local cafe, but she stood her ground. Something she had said made her doubt herself, and she hated it, but how wrong was she?

Her head spun. There was no way she would let herself agree that Calia Menethil was right. She was an officer of the law. She protected the town from thugs, gang members, and other wrong do-ers. She was no immoral woman. Everything she had ever done was to protect someone. That woman, on the other hand, only did things to protect herself. Vereesa Windrunner was not like that.

Carefully she descended the stairs and rejoined the bustling city. She bobbed and weaved through every person that was around her. Her feet carried her towards her "office", but as she neared her racing pulse and throbbing vein in her forehead told her she should wait to go inside. Part of her wanted to talk to Turalyon about his date offer, but in the mood she was in, it didn't seem like such a good idea.

Quickly the elf spun away and rejoined the crowd of people and headed back towards where the church. A little longer walk would do her good. Perhaps it would help her clear her head, and maybe she would have a decision for her brother-in-law when she got back.

 _Brother-in-law._ The thought seemed to stew in her mind as she stopped. Why was she even humoring the idea of going out on a date with him? It was wrong in so many ways, but-

She sighed. The way he made her feel like she was a person, almost whole again. He was great with her children. Everything about him was simply perfect and irresistible, but she wanted to keep telling herself it was wrong to make it all seem right; however, deep down she did care about him more than a person should for an in-law. What should she do?

"Really? Were you just speaking to a person about morality?" a voice cackled.

Vereesa's head snapped up to the balcony above her. Sitting there with her legs crossed sipping on a tea cup was one of the last people she wanted to speak to at that moment. The youngest of the Windrunners sat beaming down at her sister over a newspaper.

"My god. Sylvanas," the elf sighed.

* * *

Tyrande laid in her bed and simply stared at the ceiling. Everything that was going on didn't make sense to her. In thousands of years, nothing so terrible had ever come to the lands of Teldrassil. Even the handful of times that the Burning Legion had invaded and almost destroyed everything they held dear didn't compare to the pain she was feeling.

Her husband was dead. The one true love that she had in this world, the one thing she fought for most in the entire universe was gone. The worst of it was that it hadn't come from the one thing she thought it would be, their mortality and old age. No. It had come from something much deeper.

While there was no way to prove it, Tyrande believed that Illidan Stormrage was the reason her husband and his brother were buried under ground. She scoffed to herself as she realized that it had been numerous times that she had seen Malfurion delve beneath the Barrow Dens, but now he was actually lying under the ground for good. It was all due to someone she thought she had cared for.

 _I don't know how you did it, and I don't know why. Illidan, I'm going to find a way to prove to the people that you did this and make sure to bring you down from that seat of power. It is not yours,_ she thought to herself.

Slowly she turned to her side and peered out at the light that was encompassing "her" city and people. Despite the sunlight, she only felt like there was a darkness enveloping her fellow denizens. Somehow she needed to figure out how to bring them out of it and allow the wrong-doings of Illidan Stormrage to come out.

Every lead she had thought she had, though, turned out to be a dead end. Her prime suspect had been the most devious person she knew, but when she had confronted the late Queen Azshara she had stated she knew nothing about what had transpired. For some reason, Tyrande believed her. It was very seldom that if Azshara did something fantastic that she wouldn't revel in it and tell everyone that she knew.

It couldn't have been her, but who else could have helped the demon hunter? She knew there was no way he could have pulled this off himself. Her mind raced trying to find anyone else that would have a vendetta for Malfurion, or even have the nerve to help Illidan. Nothing logical came to mind-

In an instant, she knew who had helped him. _That damn goblin! He was the one that was working with Illidan! It all makes sense. How he got the documents, the fact that the goblin was there at just the right time, and the clean up.._

The priestess's mind drifted to when she had confronted the green-skinned abomination. She had seen him perched upon the sleeping druid's body repeatedly jabbing a dagger into Malfurion's chest. As she entered the only sound came from the blood dripping on the floor and the heaving sounds of the goblin's breathing.

Everything at that point had become blind fury. As he slowly turned around, his eyes wide upon seeing an intruder, she had lunged. They tumbled over each other on the ground and rolled until the creature was sitting on top of her. He grinned and as he began to drop the dagger towards her, Tyrande fidgeted her legs and brought them twisting around the arm holding the dagger. In one swoop, she threw her body sideways and they both tossed to the side.

As her legs and his arm moved to the side, she kept rolling and pulled his arm back snapping it at the elbow. The crack emanated through the Barrow Dens as did his screams of pain. Quickly she hopped to her feet, as he took a few steps backwards crying about his arm. She swore that Elune would have no mercy upon his soul, and as he began to speak to her, her hand snapped out. The hand had quickly grabbed the blade at her side and sliced through his throat as if it were butter.

She watched as his body tumbled to the floor, and in an instant the tears fell as she turned back to the bleeding body of her beloved.

 _I killed the only link. I killed the one person that could have linked Illidan to everything!_ Even though she cursed herself, part of her still had trouble believing that Illidan had been in on the plan to kill his own brother. The demon hunter was many things, but a murderer seemed wrong. She knew, though, that if she could find a way to take him down that truth would come out as well no matter what.

Gracefully she stepped out of bed and donned her silk dress that she normally wore. A walk would be what she needed to clear her head. With that on her mind, she stepped out of her room and descended a small flight of stairs until she came standing in the Temple of the Moon, and as she entered the area serenity seemed to rush through her.

The calming waters that poured from the statue of High Priestess Haidene caused a trail of mist to roam the temple, while the trickling sound made for an alluring tune. A rainbow jumped across the falling waters, and seemed to wink at Tyrande as she slowly headed down the hall towards the stairs that let to the lower level of the temple.

She bowed and greeted many Night Elves as she passed as this was the gathering of the Sisters of Elune. At this point, they were the only thing she had left, and even just seeing them was a breath of fresh air. In the darkest times, Tyrande knew that everyone was there for one another. They had transcended so much throughout her time, she knew that they could overcome the rule of Illidan Stormrage. She would take him down. After all, she was the reason he was roaming the world after so many years.

As she neared the bottom of the stairs another elf was waiting for her. The woman wore an elite elven uniform that was only given to those of high ranking generals. Her mauve skin matched the color of her clothing and seemed to complement her navy hair that she wore in a tail behind her. Her glowing white eyes seemed glow even more fervently as Tyrande neared, and as she did the elf bowed quickly and stood up while running to hug her.

"Mother," the elf breathed. "You've finally came from your room. Aside from the few times you left to speak to people you think were responsible for father, no one has seen you. Are you alright? Have you found a way to see if Illidan was behind it?"

Tyrande smiled down at the girl as she stepped back. Not very often did she call her mother. The poor girl must have clearly been worried about her. She responded, "My daughter, Shandris, it is so good to see you. I am sorry that I was beside myself for so long. I realize that staying cooped up in my room does no one any good, and to answer your question, no, I haven't figured it out. The one link I had is gone."

"I'm sure there is something out there. If Illidan was the one who caused all this, and it was some big conspiracy to become leader, he needs to be brought down. I will nock an arrow and do it myself. Simply say the word," Shandris stated.

The priestess let out a chuckle. Her adoptive daughter was always the type of elf to take initiative. That's why she had made her the General of the Sentinel Army. It still amazed her that the tiny girl that she had found during the War of the Ancients after her biological parents were slain by demons had grown up to be this hard-headed woman that stood before her. While they were also close friends, Shandris Feathermoon was still her daughter, and Tyrande was not about to let nearby Illidan-enthusiasts hear her speaking like that and take it back to him.

"Hush, Shandris, you mustn't speak ill of your uncle. There are many people in this city that keep him in high favor, and we would hate for him to know exactly what we're doing," Tyrande instructed.

The elf nodded, "You're right. Forgive me, Tyrande. It's lucky you decided to come down, however, there's actually a visitor here to see you. I told him that you weren't taking visitors, but he insisted and I almost had to run up and drag you down."

"That would have not been necessary, Shandris," a man's voice chortled.

Tyrande peered past the draping waters as the source of the voice came closer. It was an elven man. He wore dull brown clothing that seemed to bring out the light pinkness of his skin and the ears to poked through his hood. She could make out slight white wisps of hair contouring his face, and his yellow eyes seemed like they had seen battles and wars beyond his years.

"Jarod Shadowsong, it's a pleasure to see you after all of these years," she greeted. The woman knew well who the man before her was. Although a hero during the War of the Ancients he had soon placed himself in exile after he believed the druids to care more for nature than they did for their own people. He and the priestess he was seeing at the time left together, wed, and lived their lives together for 10,000 years even after becoming mortal, but soon after the Cataclysm his wife had been struck by an illness.

The rest of that story was ancient history, but she knew after he had reemerged, her daughter had told him she had feelings for him, but he agreed they would never work as she wanted to involve herself more with the elven society and he wanted out. Even though she had tasked him with a force to hunt down threats that would come to Darnassus and asked Shandris to help, nothing had come of it, and he had gone searching for them until he had come back when the Legion invaded. The fact that he was here now was certainly troubling for her people.

Jarod slightly bowed and smiled, "Ishnu-dal-dieb. The pleasure is all mine Lady Whisperwind." His head tilted, and he nodded to Shandris. "Shandris, looking as beautiful as ever."

Thought he complexion wouldn't show it, the younger elf blushed and smiled. "Thank you. It's been a long time, Jarod. What brings you back? After the war we had heard you were wandering Azeroth looking for survivors and trying to send them to Teldrassil," she questioned.

He became uneasy and answered, "I was. For some time. That's not why I'm here currently, though." The man fidgeted a bit and then continued, "Shandris, do you mind giving Tyrande and I some privacy for a moment? She can fill you in later."

Shandris quickly obliged clearly looking for any excuse to hide her blushing face. "Of course! It was great to see you. Don't be a stranger!" In a flash she was gone, leaving the two elder elves alone.

The moment she was gone, Jarod strode forward and wrapped his arm around Tyrande's waist. He kissed her cheek and then his lips moved down her neck and then to her shoulder. They both groaned, and he took a step back still holding her hand in his own. "It's been so long, Tyrande."

"And there's a reason for that, Jarod. What we did was wrong. We both had a momentary lapse of judgment. There's a reason I wanted you and Shandris working together. You two actually have a chance," the priestess explained.

"No," he responded, "we don't. She's a poor replacement for you."

"Stop it."

Jarod's thumb traced the ligaments in her hand as he laughed, "It's true. You and I both know that day you-"

Tyrande interrupted, "We both know what happened, when, and where. There's no one we need to rehash it for. And no one else needs to know, so you really need to stop talking about it and tell me why you're really here. By Elune, Shalasyr would be appalled if she knew."

Instantly her hand fell limp at her side as Jarod let go of it and stood back. A wave of anger seemed to have crashed into him. "You're absolutely right. You want to know why I'm here. That's exactly why."

"What do you mean 'that's why'?" she asked.

He answered, "Maiev needs to be brought down and I need your help."

A laugh escaped her mouth, and she felt ashamed the moment it did. "You want my help with your sister? Why would I do that? Have you not heard of the mess I'm in here? My brother-in-law possibly killed my husband and is now leader of us all. Your little sibling rivalry concerns me little."

"Because, Tyrande," he started, "we can both get what we want. You help me to bring down Maiev, and in doing so we can also hurt Illidan and possibly make him vulnerable enough for you to strike and bring him down. This is really a win for both of us."

Tenderly he grasped her chin between his finger and thumb and pulled her head towards him until their lips met. He seemed to suck the very air from her lungs, and as much as she knew she should pull back she didn't until he released.

"Do it for that one time," he breathed.

* * *

The tauren peered around at the towering buildings, the food carts, the miscellaneous stands, and the hundreds of people bustling about the cobbled streets and simply laughed. It had been years since he had turned away from Azeroth to focus on other destinies.

He has spent an entire fort night with his life consumed by the battle that tore the planet asunder, and realized quickly that Azerite and the lack of just simple communication between the races would bring it all to death. So in turning way from everything, he had found his true calling and looking around at what the last vestige of mortality held almost seemed to bring a smile to his face. He had jumped from a sinking ship, and had so much more because of it.

Laughter, cries, and greetings were thrown towards and around him, but none of it mattered. There was only reason he had stopped wandering the dead world and joined the living. He sought power. Wherever it would take him, and however he had to get it. It just so happened that the whispers had been correct and led him directly where he needed to be.

"'Ello 'mon! What can I be doin' for ya? Name's Astroll," a troll voice snapped him out of his trance.

Despite trolls being an incredibly tall race, the tauren could look this Darkspear directly in the face. She wore maroon and gray Horde battle garb and the only thing that could be seen of her teal skin was the area around her brown eyes and the ears that jutted out from her hood.

Behind her was a sign that read "Mayoral Candidates Apply Here", and he knew he had come to the right place. Being the mayor in a town brought all the power the man would need to enact his long awaited goal. He just needed to find a way to get his name on the ballot.

As he peered down and shuffled through the papers they wanted filled out, he noticed only two names were even being considered for the ballot. "Jaina Proudmoore" and "Calia Menethil" took up almost all of the tiny sheet, and he scoffed to himself. He had met both women in his prime and neither were fit to look over another group of people. Even more so recently, the news of their misdeeds had been whispered amongst contacts and found its way back to him.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "I would like to become an official candidate on the ballot for Mayor of Dalaran."

A moment of silence sprout between the two before the troll heaved over in laughter. She grasped her sides and eventually spoke, "No."

"No?"

"Ya 'eard me, mon. That's not de way dis works," she answered. "Ya 'ave ta be 'avin a followin', and ya must fill out dis paperwork. Da paperwork den takes weeks ta be examined an' den _maybe_ ya get on da ballot."

A flicker of anger caused the tauren's ears to twitch back and he glared at the poorly dressed troll. "Then what the hell is all of this about then?" he asked.

"Formalities," the troll responded.

"You did all of this for formalities when both of these women have had their name on her for some time now? And just no one at all can run against them?" the tauren questioned. "That's some democracy Dalaran has going on."

Astroll began to pack things into the boxes she had placed below the tables. "Sorry. Das da way it is."

With each pamphlet and piece of paper that landed in the box, it felt like a bread crumb falling away from the path he had made. Too much planning had gone into this, and it simply had to work. He wasn't the only one counting on this...

"Wait," he placed his hand on the troll's as she was grabbing the last stacks of paper, "can't we discuss this at least? There has to be some way that I can get my name on that ballot to compete with those two."

"I-"

Before she could speak, he interrupted her, "Do you really want Jaina Proudmoore telling you what to do for four more years? Does she even have time for Dalaran anymore? The past month or so it's simply been her and Calia Menethil going at each other's throats. Jaina has caused more drama than she has helped solve. Quite frankly I don't believe that it someone who should be leading. Besides, she has a child to look after, and I know doing that and duties as mayor cannot be easy on her."

Astroll sighed, "Arza sure's a 'andful, but Jaina 'as never really let us down. Tings are gon' well."

His snout twitched as she tried to justify the sorceress, but he continued, "For how long? She's already been mayor since as long as people can remember. Do they know what it's like to not be under her heel? No. I can help people actually be free and have a say in things that go on here."

"Wat about Calia, den?" the troll questioned slowly slipping her hand out from under the tauren's.

"Calia?" he snorted. "Calia Menethil? The woman whose only reasoning to come to town was to get back at her best friend and try to ruin her life? Yes, I think it would in Dalaran's best interest to put her in charge so that she can use that power and abuse it all in hopes of bringing Jaina's life to ruin. Astroll, do you even hear how ridiculous that sounds?"

The troll grew silent as she loaded up the last of her materials and sat each of the boxes on the table she was behind. For a few moment she simply sat and stared at the tauren, seemingly taking in everything that she had heard. Her eyes seemed to pierce into him trying to read what he was about until finally she retorted, "I can't. Sorry, mon."

Blind rage flashed in front of his face, and he almost leapt forward towards the unsuspecting woman. He could have punched through her chest in a heartbeat and left her there in the pile of papers that she refused to let him sign before anyone even noticed what was going on; however, that would have set him even farther back in his plan and no one could afford that.

Instead he grasped the violet knapsack at his side and dropped it onto the table. The weight of the contents caused the table in front of the two to collapse in on itself. Astroll gasped and jumped backwards as the tauren sneered.

"Perhaps this will change your mind. 5 million gold pieces. It's yours so long as you put my name on that ballot for people to vote. And it better be soon, from what I hear the election ends shortly before Winter's Veil and I believe that's coming up soon," he offered. "So, do we have a deal?"

The troll stood her mouth agape and inched her head up and down. "Aye, mon," she breathed. "Wat's da name?"

As he turned around to walk way, he peered over his shoulder and smiled at her, "Gidora."

* * *

Yrel raced past everyone as fast as a pregnant draenei could. Her hooves carried her around, behind, and even straight through each person that stood in her way. Something was awaiting her at her home, and she needed to figure out what it was.

If it was finally an answer as to if she should choose Maraad or Anduin, the very thought made her feel so much better. Could it be that easy? Would there just be a simple piece of paper or something that would make the choice that much easier?

 _Of course not! I made this choice to lie! I have to deal with it and figure it out on my own. I can't keep hoping that a magical answer will descend down from above and make it all better. It will only get better once I make it better._

Heaving, Yrel had to slow down as she grew nearer to her home. Her heart was racing from sprinting, but from what she might find when she arrived inside. All of it made her head reel and quickly she had to grab onto a nearby railing to avoid falling.

"Are you okay?" a random orc asked helping her back to a fully standing position.

She placed her hand on the orc's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Yes, thank you so much. I think this is why running in general is a terrible idea, and even more so when you're a little over a month pregnant," Yrel responded.

The orc laughed, "Yeah. Running. Ugh. Me not that kind of orc."

Both of them shared another laugh as he waved and left her to herself. Taking a couple more moments to recover, she started again towards her apartment as it neared closer and closer. Her hands ran over her stomach and rubbed the unborn child within her. Soon all would make sense.

In almost an instant A Hero's Welcome peered above her, and she walked inside. After greeting the innkeeper, barmaid, and bartender the draenei started up the stairs. While normally it took her no time at all to traverse them, running throughout Dalaran, and the stress of the day made it so that each time she had to raise her leg, it felt like she was dragging it out of quicksand. The top of the stairs seemed years away.

At the top, though, a renewed sense of vigor took over. She crossed the hallway and whipped out her keys. As she jostled them around trying to find the correct one, her pulse once again rose. Her answers were behind the door, she just had to see what it was.

The key clicked and Yrel threw open the door to simply see Anduin standing with a look of shock upon his face. A brown folder was in his hands filled with what appeared to be a laminated piece of paper.

"Anduin, what is that?" she questioned nervously.

 _Baine. Baine? Baine! Why did it have to be him? Of all the people in this town or even in Teldrassil the one person Wrathion chooses to have a relationship with is my best friend. How did he think that would be okay? I can't believe how stupid this all is._

Anduin shuffled his feet kicking small pebbles along the road as he strolled towards his home. Just a few days ago he had been happy. He had been in the arms of someone who deeply cared about him. Everything was eventually going to work out of the best, and perhaps then they could have rode off into the sunset together.

As fast as it had come, it had been dashed by the same person. Wrathion had informed him that what they were doing is wrong, and all the while being with Anduin he was actually seeing his best friend, Baine Bloodhoof. It had almost felt like the rug had simply been ripped out from underneath him without so much as even a warning.

 _Maybe I'm not destined to be happy._

The thought weighed on his brain as he carried on down the road. Everything that had happened in his life, all of it, none of it had been happy. The entire duration of his life had been plagued by sadness and bitterness. Then the moment he ever saw a glimpse of something beautiful and real, it was taken away.

 _Or you simply let it get away. Or you ruin it,_ he thought to himself. Which was mostly true. If he could simply admit what he was, and if he could bring the words to light and tell Yrel, they could be together.

 _But I'm...not. I'm not. I'm not? Do I even know?_

Everytime he thought about whether or not he was gay, it was always a question to him. The way he felt about Wrathion was completely real, and the only time he had ever made love to a woman as with Yrel, while picturing that she was a man. Was it that far off?

He knew deep down what the truth was, but saying it aloud was too much. It was frowned upon. It wasn't normal. There were too many people that still looked up to him, that would judge him, and that would find it wrong. Anduin wouldn't do that to them. He could fight against who he was for the rest of his life if he had to. And he _did_ have to for the sake of his child, for his family.

Before he knew it, Anduin as reaching for his door knob, but as he did the thought of being way from Wrathion for the rest of his life caused his chest to hurt. His free hand reached to grab at his heart and a tear drop fell to the ground.

As much as it pained him, though, he knew that's what he had to do. No one would find out what they had done, or how he felt ever. They couldn't.

Slowly he turned the doorknob and walked inside, falling with his back to the door as he entered. His head slammed back into the wood, and he repeated the action a couple of times trying to beat his terrible thoughts out. As he did he heard a scratching sound from below him and peered down as a large manila envelope soared under the door, past his feet, and into the kitchen.

Quickly he sat up from the door and spun around to open it and peer down the hall. The hallway was completely dark, and he could clearly not make out a silhouette of anything, and he knew how much noise the stairs made so they hadn't gone down them. Who had put this here?

Hesitantly he stepped back into the apartment and closed the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Then as if being pulled by some magnetic force, he walked forward and grasped the envelope in his hands. It didn't weigh much, so he wasn't quite sure what to expect, but as he opened it and pulled out the contents it seemed to weigh more than a ton of bricks.

Anduin's heart stopped as inside were numerous enlarged Polaroids of Wrathion and himself in numerous scintillating positions in the weeks that they've snuck around together. Someone had been following them and was taking pictures. Why would they send them to his home though? Unless they wanted-

In his panic, Anduin didn't hear the door open behind him as the last person he wanted to see walked in. "Anduin, what is that?" Yrel asked.

* * *

"My god, Sylvanas," Vereesa sighed.

"Dear sister, do join me for a cup before just parading off," the woman invited.

An internal struggle erupted within her. It had been many years since she had even spoken to the woman she used to call family, and recently had spent most of her time dodging around the town so that she would have no interaction with Sylvanas Windrunner; however, that had clearly failed.

Inching forward, she walked into the tiny coffee shop next to her and headed up the stairs towards the balcony her sister was seated on. Begrudgingly she sat down across the table, crossed her legs, and peered at what her older sibling had become.

No longer was she Forsaken nor was she "alive" so to speak. Halfway through the war, Sylvanas's true intentions had come to light. As her plan to prolong the Forsaken's lifespan had come crashing down around her, the banshee queen needed to take a turn and find a way of keeping herself alive. The ritual she had undergone had almost brought her back to life, but had been interrupted. To this day, Vereesa still had no idea how it had been stopped, but it left Sylvanas changed.

Looking at her made the youngest elf think that she was peering at some comic book villain. One half of Sylvanas's face was the dark ash of her Forsaken life, complete with dark cloak and smokey ruby eye. The other showed off the vibrant pale skin and blonde hair of her elven years, the other half of her cloak a gleaming blue that shined in the sun.

Sylvanas took a sip of tea and placed it on the table and smiled at Vereesa. "Oh please, Vereesa," she sighed, "you're looking at me with even more disgust than you did when I was completely dead. Part of me is just like you again!"

"You will never be like me. Sylvanas, you gave up family a long time ago. This...this simply just made it even worse. The things you had to do for this ritual...I can't believe you can even look at yourself in the mirror," Vereesa snapped.

"It does take some time to get used to it, but the look is growing on me. Besides," the eldest sister started, "we were talking about you and what you've been up to."

Vereesa scoffed, "What I'm up to is none of your business. We are not sisters anymore. What I do shouldn't even be a flicker on your mind."

Slowly Sylvanas reached forward and took another sip from her cup before setting it down. "Vereesa, you were shouting at some random girl about being moral. I can't believe that you think you have the right to talk about that, sister," she laughed.

"What do you mean, Sylvanas? The joy of being the youngest of three sisters is that I can watch and learn from the both of you. I know exactly the difference between right and wrong. The same thing can't be said for the other two Windrunners," Vereesa retorted.

"Really?" Sylvanas asked. "Is it the right thing to do going after your sister's husband? Is that moral to you?"

Vereesa uncrossed her legs and stamped her foot on the ground. "I'm not going after Turalyon! There's nothing going on between the two of us. He is simply living with me for the time being while he finds a new place, and we work together."

"Yeah I don't think that's all of it, is it?" Sylvanas sneered. "Just the way you spoke there, getting so defensive, there's more going on isn't there?"

"No! Even if there was, what would it matter? Alleria left him. She left him to pick up the shambles of his life. I just so happened to be there to help."

The elder sister laughed at the top of her lungs. For a few minutes, she tried to catch her breath and when she finally did an incredibly serious tone fell over her. "That isn't what really happened did it?"

"What do you mean?" Vereesa asked.

"She came to me, same as you. Just because you and I don't talk doesn't mean that your older sisters don't converse amongst each other," she sighed. "Now exactly _why_ did our eldest sister depart?"

The entire day came rushing back to Vereesa as she gritted her teeth. She remembered vividly as Alleria had come to her and told her the Void was threatening her and everyone around that she loved. In a panic, she had told her that she had to leave town in order to protect everyone, and she would have to make Turalyon feel like she didn't love him anymore so that he wouldn't come looking for her.

As Sylvanas drained the last of the tea from her cup, a sneer crept upon her face. "That's what I thought. How do you think it would go down if all of a sudden Turalyon found out the love of his life still did care for him and simply ran to protect him?" Vereesa shifted uneasily in her seat and Sylvanas continued, "Exactly. We both know that he'd leave in an instant if he knew that. So whatever _is_ going on between the two of you, you and I know it's not morally right, goodness it's not even morally gray. It's wrong."

"How dare you!" Vereesa shouted which warranted her a couple looks from onlookers down below the balcony. "You don't get to speak to me about morals or anything. Look what you did? You started a war. You killed countless of innocent people. The entire reason Azeroth is destroyed is because of _you_ not knowing what a moral is!"

"Vereesa-"

"On top of that, you witch, when all of that failed you jumped ship on your own plan and tried to find a way to protect yourself alone. And tell me, how did that ritual go? Look at yourself, Sylvanas. The kicker to all of it, is you lost the one thing you cared about most didn't you?" the sister screamed.

"Don't you even-," Sylvanas gripped the sides of her seat.

"To perform that disgusting ritual, you had to carve the heart right out of Nathanos's chest. You killed the man you claimed to love, all to protect yourself so no, Sylvanas, you don't get to talk to me about literally anything ever. I'm going to do what I want, and I never want to hear another thing from you. Ever," she responded.

Without waiting for a response, or for her sister to leap at her, Vereesa stormed back into the coffee shop, down the stairs, and back out into the city. Determination set in as she headed towards the Visitor's Center. Sylvanas had lit a fire under her, and she knew what she needed to do.

As the door to the office opened, Turalyon stared up from the paperwork he was working on, his face aglow. "Vereesa, thank goodness! I made a breakthrough in the Spookie case. She was indeed framed," he claimed.

"What?" she gasped. "How? By whom?"

Worry washed across his face as he flipped through the papers on his desk. "That I don't know. What I do know is that there were also partial prints on the weapon. Granted partial prints won't do much for us considering we can't use the machine to make them full and go through the database; however, it should be enough to get her out of jail and back into the arms of her daughter."

"That's fantastic! I can't believe you were able to find those! Turalyon, that's amazing!" As she finished her sentence he stood up, and they embraced as they normally did when a case was close to being solved. This time, though, Vereesa sensed something different. A spark.

She stepped back and peered into the deep brown pools that made up Turalyon's eyes. He smiled and she grinned back and passed her hand down his chest. "If I recall, we still have a date to make-up. Our shifts are almost over, how about we change and head to the Legerdemain Lounge and see where that date takes us?" she questioned.

* * *

 _from Jarod,_

 _She appears to be leaving her home and on her way to Illidan. My other sources say that Illidan is currently in his room. You know what you have to do._

Tyrande peered down at her phone and began to type out a reply:

 _to Jarod,_

 _I still think this isn't going to help anything at all. What if he doesn't even fall for it? This could all backfire, and it would take everything with it._

As the message sent, she felt herself feeling faint. She'd spent so long running around and trying to implicate Illidan in her husband's murder that she had barely had time to mourn his passing. Now she was going to try and seduce the murderer himself. The very thought made her sick, and she clutched her chest and tried to slow her breathing.

A beep from her hand caused her to stand upright and peer down at her phone screen:

 _from Jarod,_

 _You can handle Illidan, Tyrande. If you plant this seed, we can grow this plant and sow what the plant bears afterwards. This is how we both get what we want. Who knows, maybe after we've ruined Maiev and Illidan perhaps you and I can...;)_

She let out a deep breath and held her phone to her chest. Her heart raced and slowly she slid her phone into the pocket of her sequin dress. As she smoothed out the creases in her clothing, Tyrande slowly turned the doorknob to the room in front of her.

The woman let the door click behind her and peered at the half-naked man in front of her. Illidan had clearly just exited the shower and was drying himself off. Little beads of water still stuck to his chiseled arms and back, and his jet-black hair hung in shambles all around.

Rage build up inside of her. Her husband's murderer stood so nonchalant and it angered her. Tyrande's hand moved towards the dagger she kept at her hip. It would be so easy to plunge it between his shoulder-blades and make it all go away, but as she did Illidan spun around and she knew it was show-time.

"Tyrande? What are you doing here?" he gasped.

In an instant she leaned seductively against the door frame, and grinned back at the demon hunter. "I'm here for you, Illidan," she whispered.

"I really don't have time for this. I'm done with all of it, Tyrande. The accusations, the threats, the looking into things I've done, I simply don't want to do it anymore so before you go off on another tangent-"

"Illidan, I'm here _for_ you," Tyrande breathed.

His face contorted into confusion and an exasperated laugh escaped his lips. "What are you talking about? I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Illidan advised.

Gingerly she pressed herself off the frame and provocatively started towards Illidan, running her hands down her body. She could feel the goosebumps crawling up her arms as she got closer to him. The entirety of her body convulsed at the thought of being with the scum of the earth. She knew, however, that this is something that had to happen and there is one thing she could do. Tyrande could bring Illidan to his knees.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tossed his towel aside.

"For so long I tried to deny my feelings for you. I pushed them aside, and I even convinced myself that I was in love with your brother. I spent all these years with Malfurion, and trying my best not to look your way," she started. When she came nearer, her hand moved up from his waist to his chest and then her index finger wound its way back down the contours and lines that sculpted his body. "Now that my 'beloved' is gone all of my feelings for you seemed to come rushing back like a dam breaking loose."

Quickly he stepped back from her and grabbed her hand in mid-air. He snapped, "Stop. You've spent the last couple weeks telling me how you're going to prove that I did something to my brother to take control of Teldrassil. Now all of a sudden you show up uninvited and trying to confess some long-forgotten feelings? Tyrande, I know you, and I don't believe you. This is some sort of act. You need to leave."

The priestess clenched her teeth and somehow forced it into a smile. She grasped his hands in her own and pulled them around her waist. Although her gut wrenched she laughed, "Illidan, I didn't know what I was saying. I was grieving. Someone had murdered someone close to me and I simply needed someone to take it out on."

"So you decided to place it on someone you claim to care about? You're smarter than this, Tyrande," Illidan scoffed.

Her mind raced. She could feel him slipping away, and Tyrande knew she had to reel him back in especially as she was sure Maiev was close to walking in on them. She agreed with Illidan on one thing, the elven leader was smarter than this and something had to be done.

Casually Tyrande's hands motioned up and cupped Illidan's face in them. She peered into his golden eyes as he gazed into her beaming blue and sighed at her. "Dear, if I came at you and tried to paint you as a murderer, the town would have no idea I secretly had feelings for my brother-in-law. I did what I had to do. You told me I was smarter than that, Illidan Stormrage, and you're right I am. I wasn't about to let people start whispering about what a harlot I was for going into the arms of my husband's brother. So I created a diversion and here we are."

Illidan's face softened as she moved her thumbs back and forth across his cheeks. So badly Tyrande wanted to simply peel the skin from under her fingers, but instead she grasped his head and pulled him towards her and brought her lips down on his. Fire burned within her veins as she kissed her brother-in-law, and she quickly felt him giveaway to the kiss. Her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck and just as they did the door behind them opened, and Illidan ripped himself away.

The pair peered over as Maiev stood in the doorway, her entire face covered in shock, the muffins she had been carrying barreling to the floor. Tyrande could tell her entire world was collapsing down around her. Somehow it pleased her and a smile crossed her face.

"Maiev? Maiev! No this isn't-," Illidan started, but in a flash she sprinted down the ramp and out of sight with the demon hunter hot on her heels.

Tyrande remained in the room a smug look of self-righteousness upon her face. Her finger traced her lips as she grew even more giddy. "That's only just the beginning. Illidan Stormrage, you don't even know what is about to hit you."

* * *

"Anduin, what is that?" Yrel questioned.

Panic coursed through his body as he quickly whipped the photos behind his back and faced the draenei. Anduin took a step back and took a deep breath. He forced a smile and greeted, "Yrel, baby, what are you doing home so early?"

"Don't do that. Don't try to change the subject. What is that behind your back?" she asked.

He shifted uneasily back and forth. Everything would come crumbling down if Yrel saw what was in the folder. How could he possibly hide it from her now, though? She had seen it. The woman knew that he had something and clearly was trying to keep it from her.

 _She can't see these. I'll lose everything. I have to trick her somehow? But how?_ Anduin thought to himself.

"Listen, if you can't tell me what they are I can just look at them myself," Yrel stated and reached forward for the photos.

Anduin quickly jumped backwards. "No!" he shouted. " You can't see what's in here!"

"Why not?" Yrel asked.

"Because," he started but then stopped. He wasn't sure what he could possible say to veer her off his case. Maybe this was how it all had to go down. Maybe this was how she was supposed to find out the truth.

"Ah!" Yrel seethed as she reached towards her stomach.

"What is it?" Anduin asked taking a step forward.

She answered, "It's nothing. The baby just kicked and I wasn't ready for it. Now, tell me what you're hiding, Anduin. We don't keep secrets. Clearly something has you worried enough to hide it from me and I want to know what it is."

An idea instantly popped into his head as Yrel moved her hands from her abdomen. "It's a surprise!"

The draenei sighed, "A surprise? What do you mean?"

"For you and the baby," Anduin continued, "I had some pictures commissioned. I know it's super soon and whatnot but I thought it was a great idea, but I don't want you to see them yet. It's a special surprise gift I have planned for you."

"Well you just told me all about them, why can't I just see them?" she retorted.

Anduin growled, "Because they're not ready yet. I'm not gonna let you see them until I know they're perfect, and right now they're far from it. I want this to be perfect. Please, just let me get these fixed so I can make this perfect for you."

"If you're not gonna tell me what's actually in that envelope, then I'm not gonna stay her tonight, Anduin," she revealed.

"What do you mean?" the king gasped.

"I know you're lying to me," Yrel began, "and quite frankly I'm not okay with it. Either you tell me exactly what you're hiding from me or I'm leaving right now."

"Yrel, I already told you what they are," he said.

"No, you lied. If they were what you said they were, you would let me see them. We could laugh together about how 'bad' they might be, but no, you're keeping them a secret."

"Why are you making such a deal about a gift I wanted to surprise you with? This is completely ridiculous!" Anduin shouted.

The draenei turned on her heel and ripped open the door and began to step back outside into the hallway. "No, ridiculous is the fact that you clearly think so little of me that I don't know my own boyfriend. I know when you're hiding something serious. This is one of those times, yet you're trying to play it off as nothing. I have nothing more to say to you." With a slam of the door, she was gone leaving Anduin to the photos in his hand.

He peered own at them once again and saw the numerous photos of him and Wrathion being together. Someone wanted to sabotage his relationship with Yrel, but who? The very idea baffled him. Anduin didn't have any enemies and he was almost certain neither did Yrel, but someone wanted to hurt them.

Anduin knew he had to hide the photos, but he needed to console Yrel first. Quickly he sprinted to the bedroom and opened the nightstand on his side of the bed. He placed the envelope inside the drawer and closed it, making sure to lock it with the key he kept on his keychain at all times.

A sense of uneasiness rushed over him as he peered over at Yrel's side of the bed. She was quick to tell him that he was hiding something from her, but not once had he ever thought that about her. What if she was, though? What if there was something she was hiding that was so bad that she felt guilty and was taking it out on him?

Carefully he flipped himself across the bed and stood in front of her nightstand. Anduin knew she kept the key on the bottom side of the drawer and slowly reached for it. As he placed the key in the hole, regret smashed into him.

 _Am I really doubting her? I know she has reason to doubt me. I know I did something, but am I so desperate to find something on her to make me look better? My goodness I thought I was better than this._

Without another thought, he turned the key and pulled the drawer open.

* * *

Yrel stormed down the steps and headed out into the dying night's traffic. The sun was beginning to set and the town was finally winding down. She, on the other hand, was more worked up than she had ever been in her life.

Katrana had told her the answers to everything laid waiting for her at home. She knew that the envelope that Anduin had in his had was that exact answer. How did she tell him that, though? The very thought her seeing a psychic and telling him that those documents were her key to everything not only implicated her in having a secret, but also made her seem crazy for seeing a psychic.

Why had he been so defensive, though? She had only asked to simply look at what was in his hands. Somehow he had made up an elaborate excuse that it was a gift for her. Yrel laughed to herself as she continued to walk. The psychic had told her they were the key to finding out the answers she needed, but he had made them something else.

 _What if they were actual commissions? What if those pictures were so adorable that it made me realize that Anduin was the man I was supposed to be with? My god, I just accused him of so many things. I should go back and apologize. Katrana never told me exactly what was in there. I should have believed him!_

Abruptly she stopped and thought about turning around. Yrel felt in her bones that she was in the wrong. Anduin had been trying to do something wonderful, and she had shot it down all because of some ramblings from a black dragon. What was she becoming? She had so many secrets she was balancing that she was starting to suspect everyone around her.

The draenei knew she had to talk to someone so she quickly rushed to the hospital. Once she had passed the reception area she headed towards the psych ward. As she neared it, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Screams could be heard echoing down the halls. How her best friend ever worked in this area of the hospital was baffling to her. It gave her the creeps, and she knew hardly anyone from town ever really visited here.

Hurrying her pace, Yrel headed towards Mishka's office. When she arrived there was no one around. Cursing outloud she headed back out into the hall where more cries had joined the high-pitched blood-curdling screaming that had already been going on.

As she moved down the hall she peered into the tiny squares that opened up into the rooms beyond the doors. The names on the doors seemed to peek her interest as they had been people she had once known, or had heard of. One of them read Blackhand, another said Lothar, and one further down read Jarod. She had known them all...once. Now they were in a psych ward awaiting treatment that she knew they probably needed.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice when she ran right into a man. She peered up into the face of an undead. He wore forest green robes that still revealed the bones in his arms and legs, as well and accenting his pale white hands and yellow claws. Yrel almost gagged upon seeing that the bottom half of his jaw was missing, and scoffed as he was wearing goggles that literally screamed 'mad scientist'.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she apologized.

"Ah, good news madam, I'm in a great mood today! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wardley Putricide. I take care of many of the patients here in the psychiatric ward of Dalaran Hospital. What can I do for you young lady?" he questioned.

Words failed her as she gasped, "H-How are you t-talk-"

"Talking? My dear girl after awhile of being undead you get used to not having certain extremities. A lower jaw is one I learned to live without and found a way to speak without. It was quite difficult, but I managed. Now what is it that you said you were doing here?" he asked.

"I-I'm looking for Mishka," Yrel stated.

"Ah, dear girl she's down the hall a little further looking in on one of our more difficult patients," Putricide motioned down the hall.

Yrel thanked him and moved on until she came to the area he had been pointing too. As she turned and read the door it said:

 _John Doe_

Confusion spread through her, as she had never before seen anyone not remember who they were. Curiosity got the best of her as she peered through the window and inside. Mishka was talking to a man who was completely covered in a blanket except for a few locks of golden hair that sprung out from under it.

Almost instantly Mishka noticed they were being watched and seemed to say something to the man and headed towards the door. Once she exited the room and closed the door she questioned, "Yrel? What are you doing her?"

"Who is that?" she asked.

"He's our John Doe. We don't know who he actually is. He came wandering into town a week or two ago, and without the scanning machine we couldn't confirm who he was and he didn't seem to know either. Now he's claiming he's some man that was long gone from this world. Clearly he's confused and quite frankly I think he's a danger to himself and others," Mishka responded.

Yrel gasped, "Who does he think he is?"

Mishka smiled, "Yrel, you're my best friend, but I still can't break HIPAA. That's all confidential. How about you tell me why you're here instead."

The pair continued to walk down the hallway towards her office. Seeing all the different people that were here left her with so many questions, but she knew that she had came here for a reason. Something was going on with her and Anduin, and Yrel needed to talk to someone about it.

Rapidly she told her friend about what had transpired with Katrana, and how she had confronted Anduin when she arrived home. She continued on with how he had responded, and how she had swiftly left after he wouldn't tell her anything. The draenei watched for any sign of what Mishka was thinking, but in an instant she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Are you serious right now, Yrel? You went to a psychic, she told you some mumbo-jumbo, and then you went home and blew up on your boyfriend? Does that not seem a little odd to you? Goodness I can't even imagine what Anduin is feeling right now! He was just clearly trying to do something nice for you and you took and made it this big deal. You basically shoved it back in his face and told him how much you didn't want it!" Mishka stated.

"I didn't mean to-," Yrel started.

Mishka interrupted, "Of course you didn't mean to, but you did. I can't believe you even thought that he was hiding something from you. And the fact that you took the word of a black dragon we all know has come to deceive everyone...you owe Anduin an apology."

Yrel hung her head in defeat, "I know. I knew that's what you would say."

"Then you came to the right place. He's a great man. He would never hurt you. Plus, isn't there something that you're forgetting to tell him?" she asked.

The paternity results she had gotten barreled back into her. She knew that Anduin was not the father of her child, but she was pushing it on him. Yet on the other hand she cared about Maraad who actually was the father. Yrel had been trying to tell Anduin he was hiding something from her all the while she was projecting while hiding something from him.

"I haven't told him he's not the father of the baby yet," Yrel stated.

"Exactly, and let me guess those results are locked in the nightstand next to your bed? You need to dig them out of there and lay out the truth. Only then can you come at someone else for being a liar," Mishka snapped.

* * *

Once the drawer was open, Anduin saw a tiny paper envelope on top of the other numerous objects that littered the drawer. His mind screamed at him to stop, but he still picked the letter up. If she was so sure he was hiding something, Anduin wanted to make sure she was being truthful with him.

Carefully he pulled open the top of the envelope and grasped the papers inside. As he unfolded them he noticed they were from the hospital. They were results of some sort, and he read further along.

"What are these, Yrel? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked aloud. His eyes scanned deeper and deeper in the pages until he fell back on the bed his heart sinking to his toes.

"Oh my god. I'm not the father," he gasped.

 **Author's Note:** I'm trying to write more. I'm hoping to have a chapter a week. It might not happen, but know there is going to be more work done on this. I have ideas in the works I just have to make them so it doesn't all come out too soon, and it's enjoyable to read. So as always R&R even if you don't like. I would love to know how I could fix something or keep your interest.


	12. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Illidan sprinted after the fleeing elf. He descended the ramps, the stairs, and pushed aside people as he tried to keep Maiev in his sights. She maneuvered faster than he did and with each second he needed to pick up the pace. With each step he made, though, it felt like he was leaving pieces of him behind.

The look of shock and betray that he had seen when Maiev caught Tyrande kissing him, it would haunt him every night for the rest of his life. Never before had he felt exactly what he was feeling as he chased after the warden hoping that she would let him explain. Even on the day that his past love had chosen his brother over him, the pain that he felt now paled in comparison.

Maiev Shadowsong had trusted him after thousands of years of thinking he was a betrayer. After countless times of harsh words and lunging for each other's throats they were finally on the road to happiness. It had taken many things all from the Legion invading, to the entire world being brought to the brink of its knees, to bring them together and in an instant Tyrande Whisperwind had brought it crashing down upon them.

 _Why was she even there? What did she want? There's no way that she all of a sudden changed her mind and wanted to be with me. That's absolutely preposterous. It had to be some trick, and she got her way,_ he thought to himself as he ran.

 _What if it wasn't, though? Tyrande. I've wanted her for thousands of years. My love for her has never completely faded. This...this renewed spark I felt when she actually did kiss me reminded me of the old days. For so long..._

He snapped out of it as he had to hurdle a small elven child that was in front of him as he chased after Maiev who was still at least three leaps ahead of him. How could he possibly be thinking about another woman as he chased after the woman he currently cared about? What kind of person was he?

His legs separated the distance between he and the warden and finally he was able to grasp her arm and spin her around. The moment his hand grasped her she ripped her hand away, turned around, and screamed, "No!"

At last they had stopped running and even though people still moved around them, to the two it seemed as if only they were the only ones around enclosed in a tunnel of emotion. His voice cracked, "M-Maiev, you have to listen-"

"No! I don't _have_ to listen to you! That's the joys of being the one who walks in on her boyfriend kissing another woman," she shouted.

"It's not what you think-"

She interrupted, "My goodness, Illidan. That's like the cliché from every romantic movie ever. 'It's not what you think'. It is _always_ what the woman thinks it is. Even if it wasn't, the fact of the matter is you were still kissing someone else. And not just anyone else: Tyrande Whisperwind!"

"She kissed _me_!" he shouted finally able to get a full sentence in.

Maiev's face spelled dumbfounded as she glared at the man before her. He could feel her eyes staring lasers into his skull. "Oh wow! I am so sorry. I hadn't realized that Tyrande kissed _you_. That makes everything so much better. How could I have been so wrong?"

"Why are you being so facetious?" Illidan asked.

"Because," the warden snapped, "that doesn't make this any better. Of all the things I could have opened up that door to, I wasn't expecting this. This was like number one worst, but somehow it never crossed my mind because I didn't think you would do something so stupid! What was she even doing there?"

The question caused him to panic even more than he was previously. He remembered the encounter well, and to tell Maiev would only make everything so much worse. Perhaps he could lie.

 _No, she would never buy it._

Millions of excuses soared through his brain, but not a single one was going to get him out of the mess he found himself in. Each one dug him a bigger hole and after giving her the answer that she wanted Illidan feared he wouldn't be able to climb out of it. He was about to lose one of the people he cared for dearly.

"Are you seriously trying to make up some excuse right now, Illidan? Why was she there?" Maiev snapped.

"Well," he started, "she showed up telling me how she was there _for_ me. She kept making her way towards me telling me how her feelings had been inside of her all along. Having Malfurion around had pushed them back, but now that he had passed she felt that she needed to be with me. I told her that it was absolutely ridiculous after she's been taking all the time in her day to prove me as a murderer. That didn't stop her, and she kept coming towards me telling me how it had been a rouse and then just as you walked in-"

"I can't believe this. I thought maybe it was just a random kiss, but it wasn't. She was telling you she had feelings for you. The one woman that you've wanted longer than most mortals have been alive is suddenly throwing herself at you. It all makes sense. Terrible terrible sense," Maiev gasped.

"It's nothing like that, Maiev. I don't pine after Tyrande anymore. I haven't in sometime. Ever since I met you," he replied.

Hesitantly the demon hunter's hand reached up to brush the side of Maiev's face, but as his finger tips made contact with her cheek she lashed out and slapped him violently causing him to stumble. He placed his hand over the red mark appearing and stared at the ever reddening face of a woman scorned. Of all the possible ways he had seen this talk going as he had chased her, this was one of the worst.

"I'm so stupid," Maiev coughed. The anger was finally turning to sadness as tears welled up inside the warden's eyes. "I thought t-that after so many years of torment and anguish w-we could maybe finally be happy. I thought I actually meant something to you, but the moment that sickening priestess walks into the room and finally tells you she has feelings for you, I'm nothing."

"That's not true. You're not nothing. Not to me. Maiev, please," Illidan's voice caught in this throat as he reached for his hand.

She jumped backwards as if she was about to be touched by a hot poker. "Don't. Touch me. I will never be your Tyrande Whisperwind, and we just need to accept that."

"I don't want you to be Tyrande," Illidan breathed tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

Maiev's eyes were starting to redden from the tears and she sniffed, "No, because you already have her." Before Illidan can retort she turned and melted into the crowd, leaving the crying demon hunter alone trying to figure out how everything had happened.

* * *

Turalyon peered at himself in the mirror as he pulled on his navy blue blazer over the freshly ironed white shirt he was wearing. As he shrugged his shoulders to adjust the jacket, the paladin tugged on his cuff links and did a single button the jacket. Pressing out a few of the wrinkles, he stepped side to side and admired himself.

Fashion had changed drastically since his early years on the planet, but he found himself enjoying it as he examined the blue suit. He ruffled his dirty blonde hair that showed signs of aging, and flattened it back down. Everything had to be perfect for his first date with Vereesa.

The paladin never thought he would feel anything ever again after Alleria had left, but suddenly something had been renewed inside of him. The way she took care of her family by herself, how wit, how funny she 'thought' she was, it was all exhilarating to him. He knew that if he was to ever move on, it would be with her, and so he had asked her out on a date.

"Are you still in the apartment?" a muffled voice shouted across Vereesa's tiny apartment.

"Am I in trouble if I say yes?" Turalyon shouted back.

"You're not being funny, Turalyon," she responded. "You said we would do this right! You said you'd come pick me up and do everything that normal people do on a date. Are you backing out on this?"

The very thought of canceling this date caused his stomach to churn. This is what he wanted. Tonight was going to be the start of the rest of her lives, and he would do whatever he needed to and make sure it was best start for the both of them.

"I know! I'm leaving!" he responded. Quickly he grabbed his wallet and sprinted out the front door, and headed out into the dying streets. Outside of their apartment was a flower vendor, and after slipping the woman money he walked back into the building with a bouquet of different flowers that had once grown in abundance throughout Azeroth.

With a swift knock on the door he stood back and waited. In mere seconds, the door was whisked open and Turalyon stood motionless as he gaped at the woman before him. Normally adorned in eleven clothing (although times had changed), now she stood wearing an ivory, fitted, off-the-shoulder, half sleeved dress that enhanced the shape and tone of her body like he had never seen before. Seeing her at work and seeing her now was like night and day, and he couldn't speak.

"Good evening," Vereesa smiled.

Words continued to fail Turalyon as he handed her the bouquet of flowers. She swiftly brought them to her nose and inhaled the intoxicating scents of each petal. A laugh escaped her as the elf looked up into the paladin's dumbfounded and speechless look. She had never seen him quite like this, and it made her heart skip a beat.

As she turned and placed the flowers on a table within the door, Vereesa waved her hand in front of Turalyon's face. "Turalyon? Are you there? Hello!" she giggled.

"You look beautiful," he finally managed to breath.

Instantly she was blushing and peered down at her feet. She grinned, "Thank you. I would ask you to come in, but my roommate is home and he's not fond of visitors."

Turalyon laughed to himself. She was taking this entire "normal date" thing to a whole new level, but he was willing to play along. "Roommate, huh? Bet he's a pretty decent guy," he responded.

As she stepped out and locked the door behind her, Vereesa laughed. "He's okay," she said, "but he's kind of full of himself. Hence why he doesn't like visitors, thinks he's better than most of them."

"Whoa, hey!" Turalyon gasped.

The elf laughed aloud and intertwined her arm around his as he led her outside. "So the plan is to go to the Legerdemain Lounge correct?" she asked.

They walked along in silence for a bit, admiring the Dalaran night sky as the sun was beginning to set. It was breathtaking, but it pared in comparison how Turalyon saw Vereesa. Never before had he seen her dressed up outside of tiny family gatherings they had years and years ago, but it hadn't meant anything then. Now everything was different. That was exactly why he had changed the plans without informing her.

The tiny bar loomed in front of them, but just as they neared it he veered them off the path and down a tiny alleyway. "Um, the lounge is back there? Where are we going?" Vereesa questioned gazing behind her.

Turalyon responded, "There's been a slight change of plans, but I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

The path twisted and turned until the reached a ramp that led down below the streets. They continued forward until they came to a large wooden door with a dragon knocker upon it. Turalyon reached and knocked three times before it swung open.

The paladin led Vereesa inside and once they entered the doorway Turalyon heard his date gasp as they entered one of the finest dining establishments the two of them had ever seen. He had only ever heard rumors of the place, but once he had confirmed the restaurant, which they called the Draconian Aspect, had in fact opened he spent hours going through his different police connections until he had gotten a reservation.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, but I didn't think a tiny bar was the greatest place for a first date. I found this through some connections, and knew this was where we should go," Turalyon admitted.

Vereesa was still in awe peering at the violet velvet lined walls, the marble tables, and the soft enchanting music that wafted through their ears. "I-I had heard this place was being built, but didn't know it was finished nor that I would _ever_ see the inside of something this fancy. This must have cost a fortune, and that doesn't even explain how you possibly got through to find a reservation."

Before he could answer, they came upon the hostess stand that was made from an oversized golden dragon head. Behind it stood an elven woman that wore an elegant sparkling auburn evening gown. She had matching flowing shoulder length hair from which underneath sprouted two horns adorned in gold jewelry. As they came upon her, the woman's brilliant eyes flared up in compassion, and she smiled.

"Welcome to the Draconian Aspect! I am Alexstrasza. It's a pleasure to see you this evening," she greeted.

"Oh my gosh, Alex, you work here?" Vereesa gasped.

The dragon aspect seemed to notice who she was speaking to and laughed, "Vereesa, oh no dear, this is my restaurant. We opened only a few days ago and already it seems to be one of the busiest places in Dalaran. Much more than I had anticipated."

Turalyon responded in awe, "It's probably because it's all magnificent! This place, Alexstrasza-"

"Call me Alex. Not many people use my full name or even remember it," the woman insisted.

"Well, Alex, this place will probably stay this big. After tonight, we'll make sure to spread the word even more so," Turalyon stated.

Alex thanked, "That means a lot, but I suppose you don't want to spend all night talking to me. Let's get you to your table, there's more people filing in behind you."

The couple turned around and saw a line out the door and quickly followed behind the restaurant owner as more hosts and hostesses headed towards the door to greet the newcomers.

They were lead past numerous tables that had already filled, but despite numerous amounts of people dining the restaurant could have held many more and still felt comfortable. It wasn't overly busy, just a regular dinner rush, and the service seemed to be keeping up with the bustling around them.

Finally they arrived at their table which was near an elegant fire place that gave off just enough heat to be cozy and not too overbearing. Alex gave them both their menus as they sat down and told them to have a good evening. Within thirty seconds, their waiter appeared at their table. He was a tall snake-like creature with chocolate scaly skin on this topside, with a silver underbelly with turquoise markings. Much like the rest of the waitstaff he wore black pants and a black button up shirt and a surprisingly clean apron around his waist.

They knew this creature as a sethrak. He bowed and introduced himself, "Hello my name isss Hoakhoza, and I'll be taking care of you thisss evening. May ssstart you of with something to drink?"

Turalyon quickly paged to the wine section of the fancy menus and jumped quickly to the most expensive. "Well take a bottle of the Goldleaf Arcwine, please," he insisted. He knew it would be well worth the price. Arcwine had a change of recipe since it had first been used by the Nightborne to sustain themselves, and now it was the most rich and finely made wine in all of Azeroth.

The waiter bowed and made his exit. Vereesa shook her head and peered at him across the table. "You need to stop," she breathed.

"Stop what?" he questioned.

"The expensive buying," she answered. "Turalyon, it doesn't have to be fancy for me to like it. This could have been a fine evening just sitting outside for a picnic."

"It's fine," the paladin retorted. "I have the money to spend. Let me treat you tonight."

Before she had time to protest Hoakhoza returned back and sat two wine glasses that appeared to be almost chalices in front of them. Expertly the waiter pulled the cork from the bottle of arcwine and poured a few ounces into each of the glasses. Swirling the liquid they both took a tiny sip and sat their glasses down.

Vereesa smiled, "My goodness that's delicious!"

"Are you two ready to order, or do you need a couple of minutesss to look through the menu?" Hoakhoza asked.

"Yes, please," Turalyon responded. As he walked away the couple opened their menus and began pondering over the numerous main courses and appetizers that littered it. One of them would ask if the other wanted an appetizer, while the other would ask what they were getting for the main course. Back and forth they went, laughing the entire time as they just walked around in indecisiveness.

After a few minutes, the sethrak returned and asked if they were ready to order. Vereesa grinned, "Yeah I think so. I'll take the Zandalari Kingsteak done medium-rare, and for my two sides I'd take the fried turtle bits and braised red cabbage."

"And for you sir?" he asked.

Turalyon replied, "And I'll take the Greatstag Flank steak done as rare as you possibly can. For my two sides I'll take the seaside leafy green mix and the dark bean hash. Can I also add a crunchy direbat skewer to that?"

Hoakhoza responded, "Of course. Is there anything else I can get for the two of you?"

"No. I think that should do it?" Turalyon said looking across at Vereesa.

She nodded and the waiter reached across and took both of the menus and headed off to put in their order. While they waited they talked about the past month together, their favorite cases at the office, cases they were still working on, and how wonderful the restaurant they were in was; however, they never once brought up their past before or any of the small talk that ever erupted on a first date. They had known each other for so long that any of the day one questions that could have been asked were already on the table. They didn't need to know what each other did, what they wanted to do with their future, their favorite color, their least favorite foods, or where the other group up. They already knew.

Before they knew it Hoakhoza was hauling their food out and placing it before them. Instantly they both dug in and silence fell over them as they at each other's food while trying tiny bites from the other's plate. The only sound was that of clinking forks, pouring of wine, and the classical music that drifted throughout the restaurant. They sped through their meal and as fast as it had started, Turalyon had paid the check, and after saying good-bye to Alexstrasza, he led Vereesa outside and there they stood just simply staring after each other.

"Well, Vereesa, tell me. Do you regret going on this date tonight?" he asked.

* * *

Putricide scanned through his list of patients. Person by person he went through and placed a check mark next to the ones who pleased them with his progress. Every few names he came across one or two would be skipped because they hadn't made it where they needed to be and would need to be reevaluated.

Running a psychiatric ward was daunting work, but he was good at it. Plus it was a perfect cover for what he really did during his working days, and none of it seemed out of the ordinary to those around him. A chuckle burst from his chest as he finished his list and scanned his office and noted the numerous awards, doctrines, and other pieces of paper that hung upon his wall.

Not too long ago he was simply a crazy mad scientist working for the Lich King, but since faking his own death he had come a long way. It had taken numerous years for anyone to trust him, but once he started making amazing advancements in medicine the proof was right there that he needed to be amongst society and to help them along.

 _Granted, mad scientist isn't entirely out of the equation,_ he thought to himself.

Lost in his thought he didn't hear his office door open and the tiny draenei lady let herself in. His eyes shot up and saw his assistant standing before them her clipboard in hand ready to finish up their paperwork so that she could head home for the evening.

Mishka was one of the few people in the surviving world he could actually stand to be around. Most others would still judge him for his past doings regardless of all the academic excellence he now had under his belt, but the former SI:7 agent was more than eager to learn under him. She was an amazing help around the hospital and was great with the patients. While mental illness had been slim to none with magic around the world, now that there was none many people fell under the weight of their lives. The draenei had once went down a dark path after the battle for Azeroth, but she had found her way back and made it a mission to do the same for others.

"What do you have for me, Mishka?" he asked.

Quickly she began flipping through the papers and making small marks and notes on each page she went through. "Well most of the patients are still all doing extremely well. Jarod seems to be a little off. Everytime I go to check on him he seems to be asleep," she stated.

The alchemist paged through his notes and looked through a couple folders on this desk until he came to one labeled: _Jarod Shadowsong._ He quickly leafed through it and found a couple of changes he didn't seem to note with Mishka. He responded, "Oh I'm sorry, dear, that could be because of his new medications I switched on him. His schizophrenia was causing violent outbursts on some of the orderlies so I needed to swap things around. It's actually quite good he's getting so much rest. Might help him so that we can start to help him."

The draenei nodded and made a couple notes next to her name and flipped back and forth through another couple of pages. "Kael also seems to be making progress as well," she stated.

"How is his bipolar affective disorder? Still triggering without warning?" Putricide questioned sifting through his own clipboard.

She sighed and appeared a little defeated as she replied, "Sadly, yes. One moment when we're talking he seems like the once proud leader of the Blood Elves, next he's screaming bloody murder talking about how he's going to kill everyone, to being this depressed mess about how he destroyed his people. He told me today he knows he's still not safe to be out with others and really he doesn't think he wants to leave the safety of his room."

"I'm sure that's just the disorder talking," the alchemist noted. "The young prince may also think that Kil'Jaeden is still out there waiting for him somewhere."

"That's right. He was never around for the defeat of the Legion so he doesn't know that Kil'Jaeden is dead. Wow. It still amazes me that somehow he came back to life. When we've ever done tests or anything, have we found out how?" she asked.

"Not at all. Some people may have simply received a miracle after that horrendous war and the forces that clashed during it. We'll never know, but we must always be grateful for those we have around us and cherish them. Now is that everything?"

"Not exactly," Mishka shifted uneasily in her seat.

Putricide sat upright in his chair and tilted his head at the girl. "What is it?"

"John Doe," she answered. "He's not making any progress at all. He still thinks he's someone else and demands to be release. He even attacked an orderly today and had to be sedated. I don't know how to get through to him."

"One day we'll make a breakthrough. It just takes times with things like this. We have to remember that these people are sick, and they need our help," Putricide assured. "If that's all, why don't you head home and get a good nights rest."

The draenei stood up and stretched, placing her clipboard next to her own personal filing cabinet she kept in his office. "Have a great night, professor," she said after grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"You too, Mishka," he called after her and slowly he watched the door click shut behind her.

He remained seated for a good time after he was sure his assistant had left, and then headed out of his office. Rooms lined both sides as he strolled down the hallway. Each one had some person or another in it suffering from a mental illness of which it was his job to help them through. Or so that's what the entire world thought.

As he neared a dead end he nodded to the orderly standing in front of an empty room and the orc stepped aside. Once Putricide closed the door behind him he quickly entered a number onto the metallic pad next to it and watched as the floor beneath him began to descend and turn into stairs that appeared to just run off into darkness. Slowly he took each step one by one until he ended up in what almost seemed like a dungeon.

The walls and doors were made out of solid rock and the entire room itself was in the shape of a T. He could see the lamp from his lab at the far end and quickly began shuffling towards it. As the alchemist made his way down the first hallway he peered at the stone doors and the initials some of them read: _G.H., B.F., T.F., A.L.,U.L._

Once in his office he headed towards the enormous cabinet of medications that lined the far wall. Jangling the keys on his waist, he grasped one and opened the glass doors and instantly snatched out the bottle he needed and poured out a tiny handful into his palm while placing the rest of the bottle into his lab coat and relocking case. A smile would have plastered his face if he had any of his bottom jaw remaining, but alas he just had to revel in the splendor of what he had accomplished.

Every door that Putricide passed as he made his way back upstairs had been a soul he had saved. He had concocted and embalming fluid that perfectly preserved the body once they were dead. After numerous attempts, for each person he was able to make what he called an antidote to death. Within a few hours of injecting them, the person would be wide awake as if nothing had happened. All wounds would heal, organs would regrow, bones would appear, and he would have defied the very laws of death.

Some would retain their memories, while others would have lost them completely. Each injection was different as it was made per body, and depending on how the body accepted it would be how the person came back. Many people walking around Dalaran and Teldrassil had been reborn by his hand, but no one would ever remember how it happened. He couldn't have a secret like that getting out. After the battle, his first lab had been demolished and many of his reborns had escaped and found their way home. He had let it go, made the families think some miracle had happened. Others he still kept as the injection hadn't worked yet and only the embalming was keeping them alive, they hadn't responded well with it and other things were wrong, or he simply wasn't ready to let them go and be with their families until the time was right.

Most of them didn't cause him any problems, but one that he was trying to reintroduce into society had been causing many problems lately, and Putricide knew he needed to put a stop to it. No one could know what his true purpose in Dalaran was. Otherwise years of research would be ruined.

While lost in his thoughts, he had made his way out of the laboratory and back into the psychiatric ward. Swiftly he headed for a certain patient's door. Once the man arrived he turned the knob of the door labeled 'John Doe' and let himself inside.

Putricide scowled down at the man. He hadn't moved since being brought up from the basement. The only thing you could see of him was a few golden locks of hair that peeked out from underneath the gray blanket that he constantly kept himself covered in.

"My, my it appears you've been causing quite the ruckus today. I fear you might be getting worse," Putricide said concernedly.

"Don't act like you're concerned. I want out of here. I need to get to her," the man replied his voice hoarse.

"But you're not well, sir. I can't in good conscience put you out in public when you're sick. You're a danger to both yourself and others around you," he responded.

The mystery man reached forward towards the table that was in front of his tiny cot and grasped the tiny metal tray that held his food and in one fluid motion tossed it like a frisbee towards Putricide. With oddly fast reflexes, the alchemist dodged the tray as it smashed into the wall and bent in half.

"Now," Putricide began taking a couple steps towards him, "this is exactly what I'm talking about."

"Patronizing doesn't not suit you, Putricide. You know I'm no danger to anyone but you. I know what sick experiments you've been doing. I'm the only one who's ever awaken with their full memories, plus the memory of what you did. You can't have that. Knowing that for the most part death simply isn't in the cards for people. That could be dangerous," the man revealed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're spouting nonsense. You don't even know who _you_ are," the alchemist sighed.

A groan escaped from underneath the blanket and a couple strands of silver hair joined that of the gold that was already sneaking out. "That's not true. I know who I am. I know everything. I have to get to her. She needs me. She needs to know everything," he assured.

"Well good news, sir! I have something that can make us both very happy. You haven't been taking your normal meds the nurses and Mishka have told me, so I will make you a deal. I have decided to change your prescriptions and instead give you this one medication," Putricide announced placing the pills from his pocket into a tiny Dixie cup off the wall, "and if you take it, we can see about working you out into the real world. What do you say?"

Cautiously his undead hand held out the cup for the man. For a few seconds not a single molecule moved in the room, and as the man slowly started to reach for the cup from underneath the blanket, Putricide almost jumped back in fright. Giddiness rose up within him as the pale skin of the human hand wrapped around the pills and in one fluid motion had thrown them down his throat.

"Now when do I get-" the man's voice cut off as he swayed in his bed. "W-Wait what is bis? You basbard!" He tried to stand up, but just as he did his legs buckled underneath him and he fell face first sending the table veering across the floor and crashing into the wall.

An orderly burst through the door and quickly ran to help the man back up into his bed. "What happened?" he asked.

"He tried to attack me, but thankfully his medication kicked in just as he tried to lunge!" Putricide gasped.

"I thought John Doe wasn't taking his prescribed meds?" the orderly stated as he tucked the man into bed.

"O-Oh! I figured something out a little earlier and decided on a new treatment. This should work out better for everyone, and he clearly seemed complacent in taking these," the alchemist answered. "Well I thank you for your help, but I must really be going. Just gonna make a few quick notes in his chart about the new medication so everyone knows and I'm gonna head home for the night."

The orderly wished him a good night, and Putricide left the room and headed towards the stash of medical supplies that everyone in the ward used. Hurriedly he dumped out the bottle of medication that he had written on John Doe's chart and replaced it with the pills from the bottle in his lab coat. Now everyday he would be receiving the same thing. He was safe.

* * *

Anduin's eyes ran back and forth numerous times. He had reread the results so many times that he was afraid that they had been permanently burned into this brain. Years down the road he was sure that this exact moment would haunt him for the rest of his life. With once piece of white parchment his entire life had been pulled out from underneath him.

 _Maraad._ The name stung like hot fire to him. After so long she must have finally went off and found someone else. The boy wanted to be furious that she had cheated, but in retrospect he wasn't mad about that aspect of everything. He had been distant. Yrel needed things, and he wasn't providing so it was no surprise she had gone elsewhere. Then one night he had given himself to her. A night that he thought had helped to create one of the most precious things in his life.

His eyes darted towards Yrel's dresser where both of the teddy bears he had brought home were seated. Both of them seemed to be mocking him from across the room. One said "It's a boy" and the other "It's a girl", but he felt a dark black bear was missing that shouted "It's not yours" every time you squeezed its stomach. In one swift motion of his arm, he stood up and sent the bears careening across the room. He slammed his fists down onto the dresser, the paternity results still crunched in his hand, as red hot tears started to sting his eyes.

Of all the things to lie about in the world, Anduin couldn't help but feel like this was the worst. Yrel had led him on that he had a child, and all at once it was being taken from him and given to another man. He couldn't fathom how she was living with this secret. He didn't understand how she didn't feel like the world's worst person.

A click from across the apartment signaled that someone had come back home. _She may not have felt it, but she's about to now._

"Anduin? Anduin, are you home?" Yrel's voice called.

Begrudgingly he drug his feet and headed towards the sounds of his voice. As he neared her she began to babble, throwing out words like "apology" and "my fault", but he barely heard them all. It was a waterfall of excuses and none of it was even about what he was most angry about. She abruptly stopped as he came closer and her eyes caught sight of the piece of paper in his hand.

"What is this," he whispered. No more sound than a whisper would come out. He felt like he wanted to shout at the world, scream so loud that he was hoarse for weeks, but simply a whisper escaped his lips.

"Where did you get that?" she asked defensively.

He shook his head, "I asked 'what is this?'."

Anger burst forth from Yrel like a fiery volcano. She stuttered as she tried to get her words out, "D-Did you really go through m-my stuff? That's a huge invasion of privacy!"

"Are we really going to talk about privacy?" Anduin said still in a whisper.

"You had no right! I cannot believe you!" she screamed.

"I'm gonna ask you again, Yrel. What is this?"

She gritted her teeth and seemed to realize what was actually happening in front of her. "It's a paternity test," she breathed.

Anduin threw the paper to the ground and instantly he seemed to find his voice as it floated down. "Exactly! And this said piece of paper says that I'm not the father of that baby and that some other man is!" he screamed.

"It was one time! I didn't-"

He interrupted her, "I'm not mad that you slept with another man! My god that sounds terrible to say outloud. Almost every guy you know would be extremely upset to know that he's been cheated on, but you seeking another man is my fault, and we could have worked past that somehow. What I can't and what I won't get over is that you were keeping it from me that the man you slept with is actually the father of the baby!"

"I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want it to be true. I'm so sorry, Anduin," she begged.

He scoffed, "Really? Sorry? That's never gonna be enough! You made me believe that we had made a life together and what years down the road _that's_ when you were going to let me know? And what about Maraad? He's the actual father, and you would have been okay just keeping him away from his child? How in the hell did you sleep at night?"

Tears had began dripping down her blue cheeks. She cried, "I slept well knowing I was next to you."

"That," he stated, "is completely ludicrous and just the worst excuse I have ever heard. I am so disgusted with you right now it's unreal."

In an instant her entire demeanor changed and she rushed past him headed straight for the bedroom. Anduin stood dumbfounded as he initially thought she was just giving up and was done with the argument. The sudden crashing and smashing of wood told him differently and his breath caught in his throat as he realized what she was doing.

Faster than a dreadsaber he took off in the direction Yrel had, and as he entered the bedroom he saw she had picked up his tiny nightstand and smashed it to bits and was going through the contents, pushing aside the boards and slivers that covered everything. When she stood up with the manila envelope he had put in there earlier, nothing else mattered than to get it back from her.

"If you're so righteous, Anduin Wrynn, and have the right judge me for the things I've done. Let's see what you're hiding," she seethed.

"I told you," he started, "they're a surprise for you, and they aren't ready yet!"

"I don't buy it," Yrel replied. Calmly she began to undo the pin holding the top of the envelope on, and as she looked down Anduin took it as the time to pounce and lunged for the contents in her hands. The draenei was expecting it and instantaneously pulled her hand away and started for the front door.

Anduin tripped and fell into the pile of wood. A searing pain shot up his right arm as he looked down and saw a chunk of food had impaled his forearm. The pain didn't matter to him at that moment, he knew he needed to get to Yrel before she could peer at the pictures that were concealed in the envelope. Grasping his arm against his body he stood up and headed her way.

As he caught up to her, she was already outside the front door in the stairwell..the pictures in hand. Yrel flipped through them over and over. He saw her stare at the same ones repeatedly until she realized that he was standing in front of her. Terror seemed to streak across her face, replaced by anger, that then changed to embarrassment.

"You-You came at me for all the lies that I've been hiding. You made me out to be this terrible disgusting creature. Yet here you are," she whispered angrily throwing the pictures at Anduin. They both watched as they littered the inside of the apartment and the stairway. Neither made any attempt to pick them up, and all the while Anduin could feel the blood from his arm dripping onto the floor.

"This isn't the same thing. I can explain-"

"Explain?" Yrel asked. "Anduin, there's nothing to explain. I just can't believe you just gave me a holier-than-thou speech in there and yet you were gonna continue to hide this. You were gonna hide this-this abomination. I can't believe you."

She turned on her heel to walk away and he grabbed her wrist and pleaded, "Wait, Yrel, please we can talk this all over."

"Now you want to reasonably talk? No it's too late for that. Let me go," she demanded.

Anduin shook his head, "Not until we talk."

Yrel continued to pull and wriggle her way out of Anduin's grasp. "Let. Me. Go!" she shouted as she ripped her arm away, but as she did her foot slipped on one of the photos and fell forward her head slamming into the pointed corner of the wooden stair banister.

Her body crumpled to the ground and Anduin stood frozen as he watched a steady stream of blood seeping from her temple. He wanted to call someone, but he couldn't move. Everything shouted to get help, but no sound came from him and not a single body part shifted.

* * *

As the demon hunter dragged his feet back towards his home, he prayed Tyrande wasn't still sitting in his room. The last thing he wanted to do right now was even see the face of the priestess that had brought everything crashing around him.

 _Or do I really want her to be there? Talk about an actual possibility of 'us'?_

He quickly shoved the thought away. It almost disgusted him that he was thinking of even talking to Tyrande at this point let alone thinking maybe they could be a thing. Illidan cared about Maiev, and right now she was hurting and had no desire to be within even a few feet of him. Somehow he needed to make everything up to her, not think about another woman.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the demon hunter ended back up at his small room in Dolanaar. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep the rest of the night away. It was probably the only way he'd be able to make it. His heart was heavy and his head felt as heavy as Azeroth herself, but somehow in the morning he would make it all up to Maiev.

Just as he opened the door, Illidan immediately shutting it. Hoping that it was some dream he creepily reopened it, but the same frightful image was there. Lying seductively on the bed with her legs cross was not the priestess he thought it might be, but something far worse.

"Illidan, my dear, I've been waiting for you," Azshara breathed.

Reluctantly he entered the room and closed the door behind him. The former queen sat on his bed, her hands plastered behind her. She wore a strapless red leather dress that was so skin forming that it was almost like it had been made from her, showing every curve and muscle within her body. No matter how sexy she wanted it to be, though, Illidan found it to be one of the must infuriating sights he had seen.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" he questioned.

"I can be very persuasive. Your innkeeper was no match for me at all. With a simple drop of my clutch, he let me inside," she smiled.

Illidan rolled his eyes. He retorted, "How does it feel?"

"It feels quite good," she responded.

"No," he growled. "I mean how does it feel that your looks and your body are the only thing that you have going for you? There's no one else in your life. No one else actually cares a thing about you."

"That's not fair. I have numerous suitors that would disagree with you," Azshara frowned.

"Wow. That's real impressive," he replied sarcastically taking a seat on the nearby couch. "You haven't answered my first question yet. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you of course. You're quite the talk of the town. Even more so than you were with the whole Malfurion debacle," she answered.

He scoffed. Of course word had gotten around about the fight that he and Maiev had. They _were_ standing in the middle of many people it wasn't surprising that it had gotten around. It was surprising to him just how fast it had spread and then gotten back to the one person he wanted to hear it the least. Azshara's very presence in his room made him want to shove his fist into the wall. Especially that she was clearly here to mock him about Maiev.

Illidan nodded, "Well you found me. What do you want?"

Azshara slithered off the bed and exquisitely made her way to Illidan. She ran both of her hands down his chest and wound them back around his waist until-

The demon hunter stood back and snapped, "Back off! What in the world?"

"You're on the market are you not?" she sneered. "That's the rumor going around anyway. Or does your heart already belong to Tyrande? I suppose if Maiev couldn't compete with her I definitely don't have a chance."

The blood within his veins proceeded to boil. Despite everything Illidan had endured in his life, Azshara could still find the tiny buttons to press that would set him overboard. Making light of his situation with Maiev was one thing she did not want to do in the moment.

He barked, "Do not speak about Maiev to me!"

A sinister grin appeared on her face as she paced back and forth in front of him, "Oh dear, do I still get to you?"

"You don't do anything for me," he retaliated.

"Why?" she asked a fake frown pushing her bottom lip out, "Is it because I'm not Tyrande?"

If he could have, he would have burst her into flames right there in front of him. He had never hated anyone more in the world than he did Azshara in this moment. Illidan growled under his breath and took a step towards her.

"I would _not_ do that if I were you. If you recall, even without magic I am still your superior, and I _will_ bring you to your knees if you so much as even think another terrible thought like the ones I'm sure you're muddling around in your brain," Azshara threatened suddenly becoming serious.

The change of mood startled Illidan and made him jump. Her eyes had narrowed, and she had stopped pacing and was instead planted firmly in front of him. The heat from her stare made him uncomfortable and uneasy almost as if she was about to destroy him from the inside out.

"I-I think you should go," he choked.

"Please, I had planned on doing that of my own accord minutes ago. If you want to pine after that warden of yours, go ahead. It's not what you truly want and even Maiev knows that now. You let your feelings for Tyrande get in your way. I always knew she'd be the death of you," Azshara stated strolling towards the door.

"That's not-," Illidan started.

"Quite frankly, I don't really care _what_ did happen. I was simply stating a fact. It's your mess and now you have to lie in it, Illidan. I do so hope someday you quit making mistakes and actually finally live up to the Stormrage name. Ta-ta now," she laughed and exited his room.

With an incredible shove he slammed the door shut, and his entire room shook. His heart raced and he could feel his pulse in this throat threatening to choke him. Was she so wrong, though? Did he not still have a tiny glimmer of feelings for the priestess? Perhaps her finally showing some passion towards him had opened a can of worms he hadn't been ready to deal with, and certainly not with Maiev in the picture.

 _Maiev._

Her face lit up his mind and made him feel at ease. She was what truly made him happy. She was his purpose, and he had betrayed her. Even if Tyrande had come at him, part of him had been okay with it and he owed it to Maiev to let him know that and then maybe they could work past their differences.

Illidan jumped onto his bed and reached for this phone that was lying on his pillow. _That's strange,_ he thought, _I don't remember leaving it on and unlocked._ He instantly pushed the thought away as he opened up his messages with Maiev:

 _to Maiev,_

 _I cannot express in words how sorry I am. I know you don't want to hear that anymore, and I understand; however, this can't be it. We have to talk about this. I can't see us throwing away something that was just starting to grow, and we both know could become something wonderful. I need to see you tomorrow. There are somethings I need to tell you. Please. Have a great night._

Once he hit send he sat for a few minutes waiting to see that she was responding, but the dots never came. Eventually he closed his phone, laid down on his pillow, and turned out the light. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully a better one.

* * *

Azshara leaned against the wall next to Illidan's room and silently cackled to herself. It had all been too easy. Everything she had done up until now was even harder that this. Impersonating the innkeeper as Scourge and Illidan met up and discussed how they were going to take Malfurion out of the picture permanently and taking pictures of them together, the following Illidan deep into the woods, she thought that had all been simple.

Sneaking into his room and sending herself copies of the messages the goblin and the demon hunter had sent each other was far easier. The innkeeper had been so enticed with what he saw as she bent over, allowing her into his room was the least he could have done. And the poor demon hunter, who uses the same passwords for things for years? Technology has changed drastically and Azshara laughed that he couldn't keep up.

She held her phone close to her chest and took a deep breath. In the palm of her hand was everything, everything that she needed to get what she wanted. The only thing she had to wait for was the perfect time to finally unleash it.

 _Illidan, you will be mine. You will be mine, or I will bring you down and make sure another soul never wants another thing to do with you. This is finally my time. I've worked hard for this and no one is going to take it away from me._

With one more laugh to herself, she descended the ramp and headed out into the night.

* * *

"So?" Turalyon asked.

Vereesa pondered the thought over in her head. Did she regret the date? An answer almost immediately popped into her head, but she felt bad that she was happy. She didn't believe that she deserved to be happy and most of all not with her sister's husband. Tonight had been one of the best nights she had experienced since her latter husband was taken from her.

She sighed, "It was...unexpected."

"What do you mean?" he asked stunned.

"It wasn't you," she laughed, "I just didn't think that after Rhonin's passing that I would ever be able to have fun with anyone ever again. Tonight proved me wrong, Turalyon. I genuinely had a great time, and I'm so happy that I agreed to see where the night would take us."

Despite the darkening skies out, Turalyon's face lit up like a child's on Winter Veil morning. His pearly whites shined at her as he brushed her arm and responded, "I'm so glad. I feel the same way. Once Alleria left I thought my world had fallen to pieces. I went out into the dead landscape to basically end my life, but here you came. You were the lighthouse guiding me back to safety. Vereesa, you saved my life, and I never once thanked you for that."

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done it," she replied shyly.

"But they didn't," he stated, "you did. I will never be able to thank you enough; however, this date tonight showed me there is still good things in the world. There is still happiness that can come out of sorrow. Alleria didn't destroy me completely."

Every mention of her sister's name seemed like a stab at her heart. No matter the amount of fun that she was having with Turalyon, she still knew she was lying to him about why she truly left Dalaran. If he knew, would this date have even happened? She really didn't want to dig far enough to find out, but her guilt ate at her, and she knew she needed to tell him what had really happened before they got too far into whatever this was.

Before she could speak Turalyon leaned forward and Vereesa felt herself being propelled forward towards his lips. Closer they became until she could feel his breath on her face until finally-

The pagers at their side jolted them both awake and caused them to jump away from one another. They peered down and saw the number of the Dalaran Hospital and knew it was an emergency. The tension and mood that had been growing between each other throughout the night was suddenly shattered by the sound of their work.

"Well would you look at that timing," Turalyon cursed.

Vereesa laughed and touched his cheek. "We can pick this up some other time. Right now we have a job to do," she laughed.

He smiled back at her and instantly they turned and sprinted in the direction of the hospital hopping that whatever had happened wouldn't cost them their entire evening.

Anduin watched as the blood continued to seep out of Yrel's temple. No matter what he couldn't move. He feared that if he called for help everything would be blamed on him. That's how it always happened in the movies he had seen. What was actually the difference?

 _Get a grip, man. That's not even real! You need to call for help or Yrel and the baby will both die!_

His screaming thoughts brought him back to reality. Although he hated the draenei in the moment, the baby she was carrying didn't deserve to suffer, and he wouldn't allow it to.

The boy ripped his phone out of his pocket and frantically dialed an emergency number. It rang and rang for what seemed like an eternity before someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" the voice asked.

He froze as he didn't know how to answer. What would he tell them? How could he tell the operator what had happened without seeming like the reason?

"Hello?"

"Sorry," Anduin responded, "I'm just freaking out. My g- my friend fell and she hit her head on our stair banister. She-She's pregnant and there's blood pouring from her head and I-I don't know what to do. What do I do?"

"First of all, sir, I need you to remain calm. What's your name?" the operator asked.

He answered, "Anduin."

"Okay, Anduin, where are you located right now so I can get help sent to you?"

"I'm at the Hero's Welcome. Right upstairs. You have to hurry. She's lost a lot of blood!" he panicked.

"Breathe, Anduin," the voice soothed. "I've sent help. I need you to wait there for help to arrive and whatever you do, don't try to move her. She could have fractured her neck and the slightest movement could paralyze her and put the baby even more at risk."

"Okay, okay. Is she gonna be okay? She has to be okay, right?" he asked.

"Help is almost there. Stay strong," she assured.

Within seconds Anduin heard the sirens outside, and a medical team arrived upstairs and expertly hoisted her onto a gurney and took her outside. A blood elf had stayed behind and was examining Anduin's arm. As she examined it she introduced herself, "Hey I'm Rethala. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Um, yeah. She was leaving to go for a run, and she ended up slipping. I told her to get new shoes, but she didn't and here we are. I just want to know she and the baby are going to be all right. Are they going to be all right?" Anduin replied.

The medic quickly fashioned a makeshift sling for Anduin's arm and responded, "We won't know until we get her to the hospital. I'm gonna have to insist that you ride along. That arm of yours needs to get looked at and you need that piece of wood taken out. Plus the police are probably gonna want to talk to you about what happened."

The color quickly drained from his face, and he took a step back away from the EMT. A cold sweat began to break out all over his body as he realized that he would need to talk to law enforcement about what had gone down in his apartment. He knew there were no words that could make it look like he hadn't done something even though it was completely an accident.

"No. You know what I'm actually fine. It's just a little splinter that'll fester its way out. I'll stop by and check on Yrel later," Anduin chided.

Rethala finished packing her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She glared at him and sighed, "That's not really an option. You have a giant chunk of wood sticking out of your arm, and it looks like Yrel's injuries may be pretty bad. Let's go."

Realizing he didn't really have a choice in the matter he followed the elf downstairs and into the ambulance. Without hesitation, they pulled away and began the trek to the hospital. Anduin sat as far back as he possibly could from the medics that were checking Yrel's vitals and hooking her up to machines. He sat in utter silence praying that she would wake up and tell them it was all an accident as he couldn't bear to think of what would happen if she didn't or worse...

Didn't wake up at all...

 **Author's Note:** Alright so I felt like I rambled a lot this chapter. Let me know if you thought so to. Tell me if you think things are dragging on too long, or things are being done too quickly. Always R&R I appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

The couple burst through the sliding doors into the waiting room of the hospital. Despite Dalaran being a semi-safe town, it seemed packed with people, doctors, and nurses running back and forth. Sad, joyous, and melancholy expressions plastered the daunting amount of faces, but Vereesa knew exactly who they were looking for once they had spotted him.

Pacing back and forth holding a newly bandaged arm was Anduin Wrynn. Panic seemed to be permanently plastered upon his face as he moved to and fro. He cradled his arm and then would bite his fingernails or run his fingers through his hair, all while fidgeting and trying to look around him. Vereesa realized he didn't realize they were there, but figured something had happened with him.

She tugged on Turalyon's arm and motioned in the direction of the pacing boy. Together they strolled over and instantly his pacing stop, and the panic on his face seemed to be molted into a quick pang of terror.

"V-Vereesa. T-Turalyon. What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Turalyon tilted his head and questioned, "I suppose we should ask you the same question. What happened to your arm?"

Anduin jolted and tried to hid his arm behind him, but couldn't maneuver it quite that far. A fake scared laugh escaped him as he responded, "I fell. It's really just a scratch, but the doctors wanted to make a big deal out of it apparently."

"Well that explains your arm, Anduin," Vereesa stated, "but what are you still doing here if your arm is bandaged? You're pacing and everything like something happened."

Silence fell over the three of them. The only sound was the intercom shouting orders to everyone, and the click and clack of footsteps over the linoleum as they traversed the hospital. Vereesa and Turalyon leaned forward into Anduin hoping to pressure an answer from him. Hesitantly he took a step back and stared down at his feet.

"Anduin, something happened. You can either tell us or the doctors will when they get down here. They are the ones who paged us after all," Vereesa commented.

For a second still only stillness came between them and finally a sob exploded from Anduin. "It was an accident," he cried. "None of this was supposed to happen. I can't believe any of this is happening. I have to be dreaming! I'm so sorry!"

Turalyon grabbed ahold of Anduin's heaving shoulders as he began to hysterically cry. "Anduin, hey, hey, calm down. Breathe. What are you talking about? What happened?" he asked.

Crying and sniffling are the only responses that came from the king. Vereesa felt her heartbreak. It was like watching a scene from a movie where a person thought they were ugly crying, but this was the exact definition of it. Something had happened and was ripping him apart. He had lost both parents at a very young age and both Jaina and she had taken an interest in making sure he made the right choices and grew up to be a decent man all of Azeroth would be grateful to call King Anduin one day. Right now she didn't see a strong man, she saw the child from long ago and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and help him through whatever he was going through.

However, her job didn't allow it. They had received an emergency page from the hospital which is only done when they're needed because someone has sustained injuries and they believe another person may have been the reason. The doctors clearly felt that Anduin had done something to someone. It was her job to find out what.

"Anduin, you need to tell us exactly what happened," she demanded.

As he began to speak, a tall older draenei appeared and interrupted him. "It's a pleasure to see you both despite the circumstances," Velen greeted. "Have you been told of what happened?"

Turalyon responded, "Not exactly. Anduin was about to finally tell us, but perhaps you can fill in the blanks."

"Well a young draenei woman was brought in with severe trauma to the head. We quickly rushed her for a CT to see if there was any internal bleeding or damage to the brain," he explained.

"Is there?" Anduin shouted.

Velen calmly looked at Anduin and then back to the officers. He continued, "The wound was deep, and she had lost quite a bit of blood. We took her to the ICU and administered a blood transfusion to get more back into her system while we quickly stitched the wound in her head. Once we had finished with that she was taken to see the OB on-call. It just so happened Dr. Thomas Moodicine, our finest, was the one on-call, and he rushed in to make sure the baby was also okay."

"And was it?" Anduin once again interrupted. "Is everything okay? Tell me Yrel is gonna be okay!"

"Yrel? That's who we're talking about?" Vereesa gasped. The realization that it was Anduin's girlfriend that was hurt, and he was quite possibly the suspect in question caused her to fear what else Velen had to say.

Velen snapped, "Anduin, I would appreciate it if you would let me talk to the officers. Once I have let them know what is going on I would be more than happy to update you on Yrel's condition."

Anduin nodded and sat down in the nearest chair. As he did the doctor continued on, "The baby was fine. It was a little distressed, but nothing that wasn't expected after the trauma its mother endured."

Turalyon asked, "So how is Yrel now? Can we speak to her?"

"That's the bad news," Velen sighed. "She hasn't awoken yet. Her vitals _seem_ stable, but we can't be for sure when she's going to wake up. Head injuries are so fickle and a lot of them cause the body to go into a state of protection and that might be why she hasn't woken up yet. Worst case scenario she possibly had an injury we weren't able to identify at first. We'll be doing a few more tests to make sure, but as of right now she isn't awake."

A sob erupted from Anduin and after Turalyon peered down at him, he looked back at Velen and questioned, "What can you tell me about the head wound?"

"In my professional opinion, that deep of a wound could have only come from blunt force. The head met something increasingly hard, possibly pointed, at a great speed," Velen disclosed. As he went to continue on, the intercom sounded for him to come to the ICU immediately. "I apologize. I have to go, but if you have any more questions I should be around tomorrow at some point. My night seems like its going to be a busy one."

Vereesa bowed, "We understand. Thank you. If we need you, we know where to get ahold of you." Once the draenei was out of sight the elf turned to Anduin who was starting to cry all over again in his chair. "You need to tell us exactly what happened right now. How did Yrel get hurt?"

"S-She s-slipped," he cried.

Turalyon sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he glared down at Anduin. He scoffed, "Anduin, you can't expect us to believe that. That is literally the first response we get from anyone who has gone after their significant other. What really happened?"

"That could be it, Turalyon. I mean we don't even know there was a fight!" Vereesa stated.

"There was," he whispered.

It felt like she had been shocked with an electrical current. Swiftly she turned away from the paladin to face Anduin and snapped, "You two had a fight? What were you fighting about?"

She could see that he was contemplating whether or not to tell her and finally he settled on sheer panic. "It doesn't matter! I have to see her! I need to see that she's going to be okay!" he shouted. In an instant, he tried to sprint down the hall towards the ICU, but Turalyon was much faster and quickly pinned him to the ground.

"Please! I didn't mean for any of this! Let me go! I have to see her," he screamed, starting to cry even more.

Turalyon picked him up by his shirt and said, "You need to calm down, Anduin. You're a smart kid, and you can tell just how bad this seems."

Vereesa nodded knowing where her partner was going with his statement, "Anduin Wrynn, you're under arrest for the assault of Yrel. I pray that she wakes up and clears up this whole mess soon, or it's not looking too good for you." As much as it pained her, she had a job to do and the two of them quickly hauled Anduin out of the hospital and to his new home.

* * *

Jaina heaved over the toilet bowl. Nothing came out, but still more heaving occurred until yellow bile erupted from her throat and into the bowl. It burned and kept burning as the occurrence happened again. As fast as it had came the episode had cleared, and she reached up and pulled the lever to flush the toilet all the while still sitting down and using it as support to stay upright.

"Jaina, babe, are you okay? Maybe we should have your campaign managers handle the election stuff for the day," she heard a voice on the other side of the door say.

"No!" she attempted to yell, hurting her throat. "I'm gonna be fine. The election is literally tomorrow during the town celebration of Winter Veil. Every election you have one day to prove your worth to the town, and I need to be out there. If I'm not, who knows what stops Calia will pull out to win this."

"Well I already dropped Arza off at school, and I have the day off so I'm free to help out with anything you need," the voice revealed.

She slowly picked herself up off the ground, still slightly shaking and used the sink as a crutch. Gently she reached for her toothbrush and placed a pea size bit of toothpaste on it and went to town scrubbing the bile and vomit from her mouth. After a minute she spit out the excess toothpaste and swiftly followed it up with mouthwash. Just swirling it around she already felt better and as she spit it out the mage felt a hundred times better.

Turning around, she gripped the door handle and opened it. Standing in the doorway in just a pair of sweatpants was the once great dragon aspect, Kalecgos. Over the last week and a couple days they had seemed to have gotten back to where they once were. Jaina laughed to herself at the fact she would call her and Kalec a couple once again, but he had proved himself and fell instantly in love with Arza. She had opened herself up and so far it was paying off, and she couldn't have asked for much more over the Winter Veil season.

Gingerly she reached up and grabbed his chin and pulled it towards her. In an instant their lips met, and Kalec tugged her closer to him and deeper into the kiss. She felt his muscular chest pressed up against her body and in that instant she didn't care that she had to greet the masses. The only thing that she truthfully wanted to do was spend the day in bed with him.

Almost as soon as it had started, Kalec pulled away and smiled down at her. "I know what you're thinking, but I won't let you resent me because you lost the election. We need to get dressed and head downtown. I already got us coffee and breakfast, the only thing you have to do is bring your fully clothed self," he said.

Jaina couldn't stop herself from grinning ear to ear. She hastily reached up and kissed him once more before running off into her closet and pulling on the outfit she had picked out for the day. The moment she stepped out the mage noticed that Kalec had also speedily dressed and was holding an outstretched hand with a tan cup filled with the liquid courage she needed this morning.

He took a sip of his own and motioned, "There's also an egg white gluten-free muffin there on the table, so be sure to grab that on our way out."

It seemed the only thing she was doing nowadays was smiling, but she couldn't help it. After taking her friends advice and throwing herself back out there, she had found that Kalec made her just as happy as he used to. Every now and then she had her reservations about him and wanted to retract how she felt, but she couldn't. He would instantly do something that would melt her heart, much like bringing her coffee and breakfast on one of the biggest days of her life.

She raced and grabbed her bag full of flyers and other papers as well as the egg white muffin and led Kalec out the door and down the stairs of the Violet Citadel. Once they were outside they both noticed the enormous amount of people that were gathered. She had set up her stand right outside and already her followers and campaign managers were hard at work trying to get the people to once again vote for their currently reigning mayor.

As she joined them, the crowd cheered, and Jaina beamed at them all waving and shaking hands of some of the nearest voters. "Hello! Hi! It's great to see you all this morning! I can't tell you how much this all means to me! To see you all here now is to know that we have a chance to keep this the beautiful town that we have always known and loved. We can't let outsiders such as Calia Menethil come in and take that away from us!"

A roar seemed to erupt from the crowd as they cheered for her. Kalec grinned at her and quickly took his spot at a nearby table and was handing out buttons and small pins for people that said "I Stand By Jaina". At first she had been worried when Calia had told her that she was running against her. Jaina had thought maybe people were bored of the same old thing, but after the spectacles Calia had provoked in town and seeing the mass of people at her stand, the mage had no doubt in her mind that she could win this.

Delicately she took a sip of her coffee as she watched everyone handing out flyers and other paraphernalia. Just as she did a random worgen sauntered up and outstretched her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam. Might I bother you for a question or two?" she asked in an accent Jaina still thought was one of the most made up things ever.

"Of course! Anything for my voters," she responded shaking the worgen's hand.

The worgen continued, " Cheers! I 'ave to ask, if you're reelected what do you plan on doin' about the recent reports of cultist activity?"

A few onlookers seemed to hear the question and instantly become interested as well. The question itself took Jaina entirely by surprise, though. This had been the first she had ever heard about any cultist activity in her town at all? When had it started? What was it? Did she actually need to be worried? There were the normal doomsayers all the time, but that was to be expected in a post-apocalyptic world. An actual cult was an entirely different realm.

"Um, well, you know that I am a firm believer that cults don't do any good for the community at all. They simply fill our people's heads with lies and disdain that we don't need here if we're trying to live peacefully. So I will make sure to get down to the bottom of whoever is causing this uprising and bring them down before it gets out of hand," Jaina quickly replied.

Having her question happily answered, the worgen smiled and began to saunter off until another was fired at Jaina. "And what happens if you don't? If you don't catch it, and it takes off like wildfire how will you protect us all from it?"

The mage scanned the area to see where the question had come from, but couldn't see anyone directly addressing her. Then she noticed the figure standing up against the wall far behind the crowd. It was donned in a hood and dark cloak, and not a single figure could be made out about the person.

 _Ha! Someone appears to be trying to hit your weak spots._

 _Now is **not** the time for you. Why won't you just go away?_

 _I told you. I'm getting stronger. Soon I'll have control of my body once again, dreadlord. Plus if this keeps going, you're not even gonna have a town to support you. Better answer the question, Jaina. Don't want the voters to begin to doubt you._

 _I already gave you what you wanted. We're back together with Kalecgos. Can't you just live with that? Go away!_

 _He's with you, though. Not me. I won't be happy until he and I are together and you've been purged from my body forever. I was a fool to ever do this._

"She'll do everything she can to bring it down. Dalaran is a safe environment for all. Jaina Proudmoore will not stand for cultists spreading lies and disdain and threatening our families. She also has a family here. Do you think she'd stand idly by and watch it be taken over? Of course not! She's been your mayor for years, and you should know better," Kalec interjected.

Jaina snapped back to life and glared in the direction that question had come from. The questionnaire had disappeared, and thankfully Kalec had been able to appease of few of her voters. She looked out and saw a group that were not happy that she hadn't answered the question. Somehow she needed to get them back.

"I-" the moment she went to speak she was interrupted by an elf sprinting up to her stand.

Out of breath, Vereesa said, "You. Needed. Jail. Now."

The mage made eye contact with Kalec who nodded her off and together the two sprinted back towards the Dalaran Stockades. It seemed things in town were going to make her reelection harder than it needed to be.

* * *

"I have to keep doing something. If I don't, I sit here and wallow in self-pity and you don't want that on your conscience do you?" Maiev whined.

Calia laughed out loud. It had pained her to see her friend secluded to her room for the past day, but the fact that she wanted to get out and do anything should have been a win for her; however, it wasn't. She knew that Maiev still wasn't dealing with what had happened with Illidan rather than just pushing it aside and using any excuse to curb her mind from it. Calia knew she needed to talk to her about it.

"Look, I'm grateful you want to help me with my campaign today, I really am; however, don't you think you have your own things to worry about?" she responded.

Maiev retorted flopping down on her bed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Calia groaned and turned back to herself in the mirror as she straightened her hair. The elf was in pain, and it seemed to be exhausting the woman more than it was Maiev. She knew that her friend needed to go through the motions, but her friend refused to do it.

Although she knew that was true, she also couldn't deny the fact that she needed help today. Somehow she had gained a small following and had a few workers for today, but it wasn't as many as Jaina had and she somehow had to gain the upper hand. How, she had no idea, but having Maiev in her corner would certainly help.

Carefully she sat down her straightener and flipped the switch off. As she examined herself in the mirror, she sighed annoyed, "Fine. You can help today. I clearly need it. Jaina could very well wipe the floor with me due to all the help she has. I don't know why I thought I could even attempt to run against her."

Maiev quickly shot up out of bed and rushed to Calia. She placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. The woman could feel the eyes piercing through to her soul daring her to move or even just blink in the slightest. It terrified Calia, but at the same time she could feel adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Do not let me hear you talk like that, Calia. Yes, things have happened here in town and literally everyone knows about it. Sure you've made a debacle of everything you've done so far. And quite frankly, you are not the most liked person in town right now," Maiev instructed.

"Um, you might be doing this whole pep talk thing the wrong way," Calia interjected.

"Ugh! Just listen for a second," the elf snapped. "Despite all of that you somehow have people outside the lounge right now talking on your behalf. They've put up flyers, they're handing out pins, and they're talking you up like you're the next Queen Azshara!"

"I'm not sure I want to be in that category-"

"By Elune it's a metaphor!" Maiev shouted. "There are people out there despite everything ready to defend you and vote against Jaina. I will also be one of those people. I believe in you Calia. I've never had many friends, but if I had I know that I would have defended them as much as I am you today. We will take down Jaina if it's the last thing we do."

Calia made a slight pouty face and a sigh and instantly hugged the elf. After Jaina had ruined everything between the two of them, Calia never again thought she would have another close friend. Maiev had proved her wrong and since the day she arrived in town had been by her side no matter what, even after her secret of being someone else had come out.

She stepped back and asked, "Are you sure you're up for it? Honey, we can talk about this Illidan thing more, or that other thing that was bothering you. I want to help."

"I just don't think today is the day for that other thing, and quite frankly giving Illidan even a thought on a day like today is out of the question," the elf answered.

"I would believe you, if the fact that you still cared about him wasn't still written all over your face," Calia retorted.

Her face flushed red and she threw her hands in the air. "So what?" she screeched. "I don't have a switch I can just flip off and make me forget about Illidan Stormrage. I opened my heart to that man and in the _instant_ that scandalous priestess is single she tries to sink her claws into him. And shocker, it worked!"

"What if he isn't to blame?"

Maiev scoffed, "Really? Are we gonna play the whole 'guy is innocent' thing? That's not quite how this works. It takes two to tango, Calia, and he definitely wanted to do more than tango when I walked in on them."

"What if that's what she wanted you to think?" Calia questioned.

The elf looked taken aback for a second and then shook her head trying to drive the thoughts away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the woman began, "what if Tyrande wanted you to think all of those things? She knows that you know how much Illidan once cared for her. What if for some reason she was hoping that you would walk in on them, and she was in fact the one who kissed him."

The question seemed to hang in the air as Maiev pondered it over in her head. Calia could practically see the wheels turning. Maybe if she could get her friend to question some things maybe she would give Illidan the time of day and perhaps they could work on their problems. She could see how much it was killing the warden to be away from him. They had been so happy and in an instant she was miserable. Calia wanted to help somehow.

"Why though?" Maiev asked.

The question stumped her from asking any further questions. Calia responded, "I-I don't know. Perhaps it was a way to get revenge on you? The two of you have never been close. It could have been the only way that she saw to ruin your life as well as his. You told me yourself that he told you she thinks he's the reason that Malfurion is dead. This could have been a whole thing to hurt the both of you."

A annoying ding filled the room and Calia looked around the room trying to find the source. "What was that?"

"My phone. It's been going off since the middle of the night," Maiev answered.

"Who is it?" Calia inquired.

The elf reached across her bed and picked up her phone. As she slid open the screen a look of pure disgust crossed her face and even before she answered Calia knew exactly who it was from.

"It's from Illidan," the warden disclosed. "He wants to see me tonight. I'm sure he wants to try and explain himself again, but it's just gonna be the same exact thing."

"I think you should," Calia insisted.

"Of course you do. And I think you should stop trying to be a matchmaker," Maiev smiled sarcastically.

Calia sighed disgusted, "Listen, all I'm saying is take my theory to heart. Have an actual conversation with him and figure this out. You're happy when you're with him and you know it. Don't get rid of that so easily."

"How about we get downstairs and actually get to work? I'm sure Jaina now has like an hour head start on us after all this blabbering up here," Maiev stated.

The woman knew her friend was right. They were supposed to be downstairs almost an hour ago, but had spent so much time talking about all of their problems and getting ready that they personally hadn't been down there. She knew she had some big shoes to fill and an even bigger role to fill, and while the thought should have scared her half to death Calia was actually ready for it. Someone needed to kick Jaina Proudmoore off of her soap box, and she was more than qualified to do it.

Once they stepped outside and their eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, they noticed a few workers handing out flyers and buttons. What surprised them most was that there were actually people to hand them out to. Calia had expected maybe one or two people to stop by for a few seconds, but hadn't expected the tiny crowd that was gathered about. Although she knew it probably wasn't as large as the one Jaina had, she was happy knowing that she had a chance.

Maiev quickly joined the other workers as Calia shook hands and greeted a few of the voters stationed around the table. They asked some of the cliché questions that a candidate gets asked from day to day, and she answered them with finesse. As she did more people seemed to show up, and she greeted them as if they were old family members.

"I just want to thank you all for coming out here today and supporting me. It means so much. I know I haven't been in town long and some of the things I've done while being here are a bit questionable, I want you to know that I'm gonna take Dalaran's needs to heart. Jaina Proudmoore has had control for too long and the town needs a fresh outlook on things," Calia motioned around her.

Cheers erupted from the people and she beamed at them all. All at once, though, the applause was cut short by a random question from the crowd. "What do you plan on doing about the rumors of cultist activity in town if you're elected?"

Both Calia and Maiev scanned the crowed to see where the question came from, but not one person seemed to be the culprit. Calia cleared her throat and asked, "Well I wasn't even aware of these rumors. I would first need them confirmed and then-"

As if waiting for a cue, a tall lanky Kul Tiran man that Calia knew was considered a tidesage began shouting to the masses. "Come everyone! You must listen! There are ill tidings headed towards us! We must all be prepared!" he shouted, his forest colored robes flailing about as he motioned to and fro. "The prophecy is beginning! Before too long it will all be too late! To save ourselves, we must give ourselves to them. They shall spare us then!"

"What are you talking about?" an onlooker shouted.

"Yo, crazy mon, maybe ya best be headin' back to ya padded room, eh?" a troll laughed.

All at once the man's body became rigid and his head slumped. The crowed gasped and started to inch towards him, but suddenly he snapped to attention. He glared out at the crowd, eyes glossed over, not a single blink happening.

" _When the Three_

 _Come together as One,_

 _All shall be undone_

 _Her Darkness shall open_

 _An even darker veil,_

 _And then shall come the end from Tales!"_

He spoke in a monotonous tone and the words seemed to spew forth like word vomit. As fast as it had started, his body spasmed and the tidesage was back to normal. "They have spoken through me, and if we don't do something all will be lost!" he rambled on.

A few people walked towards him as if to get more information, but most of the crowd began booing and shouting profanities at him. The man only took the obscenities for a minute or two before he and the few people interested in what he had to say walked away down the road.

Instantly they all turned their attention back to Calia, and she spoke, "W-Well I was not expecting that but-"

"We simply cannot have a mayor that is not prepared for such things!" a voice called out.

The entire crowd including Calia and Maiev turned to look down the road and noticed another voting area set up with more workers than Calia thought imaginable. She could have sworn that the particular set up had not been there a few minutes before, but there was no way someone could get set up that quickly. Plus who else was in the running for mayor? The last time she had looked it was just Jaina and herself.

"Who is that?" Calia asked aloud.

Maiev placed her hand on her friends shoulder and started to walk away. "I'll check it out. Try and keep your voter's minds off that loon that was shouting and away from this random person here," she instructed.

* * *

The warden strolled over to the far tables and started to sift through the papers that littered her surroundings. Most of them had a picture of a Highmountain tauren plastered on them. His overly large moose antlers and red tattooed brown furred face took up most of the poster followed by the words "Gidora. What Dalaran and you need!" She laughed to herself and noticed the tauren also wore an eyepatch over his right eye.

 _You better be ready to lose more than an eye if you think you're gonna get in between Jaina and Calia_ , she thought to herself.

"Can I help you, miss?" a voice startled her.

She sat the poster back down on the table and looked up into the face of another tauren. He was tall enough to look her directly in the eye. The pale white fur shined in the morning sunlight, and bounced off the spiked leather shoulders that practically jumped off of him. Maiev could only _assume_ that he was sneering at her, but she couldn't tell behind the furnace looking mask he had donned.

"I was just taking a gander at this entirely ludicrous mess you have set up over here," she responded.

"It appears to be just as much of a mess as that fiasco you have going on over there. I don't understand why you think this is much different?" he answered.

Maiev shook her head, "I don't understand. Who is this guy? Where did he come from? More importantly how did he even get on the ballot?"

"Isn't it apparent?" the tauren responded motioning to all the workers that were busy handing out the different things they had brought. "To get on the ballot you simply need to be someone in town, and have a large following of people to help on the voting day."

"This man is new to town and all of these people are willing to back him as a candidate? That doesn't seem a bit strange?" Maiev asked. "To any of you?" she then asked addressing the people that had wandered over to the table.

A couple of people simply looked at her in disgust and continued to speak to the workers in front of them. The warden gritted her teeth as anger coursed through her. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't prove that something fishy was going on.

"And who exactly are you? What is your relationship to this Gidora fellow?" Maiev interrogated.

The tauren bowed low before her and stood back up straight. He answered, "My name is Gihdora."

Shock hit her like a moving train. She took a step back and looked at the tauren in surprise. "What the hell? You're this guy?" she shouted pointing at the poster. "That doesn't even make any sense! You don't look one ounce like him! You're not even the same ra-"

"Let me stop you right there," Gihdora laughed. "I am not Gidora. I am Gihdora. It's an entirely different spelling. An entirely different person."

Maiev scoffed, "That is the worst explanation! What is your relation to this man? You're just here of your own accord to push for this man to become mayor? No one in this town even knows either of you, and not you're just gonna impose on the town?"

"Impose? Is that what this looks like?" he cackled as more people wandered from Jaina's line to his own. "Gidora may have only been her for a short time, but he's already made an impression. He's made quite a great one if this is any indication. He is proving that he's far more able to take care of Dalaran more than two feuding woman ever could. These people know that no matter which one of those two is elected, the war that is going on between them will bring down the entire structure the town has built."

"That's a load of bull-" Maiev started.

"I mean he has kind of a point," a random draenei next to her spoke. "In the last month almost two, it seems like nothing is getting taken care of in town. Jaina is constantly fighting with Calia, and Calia has so many problems not many of us want her to bring those into how she governs us. In the meantime we've had cultists move in, and now doomsayers are publicly jumping out."

"You have to know that Calia is able to separate those things. She can do a fantastic job as mayor and deal with her personal life in a different area than her business," Maiev tried to convince him.

The draenei simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away into the crowd. The warden's shoulders slumped in defeat, and then grew angry as she heard Gihdora start to laugh. In an instant, she could have reached out and knocked the stupid mask right off his face, but she knew that would look bad and put a strike against Calia. She wouldn't do that to her friend.

"You should probably get back to your own ordeal. Believe me, Miss Menethil is going to need all of the help she can get," he warned.

With a sound of disgust, Maiev turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of Calia's stand. As she walked back the warden noticed numerous other stands that she knew didn't belong to Jaina and sure didn't belong to Calia. She figured they could only belong to one other person, but how were there so many? The moment she came upon Calia, she stopped herself. A young handsome blonde-haired blood elf was handing Calia a cup of something, and she laughed at him as he smiled back.

 _Who is that?_

* * *

"As far as the cultists are concerned, if I am elected I will make it my day one agenda to make sure they are exiled from the town. They can fulfill their prophecies and spread their lies amongst the aborms and the other atrocities that lie outside of our walls," Calia yelled to the masses. "It's time for a change, and change isn't going to come with someone who has become complacent in her job and her duties. Vote for me and I can be the change you need!"

Cheers erupted from the voters she still had left. Many had maneuvered down towards the mystery booth or to the Violet Citadel where she knew Jaina was set up and most definitely telling the entire city how terrible of a person she was. Calia knew she could win this, she just had to win the hearts of little groups at a time and then they could spread the words themselves.

The crowd moved along a bit, and as it parted she laid eyes on a newcomer that seemed to stand out among the rest. A ray of sunshine appeared to shine down on this single person, illuminating the blood elf's golden hair and lustrous smile. He moved forward and extended a hand and in it was a medium sized plastic cup.

She grasped the cup and the liquid inside warmed the outside and heated her hand. Quickly she took a sip and instantly regretted as the contents inside burned the entire inside of her mouth.

"Did you mother never tell you to wait before you just inhale scorching liquids?" he asked.

She laughed, "I'm just dying for some caffeine that I kind of hoped it would have cooled down. Arator, what are you doing here?"

He laughed back at her and took a tiny sip of his own drink. "I saw you out here all alone working hard. I figured that you could use a little pick me up. Should I have not stopped by?"

"No, it's completely fine," Calia responded. "I mean if your aunt sees you here she may actually kill me on the spot. Lovely family you have by the way."

"When did you run into her?" he questioned a look of concern crossing his face.

Calia sighed remembering the confrontation still vividly in her mind. "When I left the church and we ran into each other. Vereesa happened to see it, and my goodness it's great to see she's so protective."

Arator rolled his eyes, "If only they were protective about the right things. I'm sorry she gave you any grief."

"It's okay. It's not like I don't deserve a little bit," she chuckled.

"Everyone has their faults. On the holidays, though, stuff like that should be put aside. Winter Veil is a time for new beginnings and letting go of the hateful stuff from the previous year. It's a time to explore and jump outside of your comfort zone and be someone you never thought you could be. Don't you agree?" Arator explained.

The words he spoke seemed to soothe her fidgety body. She hung onto every syllable he said, it was like a preacher was speaking to her about the meaning of life and all at once she understood. The things he said seemed to simple, but he made it seem like she had learned how to create a Titan. Something about him seemed to captivate her. Whether it was just the fact that he actually spoke to her like a human being, or that someone was speaking to her period she didn't know.

"Hello? Calia?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts and back to the man standing before her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she laughed, "The coffee clearly hasn't kicked in yet. I do think the holidays are a time for forgiveness and a time to start over and really dive into whatever it is you're willing to do."

He beamed a smile at her and raised his cup to her before taking another drink. As he did, Maiev rejoined them and motioned towards Arator.

"Who is this dapper man? Will he be voting for you?" she asked.

Discretely Calia nudged Maiev in the ribs and quickly smiled at Arator. "I don't know about that at all, but this is Arator Windrunner. Arator, this is-"

"Maiev," he revealed holding out his hand, "your reputation proceeds you, warden."

Maiev shook his hand and sighed, "Don't believe everything you hear. It's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you by?"

"I just stopped by to bring Calia a cup of coffee. I figure having to do election stuff all day would exhaust her," he replied.

"All this talking is really wearing me out, and we only started. I just hope that I'm getting through to people. Especially with this new person apparently joining the ballot," Calia explained.

"Apparently his name is Gidora. He's new to town, but he already has the following of some magnificent celebrity. I have no idea how it happened, but his colleague Gihdora-"

Arator interjected, "Wait, you actually spoke to Gidora? Or is that the name of someone-"

"It's extremely complicated, and I'm not sure I completely know what it's all about. Either way his friend seems to think that we're going to need all the help we can get. This Gidora has built a campaign around playing you and Jaina out as terrible women that can't handle the town whilst you fight among each other," Maiev told.

"Well," Arator grinned, "you have my vote. Which leads me to my next question."

"And what might that be?" Calia asked.

"Do you happen to have a date to the Winter Veil celebration tomorrow? I assume you'll want someone by your side to help celebrate you victory," Arator asked.

Disbelief crashed over Calia like a tidal wave. Was she really being asked out right now? And by someone so prominent in the town after everything she had done? They barely knew each other and now he was asking to be seen at one of the biggest events the city had with her?

"Listen," Arator disclosed, "a woman knows whether or not she wants to keep talking to a man within the first five seconds that she sees him. We've been talking for a good...ten minutes which makes me feel like my odds are pretty good. What do you think?"

Words still escaped her until Maiev firmly kicked her in the shin. "Ow!" she screamed glaring quickly at the elf and then smiling back at Arator. "I mean that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then? I really have to get back to work."

The blood elf bowed and started to walk away and joined the crowd, but as he disappeared another elf made his way to their location. Once he arrived he promptly took one of Calia's flyers and proceeded to rip it in half and throw the pieces to the ground.

"You sure work fast don't you, Calia?" he asked.

"Now is not the time for this, Kalec," Maiev interjected.

"With all do respect, I'm not going to take advice from someone who is currently seeing the man she sought to imprison for thousands of years. Do you mind, Maiev, giving Calia and I some privacy?" he retorted.

"With all do respect, I don't feel comfortable leaving her here alone with you," Maiev snapped.

Calia placed her hand on Maiev's shoulder and nodded, "It's fine. I believe you have some business to attend to anyway?" She motioned towards the night elf's pocket where her phone had been beeping since she came back from Gihdora's stand.

After snapping once last dirty look at Kalecgos, Maiev took off towards the tram leaving the two ex-lovers alone with a few voters nearby. The tension between the two could have choked the nearby onlookers, and caused Calia to shift nervously from where she stood. It had been ages since she had seen him and so much had happened in that time.

"I suppose asking how you've been would be a ridiculous statement?" Calia asked.

"You kept my child from me?" Kalec asked getting right to the point.

Calia sighed, "Getting right into I suppose. Listen, Kalec, so much was different back then I-"

"Different?" he shouted. "Calia, you didn't even tell me you were pregnant! To top that all off you abandoned him in the middle of nowhere? He could have died!"

"But he didn't!" she interjected.

"And that makes it all better? By the Titans, Calia, it's down right despicable. Our son could have died because you didn't want to take care of him, and because you didn't have the decency to tell his father that he existed," Kalec replied disgusted.

"Are you really going to sit here and talk to me about decency, Kalec? Aren't you the man who slept with your girlfriend's best friend? I don't think you have anymore morals to throw down on the table. 'Go-Fish' as the people would say," she countered.

Kalec rejected, "No. You don't get to try and make what you did seem better by belittling me! What I did was wrong. I can admit that, but what I did didn't almost cost an innocent child their life. All you had to do was tell me, Calia. I can't for the life of me figure out why you would hide that and then do what you did!"

Her veins boiled as pure hatred and anger coursed through them. The artery in her temple throbbed threatening to burst, and she wanted to scream so loud that everyone's eardrums around them burst. He had no idea about any of her reasons, and to come here and talk down to her especially in front of her voters was just ridiculous.

"Do you want to know why I didn't tell you? Do you want to know why I left Arza in the middle of nowhere? Do you?" she screamed.

"I can't imagine any of it will make sense," he sassed.

She could feel tears burning in her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of this man. He didn't mean enough to her to get that, plus showing weakness in front of her voters was not something she needed to do.

"I didn't tell you because what would it have accomplished? Would you have actually stayed away from Jaina and stayed with me? Did I want that? I didn't want you staying with me out of obligation for the child that we had created. I have seen too many parents try to fight through that, and it only ends up hurting the child," she explained.

"That doesn't explain anything! You still left him!" Kalec screeched.

"Because after awhile I realized that I couldn't give him the life that he needed," she revealed. "And I didn't just leave him anywhere, I made sure he was right outside of Dalaran and with their advanced security system there was ample opportunities for someone to find him."

Kalec stomped his foot and shook his head, "None of it explains why you didn't tell me then after you realized you couldn't take care of him!"

"What would you have done? We were in the middle of a war! Not only that, but do you honestly think I didn't hear about your withdrawals?" she snapped.

"Withdrawals? What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

She slammed her hands down on the table in front of her sending papers flying. Her face was within inches of the once great dragon aspects and she spat, "You were the Aspect of Magic and all at once that magic was taken from you. I heard about the terrible night terrors, the sickness, and the rage that enveloped you because you didn't have a connection with it anymore. There was no way I was leaving a child in your hands."

"What gives you the right to make that decision?" he asked.

"Because," she responded, "I am his mother. I wanted to give him his best chance."

"And I'm his father!" he yelled. Many of her voters had begun to move backwards, and she realized all at once that Kalec was using that moment to strike. "Yeah, you've all heard it here. You know what she's done in town so far, but now you know the exact reasoning behind why she kept a father and a son separated. She knew that she couldn't win me with a child, and then took it upon herself to think that my sanity wasn't good enough to raise a little one. Is this really who you want running Dalaran? It's clear she's okay making decisions on her own! Quite frankly, I doubt she'll even remember a single person's name once she's elected."

Calia wanted to jump out and wrap her hands around the dragon's throat and squeeze until there was no more life, but she refrained. Instead she watched horrified as many of the people who were once going to vote for her, gasped and began to murmur as they sat their pins, buttons, and brochures down and headed towards either the Violet Citadel or the numerous booths that were up for Gidora.

Kalecgos had single-handily hurt her more than she could have ever hurt him. He had drove away those that still had faith left in her. She hated him. He stood so smug before her well aware of what he had done. It had been his plan all along. Every part of her wanted to break down and cry, but she refused. Not while he was still around. Plus she wanted to hurt him.

"Are you happy with yourself, Kalec? Did Jaina send you over here so that you can trash talk me, and she would get all the votes? She is aware there is a third party right? Not only is she hurting me, but she's also hurting herself," Calia stated.

He seemed almost confused for a moment and then regained his composure and laughed, "It's cute that you think this is all about you. I simply came here to finally get the truth from you. The fact that your little 'voting squad' dipped and went to find a more suitable candidate is just that more satisfying to me. You don't deserve this."

The straw to break her back had been sat down. She was tired of him painting her out to be the bad guy while he was determined to live happily ever after with Jaina. No she was done.

"How is Jaina? Has she finally forgiven you for what we've done? That seems pathetic seeing as she can't even forgive me for it. We both had equal parts in it. Oh, and I mean does she truly care for you?" Calia questioned.

Kalec asked, "What do you mean? Of course she does!"

"Really?" she scoffed. "If Arthas were to walk in those doors tomorrow, you think she'd honestly say no to him and stay with you?"

"Of course!" he responded.

"Clearly you're delusional then, Kalec. The love they shared is something you and I may never experience in our lives, but you go ahead and keep on thinking that she has only a heart and mind for you. One day that might all be ripped from you and you'll look back on this day and say 'holy crap Calia was right'," she said.

"You're pathetic. You clearly don't know Jaina anymore. We're in this together. Arthas is a thing of the past, I'm her future so this little act of trying to get back at me for causing your crowd to disappear, it isn't going to happen," he retorted.

Calia sighed, "Believe what you want. Either way I want you to get the hell away from me."

"I'm more than happy to oblige that request," Kalec snapped back. Instantly he stormed off back towards Jaina and left Calia alone. All at once the realization that she had lost a good chunk of voters hit her, and she became winded.

All at once it passed as she saw more people headed her way. There was no way she was going to let Jaina take her down that easily. Her pet dragon wasn't going to be what lost her this. She could do this, and at the end of it all...she smiled to herself as she thought about the date she had been asked on.

* * *

They both walked in silence as she led them around and through people until they arrived. Vereesa opened the door and led Jaina inside. Many men and women jumped at their cells and shouted profanities as they walked by, but Jaina ignored them. Her friend still hadn't told her what this was all about, and the only thing she was focused on was trying to figure out why she had been called down here.

All at once it clicked as they turned a corner and in the far cell she saw him. The little boy she had considered a nephew since the day she had met him. From King of Stormwind to here, she was simply dumbfounded.

"H-How? W-Why? Vereesa, what's going on?" Jaina questioned.

The elf motioned her head towards the cell and shrugged, "I'll let him discuss it with you. I have some other things to do."

Vereesa strolled off, and Jaina slowly made her way towards the cell. Anduin sat slumped on a wooden cot. His face was tear-ridden and covered in dirt. The bandage on his arm was in need of changing, and he was so pale she could have sworn she was looking at a ghost.

He didn't look up as she approached. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around the bars of the cell as she leaned her head into them. "Anduin, how? What's going on?"

"I'm in jail. Simple as that," he shot back.

"No," she retorted, "it is not as simple as that. How did this happen? What did you do to get here?"

"It's all a misunderstanding that will get taken care of once Yrel wakes up," Anduin responded.

Jaina stepped back from the bars and rubbed her fingers into her temples. "'Once Yrel wakes up'? Anduin! What did you do?"

Finally he glared up at her and yelled, "I didn't do anything! It's all a huge misunderstanding, but people don't seem to get that!"

"Why don't you explain to me what happened and then I can make my own decisions?" Jaina asked.

Cautiously he stood up and walked towards the front of the cell and held out his hand. Jaina grabbed ahold of it and gripped it tightly. Without his father around, she was the only thing he had and seeing him in a jail cell was tearing her apart. Even worse she could hear Varian's voice in her mind telling her what a terrible job she had done keeping an eye on him and looking out for him.

"We had a fight. Yrel slipped and hit her head. Now we're here," he revealed. "There's not much more to it."

"Oh no. You had fight, and she got hurt? And you told this to Turalyon and Vereesa?" she asked.

Anduin nodded his head, "Of course! I wasn't going to lie to them!"

Jaina sighed, "Anduin, come on! You are smarter than that. You don't say anything until you have a lawyer."

"Doing that makes it seem like I have something to hide. I don't. It's what happened," he told.

"I understand that," Jaina replied, "but it looks absolutely terrible on you. That's why you're here. My goodness, you're in a jail cell on Winter Veil. Tell me what the fight was about and everything. I am still the mayor, and I can pull some strings to get you out of here."

"No," he countered.

"No?" Jaina asked.

"Aunt Jaina, I can't tell you what the fight was about. There are things that need to stay between the two of us and this is one of them. I'm sorry. She'll wake up and tell them what really happened. I know it," he answered.

"What if she doesn't? Anduin, I need to know what happened!"

In a flash he dropped her hand and moved back to the cot in his cell. As he sprawled out on it he sighed, "Jaina, you should get back. You have an election to win."

"I'm not leaving you," she snapped.

"I'm going to be fine. Please. Just go," he pushed.

"Anduin, your father would not be happy if I-"

"Vereesa! Vereesa! I don't want anymore visitors!" Anduin screamed.

Like a spreading wildfire, Vereesa was there putting her hand on Jaina's shoulder. "You should go," she stated.

"Vereesa, you need to get him out of here. This is clearly all a misunderstanding!" Jaina said.

Vereesa nodded, "I'm optimistic like you. I think so as well, but the evidence seems pretty incriminating. So until Yrel wakes up, this is where Anduin has to stay. You know I hate this as much as you do, Jaina."

"Did you go back and look at his place? Isn't there something there to confirm his story?" Jaina asked.

Instantly Anduin ran back to the cell and collided with the bars. "Did you find anything? Did you go back? What was there?"

The elf gave a concerned look at Anduin and then turned back to Jaina. She replied, "Sadly no, when we got there nothing pointed to Yrel slipping and falling. The only thing we found was signs of a fight in the bedroom and blood on the banister and floor. It doesn't look good."

Jaina grunted from frustration, "Fine I'll leave, but Anduin if you need anything you call me."

The boy simply sighed as he laid back down on his cot and Jaina turned away from him and started to walk out with Vereesa. She stared at the elf and finally asked, "Do you really think he's guilty of something?"

"No," Vereesa immediately responded, "I don't. You know I love that boy, and to see him in there kills me. Everything we found when we arrived though leads to some sort of foul play. All we need is Yrel to wake up and fix this whole mess. It's going to be okay, Jaina."

She highly doubted that everything would be okay, but she needed to get back to her election stand. Quickly she hugged Vereesa and headed back off down the street. As she neared her area, there was no sign of Kalec anywhere, but there was a man handing a check to one of her workers.

Speedily she ran up and spoke to the Nightborne who had spoken with him. Jaina whispered, "What happened?"

"He just donated an extremely huge amount of money to your campaign, Miss Proudmoore," he replied.

"Thank you so much for all that you do for this town," the Forsaken man spoke. He continued on with other words of appeal and gratitude, but Jaina was simply amazed at the amount of money that she had been given.

"No, thank you for the wonderful donation! I will be sure to keep this city as safe and wonderful as I have since the end of the war," Jaina promised shaking the hand of the Forsaken man. A few flecks of skin stuck to her hand, and as he turned away she quickly shook it off and made sure to cleanse it with hand sanitizer.

As she turned away from the generous donator, Kalec strolled up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, how's it going over here? What did you find out at the jail? Is everything okay?"

"It's really good actually, and the jail situation is a bit more complicated. I'll let you know more when I know more," she smiled. "But on the election side I actually just got an extremely huge donation towards the campaign from some gentleman! I thought I left you in charge?"

"That's great! Do you know who he was?" Kalec asked.

She nodded apparent that he avoided the question, "Yeah it was that Forsaken that owned the downtown bakery. They had those really amazing jelly-filled pastries. Oh what was his name?"

"Are you talking about 'Sixth Scents'?"

"Yeah! The owner of that was who it was!" Jaina snapped her fingers.

"Hacket Astley was his name. Very nice fellow. It's too bad he had to shut the bakery down after his wife finally had a true death," Kalec sighed.

The mage frowned and grabbed a hold of Kalec's hand. "I remember that. It was so tragic. I almost told him to take his money back, but he was adamant on funding me. He said 'it was what Adalyn would have wanted'. Broke my heart."

Kalec brushed a strand of hair out of her face and breathed, "I bet it did. You're so compassionate it's incredible."

She laughed and blushed a tad before regaining herself. "So," she began, "you pushed aside my question: where were you? I noticed you walked in the direction of a said person."

He let go of her hand and ran both of his hands through his hair. An enormous sigh escaped his lips, and he shook his head. "God she's infuriating. I finally confronted her about Arza, and somehow she tried to turn the whole thing around on me like it was my fault!"

"That sounds like Calia. She's gonna hurt anyone she can that tries to tell her just what kind of a person she is," Jaina replied snidely.

"Yeah, I had every intention of talking to her and not letting her get under my skin, but she managed it. Either way I got my two cents in and sent half of her voters running," he laughed.

"Oh my that must have really gotten to her," Jaina smiled.

"More or less. Say, I have a question for you," Kalec replied setting a serious tone over the two of them.

Jaina was stunned for a second and then responded, "Sure what's going on?"

"You and I, we're good right? This thing we have going is good?" he asked shyly.

A laugh cut the tension that was building between the two of them. "Is this a 'where is this going' talk? I thought we had a least a few more weeks before that came," Jaina chuckled.

Just as she leaned in to kiss him, the dragon stepped back and shook his head. "Jaina, I'm serious," he replied.

"Yes. While I haven't completely forgotten what you did, I have forgiven you for the most part, and I really can't wait to see where this goes. We have a second chance to do this right, and I don't want to ruin it with the constant 'are we okays'," Jaina answered.

A deafening silence fell between the two as Kalec uncomfortably shifted where he stood. Finally he spoke, "What if Arthas came back?"

(To add some feeling to this, begin listening to Jaina's theme as you read)

The wind was immediately knocked out of her as the name of her ex-fiance smashed into her. This was the last thing she needed on top of Anduin being in jail. Plus it had been years since she had heard his name let alone thought about what would happen if somehow he showed up. The entire idea was unthinkable. He had died long long ago when brave adventurers has stampeded through Icecrown Citadel and brought him down from his throne. Even though many once dead souls were returning to Dalaran and Teldrassil, she figured it had something to do with the war, and he had been nowhere near it.

 _What's this?_

 _He...he kept it? All this time, he kept it?_

 _I knew! I sensed a part of him still alive! Trapped...struggling...Oh, Arthas!_

 _Perhaps-perhaps he might someday remember what he once was._

 _By the Light, may he at last find rest, free from the icy grip of that terrible blade._

Her words came back to her like a boomerang. The day he had fallen, and an adventurer brought the locket she had given him the first time they had ever been together. All the sorrow she felt then could still be felt now when she thought about it. Though vile and evil he had become she never stopped clinging to the hope that the man she loved was still fighting inside.

People had told her for years afterwards that she was crazy for even thinking it, that he simply only kept it as a final memento of a man that he once was before he had given his soul completely to Ner'zhul. Others thought he had kept it simply as a way to maybe one day redeem himself and return to the man he once was.

Not once did she let go of that thought, though. She had loved him and despite everything Arthas had ever done, she knew he had loved her deeply. Even as she met him in the Halls of Reflection she could still see the look in his eyes that he used to give her long ago, but still he had tried to kill her: a byproduct of the blade she was sure.

Through everything she had never once been asked what would happen if he showed back up in her life. Years and years had passed. She had been through so much and the world had changed. _She_ had changed. Her heart needed to evolve as well, and it had when she met Kalec. It had healed to some degree.

" _No one can seem to deny you anything," she murmured, repeating the words she had said to Arthas the day of their first kiss, "least of all me."_

 _He pulled her closer to him then, a sudden cold shiver fled through him. "Don't deny me, Jaina. Don't ever deny me. Please."_

 _She looked up at him, eyes glittering in the cool moonlight, "I never would, Arthas. Never."_

The night of the Wicker Man festival ran rampant in her head. The first time they had ever made love, the moment when she thought she would be with him forever. Then the last time she had seen him flashed before her. The way he couldn't eat, how she knelt beside him her head on his shoulder, and then all at once had taken her in his arms. They had kissed and lost themselves in each other forgetting for one night that there was a plague running rampant taking everything they had held dear.

That following morning was when she had made the mistake of sending him off. She had betrayed him in that moment, and everything else had been downhill. Yet he had kept her locket and that meant something to her.

"I can't answer that truthfully, Kalec. I loved him. I did. Everyone knows that. There was once a time that I thought we had been made to be together and all at once that as torn to shreds. My entire existence had been turned upside down. So you ask me if Arthas came back today, were would that put us? I don't know. What I do know is that it's not going to happen. The idea of him walking up to us right now is foolish," she revealed.

Softly she reached up with both of her hands and cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes peered into his and for an instant nothing else in Dalaran existed. Arthas had once been her world, but she had found a way to keep her footing with Kalecgos. Something she thought she would never be able to do. "You are the only thing that matters to me now. You are here. You are now, Kalec. I don't know where this idea came from that I would leave you for some dead guy, but know that it's not something you have to worry about. Arthas is gone. He's my past. You are my future. I-I," the words seemed to fail her.

"I love you, Jaina," Kalec breathed moving towards her.

The mage leaned closer, breathing in his scent, "Kalec, I love you too. Don't ever doubt that. We're going to make it this time I swear. A dead prince can't stand between that." All at at once their lips met. Kalec wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped her deeper into the kiss as Jaina's hands moved their way up into his hair pulling ever so slightly-

(If it hasn't ended, stop the theme here.)

"Ahem," a voice cleared its throat.

They both stood back and saw nearby voters were staring at the two of them. The moment they had broken their act, people had gone back to speaking to the other workers and moving on their way.

Kalec laughed, "It seems we made a bit of a show."

Jaina grinned, "Let them watch. Listen, do you have plans tomorrow?"

"I can't think of any. Why?" Kalec answered.

"I would love for you to accompany me to the Winter Veil celebration?" Jaina asked.

Kalec laughed, "I do love celebrating victories with people I love."

"You're gonna jinx it," Jaina said.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, "I would be honored to accompany you."

She couldn't help but beam from ear to ear, but Kalec's comments from earlier didn't stop from popping up in her head. Arthas was gone for good, but what would she do? She loved Kalec, but if he were to come back and say he was still in love with her would she have the willpower to stay away?

* * *

Every tiny noise, every movement, downright everything caused Maiev to jump. People came and went on the tram, it screeching its entire distance to Teldrassil. Shouts and cheers went out as people met their party or just because they were simply happy to jump on the tram. She was sure a couple of passengers were just teenagers that were riding it back and forth

It all caused her anxiety to rise. Each thing she thought it would be her brother. She knew that he was out there and trying to find new and creative ways to hurt her. He believed that she was the reason he has lost his wife. As much as Maiev tried to shove away those thoughts, her memories sparked in her mind:

" _Condemned to death? Maiev! This is insane! I know we've had our differences, but you know I'm not a heretic!" Shalasyr screamed._

 _Maiev moved forward and grasped the burning torch in her metal-covered hand. She watched as the woman struggled against her bonds, trying to break free and run from the pile of tinder beneath her. In the moment, she felt nothing. Only she knew exactly what Shalasyr had done, and she would not let her brother be hurt by this woman._

 _They had never truly liked each other, but once she had found out what the woman had done. She swore to keep the secret, but that involved getting rid of the one who had committed the crime. Quickly the warden had came up with the plan after she had heard Shalasyr had fallen ill. Maiev did not care why she was actually sick, they had been told it was an illness due to being mortal and that the elf would most likely perish anyway, but dying a slow semi-peaceful death was not what she deserved._

 _Gradually Maiev moved closer and closer towards the woman. "Maiev! Get away from her! Stop this!" she heard the screams from her brother and peered over at him as four other wardens held him back so that he could not interfere._

" _It is done!" Maiev screeched and tossed the torch into the pile. As if she had lit a wildfire, the flames circled and spread instantly consuming all the wood beneath Shalasyr. Her screams chilled the blood of everyone around her as the burning embers danced up her legs, catching light to her dress, and gradually crawling up past her neck._

 _An eerie darkness began to creep at Maiev's thoughts as she heard the screams go quiet and saw the charred body fall into the river of flames. It seemed to grip at her and call to her almost as if it were coming from Shalasyr's lifeless body, but the moment it realized it had been noticed it was gone._

 _Before she had time to dwell on the lure, a trembling maddened roar echoed from afar. None of the other night elves paid any attention as they were all trying to console the grieving Jarod as he shouted to his wife hoping it would bring her back, but the anguish from the call was deafening to her ears._

 _Her head tilted to a hill above them just in time to see an oversized bear marching away. To anyone else it would have been a simple druid, but the dark fur, teal etchings, and the green mane gave the onlooker away. She gritted her teeth as she realized it was-_

The warden fell to the ground and shouted at the top of her lungs. The secret was too much, but she had sworn to keep it since the day she had found out. She had enacted her revenge, but it had caused waves of hatred to flow from her brother that could not be ebbed simply by telling him what she knew. He would never believe her now. Nor would he have back then. Now he was out for blood, and she needed to try and get ahead of him.

As onlookers passed by and gawked at her, she crept back to a standing position, but just as she did a hand gripped her arm. All at once she grasped the intruder and threw her shoulder back into whoever it was and tossed them over her and flat onto the ground.

"Ow, my god!" Illidan shouted.

Maiev rolled her eyes and tossed his arm aside in disgust. "What the hell were you doing sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't aware, ow, that I was sneaking," he grunted.

"Whatever," she snapped. "Get up. You're making a scene."

Begrudgingly the demon hunter stood up and brushed himself off careful to avoid the scrapes and concrete burns that littered his arms. She almost felt sorry for him in that moment, but that quickly faded and she realized he deserved so much more.

"I would apologize if it weren't for the fact that I've wanted to do so much more since I caught you kissing Tyrande," Maiev snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't what it looked like? She kissed me, Maiev, and I was literally pushing her off as you walked in," he replied.

"I've seen enough movies to know where you got that line from," she retorted.

Illidan scoffed, "And I've seen enough movies to realize the man is always wrong, right?"

Crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed and she growled, "What did you want to see me about? If it's going to be the same conversation we had yesterday, you know how that went."

"Yes and no," he responded.

She laughed, "Yeah I don't think so." The moment she began to walk away Illidan reached out and grasped her hand. "Did you not learn enough the first time?"

"Listen to me, Maiev," he sighed attempting to pull her closer, only managing to budge a little, "I think that Tyrande _knew_ you were going to be there and that's why she kissed me."

"What?" her interests piqued.

"Tyrande hates you. That's no secret, and at this moment she's no fan of mine either despite what she's been trying to say. What if she was purposely trying to sabotage us?" Illidan revealed.

"Why in the world would she waste her time? She's got bigger fish to fry. Isn't she currently trying to pin Malfurion's murder on you and get you out as the leader of your people? This doesn't seem like something Tyrande could have thought of on her own. Nor would she have probably gone through with it. It meant being intimate with you, something she has stated for years she didn't want," Maiev countered.

"Exactly!" Illidan shouted managing to pull her closer. "She can't stand me! Tyrande has been angry ever since she let me out of that prison-"

"And killed my sisters," Maiev interjected hotly.

"And murdered the Wardens yes," he continued. "There's no way she would willingly come to my home and try to seduce me unless something else was going on. I can't think for the life of me what that might be. I wanted to have an answer for you if you chose to see me, but I don't. Just know this wasn't my doing, Maiev. I care about you, and I wouldn't hurt you like this."

Her thoughts ran wild at his revelation. Most of it made sense to her, but at the same time she couldn't just simply forgive him that easily. Could she? She cared about him as much as he said he did for her. What if Tyrande was really trying to come in between them? The priestess could be vindictive if she really wanted to, but what would be her reasoning? Everything Illidan had told her left her with more questions as before, making it so unclear about how she felt about the demon hunter.

"Maiev, please, can't we just work through this. It has to be some stupid plot by her to get back at me for what she thinks I've done and to get back at you. Right now we're letting her win-"

"No. You let her win by even inviting her into your room," Maiev said.

"Is that what you think happened?" Illidan laughed. "She let herself in, Maiev. I had just gotten out of the shower, and all of a sudden there she was. The woman was relentless each time that I told her to get out, she moved in closer until finally..."

The warden allowed herself to move even closer to Illidan, his other hand reaching out for her remaining free one and enclosing on it. She tolerated it, but still questioned, "I don't understand, though, there had to be a moment of weakness that she attacked in. You don't just force someone to kiss you."

His face fell and he stared down at the ground. "I had a momentary lapse of judgment. She had told me all the things I had fantasized about for years. It was all happening, and it took me by surprise and that's when she pounced," he said.

Her heart sank. As she came closer to him, the more she realized maybe she would always be second best. Even if he hadn't meant to do anything this time, what about some other time? What if she told him that she was ready to run off and get married? Would he? Azshara had told her Illidan's love for Tyrande had spanned centuries. Feelings like that don't just go away.

"A momentary lapse was all it took, Illidan. You just said yourself it was something you had fantasized about for years. You very well could have wanted it to happen and not even known it," she responded.

"That's just it! I know I felt those things, but that's because it has been engraved in my brain for thousands of years, Maiev! In that moment that she kissed me, though, I felt none of those feelings I thought I would when it finally did happen. The only thing I could think about was you," Illidan announced.

"Oh! That's...unpleasant," she replied disgusted dropping pulling her hands away.

Illidan gasped, "No! No! That's not what I meant. What I meant was I only thought about how I was betraying you. I never wanted to hurt you, and I still don't. I want us to get past this and move on to somewhere better. You are the only woman I care about, Maiev. Let me prove that. Don't let Tyrande Whisperwind get the best of us."

She shook her head. He had made a compelling argument, but she didn't want to give in so easily. The pain and sorrow in his face seemed to soften her exterior, though. It was true that the love Illidan Stormrage had felt for Tyrande spanned many more decades than the two of them might ever be able to spend together, and feelings like that were hard to turn off. If that was the case, the priestess would have known about it and could have easily used it to prey on the demon hunter.

The thought infuriated her. She had no clue why all of a sudden Tyrande would be out for blood, but Illidan was right and there is no way she would let her get the best of them. Perhaps they could work past this, and Maiev could finally kick any remainder of feelings he may have for the woman. She cared about him, and so far he had been worth it. Losing him completely would only allow Tyrande to win if she really was playing a game. She hated losing.

"Pick me up tomorrow for the Winter Veil celebration at the Violet Citadel. Everyone is going to be there and the election results will be announced so I would like to be there for Calia," she informed.

"Really?" Illidan beamed.

A tiny grin crept across her face, "Yes. It'll be one of the biggest parties in town aside from the New Years Bash."

"I'm so happy!" he shouted. Out of reaction he leaned forward to kiss her, but she took a step back and shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "Not yet. I haven't fully forgiven you, but I want tomorrow to be a moving on point for us."

Illidan bowed before her and waved, "I shall see you tomorrow then, m'lady. Asha'falah."

"Enshu-falah-nah, Illidan," she breathed as he hopped on the tram and rode away. The warden prayed that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. She didn't think she could take anymore disappointment.

Her suddenly buzzed, and she pulled it out:

 _from Jarod,_

 _Hello, Maiev. I hope the Winter Veil season is treating you well. Hope you're getting_ everything _you deserve._

All at once it came rushing to her as to why Tyrande could be on the hunt. _Is she working with my brother?_


	14. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

He stood and stared at himself in the mirror as he adjusted the tiny bow-tie that threatened to choke every last bit of air out of him. Once more he ran the silky cloth back and forth along his antlers to bring them to a complete shine. Softly he ran his hands down his black jacket to smooth it out and tugged on the bottom to make sure it fit snugly.

Before turning away, he noticed the eye patch was slightly off kilter and immediately readjusted it. Everything needed to be perfect this evening no matter what. The first thing he was able to control was his wardrobe, and after having to have a tuxedo specifically made for a Highmountain tauren he was going to make sure it looked fantastic.

His next step was to win the election. He prayed that after everything he would have the votes and become the mayor of the town. Jaina Proudmoore and Calia Menethil would be out of the way, and then the real ordeal would begin.

The tauren sneered at his reflection. It was time for Dalaran to meet Gidora.

* * *

Hesitantly she pinned the backs on her dangling diamond earrings and stared down at her feet. Even though her heels were covered in glitter, the shining material wasn't enough to brighten Maiev's mood. The message she received from her brother yesterday still ran rampant through her mind pushing aside every single happy thought about the night that she was trying to have.

Tonight was supposed to be a celebration of the winter holidays and hopefully of Calia Menethil's victory over Jaina to become Dalaran's new mayor, but the only thing she could think of was what corner her brother might come around next to try and ruin her life.

 _What if he was plotting with Tyrande? What if that's why she went after Illidan because they both knew it was a way to hurt me,_ she thought.

Part of her wanted that to be true and then it would be so much easier to forgive him. Another part had been hurt and betrayed by too many people for years for her to even begin to think that the answer could be that simple. People weren't known for the kindness, and Illidan Stormrage was in fact infamous for the terrible things he had done over the years.

No. That had to be it. Illidan was at fault. There wasn't some giant conspiracy going on. The only thing going on was that a certain demon hunter had longed for a priestess and in the moment that she was single he ran to her.

Quickly she reached up and started to pull off her earrings in anger just as Calia entered the room with her. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.

In an instant she stopped and allowed her shoulders to slump. "I-," Maiev started, "I'm not going." As the warden said the words she began to unzip her dress, but was immediately stopped by Calia's hand on her own.

"What do you mean you're not going? This is a night to celebrate, Maiev," Calia stated.

"I know," she answered turning to face her friend. "At first I was going to celebrate the holiday, then it was going to be to congratulate you on your victory (fingers crossed), and then yesterday I went and met Illidan-"

"You what? Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

Maiev sighed, "It was all very convoluted. It was the same old stuff you see all the time. He really cared about me, it was all a mistake, oh and the best one was that Tyrande was basically trying to set him up!"

"I said that!" Calia shouted. "That can't be a coincidence that I said that and then he all but confirms it. Maiev, this is great news!"

Calia's face was beaming, but when she noticed Maiev's solemn AND her mood fell and she shook her head, "No, that's not great news. That's bad news. That's the worst news ever. I hate news."

A chuckle escaped Maiev, "I don't know. It just seems all too easy. Tyrande played him. I accept that and I feel like I could move past it, and we could get back to where we were. Something tells me it really is that simple. Another is telling me that Illidan has always been no good, and what exactly is Tyrande's angle?"

"Does she really need an angle?" Calia asked. "I hardly know her, but from the stories I've heard she'd do just about anything for Malfurion. If that means, she has to use Illidan and break him to get him to confess to something I'm sure that she would."

At that moment Maiev wanted to also reveal to her friend that her deranged brother was back in town. She wanted to let her know that he was out for blood, and she believed he and Tyrande were for some reason working together to not only get at her but Illidan as well; however, she didn't. Doing so would implicate her in a secret that went back thousands of years, and also would almost confirm that Illidan was telling the truth something she didn't want to admit to so easily.

Instead she responded, "I really don't know, but don't let me ruin this night for you."

"I want you to be there. Listen just come with Arator and I, leave Illidan at home if you don't want to go with him. At least be there. It would mean a lot to me," Calia insisted.

"I'm not gonna impose on your guys' first date. That's a little ridiculous. I really don't know, Calia, I'll think about it at the very least. I want to be there to celebrate a new beginning, a new season, and hopefully a new mayor, but I also don't know if I want to see him. Yesterday took enough out of me the way it is. The worst part is that I'm the one who invited him. I don't know what I was thinking," Maiev scoffed.

Her friend laughed, "You were thinking with your heart, Maiev. It might be a new concept for you, but you should really go with it." As she laughed she turned around, grabbed her small jacket, and headed for the door.

"Are you walking to it by yourself?" Maiev asked.

Calia answered, "Of course. It's not too far."

"It's also getting dark out," the warden snapped.

"I'll be fine. Most people tend to avoid me anyway," she laughed and swooped out the door before Maiev could argue with her again.

For a few moments she simply stood still contemplating taking her dress completely off and crawling into a pair of sweatpants. All at once, though, she re-zipped and put the earring back in she had taken out. There was no reason that she couldn't enjoy the night. Tonight her life was going to start over with or without Illidan Stormrage, and she owed it to herself to celebrate that milestone.

All at once a renewed sense of determination filled her body as she quickly finished straightening her hair, and brushed out the last few creases in her dress. With one final glance in the mirror she snatched her feathered coat from her bed and headed out the door.

* * *

Her entire body shook as she paced the floor, looking back and forth at the clock on the wall. Jaina had been up since the early morning hours as her body had become accustomed to waking her with a bout of sickness each morning. That had simply made the day drag on even longer in the perpetually long day that she already knew she would have simply waiting for the Winter's Veil party to begin.

It had been years since her nerves had even gotten a warm-up during an election. She had always ran unopposed and people seemed to enjoy her. Had they only been complacent because no one else wanted to run? Were her terms some of the worst in the history of any form of government? To her it appeared like the moment that someone else had a different view and finally wanted to go against her, the people of Dalaran jumped on-board with someone new, and it scared her.

As she turned to begin another round of pacing, tiny footsteps and a loud shouting stopped her in her tracks. "Mommy! Mommy!" she heard, spinning around just in time to catch Arza as he hopped up into her arms.

"Look what I drew!" he beamed handing her a large sheet of construction paper. Poorly drawn were three crooked stick figures all made up of a rainbow of colors. A sun beamed down from the upper right corner of the paper, and what Jaina assumed were flowers sprouted up all among the stick people.

"What is this?" she smiled.

"I drew it at school today. It's me, daddy, and you!" he laughed. Instantly she pulled him closer and hugged him as she saw Kalec lagging far behind their son. Having them both in the same room, she could feel the love radiating from everywhere and in an instant her fear and doubts seemed to wash away. Even if she lost the mayoral race, she still had this waiting for her.

She sat Arza on the ground and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kalec. Swiftly she leaned forward and kissed him, feeling even more of her fears and doubts melt away. "Did you see what your son drew today?" she asked.

The dragon grasped the picture and peered down at it all while smiling. "I did," he responded, "he couldn't wait to show me when I picked him up from school."

"We had to draw what we love most," Arza interjected.

Kalec leaned down and pulled his son close and kissed the top of his head. "Well that's amazing, Arza, thank you."

"Yes, thank you so much," Jaina added.

"Now go get your back ready. The nanny will be here in a few minutes to pick you up," Kalec ordered.

With a quick hop, Arza took off into the back leaving the two parents alone. He slowly closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his fingers intermittently with Jaina's. Her heart skipped a beat as they both leaned in and fell into another kiss. The mage's hands cupped his face, then tenderly slid down his chest, and finally wound their way around his lower back until she had grasped ahold of his-

"Whoa! I don't think we have time for this do we?" Kalec choked stepping back.

Jaina sighed, "You're right we probably don't. The nanny is gonna be here any second, and you still have to get ready. Did you set out that white tux I brought home for you?"

"Yeah. It's all ironed and everything. I just have to shower, get dressed, and I'll be ready to go," he informed.

Just as Jaina was about to respond, Arza came bounding out of his room, his tiny backpack swinging excitedly back and forth on his back. As he rejoined them, the nanny announced herself and Arza swiftly ran into her opens arms. She quickly bid them both to have a good evening, and after Jaina and Kalec kissed the boy good-bye, she left leaving the two alone again.

Sneakily he stepped behind Jaina and softly kissed her neck and gingerly ran his hands down her arms" "You know," he said in-between pecks, "I think I just found us some free time."

Jaina laughed and turned around, playfully shoving him. She replied, "No. We actually don't. The party starts in less than an hour. I think I'm actually going to start making my way over there."

"You're not gonna wait for me to get ready," Kalec questioned.

"I'll be fine. I need to be there early anyway. It will look better if I don't walk in right on time, or heaven forbid I'm actually late," she answered. "Plus I would really like to get a good look at this Gidora guy before he loses."

"I love the enthusiasm," he laughed. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask how your morning was? Did you still get sick?"

"Yeah I actually went to see Velen today," Jaina revealed.

"Oh?" Kalec said. "What did you find out?"

She quickly looked at cell phone, and her heart jumped when she realized the time. "Oh wow! I really have to go and you need to go get ready!"

"But Jaina we're having a conversation-"

Without looking back she shouted, "I'll see you tonight, we can talk then!" Instantly she slammed the door behind her and leaned back against it taking in a deep breath. Muffled yells could still be heard, but died away as fast as they had started. Just as it had when thinking about the election, her pulse raced and her heart threatened to burst right out of her chest. Now was not the time to talk to Kalec about what Velen had told her when she had visited him. That needed to wait until after.

Pushing herself off the door, she looked around the Purple Parlor one last time. Within the hour this could all be taken from her, and all at once she would have to start her life somewhere new. If she lost, this was no longer home.

The mage shook her head trying to douse that thought from inside her. She didn't need the Violet Citadel and the Purple Parlor to be home. She knew that all she needed was her son and Kalec around for any place to be like home. They could be happy no matter where they were, she was sure of that.

Cautiously she stepped out of the doorway and was instantly warped down into the Violet Citadel that was already bustling with people. Waiters and caterers hurried to and fro carrying trays of different appetizers, champagne glasses, dirty dishes, and other finger foods. Elegant decorations draped the walls, windows, and doors as well as the marble podium that stood on platform on the far side of the room.

Behind that were three life size posters of each candidate. The mage laughed as hers hadn't changed in years, and it amazed her at how much she hadn't changed. The two other posters made her sick. Seeing the smiling face of Calia Menethil and the one-eyed tauren angered her like none other. It seemed like thing after thing were being sent down from above to break her and destroy her life, but still she was going to hang onto everything with an iron grip.

 _This is just the beginning of you losing...everything._

 _Are you kidding me? Now? Of all times for you to parade through our mind, you choose now to show up?_

 _Dreadlord, I told you your time was coming, and I meant it. You'll lose this race, and then slowly everything else will unravel. Once you let your guard down, I'll take control of my body again and make things right._

 _Right? How have I made anything in your life terrible? We're with Kalec, you're the mayor of a town, you have a beautiful little boy, and soon you'll-_

 _At what cost? You've burned so many bridges to get there. Ever since Theramore fell and I went and became...this thing you have gone on a spree of crazy. I need to atone for that and make up for it._

 _I did what I had to. Everything was taken from you, so we had to get a little even and take things from others. We are where we are now because of me._

 _I don't care! I want my own life back! I want to make my own choices! You need to **GET OUT!**_

The voice echoed throughout her head and caused her to stumble and almost run straight into a waiter. She instantly became lightheaded and felt the need to sit down, but noticed the chairs were just being set up around the numerous cocktail tables that had just been placed around the room.

Hurriedly Jaina headed towards the doors outside and pushed them open. A brisk air caressed her body, and she thanked the Titans her dress was long-sleeves. With each step down she took, her head became clearer until all at once the nagging voice of the human was nothing more than a whisper.

She took a deep breath, but was cut short by a shrill-scream that came from down the road. The sound made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she made her way towards the noise. A few of the street lights hadn't been lit and left parts of the road completely pitch-black, and most of the Dalaran citizens were either at home or had made their way to the Winter Veil party, but she slinked still down the street, carrying her dress as she did.

Closer and closer she got until she came to a single beam of light from a street lamp that shone on the spot like a spotlight. In a giant group were four or five people dressed head to toe in dark purple garb and were badgering another person dressed in a fine evening gown. She could hear the shouts of "get away from me" and "stop", and finally she caught a glimpse of the woman they were surrounding, and she halted.

"Jaina? Jaina!" she shouted.

"Calia," Jaina breathed silently.

* * *

He kissed her hand again and again as he sat next to Yrel's lifeless body, gripping her hand as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded. The only sound in the room came from her shallow breathing and the beeps of the many machines. Each noise was like someone slamming a sledgehammer on the inside of his head. Every breath she took and he watched her chest fall was like someone punching him in his own heart.

Maraad held back the tears the best he could, but every once in awhile one would fall and create a tiny puddle on the terrible hospital sheets that covered the draenei's lifeless body. When it did happen he hoped it would be like in the movies where suddenly a magic curse would be lifted, and she would wake up to him and embrace him with open arms.

Alas that wasn't the case. She laid battered and bruised hooked to too many machines that the fancy lawyer couldn't even name one of. Times had changed drastically since diseases could all be simply cleansed with magic from a healer. The gnomes and goblins had banded together to develop some of the best medical equipment Azeroth had ever seen, and although he hated the world now for the most part he couldn't have been happier that they had made the contraptions.

"I can't believe this happened. If you were still with me none of this would have happened to you," Maraad sighed. "Why did you have to go back to that pathetic boy-king? You and I were destined to be together long before you even met Anduin, yet somehow here we are. Believe me I've been working at it for awhile now, but I will make sure he gets what's coming to him. I promise you that."

He prayed that she couldn't hear him in her coma as he blurted out he had been working against the two of them. That wasn't something she needed to know, and if she did he feared that he would be alone forever. Yrel would leave in an instant.

The dark thoughts didn't last long, though. Maraad knew his plan was working. It had been ages since Yrel and he had first met and their relationship had bloomed, but she had friend-zoned him in an instant and never came back to pick up the pieces. He watched for years as she kept to herself until finally coming across Anduin. In that moment the draenei's life shattered. Somewhere he thought they would find their way back to each other, but here she was gallivanting around with nothing more than a...human.

Quickly his legal skills came into play as he dug around and found the dirt he needed to on Anduin. The boy could never truly be into Yrel if he was secretly rendezvousing with a black dragon, and if he wasn't even into women to begin with. In the end, Anduin would simply end up destroy Yrel's heart and Maraad wouldn't stand for it. If that happened, she may never trust another man again and their love story never could begin.

Simply telling her about Anduin would never work as the boy could deny it again and again. That's when he decided to take it slow and rekindle their friendship, going out for coffee here and there and being the person she told all about her problems with Anduin when they arose. He moved in closer and closer and although the battle over the planet had set him back a bit, the moment it was over, he jumped at the opportunity to be with her and give her what she had said Anduin would not.

Now they were here. Somehow Anduin was still coming between them, and no matter how hard Maraad was trying to keep the boy away and lonely it seemed to be backfiring at every turn. He had to admit, though, despite how terrible he felt about Yrel being in the hospital bed it did help him in his endeavor.

"With Anduin in jail, he'll never be able to be with Wrathion nor be able to meddle in our relationship ever again," Maraad breathed leaning forward and pecking Yrel on the forehead. "And don't worry about him getting out, I've made sure it sticks."

 _A snap echoed through the upstairs as the latex gloves formed to his hands, and he quickly began to scour the common area and apartment for all of the incriminating pictures of Anduin and Wrathion that laid strewn about. As he gathered the pictures and papers, he laughed to himself how easy it had been to convince the EMTs that he was simply part of the police department and was there to collect evidence. It was funny to him that they even thought the fill-in for Turalyon and Vereesa that night, Kauldor, would have the brain capacity to even come out and look at the crime scene let alone collect evidence to prove a crime was committed._

 _The mess that was was once an entirely clean apartment looked as if a traumatic storm had hit it. Furniture, drawers, and the pieces of paper he was collecting were tossed here and there; however, his only intent was to collect anything that would enable Anduin to tell anyone that it was a mistake that Yrel fell. Once he had them all in hand, he crept back out and disappeared before anyone even noticed._

Quickly Maraad snapped back to reality hoping to see Yrel's smile shining back up at him. Disappointment flooded him as the same graven, sunken face peered back at him. His insides burned and he longed to take away the state she was in, but the only thing he could do was watch as doctors came in and poked and prodded her. Never before had he felt this way about someone, and he wished almost that he didn't.

"You have to wake up, Yrel. I looked for ways to get Anduin out of our lives, but never thought you would get hurt in doing it. We have so much time to really delve into our relationship, but we can't do that with you lying in this bed," Maraad spoke.

As he continued, the door to the room opened and both Yrel's doctor and her best friend walked in. Instantly he stood up and embraced Mishka in his arms and stepped back to look at her saddened face. "How is she doing?" she asked.

"She's still here, and for that we can be thankful," he answered. "How are you holding up?"

The psychiatrist walked towards Yrel's bedside and grasped ahold of the same hand Maraad had been clenching onto for hours. She sighed, "I don't really know. I had to take the day off work because I can't focus thinking about her lying in this bed. I don't even understand how this happened! Anduin wouldn't even hurt a fly. It doesn't make sense that he would attack Yrel."

Maraad gritted his teeth, "Yeah. We can't possibly know what was going through his mind. Sometimes the nicest people are the ones with the most violent tendencies."

"That's certainly not always true," Velen interjected as he leaned in and listened to Yrel's heartbeat. As he moved towards the heart monitor and IV bag he continued, "Some of our history's most violent people were just that...violent. And I can personally attest to the nicest people doing some of the most splendid things for Azeroth. I also have watched Anduin grow and-"

"Well people tend to change don't they, Velen?" Maraad snapped back.

Velen replaced his stethoscope around his neck and strolled towards the door. "It does appear that way doesn't it? However, I've also come to know that things are certainly not always what they seem."

"How about you just tell us how she's doing and how we can help?" he growled. Maraad could feel his blood begin to boil as he heard Velen trying to defend the boy-king just like everyone else in Azeroth always did, and it sickened him.

"There has been no change. Yrel is still stable, but nothing appears to be improving," Velen answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mishka reiterated.

"No," Velen sighed. "I wish there was, but at this time it's just a waiting game. Everything is functioning properly, and she appears fine but for some reason or another she's not waking up. The mind is a fickle thing and beings we just really started practicing in medicine instead of using healing magic we barely understand it."

Maraad scoffed, "What does that even mean?"

"It _means_ ," Velen pressed, "that from what we have learned is that when going through a traumatic experience such as the one Yrel went through, the brain has certain defense mechanisms it uses to protect the body. This particular one is called a coma and is normally caused by trauma to the head, and while it might seem like a terrible ordeal it's actually very good for her."

"When will she wake up then? Will she wake up? Do you actually have solid answers?" Maraad's voice rose.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more direct answers. For now it will just do her good to have you two by her side," the doctor noted as he then swiftly walked out of the room.

The moment the door closed Maraad began to pace and growled loudly, "How is this happening? I did everything right!"

The instant the words left his mouth regret punched him in the stomach. He had forgotten there was someone else in the room other than himself and Yrel.

"What does that mean, Maraad?" Mishka questioned creeping towards him. "What did you _do_? Did you have something to do with Yrel being in this bed?"

* * *

Calia pulled her jacket tighter to her body as she stepped out into the darkened evening. She hadn't realized it had gotten so late as she made her way down the street towards the Violet Citadel. As darkened street lamps and alleyways passed her by she almost turned around and decided to wait for Maiev to also accompany her. Despite her saying so, Dalaran was quite creepy late at night.

Her fears melted away as she strode closer to the party and more streetlamps were lit and more groups of people were scattered along the sidewalks. It amazed her how so many different races that had once never gotten along were simply now living together in peace, and even more so how a holiday and event such as Winter Veil and the mayoral race could bring up such a crowd. She hoped after tonight that she would be able to help make all of these people feel safer and happier about living in Dalaran.

She took note of how intertwined into conversation each group was except a small group that was huddled in a group peering down at an object. All at once they slinked down an alleyway and out of view. The woman knew that she should keep on her way and head into the party, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong and after she had been accused of not doing anything about the cultist action picking up in town it seemed logical that she check out what they were doing.

With determination, she stepped out of sight and into the darkening alley. For a couple seconds she felt almost blind as her eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light in between the buildings, but once they did she had a much clearer picture of the group. There was a lumbering tauren, two trolls, a human, and a draenei that were dressed head to toe in purple and black garments including hoods that helped to keep their identities hidden.

The moment she neared them, each one of them looked up from what appeared to be a crumbled map and faced her. If she could have seen their faces she knew they would be looking at her with anger or pure stupidity as to why she was cornering them. Calia figured even her face would show that despite wanting to know what they were doing, she was completely terrified at cornering possible cultists on her own.

"W-What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be heading inside to the Winter V-Veil celebration," Calia stammered.

The tauren responded as he quickly nudged the human with his elbow who then hid the paper behind his back, "We aren't much for celebrations. Tend to keep to ourselves."

"Is that because you're in some sort of cult? Like this one I've been hearing so much about," she questioned.

The draenei scoffed, "Cultists? Why would you ever think we're that? Is it because of what we're wearing? That seems awfully judgmental don't you think. Not quite the quality the town would want in a mayor wouldn't you say?"

Calia shook her head, "No that's not-"

"Ya best be on ya way if ya know wat's good for you, mon," one of the trolls warned.

"Not until you tell me what you guys are doing here. Better yet I want to know what you're hiding there," she demanded.

The Zandalari took a menacing step towards Calia as she attempted to stand her ground. "Perhaps ya didn't 'ere my broter," he growled, "leave."

The woman wasn't about to let them scare her away. The town wanted answers as to what she was going to do about this threat, and confronting them now would give her more of a standing when it came to questions like that.

"I'm not doing that," she snapped talking a step towards the group. "Give me that piece of paper now, or I'm calling the authorities."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the human responded.

Without listening to them, Calia opened the clutch at her side and and reached inside for her phone. As she did a furry hand wrapped around her wrist and quickly snatched it out of the bag and held it above her. "Clearly you have poor hearing for a human," the tauren sniffed.

Hard as she tried she couldn't pull her hand away from his grip. As he held her in place the rest of the group slowly made their way towards her. "I guess we'll 'afta make a showing of ya," one of the trolls (she assumed he was Darkspear as he was hunched over) cackled.

"Let go of me," Calia growled pulling back harder and harder put to no avail.

"I think that is a perfect solution," the human agreed strolling forward. "I do have another in mind, but it's not so much a lesson as an enjoyment for me." He leaned towards her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and sniffed her neck.

Instantly she swung her clutch bag around and felt as it collided with the side of the human's head. He howled in pain and flopped backwards and as he did Calia heaved her heeled foot into the nether regions of the tauren.

The cow dropped like an immense sack of platinum ore and without hesitation she took off out of the alley and back onto the streets. As she stepped onto the cobble, she realized that the streetlamps for whatever reason had gone out. It was almost pitch-black out except for a single street lamp and the lights that were shining from the Violet Citadel.

She started to run towards the party, but after a couple steps she felt her movements stop and all of a sudden she was suspended in the air by her arms. Calia screamed at the top of her lungs as she realized the two trolls and caught up to her and were holding her off the ground.

"Ya should 'af been faster dan dat pretty lady," one of them laughed.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" she struggled to no avail.

From the shadows she heard grunting and then from the lone street lamp she saw the face of the human. Growing up Calia had heard of this man, but he had died a traitor long ago. To see him before her as a mere cultist was confusing and shocking to her.

"Aiden Perenolde," she breathed.

"Knowing my name isn't going to do you any good, girl," he seethed. "I gave up my humanity long ago. Besides apparently you need to be shown how to treat your elders. Your father would never have allowed you to treat me in such a way."

Her scream carried down the road, and she attempted to look around, but no one appeared to be around until her eyes fell upon a woman standing down the road near the Violet Citadel peering back at her.

"Jaina? Jaina!" she yelled.

The trolls and Aiden all stopped, frozen realizing they had been caught. Calia wanted to laugh in their faces and spit at their feet. Despite their differences she knew Jaina still had a heart and would be more than willing to stop these goons from attacking her.

All at once that hope fell away and turned into despair as she watched Jaina look her dead in the eye and head back inside. "Jaina? Jaina! Jaina, come back! Somebody help me!" she shouted to the night as she struggled back and forth in the trolls arms.

"Oh no," Aiden sneered, "apparently someone else has made their fair share of enemies. Don't worry, dear, we'll take real good care of you." The traitorous king stepped closer and as he did he drew a dagger from the sheath at his side. Menacingly he pressed the tip of hit against the nape of her neck as she began to shake. "Sh, don't worry. Once we're done I'm sure the master will have ample opportunities for you," he breathed. Carefully he traced a line from her ear down her neck and to the buttons of her dress.

From the dark a fist jumped out and smashed into the side of Aiden's face tossing him aside. The trolls instinctively dropped Calia out of shock and looked around for the attacker. Before they could even react a body sprang out of the dark and tackled them to the ground.

A few moments of silence followed as Calia crawled backwards more towards the light and suddenly Arator pounced from the darkness and into the beam quickly lifting her to the ground. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Oh my god, Calia, I'll kill them," he stammered.

Calia could feel his entire body quivering from anger. He kept shoving his way towards the darkness where the cultists were clamoring to their feet, but she pressed into his chest pushing against him. "No, stop. This won't solve anything. I'm fine. Arator, stop."

"No! How dare they come after you like that! Those sick psychos deserve to rot in the Shadowlands!" he shouted towards them, while relaxing and simply standing still.

"You will pay this dearly," Aiden growled from the darkness. She could feel his eyes beaming into the back of her head from the abyss and a the chill in his voice sent shivers down her back. "I helped to bring about the downfall of an entire human kingdom. An insignificant woman and her boy-toy are nothing that cannot be dealt with. All eventually shall bow to the master's will."

The footsteps disappearing into the distance was all the confirmation Calia needed to quickly leap forward and wrap her arms around Arator's neck. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how grateful I am you showed up when you did," she thanked.

He stood back and cupped her face in his hands and peered into her eyes. Calia could see the anger and hatred burning deep within them, but she could also see the pain and relief welling up in them on top of that. "I-I just can't even begin to think of what I would have done had something happened to you," he breathed.

"Don't think like that," she sighed.

"I'm serious," he replied, "when I saw them there everything went black. The only thing I could think of was saving you, and if I hadn't gotten there in time-" He shuddered and she placed her hands around his wrists and brought them down from her face to his side where she gripped ever tighter to them.

"It's fine. I'm safe. You're safe, and once I'm elected to that mayoral seat I can bring down the wrath of the world on those bastard cultists; however, in order to know if that happened we have to make our way over to that large building over there," she said motioning towards the Violet Citadel.

"Are you insane? You still want to go to this party? Do you really think now is the time for that? We should be calling the police! We should go see Velen and see if you're okay! We should-"

"Stop. I told you a few times now that I'm fine. If I don't show up, and let those cultists win what does that say about me and the platform I was running in this race? Plus I will not give Jaina the satisfaction of not seeing me there," Calia snapped.

Arator scoffed, "Jaina? What does your little ordeal with her have to do with this? You were attacked and the only things you can think of is how much you hate Jaina and being mayor?"

"That's not it," she retorted.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Jaina saw me," Calia answered. "She saw me there with those men and walked away leaving me to fend for myself. I thought despite everything that if something bad like that happened to either of us we would still have each other's back, but clearly that's gone. There is nothing but hate and rage left between us. An endless feud that won't end until one of us is gone obviously."

"She-She just left you there? What the hell is wrong with her?" Arator shouted.

Calia moved past him and pulled his hand towards the Citadel and explained, "I told you. She's who she is, and we can't change that; however, I want to be there in person when she loses the one thing that's keeping her entire life together."

The elf stopped and attempted to pull her back. He sighed, "This feud is getting out of hand. I'm not sure I really want to get into the middle of this."

"No. It's not that I'm going _just_ because of that, Arator. It just so happens to be a big part of it," she responded.

"If that was supposed to make me feel better, it did the exact opposite," he snapped.

"Listen," Calia cooed grabbing his other hand in hers, "I'll make you a deal." Arator's left eyebrow raised in anticipation as she spoke. "Forget about Jaina for the evening. I know it's gonna be hard considering how I feel and what just transpired, but let's go in there because it's a celebration. Let's also go in because it's our first date and I would really like to enjoy it and get to know you more."

"That sounds like an idea I can get behind," he answered. Without another word, Calia led him into one of the most celebrated occasions in Dalaran.

* * *

Maiev impatiently tapped her foot as she munched on the different snack mixes that had been placed around the bar and quickly took a sip of her champagne that almost instantly resembled a whole swig. Her nerves were more on edge than they had ever been, and she hated it. Not only had she not yet made contact with Illidan, but there was still no sight of Calia, and the woman had left well before she had. So many factors were building up inside of her threatening to cause her heart to explode at any minute.

Without hesitation, Maiev downed the rest of her champagne and sat her empty flute glass on the bar top and peered around at the hundreds of people that filled the ever shrinking room. It amazed her how many people actually had survived the battle for Azeroth and still resided in the town; even more so how many of them didn't bother to come out of their homes until a special occasion such as this one occurred.

From her position at the bar she could make out Danath Trollbane's twin daughters chatting with some teenage boys, Moira Thaurissan and her husband fake laughing at some story Eldin Sunstrider was telling, and others such as the Bronzebeard brothers, Thalyssra, Oculeth, and even Shandris Feathermoon. So many people finally living in peace and the biggest showing of everyone is during a mayoral election.

"A warden such as yourself cannot simply remain at her post without a drink in her hand," a voice soothed.

Her hand reached out for the glass without paying attention and instantly more of the liquid found it's way cascading down her throat.

"Quite the thirsty one if we can take a drink from a random stranger and not even glance their way," the voice laughed.

The night elf sighed and despite her better judgment was actually okay with the interruption if only to just get her mind of the million things that were driving her insane. As she turned to thank the newcomer, she instantly wished that she could regurgitate the liquid right into the stranger's face.

As she turned she peered up into the face of her friend's opponent. He stood roughly about the same height as her if it weren't for the enormous antlers that sprouted from his head. He was dressed in a tight fitting suit, and as Maiev scanned him over he winked at her in the one eye that wasn't covered by a black leather patch.

"Gidora, is it?" she nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Shadowsong. I have heard many ordeals about you from your years on this planet. I believe we even met once. It was many years ago back in the Cathedral of Eternal Night," the druid introduced.

Maiev laughed taking another drink of the alcohol in her hand, "Ah, you were one of those sorry adventurers following Illidan and I? I rarely kept account of all the people I met through things like that."

"There were a few of us there. I'm sure you didn't keep track of everyone's faces. Especially not during such a dire time as that. Plus I'm sure all of us lesser races don't even get the time of day in your mind."

"I never said-"

Gidora interjected, "You didn't have to. Most of the elves think that they are better than the next race anyway. That's part of the reason you all rebuilt Teldrassil is it not? While some of you can mingle with the other races, at the end of the day you all have your own home regardless."

Maiev scoffed, "That's absurd, but you take me for the type of person I really don't want to get into an argument with as it will get either of us nowhere."

"Who knows? An argument could lead us to getting better acquainted," he smiled.

"Oh you see that's one of the few things on my list of things I never want to do," Maiev sassed. "Shouldn't you be mingling with all the people that clearly felt so sorry for you they may have actually voted for you?"

"Did you vote for me?" the tauren joked.

"Are you actually saying these words? You popped into town out of nowhere and are running against a good friend of mine. Why would I ever vote for you?" she snapped.

"Because I'm clearly the better candidate," he replied. "Those two women's bickering would be their undoing, and they would bring down the entire town doing so. They would bring down the last remaining sanctuary for mortals. I simply want to keep us prosperous."

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about it too long. Calia will win, and you'll see that everything is going to be fine," Maiev mocked.

"For the sake of Dalaran, I hope you're wrong. Now I must go 'mingle' as you so delicately put it. I assure you we'll speak soon," Gidora responded as he began to stroll away into the crowd. Before he disappeared from sight he called back, "By the way you're terribly cute when you're angry."

Maiev could feel her cheeks flaring up, and not from embarrassment but from anger. She despised the audacity on that man to waltz into town and think he knows what is best for everyone and even worse than that he judged her. _He knows nothing about me_ , she thought to herself almost in a reassuring way.

As a server strolled by with a champagne tray in hand she quickly grasped two of them from it and began to guzzle each of them down first drinking from one and then the other. The night was already too much for her, and it had barely began. She still hadn't even seen-

"Whoa, starting a little early and without me aren't you?" a familiar voice called to her.

Goosebumps raced up and down her arms as the voice called to her and in a flash Illidan was standing before her. For a moment she stood in awe at how handsome he looked. From somewhere he had managed to dig up an incredibly fancy tuxedo, his hair was placed into a bun atop his head, and the smile he wore simply from just being able to be in her pretense simply melted her to the core.

However she couldn't be swayed. She still didn't know how to feel about the kiss that Illidan and Tyrande had shared. Part of her (especially in the moment) wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go, but a bigger part of her wanted to shove him away and tell him how disgusted she was with him. Maiev knew then that she could never be hurt again if she did that.

"I stopped by your place to pick you up like you said, but all the lights were out and everything," he revealed.

"Yeah I decided to just walk over. Less of a hassle," she answered.

"Oh well, not a big deal. I would offer to get you a drink," he laughed pointing at both of the glasses in her hands, "but it seems you got that under control. Maybe we could just t-"

"Listen, Illidan, I don't think this is the best time. I have so much on my mind tonight. I'm sorry," she replied.

For a few seconds, the demon hunter was taken aback. Shock plastered his face, but almost as quickly, it was peeled away and replaced with determination. "No. Maiev you invited _me_ not the other way around. I'm not gonna let you just walk away from this. Tonight was supposed to be a new beginning for us," Illidan yelled.

"It was," she agreed, "but when I think deeply about it I don't know if I'm truly ready for that yet. I don't know if I'm ready to let you back in, or to forgive you for kissing Tyrande."

"For the millionth time, she kissed me. I wanted nothing to do with it. I want you. Only you," he breathed.

 _Just grab him. Jump into his arms. Pull him close. Do it._

The words pounded against her skull like a jackhammer, but it still wasn't that simple for her. A bond had been broken. A bond that she herself had never thought would be a thing, and then Illidan had came along and created it all to shatter it.

"I know what you've said. I just have a lot on my mind right now. There's this whole party going on, and Calia for some reason isn't here yet-"

"Maiev, there you are!" a voice called from across the room. Instantly Calia appeared, gently shoving between a group of party-goers, her hand pulling Arator quickly behind her.

"Here I am? What about you? I was getting worried! Where have you been? This is literally a party for you!" Maiev answered.

"She was kind of preoccupied with some nasty cultists," Arator growled from behind her.

"What?" Maiev gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Arator got there at right time, thank goodness," Calia replied brushing his hand that she was holding. "Jaina on the other hand had no problem viewing the problem and then walking away from that."

Illidan joined the conversation, "That seems about on point with her character."

"Oh, Illidan! Um, hey, this is Arator Windrunner," Calia introduced, "Arator this is Illidan Stormrage." The two men reached across and shook hands while nodding to one another. "I know it's exactly something she would do, but it's so incredibly aggravating that this is where our relationship has gone. Ugh I just want to-I need a drink. I'll be back." Angrily she spun on her heel and began pushing through people heading to find a beverage.

Embarrassed Arator chuckled, "I should probably go after her before she does something everyone regrets. Although would anyone really regret if she did something to Jaina?"

"It was great to meet you," Illidan waved as Arator took off after his date. After the elf had cleared their view the demon hunter spun back to Maiev, and she knew exactly what was coming her way. "So what-"

"Don't," Maiev interjected. "I really just don't think-"

"Don't," he stopped. Gingerly he reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled her just a little closer. For some reason she allowed it even though her brain was screaming at her to slap him across the face; however, the touch of his hands also felt soothing to her. Despite her friend being terrorized by cultists and a major election being decided on the night, being close to the demon hunter calmed her nerves better than the champagne she had been downing throughout the night.

"Illidan," she murmured.

"Listen," he continued, "I've let you talk and call me all the names in the world, and I just simply let it happen. Not anymore. Maiev, you know me better than this. That kiss with Tyrande meant nothing. I know that. Deep down I'm certain you know that." He peered into her eyes hoping to get a sign from any facial expression she might make. The warden kept solid.

"There is no one at all that I've cared about more than I do for you, Maiev. Everyday I can't wait to wake up and see your beautiful face. I live to see your face scrunch up the way it does when you're desperately trying to figure out something that is confusing to you. The atmosphere you create every time that you walk into a room is absolutely intoxicating. I find myself trying to find every excuse I can to simply leave work early, get out of the boring tree, and spend time with you. In times past there may have been feelings for my brother's wife, I cannot deny that. The tale is as old as time, but this is an entirely new story. It might not have the best beginning, but I pray to Elune that we can make it have one of the most fantastic endings," he spoke.

His words resonated with her on an almost spiritual level. Her defenses melted away and anything nasty or condescending she may have wanted to throw at him erased themselves from her brain. Tenderly she wiggled her hands out of his and moved them up across his firm chest and then up to his face to cup his cheeks. Her thumb brushed back and forth and for a moment the two of them simply stared into the pools of each other's eyes.

"For a demon hunter you certainly have a way with words," she breathed.

He grinned, "So what does that mean? Do we have a chance? Can we work this out?"

When the question hit her, all of her doubts came rushing back and in that instant she didn't have an answer for him. Silence was the only thing came from the warden.

* * *

Jaina paced back and forth across the marble floor of the Violet Citadel. The look of terror from Calia still haunted her face, but she quickly swept it away. She had done much worse things, and while it wasn't her job to seek vigilante justice she wouldn't turn it away if it fell into her lap.

Part of her still couldn't help but be upset by the way she had acted. She had clearly seen her ex-best friend in trouble and that part wanted to help her, but so much hatr*ed and rage seemed to cloud those feelings and in that moment she had walked away.

 _That was clearly your doing wasn't it?_

 _Just because you're a heartless dreadlord, doesn't mean that I am._

 _Oh? You were the one who took us down this path. The only reason I exist is because you were tired of everything and needed something to get back at everyone that had wronged you. In the end, you ended up killing your best friend and yet here you are trying to defend her. You are so lucky that I'm here._

 _She could be dead._

 _Would that be so bad?_

 _Arthas would be devastated._

 _Lucky for you, you have Kalec. I'm giving that to you. Even though I can barely stand to look at the guy. He makes us as a whole feel good, and it's clearly something you enjoyed._

Silence resonated within her head, but was quickly interrupted by Kalec slinking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her side to side. "How is my favorite person doing?" he breathed in her ear.

Shivers ran down her neck and she reached up and brushed the side of his face. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. They're getting so close to announcing the winner, and I think I'm going to be sick," she laughed.

Kalec spun her around to face him, a look of concern plastered his face. "Is it the same sickness you've been feeling? Do we need to call the doctor?"

"No I'm fine," she smiled.

"That reminds me," Kalec spoke kissing her quick, "what did Velen say at your appointment?"

"Oh!" Jaina exclaimed. "I forgot about that! Well-"

"Good evening," a voice interrupted her.

The couple turned around to be greeted by a towering tauren. Jaina knew almost immediately from all of the posters she had seen around town that this was Gidora. In that instant she felt even sicker than she had been previously, but refused to get nauseous in front of the man.

"You must be-," Jaina started.

"Gidora," he responded extending his hoof. "I am your running mate."

Jaina scoffed. "Oh? Running mate assumes that you even have a chance to win. Considering you have no friends or roots here in Dalaran I highly doubt there is any chance at all that you'll win. It is a _pleasure_ meeting you, though."

Gidora sneered, "Oh I must insist, Miss Proudmoore, that the pleasure is all mine. See while you've been off on your little crusade to nail Calia Menethil to the cross, I've actually spoken to the people of this town to see what they want. Do you know just how bad you've been doing in this town?"

"How dare you speak to her like that! Jaina has been running this town for years before you even thought about coming to Dalaran! To think that you could just come in here and-"

The druid laughed heartily interrupting Kalec, "You must be Kalecgos. You were the great blue dragon that took up the mantle of the blue dragonflight after dear old Malygos was put out of his misery by a band of adventurers like me. I do wish I had been a part of that group, sadly I wasn't apart of the 'raiding scene' at that time, a bit too young. It is fascinating to me how you dragons can think that you are so far above everyone else and then try to come down off your pedestal to have a real human conversation."

"What do you mean?" Kalec asked.

"I'm saying that you're blind. Jaina Proudmoore has been running this town into the ground. It's become even worse since her best friend came to town and they've spent their time feuding like teenage hussies. I will turn this town around and make it a hospitable environment for all that need it to be," Gidora retorted.

"Really? You don't even know this town. I'm sure the only thing that you know about Dalaran was that it was a hub for you back in your 'adventurer days' during the crusade against Arthas and then again during the fight against the Burning Legion. Gidora, you don't know a thing at all and that is why I am here," Jaina responded.

"You keep telling yourself that. I will bathe in the tears that follow your loss," he answered. After speaking, the druid instantly disappeared into the crowd leaving the couple alone.

"What in the world? Can you believe that guy? The way he talked to us, and how he was so sure he would win! I can't stand him," Jaina exclaimed.

"He does seem like quite the pompous a-" Kalec started.

"How. Dare. You," a voice growled.

Jaina spun around to peer into the angered face of Calia Menethil. Her face was beet red, and if it were a cartoon she would have had steam rolling out of her ears. Jaina could tell she was gritting her teeth as she spoke and both of her hands were balled up into fists that could have lunged out at her at any minute.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" Jaina snapped.

"Help me?" Calia laughed. "Now you want to see if you can help me? That seems odd that you would want to do that now beings when I actually did need it you walked away and left me to the wolves!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaina denied.

"Are you kidding me, woman?" Arator yelled.

Kalec stepped forward, "Do not speak to my girlfriend like that."

"Then maybe your 'girlfriend' should have the common decency to help people who are actually in need. No instead she leaves them to almost get-," the words caught in Arator's throat.

"What?" Kalec questioned. "She is nothing but helpful. Your 'girlfriend' just wants nothing but to make it look like Jaina is a terrible human being."

"First off, Kalec, do not speak to him like that," Calia retorted. "Secondly I don't understand how you can defend her. This ordeal actually happened. My god, Kalec, I thought sharing a child would give us some kind of a bond and you would believe me when push came to shove."

Arator turned to Calia, "You what?"

Kalec laughed, "You really think that would keep us together? You abandoned the child. To think that you have any right to be a mother, a friend, or anything decent is absolutely ridiculous!"

"I did for our child what I thought was best at the time!" she screeched moving towards him. "You do not get to tell me about how my choices are wrong. You weren't there. You don't know!"

Jaina sighed, "I literally don't know what you're talking about. I wouldn't have left you if something terrible was happening; however, if I did wouldn't it simply be payback for what you did to your husband and daughter?"

Calia's face burned a bright red and she spat, "Okay. Okay. Yes you see I must have learned it from you when you decided to abandon my brother, Arthas, when he needed you most."

The tension that instantly grew between the two women could have been cut with a knife and spread on toast. No one moved and no one spoke. The two men knew that this was between the women and had no desire to get in between it despite how much they defended the women they had came with. Jaina wanted to reach out and knock the look off of Calia's face, but she knew better than to create a scene like that in a public place.

She knew that she couldn't let Calia have the last world, though, however, as she went to speak her voice was interrupted by another up front at the podium that was set up. Everyone snapped their heads towards the front and watched as an elegantly dressed blood elf headed towards the microphone with an envelope in hand.

The entire room erupted in cheer as they saw the actress Anaisa stroll across the stage and queue herself up at the microphone. She scanned the crowd and smiled at everyone that looked up to her like she was some royal goddess.

"Good evening everyone!" she welcomed. "As you know I am Anaisa Pye and I want to welcome you all to this wonderful event tonight. We know that every two years we have a huge election for the person that is going to represent this town and make it the best that it can be. This year is one of the most epic that I have seen in a long time; however, despite how intense it was we do appear to have a clear winner!"

The crowd erupted in cheers that echoed off of every wall in the citadel. Jaina watched as Anaisa smiled and looked out around the crowd. Slowly her smile faded to a frown as the cheers refused to die down.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay," her voice rose a little higher.

"OKAY SHUT UP!" she screamed in the highest pitch anyone had ever heard. The crowd died down and as it did she sat the envelope upon the podium and began to open it up. Nervousness spread throughout Jaina's body with each rip she heard echo through the microphone, and it grew and grew until Anaisa came to the end and had the document open.

"Without further ado, I finally have the results as to who will be leading us for the next two years," Anaisa divulged. "Oh they will be fantastic! The new mayor of Dalaran is-"

As they began to speak the name, a tiny gnome ran up and she leaned down to allow him to whisper in her ear. After a couple of seconds she stood back up and the gnome ran off. "Well it appears we had a few last minute votes that weren't counted. So with these now counted I am happy to to announce that your new mayor is...Gidora Hall!"

Cheers roared from the crowd as the Highmountain tauren made his way towards the podium and stood up staring at the crowd, waving at everyone. Jaina scanned the faces of the room and nearly everyone was in a jubilant mood. Citizens were hugging, chugging their drinks, a few were even crying, and none of it made sense to her. How had someone so new simply shown up, magically find his name on the ballot, and win the hearts of everyone in Dalaran in such a short amount of time. None of it made sense to her, and the only other person's face that appeared to match her disbelief was the one other person who had lost.

* * *

The tauren's one eye peered out at the roaring crowd. The feeling of exuberance that welled up inside of him came bursting out of him in the form of smiles and waves. Never before had he had this many people excited about something that he had done. The entirety of Dalaran was shouting his name, and it felt fantastic.

 _I did it. I won. Everything is falling into place,_ he thought to himself. _All of the years of hard work, it's all coming down to this crowning moment. The rest is easy._

He quickly spotted his opponents in the crowd and the disappointed and angry faces that made them stand out like a wolf in a sheep herd. A quick chuckle escaped him as he saw the women part ways with their dates and head deeper into the crowd away from each other. If there was one person they disliked more than him in the moment, it was each other.

"I first want to say a huge congratulations to my running mates Jaina Proudmoore and Calia Menethil. You made this a fantastic and exciting race and while I'm sure you would have done great things, and in Miss Proudmoore's case she has done many amazing things. I plan on building on that foundation and bringing Dalaran to heights it has never seen before. I wish you both the best in your future endeavors," he began.

Even louder cheers and screams came from below him, and he simply waved and they began to quiet. He continued, "I also want to think all of you. I haven't been in town long, but you seemed to have all welcomed me with such open arms. I wouldn't be up here tonight if it wasn't for you all. That's why I am going to work relentlessly to make this town a better place for you, and all that come to seek refuge from the outside world that is left. I want to welcome others, much like you have all welcomed me!"

"With that being said," Gidora went on, "my first act as mayor is to rid the entire city of that cultists rabble. We don't need any of that crime here or being associated with the town. Refugees from the outside are going to be scared enough as it is, they don't need the fear from those guys making it worse. And what better way to welcome newcomers than by making sure they have a place to stay? That means I will be reopening each of the inns that were previously shut down, as well as announcing the surprise I have been keeping to myself until tonight."

He let the cheers erupt once more and reveled in all of it. He was mayor. Dalaran was his town now, and the things he had worked for were slowly falling into his lap. There would surely be more obstacles, but the biggest hurdle of all had been overcome.

"Without further ado, I have been in talks with a few gnomish and goblin engineers over the past few days, and with funds that I donated we were able to build a miniature inn. They tell me that the whole thing should be finished tomorrow and we'll be able to use a Kyanite-Laser Embiggener to make it to full size and able to house thousands of people looking to start new in Dalaran!" he announced.

The druid didn't think the cheering could get any louder, but the moment he announced the changes he feared that the entire Violet Citadel would come crashing down upon them all. The echoes thundered from wall to wall, and the ground shook from the citizens jumping up and down.

It all felt so great and he was so lost in his thought, that he didn't notice the blue dragon Kalecgos stroll up beside him and shout outloud, "I have an announcement to make!"

* * *

"Well, Maraad? What exactly did you mean?" Mishka shouted angrily. "Did you do something that caused this?"

Maraad's heart raced and threatened to rupture in his chest. He had let his words get away from him and forgot that Mishka had been standing by his side. The anger he was feeling and had clouded his judgment, and now everything was about to come crashing down around him.

"Look at me," she threatened. "What did you mean?"

Begrudgingly the draenei turned to face her. Her normally beaming blue face was flushed with red hot anger. Tears of pure rage pooled in her eyes, as her balled fists threatened to crash into the side of his face.

"How can you say that?" he spat. "How can you even say that I had something to do with this, Mishka? I care so much about Yrel. This is destroying me inside and to think that her best friend, and someone that even I call a friend would stand here and blame this entire dilemma on me?" Thinking on his feet, he buried his face in his hands and let the sounds of sniffling echo inside them.

Just as fast as the anger had reared its ugly head in Mishka, it dwindled and she placed her hand on his shoulder and soothed, "I-I'm so embarrassed. Everything is just so-so out of place that I can't even think straight. The only thing I can think about is Yrel, and when you said that I just jumped to conclusions, and I shouldn't have."

Gradually Maraad lifted his head from his hands and gazed into her eyes. "I only meant that I thought I was doing everything a boyfriend could do. I was there for her. We were having a child. I thought everything was great, and all of a sudden a tragedy befalls us like I was some criminal deviant. I just simply don't understand the universe."

Mishka choked out a laugh, "You didn't do anything, Maraad. You've done the best of your abilities, and while I'll be the first one to admit I don't always think that's what she needs, but you are a fantastic person and neither of you deserve whatever this is."

A sigh of relief almost left his lips as he realized he had covered flawlessly. No one could know what he had been up to and certainly not Yrel's best friend. He knew that Yrel would make it out of this, and everything would finally go back to the way that it was supposed to be. Their love story would play out just like it had in the stars eons ago. He was sure of it.

"I'm really glad you're here, Mishka," Maraad sighed. "She would be so happy to know that we're here waiting for her."

Mishka smiled and leaned forward and they embraced. The embrace not only soothed him from reassuring his misdoings weren't out in the open, but also because it felt great to be near someone so close to the woman he cared about and who cared about her just as much as he did. A common ground was a great place to stand.

"Again I am so sorry for attacking you," Mishka said as she stepped back.

As he went to respond loud incessant beeping began to ring from the machines that were hooked up to Yrel. They both snapped their heads to the side and saw as the heart rate monitor had flatlined and everything seemed to go dark around Maraad even as the doctor and nurses raced in around him.

* * *

"Ugh! It's so infuriating! I've lost everything!" Jaina screamed storming deeper into the overzealous crowd.

"What are you talking about?" Kalec questioned walking up behind her and sliding his hand around her waist.

She quickly spun around to face him and out of his grasp. The look of pure exasperation plastered her face. She sputtered and spat trying to get the words out. Finally she made comprehensive words, "Exactly what I said, Kalec! I lost everything! I spent years being the leader of the Kirin Tor and then became mayor after the war. I don't know anything else. It's all gone now!"

"Babe, I'm still here," he breathed. "You didn't lose _everything."_

Instantly she felt the guilt riddle her body and sprang forward and brought his lips down upon hers. "That's not what I meant," she whispered. "I love you, Kalec, you know that I just-I just don't understand this."

Kalec responded, "It does seem pretty fishy, but we'll get through this. Together."

The mage shook her head and stomped towards a waiter carrying a tray of champagne glasses and reached for one. As fast as the glass touched her hand she slammed it back, but in the moment hesitated with the liquid in her mouth. She turned her head to peer at Kalec as she nonchalantly began to spit the alcohol back into the champagne flute

His face lit up as everything clicked in his brain. She knew that he was placing the morning sickness, the news she had to tell him, and now the inability to drink alcoholic beverages. "A-Are you? Jaina? Jaina!?"

Her face split open in a grin as she sat the glass down on a nearby counter and nodded her head. In a split second, the dragon had cleared the distance between the two of them and lifted her into the air and spun her around. As he sat her down he plastered her face, neck, and cheeks in kisses.

She pushed him back and laughed, "Kalec, calm down. Yes. The visit I had with Velen confirmed I am in fact pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!"

"This is amazing! I love you, Jaina! I-I can't believe this! I have to let everyone know. I think this tauren has had enough time up there," he cheered. She continued to laugh as she watched her boyfriend, the father of her unborn child, jaunt up to the podium and yell that he had an announcement to make.

* * *

Putricide lazily walked down the halls and stared into each window examining each patient within them. Most of them were fast asleep for the night, and it meant it would be an easy night for him. Normally they were bouncing off the walls, screaming at the top of their lungs, or begging to be released.

It soothed him that the night would be slow moving. He had so many things going through the pipeline, that when he actually had to work he never really got anything accomplished. Finally it seemed like that would be a reality for him.

There was one patient that he needed to make sure that was still going through with his medication regime. John Doe had to be taking his medication to make sure that everything Putricide was doing would be kept a secret, and he could continue on.

As he came upon the door he looked inside and didn't see the man anywhere in the room. He laughed as sometimes he knew the patients would find themselves curled up in a ball in a corner and simply sleeping underneath the bed. Putricide needed to make sure everything was okay, because no matter what he needed John Doe alive.

Once the door swung open he quickly scanned the room and found nothing out of order. He sneakily crept towards the man's bed and as he neared it he immediately saw a tiny blue dot sticking out from underneath the pillow that was on the small cot each room had. Almost immediately he saw that it was one of the meds that John Doe was supposed to be taking, and once he lifted up the pillow he saw an entire collection.

"What is going on here?" he shouted to the air. Putricide turned around to face the door and as he did he barely saw the metal bed pan slam right into his face and everything went black.

* * *

Calia stormed away and snatched two glasses of champagne hastily dumping the contents down her throat and setting the flutes angrily upon the bar next to her. She could feel her blood boiling, and the anger and rage seemed to be manifesting into heat so much that even the metal plate on her chest seemed to be getting hotter.

"Hey, take it easy. It's gonna be okay. You might not have won, but neither did Jaina. That's kind of a win isn't it?" Arator asked catching up to her.

Everything inside of her wanted to scream that no it wasn't. She had came here with an idea, a plan, and it was all for naught. As she turned and faced the blood elf, though, she realized that she had found something more than she had even been searching for. The whole idea had been to come to Dalaran and simply ruin Jaina. Never had she thought that she would meet someone that actually cared enough to be by her side at an event like this. Especially not after everything the town had learned about her.

Gazing into his green eyes seemed to set her completely at ease. No she hadn't won the election, but somehow she had gotten something even better in her mind. Delicately Calia stepped forward and placed her arms on his shoulders and played with the back of his hair. "You're right I guess. She didn't win either so I can take the small victory. It's still amazing to me how Gidora managed to secure victory so easily after barely being in town that long," she said.

"It is quite odd," Arator agreed. "No matter what, though, I think you had a fantastic campaign."

"Thank you," she smiled, "And quite honestly I feel like I found something even better than a seat in the Violet Citadel."

Arator laughed and asked coyly, "And what exactly is that? After those many revelations you had when we were talking with Jaina and Kalec, we should probably talk things first."

Lightly she punched him in the shoulder and grasped two more glasses of sparkling liquid from a nearby waiter and handed one to Arator. She raised it towards him, "It all seems huge, but I assure you it's not, and we will talk about it. For now let's toast. To us. To the beginning of something fantastic I hope."

The moment Arator moved his glass to toast hers, the screeching sound of a microphone exploded throughout the room and both of them had to cover their ears from the noise. Even through their muffled ears, Calia could still make out the sound of Kalec's voice shouting, "I have an announcement to make!"

Immediately she moved her hands away and perked up to see the blue dragon standing next to Gidora, who had stepped off to the side, literally glowing. He was radiating so much happiness and joy Calia felt it could have made even a saint nauseous.

"I know it's a huge evening, but it's also an evening to make fantastic revelations. I have something I would love to share with every citizen of Dalaran," he continued. "As many of you know Miss Jaina Proudmoore and I have recently gotten back together. It's been an incredible time so far and I cannot wait to see where our lives go next; however, we won't be exploring that alone. Not only will we have my first born son Arza with us, but tonight it was revealed...we're expecting another baby!"

Applause erupted from the crowd as Jaina made her way up to stand by Kalec side. He embraced her, and they both fell into a passionate kiss. Once it ended Jaina smiled out at everyone and waved. More applause erupted and congratulations were being thrown at them.

 _Are you kidding me? She gets_ everything, _and I'm left with nothing? How is this fair? What have I done that's any more heinous than she has? I keep getting the terrible end of the stick, and I am so sick of it! She has to pay!_

Through her thoughts she could hear a faint whisper trying to comfort her, and finally it became a shout. "Calia? Calia! You're gonna break that glass!"

Snapping out of her own head, she loosened her grip on the champagne flute she was holding and thanked the Titans she hadn't shattered it in her hand and created a scene. She could tell her cheeks were flushing, and she wasn't going to hide the fact that she was angry, but she wasn't going to give Jaina and Kalec the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Are you okay?" Arator asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just...really tired of Jaina Proudmoore," she revealed.

"Well then," he soothed grabbing her open hand with his own and raising his glass once more, "shall we continue where we left off? A toast to us?"

A smile crossed her face, and she raised her glass once more, "To us."

Before their glasses could cling, the front doors of the citadel burst open creating an echo that could have woken even the most dead of Forsaken. Every single occupant spun around to face the door and see where the commotion had come from. The moment each person laid eyes on the person who had slammed the doors open gasps erupted and moved through everyone as if they were doing the wave.

Calia's eyes scanned the area and promptly found the intruder. The second she had, she wished she hadn't. Even underneath the layers of dirt that covered his body, the tattered rags he was wearing that barely concealed anything, the dim lighting, and the silver hair that now fell from his head, Calia could recognize the man anywhere.

For years he had been her confidant, her best friend, and sometimes even her whole entire world. Even after everything she would have moved the Shadowlands and more to help him. Most of all he was her baby brother. Her only remaining family.

His head and eyes darted from person to person as he stood ragged and torn in the doorway, and once he spotted what he was looking for only one word rang throughout the dead silent room.

"Jaina," he breathed as he collapsed in a heap on the floor and the next sound was that of Calia's glass falling from her hand and shattering to a million crystallized pieces on the ground.

 **Author's Note** : I want to start off by apologizing that it's been so long since a chapter was up. This was clearly supposed to come out over Christmas and then I had a New Years one planned after that; however, I've been extremely busy and even though I have a notebook **filled** with ideas and where the story is going to go, it sometimes is a little harder to put it onto pages and into a cohesive thought. With that being said, I am still working on it and there will still be updates. As always I really want everyone to R&R! Let me know what you think of the story so far. Where do you want to see it go? What do you hate? Who are you favorite characters and why? Who would you like to see? Who's your favorite couple? Who would you think make a great couple? I've had some good reviews even the one that told me they loved the story until I "turned Jaina into an evil Disney stepmother". Someone even talked about how they enjoyed Illidan's character, and were taking guesses about John Does! Seriously, much more is coming, and I can't wait!


End file.
